Foreshadow
by karategirl666
Summary: While looking for Sophia Daryl stumbles upon a young woman named Emma who had spotted the young child just days before. a re write of season two and beyond. Novel Length. Love Adventure Darylfanservice written for Ash
1. Worth Finding

-o-**Foreshadow**-o-

A fanfiction by: Karategirl666

As of 7/22/2013 fic was rewritten and edited for reader and writer benefit.

Disclaimer: If I owned the walking dead and profited off it there's no way I'd be writing fanfiction. No I'd be bathing in money reading the walking dead comic books while watching the walking dead series all the while knowing I was completely benefitting off the walking dead.

ENJOY

-o-

Daryl slowly moved through the house his cross bow aimed his hands steady. He was careful of his trigger finger which normally was quite fast and not judgmental. But today he had to ask questions first and shoot later. He was looking or Sophia and after all his work he didn't want to just end up shooting her with an arrow. The house gave a creak and he let out a small breath trying to calm his trigger finger that twitched threateningly. He slowly cleared two rooms before walking into what looked like to be a dilapidated kitchen. After a long moment of looking around his eye caught a hauntingly dark nook. He slowly walked over and opened the door to see a small closet with a pillow and blanket. A door slammed and he turned quickly facing a young girl. But not the young girl he was looking for.

"What's your name?" He asked and she just stared at the bow her jaw clenching. "What's your name girl?" he asked more forcefully as he took a step forward. With this one movement she turned and ran out of the door at her top speed. "Hey!" He ran after her knowing this teenage girl was his only lead. "Stop your running damn it!" He said throwing the crossbow on his back so he could run more efficiently. "I said stop!" He tackled her to the ground and spun her on her back. As he did she threw a good right hook knocking him off her body. She tried to get to her feet but Daryl latched onto her ankle and pulled her back down to the ground.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Then stop trying to run you crazy bitch!" he yelled before she punched him again. "Knock it off or I will hurt you!" He bellowed latching onto her wrists and holding them down to her chest.

"Get the fuck off me." She said with a clenched jaw and bared teeth.

"I'd love to but first you're going to answer some questions."

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"I aint moving none until you answer some fucking questions girly!" She slammed her knee between his legs and he cried out before punching her across the face knocking her out cold. He rolled off her his hands between his legs as he cringed in pain.

"Stupid stupid bitch!" he yelled before looking to her as he started to ignore the throbbing pain between his legs. She was out cold which meant he couldn't question her. Not yet at least. He slowly lifted her up into his arms wanting to drag her more than anything but knowing that wouldn't make her too cordial when she got up. He went into the house put her down into a chair and tied her hands behind her back with some ripped pieces of cloth from the curtains around the house. Just as he finished tying her up she slowly began to come to.

"Owe…" She muttered. "Owe…"

"You think your owe you slammed your god damn knee between my legs." She slowly looked to him with wide green eyes.

"Well…" She shifted in the chair. "You wouldn't get off." She said before looking over her shoulder down at her ties.

"Those are double knots you'll never get out of them…" She slowly looked at him and for a minute he had wanted to step back. The look in her eyes was scarier than the look his brother used to get after a few hits of crystal.

"I'll never get out of them huh?" she asked before her hands slowly came out from behind her, completely untied.

"Shit!" he tossed his crossbow up into his hands. "Don't fucking move." He said with a glare and she just tilted her head with a smile.

"My legs are still tied there's nothing to get skittish about." She slowly slunk out of her emerald green jacket and he stared down at a massive slash on her arm which had a steady line of blood flowing down from it. The blood line lead him to her wrists that had bandages around them. He hadn't noticed them before but now a new concern then the thought of her withholding information about Sophia entered his mind.

"You've been bit…"

"No I haven't…" She said. He looked her over to see she looked pale and her eyes were a little sunken in.

"You look sick."

"I have an infection from some cuts I sustained while trying to rescue someone."

"Rescue some one?" he asked perking up.

"Yeah."

"A little girl someone?" She looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Yeah actually…"

"Was she yay high?" He asked putting his hand to his hip. "With short dirty blonde hair?"

"Yeah she was…" she said looking him over with a quirked eyebrow. "I think she might have thought I was a death dealer or something kept running from me even when I told her I wasn't dead."

"Death dealer?"

"You know the undead people… What do you call 'em?"

"Where did the little girl go?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I fell knocked myself out in the process of trying to stop her from making so much noise and attracting more death dealers and mark my words there's a lot around here in these woods."

"So you have no idea where she went?"

"I just came back from tracking her so I have a pretty good idea where she went…" she lolled her head back as her stomach twisted. She wasn't feeling well. The headache she had before had been made worse by him cold clocking her. "I need you to untie my legs…" she said feeling like she was going to throw up.

"No way."

"Look man I've got an infection I'm feeling pretty sick just let me head up to the bathroom…"

"Let me see your cuts before I even think about letting you go."

"I can't take off these bandages I'll have nothing else to cover them with and without I'm open for all sorts of nasty infections to add onto the one I already have…"

"Like the kind that makes you turn into a mindless cannibal?"

"I'm not bit."

"I should just leave you here…"

"If you even want a chance to find that little girl you won't do that…" she leaned her head back and he could see sweat dripping down her neck. "Just… Please I'm going to get sick…"

"Show me the cuts…"

"I can't do that and I've already told you-."

"I've got me a doctor you show me the cuts I let you go and I'll take you to him." she slowly looked to him.

"You've got a doctor?" He nodded. "Bull."

"You want to stay in that chair?" She sighed rolling her eyes before taking off her bandages to show a ring of cuts around her wrists and a long slit down her left forearm. It was clear all of them were infected, the veins in her arms standing black instead of a healthy blue. "Untie yourself… We're heading straight away to the farm and then as soon as your semi okay to go we head back out to look for the girl…"

"You're not even going to let me upstairs to throw up are you?"

"You don't leave my sight." He said pointing his bow as she untied her ankles.

"Fine…" she walked to the closet and pulled a cargo leather back pack a long black metal stick which was a little taller than her and another back pack full of weapons.

"I'll be taking those guns from you."

"Like hell." She said he went to move forward and the stick flew from her hand down to the very base and she stuck the end to his throat. "I could have just crushed your wind pipe there but I didn't because I need something from you and you need something from me. Let's just head to this doc in peace and quiet shall we and maybe if this is a fruitful partnership you might just get your hands on some of these weapons." He looked at her for a long moment as she dropped the stick from his throat and began to walk. "I'll walk ahead of you just make sure you don't shoot me." His eyes narrowed as he followed. As they walked out of house he halted seeing a familiar flower resting by the door. He quickly plucked it before putting it in his pocket discreetly. "So who's this little girl to you? Your daughter?"

"No." he said.

"So someone you care about daughter?"

"Shut up."

"Alrighty…"

"I said shut up."

"I heard you."

"Would you just shut up?"

"Sure thing."

"I might kill you before we get to the doctor…" He said.

"Not if I kill you first…" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

-o-

"Who's this?" Carol asked as she slowly came out of the RV.

"It's not Sophia…" Dale said quietly seeing Daryl walking back with a young woman at his side.

"Who is this?" Carol asked as they reached her.

"My name is Emma ma'am." She said with a nod her way.

"This is the little girl's mother…" Daryl said.

"Well ma'am I'm glad to tell you that I was the last person to see your little girl alive…"

"Oh my god…" Carol said with a smile. "Do-do you know where she is?"

"I know where she's heading, but I'm awful sick and I need some tending to before I can show your man where she went." She said.

"Let's go." Carol said to Dale. "Let's go." They quickly made it onto the RV

"Have you been bit?" Andrea asked her.

"No she's just cut up real bad." Daryl said.

"My name is Andrea."

"Emma." She said shaking her hand.

"Where was my daughter heading last time you saw her?" Carol asked.

"Towards the river, I was tailing her but I think she thought I was a walker that's what you call em right?" they nodded. "Yeah so I tailed her as long as I could telling her I was alive but the poor thing was right shaken."

"When was this?" Carol inquired.

"Few days ago I've been looking for her ever since…" Daryl looked the young woman over, she was for more cordial to them then she had been to him.

"Why did you stop tailing her?" Andrea asked.

"I fell from the tree line I was up in knocked myself out woke up with this huge gash on my arm. Haven't been feeling right since, but I tried." She said looking to Carol. "I did try."

"Why?" Andrea asked. "Why would you care about some little girl?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Emma said tilting her head as she looked her over.

"Needed question." Andrea said. "So why'd you tail the little girl if you didn't even know her?" Emma jaw clenched as she looked down at a bracelet over her wrist.

"I had a little sister when this whole mess started…" Andrea looked over her pained expression. "Then I… Well... Then I didn't." She looked to Carol. "Honestly when I saw your little girl for a moment I thought she was my Annabelle maybe that's what scared her off, quickly though I realized that was impossible I tried to keep her calm but she was just so scared…" Carol slowly nodded her eyes welling with tears. "I'm pretty sure I found her tracks so we'll find her."

"You said you were up in the tree line?" Andrea asked.

"There are walkers in the forest I keep up high move quietly from tree to tree I don't bother them they don't bother me, worked pretty well until that branch broke and I pulled a humpty dumpty." Dale laughed from the front of the car.

"That was funny…" He said quietly.

"That doesn't look good at all." Andrea said looking at the cut before looking down at her wrists. "You get those from your fall too?" She looked down at ligature marks around her wrists that were festering and infected.

"No those are from before." Emma said.

"Looks like you were tied up for a while." Andrea commented. They all looked to her even Dale looked over his shoulder at her.

"Let's just say there are a lot of lonely men out there…" she muttered. "Some who don't ask for the company they want." Emma said.

"Jesus…" Andrea said. "Are you okay?" Emma laughed surprising everyone in the RV.

"Oh yeah I'm just fine the guy went out for water before he was going to do whatever he wanted with me and he never came back… After a day which is how long it took me to wiggle my way out of the restraints on my wrists I headed out found out he was a death dealer or walker as you say. Man I really enjoyed smashing his head to mush…" She smiled and Andrea nodded in almost admiration. "It didn't help Daryl here tying me up though kind of irritated my wrists."

"You tied her up?" Carol asked looking to him quickly.

"She kneed me in the balls." Daryl muttered and the girls laughed except for Carol who just smiled, no longer having the ability to laugh without her daughter.

"We've all wanted to knee him in the balls at some point too bad someone who barely knew him beat us or at least me to the punch." Andrea Said and Daryl just glared.

"We're here." Dale said.

"Let's get you to the doc quick." Carol said and Emma grabbed her bags it was then they noticed all the weapons.

"Did you find-." Rick stopped his question mid sentence as he met the group at the RV. There was a new face. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Emma she's the last person as far as we know to see Sophia and she needs medical attention." Carol said getting right to business.

"That's a lot of weapons there Emma." Rick said instantly thinking of the safety of the others around him.

"Yeah, and they're mine." She said walking past him.

"Who is she?" Rick asked Andrea, a little surprised at the attitude she had copped with him right off the bat.

"Carol told you, she's Emma." She said.

"Fill me in." He said to Daryl who nodded.

-o-

"I didn't know I'd be using so much antibiotic." Hershel said as he and Emma walked out of the house where the others were waiting.

"Thank you so much for the help, I'd like to offer a trade something to help you at some point in your time here for the care." She reached into her bag. "Are you more of a hand gun or shot gun man?"

"I have all that I need I didn't help you for payment."

"I feel as though I should pay you back though so here…" she handed him a silver shotgun. "Thank you for tending to my wounds I do really very much appreciate it."

"You stay on those pills for a week and you just might pull through, you'll also have to stay on the fever reducer."

"Thank you." She looked to see a huge group had gathered including one child.

"We need answers." Rick said.

"I'm prepared to give them." Emma said walking down the steps.

"You'll also want to give us those weapons." Shane muttered.

"I don't give over weapons unless you've earned them…" she said with a glare.

"Those are dangerous." Rick said.

"Yeah you'll find out how dangerous if you come after me for them." Daryl couldn't help but look away and conceal a smile. "Let me take a minute to introduce myself, my name is Emma Jameson, like the whiskey. I'm eighteen years old and I tell you now that age does not reflect the knowledge I have when it comes to life people and how shitty those people can be. You fuck with me. I blow a hole in you the size of Texas. You patronize me that's a hole the size of Kentucky. You even try to take my guns and I swear I will fucking annihilate you… Do we have an understanding?" they nodded wide eyed. "Excellent now I will only stay as long as it takes to find the little girl and I swear Carol I will try my hardest to help Daryl find her." With that sentence Rick felt better than he had before about her presence. "Tonight's too dark to search the woods and it would be near impossible to follow a track but I propose we head back to the highway and walk it. Shine some lights to give her something to follow if she's out there. Who's your gun man?"

"Me." Shane said.

"Who's the man who keeps the guns?" she corrected.

"That's me." Dale said moving forward. "Dale."

"Well Dale you keep these safe and don't hand them over I won't kill you and you'll get this when I come to claim them…" she walked over and held a gold compass out for him.

"I like it." he said.

"Then do right by me."

"Will do." He said taking her bag.

"Who's coming with me to walk the highway?" She asked turning to the group.

"Emma." She turned to look to Hershel. "You need to rest."

"The way I see it that little girl can't rest out alone in those woods, so I won't rest until we find her." She said walking away her stick still in hand. "Who's coming?"

"I am." Carol Andrea Dale and Daryl said.

"Good let's get a move on then." She said heading to the RV.

"She reminds me a lot of you…" Lori said to Rick.

-o-

Dale Carol and Andrea had stayed back at the RV while Daryl and Emma had moved forward onto the highway. Their eyes were peeled for walkers and Sophia. They shined their lights out into the forest instead in front of them so if she was out there she could follow it.

"How did Sophia get lost?" Emma asked still paying attention to the task at hand.

"We had been blocked by all these cars decided to take a stop and scavenge while we were doing so a horde came we hid under the cars. We thought it was over but when Sophia peeked her head out to get to her mom one came out of nowhere and chased her into the woods with another. Rick chased her out but lost her."

"Poor kid that must have been frightening… I probably didn't help her fear none either."

"Where are you from with that accent?" he asked eyeing her.

"Savannah." She said.

"And you made it out here on foot?"

"I had a motorcycle but got taken out by a damn deer a few weeks back. I've been walking ever since. After we find this girl I'll come back out here see if I can't find a ride."

"Rick might invite you to stay."

"I'm better off on my own." He looked to her. "Everyone is. The less people to worry about the longer you'll survive." He looked to her and realized how much truth was carried in her words.

"How old are you girl?"

"18. I said it before…" She said.

"How old was your sister?" Her jaw clenched.

"Young." she said. "I really hope we find Sophia."

"Yeah. Me too."

"There was a little boy in the room when I was getting tended too he looked mighty sick."

"That's Ricks son. He was shot by a hunter when he was looking for Sophia…"

"Jesus…" She said shaking her head.

_These people have worse luck then I do…_

"He'll pull through alright."

"Yeah he was kind of going in and out there." She stopped putting her hand out. "You hear that?"

"No."

"Shuffling… There's a death dealer about." She said before letting a low whistle escape her. Daryl raised his bow as one came out from behind a large truck. He let loose and arrow and Emma tilted her head.

"Nice shot right between the-. There's more…" she rushed forward pulling her walking stick. He watched as she spun it on one hand before turning and using the momentum to crack the stick against one of the walkers heads. She then jumped into the air rose the stick high up and brought it down on the other. They went down and she looked around before spinning the stick in one hand and grabbing the arrow Daryl had fired.

"Here…" She handed it to him.

"Thanks… That's an interesting trick with that stick."

"It's not a stick. It's a combative Bo staff. A martial arts weapon." She said as they continued forward.

"You trained in that or something?"

"I used to be then the world went to hell and all I got now is this staff my knowledge from before and the training I receive in the field now." They both came to a stop at a large semi that had flipped. On each side was a wall after a moment she looked to him. "Think there's any way she's on the other side of this thing?"

"It's possible." He said.

"I could scale this but not with how dark it is…"

"We'll come back tomorrow if we haven't tracked her down yet."

"I hate going back." She said not moving when he went to walk. "I mean how do we tell Carol we haven't brought her daughter back yet?"

"She doesn't hold much hope on nights she doesn't expect us to find her when it's dark. Its days that it's harder to tell her…" She slowly nodded before looking at the Semi.

"Maybe I could try…"

"It's too dangerous… Come on." He turned and headed off. She looked at the Semi before quickly following him. When they got to the Sudan Emma watched as Carol turned away and headed into the car with a pained expression. The ride was quiet deathly so and Emma kept wanting to say something. Anything to make the pain Carol felt go away. When they got back to the farm Carol quickly got out and headed to the RV. Emma watched her with a tilted head.

"You did what you could. You both did." Andrea said.

"Doing what we could would be bringing her little girl home…" Emma said her jaw clenching before she moved forward. She walked to the RV door and knocked. After a moment Carol opened it with a raised eyebrow before her expression softened.

"You don't have to knock this is for everyone…" She said before heading in. Emma slowly walked in and heard the others following. They watched as Emma walked into the back bedroom where Carol had been held up. Carol sat on the bed while Emma sat on a chair.

"I uhm… I just want to say I know how much pain you're in… The not knowing of where she is… My sister went missing before she-she went missing though…" Carol tilted her head. "She just disappeared… The pain that came with not knowing where she was, was crippling… I could hardly function. All I could do was look and hope." A tear rolled down Carols cheek and Emma moved forward taking her hand. "I just wanted to tell you this so you understand why I'm going to do everything I can to find her. Because I want to stop the pain you're in."

"What… What happened to Annabelle?" Carol asked. "Did you ever find her?"

"I did…" Emma said with a smile.

"Was she alive?"

"Yes… But she was sick… Real sick…"

"Bitten?"

"No… She had contracted pneumonia during the cold nights… I couldn't… I couldn't help her… She got sicker and sicker until one night her coughing stopped and…" Her jaw clenched as she took a shaky breath. "She was gone… You're lucky though if we find Sophia and she's sick you've got yourself a doctor." Emma looked down at their hands. "Before Annabelle slipped away I got to hear of her two weeks alone in the woods. She survived on berries some that made her sick some that didn't. She learned which ones didn't. She told me how she learned to hide when death dealers came and that there were ten she had to do so from. She told me how she wasn't scared because she knew I was looking for her. Carol…" The woman's eyes rose to hers. "My sister was eight years old. You daughter is Twelve. She has a lot more going for her then Annabelle did. If my sister of eight years could survive the woods for two weeks your daughter can survive the woods for a few days." They watched as Carols eyes widened and she smiled softly. "Children more so than adults adapt to their surroundings because of the fact they are children. They have a luxury of an imagination that us adults have long since lost. That whimsy keeps them up. Keeps them positive. It keeps them alive Carol." The woman let out a sob before moving forward and hugging her tightly.

"She's still alive." She said. "I know she's still alive." Emma smiled hugging her back.

"That's right and Daryl and I are going to find her." Emma said.

"Thank you so much… Thank you so much…" Carol said rocking back and forth.

"Now…" Emma pulled away. "Get some sleep. You want to be well rested for when we bring your little girl back. Don't want to be looking like a death dealer do you? All tired gaunt and sullen faced?" Carol laughed and it was the first time anyone have heard her do so since Sophia went missing. "Good night Carol."

"Night sweet heart." She kissed the top of her head like a mother would to a child and Emma got up closing the door for her. She looked to see everyone was staring at her.

"Was that true about your sister?" Dale asked. Emma smiled as she held up her wrist which held a braided grape vine bracelet with dried flowers sticking out of it.

"She made this for me when she was lost." She said. "In the woods all alone and she stopped to make me a bracelet and herself a wreath to wear around her head." She laughed. "Like I said… Whimsy."


	2. Nervous Nilly

Emma walked out of the house. Like the doctor said she had taken a shower. She hadn't used hot water, not wanting to crave the luxury later on. Still the shower had been nice even if it was as cold as ice. She had changed clothes and held the dirty bundle in hand to wash later on. She was now wearing a lavender loose fitting t shirt tucked into her skinny jeans which tucked into her calf high laced up buckle accented boots. The ones that despite she had been wearing for six months still felt and looked like new.

"Hey." She turned seeing Ricks wife.

"Hi…" Emma said searching her mind for the woman's name. "Lori right?"

"That's right, you've got laundry?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I was going to wash it in the creek later." Emma said with a shrug.

"Here we do laundry for each other here. It's the least I can do since you're looking for Sophia."

"Oh no-."

"Please." Lori took the bundle from her.

"Thanks much." Emma said seeing there was no point fighting the older woman on the matter.

"Sure thing."

"How's your boy?" Lori smiled at her.

"Talking still as pale as snow but Hershel is hopeful."

"Good… He's… He and your whole family are in my thoughts." Emma said not sure if it was proper to say so but feeling the need to do so anyways. Lori smiled as he looked her over.

"Thank you." Emma nodded. "Rick and the others are by the pickup planning the search for today."

"Thanks…" Emma said before heading off. When she reached the truck she saw everyone waiting.

"Emma you joining in?" Rick asked.

"That's right." She said with a nod.

"We'll we'd welcome the help… We're expanding the search grid today, going more east then we have before."

"I'd like to offer my services." A young man said moving forward. "I know this area like the back of my own hand."

"How many freckles you got on the back of your hand?" Emma asked and the young man looked down. The others laughed and she smiled as the man glared at her. "Just making a point is all."

"Why are we moving so far east?" Shane asked walking over.

"Because Emily-."

"Emma." She corrected.

"Sorry Emma." Rick said. "Emma here last saw her around that area."

"No I didn't." They looked at her. "That's just where I was hiding out. Now where I spotted her was near the high way I chased her off going towards the creek. Which is East."

"So that's why we're going east." Rick said.

"Any new tracks from her?" Daryl asked.

"None to be honest. It's weird but they just end. Like she was there and then she wasn't." Emma said.

"I should take a horse go up to that ridge get a lay out of the land, if she's there I should be able to spot her." Daryl said and Rick nodded.

"I've got pair of military binoculars." Emma said.

"I'll take 'em." He said.

"Where they go I go…" she looked around. "Hope you all understand why I'm not so trusting of folks."

"We get it. You go on with him." Rick said.

"Dale I'm going to need them they're in my gun pack."

"Right away." He said heading back to the RV.

"It's a good idea riding up to the grid." Emma said to Daryl with a nod.

"Yeah maybe when you're up there you'll spot that infamous chupacabra." T dog said.

"Chupacabra?" Emma and Rick asked.

"You've never heard that story?" Dale asked walking back over.

"No." Rick said.

"First night at camp Daryl tells us that this whole thing reminds us of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." The young man laughed.

"What are you laughing at boy?" Daryl asked.

"You believe in a blood sucking dog?"

"You believe in dead people up walking around making snack of regular folk?" Emma asked and Daryl look to her surprised.

"Let's go get that horse." Daryl said heading off as Emma grabbed her binoculars. They walked to the barn and Daryl quickly got a horse which was already set up. He jumped up before lending a hand to Emma who grabbed onto it before getting on top behind him her arms wrapping around his waist.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's your stick?"

"Bo staff and I've got it." She said.

"The thing collapse or something?"

"Yeah." They rode off together their eyes peering for anything around them. The ride was quiet both too busy with their searching to talk. Emma had started to figure some things out about Daryl. Such as he didn't smell as bad as he looked. He had a woodsy sort of scent natural but clean all the same. Also he held a slim muscular body under the ragged baggy clothes he wore. She could feel it thanks to her arms around him.

"See anything?" He asked.

"Not a damn thing." She said. "Hopefully when we get to the ridge we'll spot her, wait."

"Whoa…" he said to the horse who slowly came to a stop. She pulled out her binoculars and shook her head. "Just a death dealer…"

"The others will take care of it…" she nodded as they continued to ride off. "By the way the term Death dealer is not that good…"

"Oh what? Walker is so much more clever? That's all they do is walk." She said with a small smile.

"Death dealer takes too long to say."

"Usually I say DD."

"Maybe you should just say walker."

"Maybe you should just call them chupacabras." He smiled despite himself. "Where'd you learn to ride?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"Worked as a farm hand for a while in Arizona."

"Is that where you come from Arizona?"

"No I'm from Georgia."

"Where from here?" she asked.

"Not savannah."

"Now why'd you go and say Savannah like that?" she asked with a smile. .

"Kind of an uppity place. A little touristy."

"It's not touristy maybe a little stuck in its history but I don't think that's all that bad… Where are you from in Georgia?"

"Acworth."

"I was born there." She said with a smile.

"How do you go from the boonies to Savannah?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her for a moment.

"My grandfather died and left us a house and a business there…"

"A rare ticket out."

"I guess…" She muttered with a shrug.

"What happened to your family they all die or did you just get separated?"

"Mom got turned dad killed her then killed himself." She said looking off with a shrug. "He was always a bit of a coward and kind of a drunk." She laughed. "Used to make his own whiskey made the house stink of molasses."

"My brother Merle just cooked Heroin." He laughed when she did as well, glad she had got the joke. Most others didn't.

"Did I miss meeting him?" She asked.

"No Merle-." He stopped the horse. "Binoculars." She instantly handed them over.

"What do you see?"

"A clue a really big fucking clue." He jumped off the horse and she followed tying the horse to a tree before heading down a steep hill to a river bed.

"Is that hers?" Emma asked seeing a small doll.

"Yes it is…" he said rushing over through some mud and picking it up. Emma looked all around for a trail. "Sophia! Sophia!" She rushed to him and smacked his arm making him turn on her with glare.

"Are you stupid?" she asked. "You don't make that much noise… Especially in an area that can carry your voice. Now I understand you want to find this little girl but if she's around you don't want to-."

"Attract anything." He said with a nod his anger over her slapping him in the arm gone. "You're right. See any tracks?"

"No but this is a river bed they've probably long been washed away…"

"Doll feels like it's been down here for a while." He said looking down at the toy.

"And you're sure it's hers?"

"Yeah she would carry it around everywhere. She ran with it into the woods."

"Let's hope she didn't just drop it and it was carried down here by a currant." He nodded.

"Come on let's get to that ridge and find her already." He said and she nodded as they walked to the hill and quickly scaled it back to the horse. Daryl got on before lifting her up onto the horse and riding off. They slowly rode through the tree line both looking down into the river while the horse moved forward getting out of the way of any obstacles ahead. After a long while Emma looked forward the hairs on her arms standing on end.

"That's not good." She said looking down at her arm.

"What's not good?"

"I've got this bad feeling."

"A bad feeling? Keep your mind on the god damn task ahead would you?"

"Jeez touchy today aren't we?" she asked. The horse neighed loudly before rearing up unexpectedly.

"Whoa!" Daryl yelled spotting a snake quickly slithering off. "Whoa now!" It reared up again. "Hold onto me!" he said to Emma as it bucked so hard they both flew off. Emma tucked her head as she went tumbling down a steep hedge. Her body collided into something hard and she slid down a water fall into the shallow creek. She heard Daryl come down right beside her as pain came over her body.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she slowly sat up in the water. Her back ached from where she had landed on her collapsed Bo staff. The water around her turned red and she looked down at herself wondering if she had been mortally injured.

"Fucking hell." She looked to Daryl to see one of his arrows sticking out of side. "Fuck."

"Oh my god…" She went to his side though the water. "That doesn't look good."

"You fucking think?" he asked. "Shit…" Emma took out a knife and ripped his sleeves off before making them into strips.

"Okay Daryl you're going to hate me a lot but you'll thank me later so just remember that as I tie this off…" She tied one around the top of his waist incredibly tight. She then wrapped one underneath and tied it around the arrow.

"Fuck!" he yelled as searing pain shot through his side.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Stop it!"

"It has to be done!" she finished tying it and he pushed her away so hard she fell back into the water.

"You'll thank me now that it doesn't move around." She said quickly getting up.

"Where's my bow?" he asked looking around.

"It must have fallen in the creek… It's too heavy to be carried away I'll find it." She said taking out her bow and hitting a button that made it spit out two pieces that made it six feet long. She walked out into the water. "Just relax keep an eye out." she said and he nodded.

"Fucking hell…" he said looking down at the foreign object sprouting from his side. "Shit…" After a few moments Emma dove into the water and came back with his bow. She struggled to carry it to him. As she reached him he noticed the way her hand holding her Bo shook violently.

"Here." She said.

"You injured?" he asked eyeing her.

"Not bad… Just sore." She said.

"Your hand's shaking an awful lot."

"I think I broke a few ribs makes carrying this thing near unbearable." She hit a button and the staff collapsed back to a manageable size which she tucked into the back of her belt. "What are we going to do?" She asked looking around.

"We've got to climb our way out of here." He said.

"Climb our way out?" she asked looking at the high walls covered with vines bushes and trees. Daryl stood and looked up.

"It's not that bad." He said going to put the bow on only to have her take it.

"You can't not with the arrow sticking out I'll carry it." she said securing it to her back. "You first." He nodded slowly starting to climb with a pained noise. After a few seconds he heard Emma starting to do the same. He figured with broken ribs it would be just as painful for her as it was for him to climb.

"Grab onto the vines it makes it easier." He said and she nodded doing as he said. After a long while of climbing they were half way there and both stopped for a small breather.

"Jesus that's a long way down…" she said softly.

"Don't be a pussy it's not that far of a drop." He said looking to her.

"A good fifty feet… Maybe sixty." She said.

"You afraid of heights?"

"No I'm afraid of falling from said heights." She said looking to him.

"Come on let's keep going." He said keeping her mind off of it.

"This was worth it for the doll. We bring that back to Carol and she'll be so happy."

"Damn right." He watched as she reached for a line of vine that wasn't connected to anything. "Emma no!" she slipped and he grabbed onto her hand yelling out in pain as he did. As she grabbed onto another line of Vines his hand slipped and he went tumbling down along with Emma. He landed rough and hard on a shore of sediment. His eyes went over to Emma who was lying still on her side facing him. "Emma?" his head began to pound and things began to shift from sight. "Emm…" his voice trailed off as he was taken down into the deepest black he had ever experienced.

-o-

Emma slowly opened her eyes the sun instantly making her cover her face with one arm. Her head was pounding and her body felt like she had gone fifty rounds with Mike Tyson. She heard muttering and slowly looked to see Daryl bloodied and bruised beside her. He was talking to someone in his sleep. She slowly rolled onto her stomach her body feeling sluggish from the pain.

"Daryl?" she asked slowly moving to his side. "Daryl come on we've got to get out of here… It's high noon we could get sun sickness if we aren't careful." She went to his side. "Daryl come on." She shook him. "Daryl get up before I kick your teeth in come on." She hit his leg trying to raise him. She heard a loud crack behind her and turned just in time to see a death dealer running towards her. She grabbed her Bo released it to its six feet range and cracked it against the walkers neck. It was rare for her to miss but her body wasn't allowing her to swing the staff like she normally did. The thing knocked her down to the ground and she screamed as its mouth came within inches of her face. "Daryl get up!" she yelled seeing another. "Daryl!" she slammed the staff up under the head of the walker before kicking it off her body and stabbing it through its skull. She turned to see another death dealer chewing at his boots. "Daryl!" He launched up awake and kicked the walker off. She was going to help him when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She swung the Bo but the death dealer caught it and slammed her down into the water. She gasped as her head submerged under the water of the creek.

Daryl slammed a stick into the head of the walker before turning to see Emma being held under water by a chomping walker. He tried to pull the stake from the head of the walker but found it wouldn't budge.

"Daryl!" the scream made him grab onto the arrow impaled in his side. He pulled it with a yell of pain before grabbing a hold of the cross bow and loading it. As he aimed he noticed Emma had stopped struggling. Before the walker could take a bite out of her he fired sending an arrow through the assailants head. He ran over to Emma and pulled her up from the water. She instantly gasped her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she spit water from her mouth.

"You okay? Have you been bit!?" She looked down.

"I don't know. I don't know." She said quickly as she and him looked herself over.

"I think your fine." He said after a long moment.

"I'm okay?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah you're not bit. You're good…" he helped her onto her feet as she grabbed her Bo.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" he said. "Come on let's climb out that screaming and yelling from us might attract more."

"These woods are fucking crawling with them." She said tucking the collapsed Bo back into the back of her belt. "Let's hurry now. Our bodies are pumping with adrenaline if we move quick enough we should be able to scale this." She said already starting to climb Daryl quickly following her. They scaled half way up quicker than it had taken them the last time. "Did you see what the horse spooked at?" She asked trying to take her mind off of their dyer situation.

"A snake." He said.

"Perfect you think they would have bombed proof these animals considering what kind of world we live in."

"Damn straight."

"Where's your arrow?" she asked looking at his side.

"Pulled it out to save your ass."

"Thanks." He only nodded. "My arms feel like fucking lead." She said when they were near the top.

"So are mine."

"The adrenaline has started to wear off." They stopped.

"The tops just out of reach." Daryl said looking up at their salvation. "God my fucking side is killing me…" he was hissing in pain as he clutched onto his bleeding side.

"Okay just wait here I'm going to get up to the top and I'll use my Bo to pull you up…"

"I'm too heavy."

"You calling me weak?" she asked looking to him. "I'll show you, you bastard." She said starting to climb. "Thinking I'm a princess, fuck you I'm Annie fucking Oakley." Daryl smiled as she quickly grabbed a hold of the top of the ridge.

"You got it!"

"Of course I got it I told you I wasn't weak!" she said yelling as she pulled her body weight up over the lip. When she reached the top she took two deep breaths before taking out her Bo extending it and letting it down to him. "There's a gripper on the end put that around your wrist." He did as she said and she started to pull with a yell of pain as she did.

"Come on girl you got it!" He yelled with a laugh. When he got to the top she tossed the bo aside and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Kick up kick up!" he did as she said and with one loud yelled she pulled him up onto the ridge. She fell back causing him to crash on top of her. They're chests heaved against one another for a long moment before their eyes connected ad they gave laughed of triumphant. "We did it!" She cheered as they stood quickly.

"Fuck you ridge!" Daryl yelled. "Thought you were going to take us down but look at us now!" The ground beneath him began to drop and Emma grabbed him and fell back a good five feet away to safety. As the ground where he had been standing collapsed. Emma slapped him in the chest lightly making him look to her.

"Do me a favor Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck with mother nature."

"Copy that." She got to her feet and helped him onto his. "Which way do we go?"

"This way…"

"Here use the bo to help you walk." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"It'll support all your weight just don't hit that white button there because it will collapse." He nodded.

"Back of your head is bleeding…" he took off the rest of his shirt revealing a grey t shirt underneath. "Put that to the base of your head."

"Thanks." She said pressing it there.

"Fucking horse if it hadn't spooked we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If that thing knows what's good for it, it got out of the god damn country."

"Damn right." Silence fell over them, and as they walked back to the farm Daryl took the time to take notice of Emma for the first time. He hadn't so much paid attention to her and how she looked. He figured he was now because she was all banged up, and also because she had saved his life. She was shorter than him, probably five foot two. She had a skinny but toned body thanks to the fighting she had to do with the ongoing apocalypse. She wasn't skinny like a board such as Lori or Carol. She had curves to her, and a natural sway to her hips that he found somewhat alluring. Her long Reddish blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with wisps framing her porcelain skin. Her intense green eyes flickered to him and he instantly looked away.

"How far away are we?" she asked.

"Not far." He said.

"You have no arrows."

"Yeah we've been over this."

"I'm just saying that's not good. I mean we're out in the open I'm not faring well with my staff fighting not with my ribs banged up like there are. If walkers come by we're kind of screwed and not in the heavy breathing sweaty wonderful kind of way."

"We'll deal with them like we dealt with the others." He said.

"Wouldn't it be great if we ran into Sophia on our trek back?" she asked with a smile. "Though she'd probably just run again… We look like two death dealers all bloodied and limping."

"You've got a point." He said after looking down at himself. She stumbled forward and caught herself on a tree.

"You okay?" he asked as she started walking again.

"I think it's just the heat." She said her jaw clenching from the pain. "I got to comfy in that farm house…" He looked to see the blood had already soaked through the shirt at the base of her neck where she held it in place.

"We're almost there." He said and he didn't understand why he cared. He didn't use to care about anything. Weeks ago if Sophia had gone missing he wouldn't have cared to look. If someone had been getting drowned by a walker and he had to pull an arrow from his side to save his fellow human being that arrow would have stayed put. The only thing that had changed from now to weeks ago was he no longer had his brother. He no longer had someone to be an outcast with. Now though he saw the light he realized that being an outcast wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Being a lone wild wolf was fun but running in a pack could be as equally entertaining. "We're almost there…" He said and Emma only nodded. Her head was pounding with such force she could hear it in her ears. As they neared breaking through the tree line of the farm Emma fell forward onto her knees. "Emma?" He went to her side.

"I'm okay… I'm just seeing double is all…" He helped her onto his feet. "I think I hit my head harder than I thought…" she said holding up his shirt that was so drenched in blood it had started to drip to the ground below.

"Come on." He helped her onto her feet.

"I'm getting a second wind I just needed to fall down." She said when he tried to support her weight. "How's your side?"

"Feels as good as it looks, maybe I should fall down too. See if I get a second wind." She laughed and he smiled. They broke through the tree line and Emma laughed more.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have seen in some time." She said seeing the farm.

"Damn right…" they stumbled forward and Emma smiled when she saw a group of the men rushing forward.

"They've spotted us." She said.

"Think they'll carry us back?" She laughed.

"Not you but me the pretty strawberry blonde hell yes." He chuckled.

"What makes you think you're so pretty?" He inquired.

"You stealing glances at me for one." He looked to her before scoffing and looking off.

"I haven't had a woman in years the back end of a goat would look good." She pushed him as they laughed.

"Shut up…" she muttered as he smiled. She froze when the group reached them their guns raised. They stared at them for a long time.

"Is that Emily and Daryl?" Shane asked.

"Emma. Honestly how hard is it to remember Emma?" She asked making them take a step back.

"That's the third time you've raised a gun to me, ever gunna fire?" Daryl asked.

"Jesus man." Shane said.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Rick asked seeing the blood. A shot fired and Emma let out a surprised shriek as blood spurted from Daryl's head and he dropped the ground.

"No no no!" She slid to his side. "Daryl!?"

"No!" Rick yelled looking back at Andrea who had fired. "No!"

"Daryl Daryl come on…" his eyes opened and she looked at him.

"I was fucking kidding!" he yelled.

"He's alive!" she said with a laugh as Shane and Rick quickly rushed forward and picked him up. Emma grabbed her Bo staff and collapsed it as Glenn and T-dog came to her side.

"You okay?" Glenn asked.

"Oh I'm just cherry with my cut open head and broken ribs."

"What the hell happened?" Glenn inquired.

"A lot."

"Is he okay is he alive!" Andrea screamed rushing up to him. Emma looked to see Daryl had slumped in the arms of his fellow survivors.

"He'll live the bullet just grazed him." Shane said.

"Wait…" Andrea stopped picking up something that fell from the back pocket of Daryl. "Isn't this Sophia's?" She inquired holding up a toy.

"Yeah her doll. Daryl spotted it by the creek." Emma said as they carried her off.

-o-

"So this is where you spotted it?" Rick asked pointing to a map between Daryl and Emma on the bed.

"Don't ask me there may be one map sitting there but I'm seeing three…" Emma said.

"Well you've got yourself a concussion." Hershel said as he tended to Daryl's side.

"So it was there?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeah she must have dropped it while crossing or something."

"That cuts the grid in half…" Rick said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Emma and Daryl said in unison with the same amount of sarcasm.

"How's he looking?" Emma asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we'd be going through so much medical supplies." Hershel muttered and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"If he's smart he ran to south America." Daryl muttered holding some ice to his head.

"We call that one Nervous Nelly as in Nervous Nilly, if you had asked to take that horse I could have told you that."

"You didn't ask?" Emma asked him.

"No…"

"I blame you now." She said and he just glared.

"How you people have survived this long escapes me." Hershel said walking out of the room.

"He's touchy." Shane said.

"Emma you doing okay?" Rick asked seeing her look around.

"I have fingers." She said holding up her hand for him to see.

"That's nice." Rick said and she smiled.

"You should probably sleep now." Shane said.

"Aint no rest for the wicked…" she said as she got out of bed only to stumble forward and get caught by Shane. "You have a lot of muscles…" she said touching his chest.

"Yeah you just get right back in that bed…" He said putting her down.

"You have a funny nose." She said touching it.

"I think those pain pills have kicked in." Rick said with a laugh enjoying the softer loopier side to the teenager.

"It's not like a funny ha ha nose it's actually quite a striking nose… Maybe it's a little funny. It starts right from your forehead." Rick laughed and Emma smiled. "Just right from there… It's the damndest thing I've ever seen.

"Damndest huh?" Daryl asked making fun of her slurred words.

"You making fun of me?"

"Hard not to."

"I'll kick your boonie ass."

"I'd like to see you try short stuff." He fired.

"Who you calling short you hobbit?" Rick shook his head as he walked out of the room Shane following.

"They're like teenagers." He said as he walked past his wife. When the door closed Emma laughed.

"My head hurts." She giggled. "And I don't even care."

"Your head hurts? So does mine I got shot!"

"Oh don't be a baby." She said poking him in the chest.

"I'd clock you one if you hadn't saved my life."

"Saved my life too… Thanks for stopping that walker from drowning me…"

"Don't get thankful, I need your help to find Sophia…" He muttered. "I'm taking the shower first."

"Uh huh." She said with a nod as she watched him slowly make his way over to the bathroom. When the door closed the other one opened and Lori came in.

"Where's-."

"Bathroom getting a shower…"

"Looks like you need one two." She said setting two things of clothes down. "The stuff I washed for you this morning." She handed her one of the piles.

"Thank you so much… They smell really good."

"We put mint in the washing load." Lori said.

"Inventive." She said. The door to the bathroom opened.

"Can't take a damn shower until-." He picked his change of clothes up. "Never mind." He walked to the bathroom.

"A thank you would be good." Emma said and he stopped.

"Thanks." He muttered

"Uh huh." Lori said a little surprised as he closed the door.

"So… How's your boy doing?" Emma asked.

"He's still resting. But he was ready to get up and go this morning."

"Yeah kids are like that by tomorrow he'll probably be running around." Emma smiled softly as she looked down at her bracelet.

"I heard about your sister…" She looked to Lori. "I'm sorry for your loss that can't be easy. How long has she been gone now?"

"Honestly feels like just a day or so…" she said softly before looking to her. "It's actually been one hundred and seventy eight days… But who's counting?" Emma asked looking back down at her bracelet.

"Your story really helped lift Carols spirits."

"I'm glad… I... I was really hoping we'd find her today." She had a pain in her expression that Lori could plainly see. "I can't help but think it's my fault she got lost…" Lori shook her head. "I didn't mean to scare her so… I really thought she was my Annabelle…"

"Grief makes us see things sometimes." Lori said. "It's not your fault."

"I'm out of here as soon as we find her though." Lori looked to her quickly.

"You don't have to be." Lori said. "Ricks talking about asking you to stay."

"I don't think that's wise… I bring trouble wherever I go… I'm kind of unlucky that way."

"I think you're very lucky… You were with Daryl when he found the doll right?"

"I guess."

"I think that's lucky."

"Maybe…" Lori patted her hand in the way that only a mother could.

"Think you'll be up for dinner?"

"I'm kind of loopy I think I'll just stay in here with Daryl."

"I'll bring you some then."

"You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do…" she walked away and smiled at her before getting out of the room. Emma looked at the bathroom before slowly getting up with her cloths and sneaking from the room. She would go to the well and use the pump to wash off, if food came she wouldn't be there. She had taken enough hospitality and had gotten way to used to human interaction.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stopped seeing Carol who walked from a table.

"I was going to wash up by the well."

"You'll use a shower with those wounds." Carol said.

"It's the same water." She said.

"You need to use hot to disinfect those." Hershel said from his seat in the living room.

"So up the stairs to the shower, then back down to the bedroom to rest." Carol said.

"But-."

"No buts march young lady." Lori said walking over to Carols side.

"Uhm... Okay." She turned and headed up the stairs using the banister to keep herself steady. After getting her shower and getting changed she came down moving slower than ever from a mixture of pain and pain killers. She headed to the room and when she walked in Daryl instantly pulled the sheets higher on his shirtless body.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She muttered before walking to the other side of the bed and sitting back against the headboard. "Carol and Lori made me march up to the bathroom and take a shower I was just going to use the well. They actually said march young lady." She shook her head. "Another reason I travel alone no one to tell you what the hell to do."

"Yeah being alone does offer a freedom being in a group doesn't…" He said sitting up beside her at the head board. They sat in silence for a long moment before Emma sighed.

"I thought we were going to find her today." She said quietly and Daryl looked to her.

"We'll find her tomorrow." He said and she nodded believing him completely. More silence fell over them until a door slowly creaked open and Carol came in with a tray full of food.

"I'm going to go get some water…" Emma said heading out.

"I brought pink lemonade for you." She said.

"I know I'm going to add some water make it last." Emma said with a smile. "If it's a treat I'll have, mine as well stretch it." Carol nodded as she headed out of the room.

"How you feeling?" Carol asked as she set food up by the bedside.

"About as good as I look…" He muttered his eyes averting from hers. He had promised her he'd find her child and he had come up short. How could he look her in the eye after failing not once but twice.

"I brought dinner for you…"

"Thanks…" She looked him over for a minute before moving towards him. He closed his eyes a little worried she was going to strike him. When instead he felt a kiss get laid upon his head he looked at her in confusion. "Watch it…" he muttered. "I got me stiches there."

"I need to tell you that you did more for my little girl today than any one even her daddy ever did in his life…"

"I only did what Rick or Shane would have done."

"I know… Daryl." He looked to her. "You're every bit the men they are… Don't forget that…" Outside Emma waited with her glass of water. There was a tenderness from Carol to Daryl that anyone else might mistake for romance but she could tell it was from a mother without a child who was desperate to be a mother to someone. She came out of the room and walked to Emma.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" She said as she cupped her cheek. "Good… Very good…" she patted it before heading off and Emma turned.

"Carol?" she asked.

"Yeah sweet heart?"

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight sweet heart." She said with a kind expression before heading off.


	3. The Barn

Daryl had gone to sleep with Emma sitting on the window sill with a book held in her lap. When he had woken up it had been to find no Emma on the window sill but that same book lying deserted. He slowly got up and pulled on a shirt feeling a hundred times better than he had before. He slowly walked out of the house and towards camp. He wasn't sure why but his eyes were searching for Emma just like they had been searching for Sophia for days. When he reached the camp he quickly realized she wasn't there.

"Has anybody seen Emma?" Carol asked before he could.

"Emma's gone?" Lori asked looking all around.

"Oh god, she's gone missing." Carol said covering her mouth.

"Hey all look what I found!" They all turned to see Emma coming over her back pack in hand. "I was on the outskirts of the farm and I found something glorious." She said as she reached them flipping her back pack so it lay in front of her as she walked. "Strawberries." She reached in and pulled some out.

"Oh wow…" Carl said walking over quickly.

"I picked just a few thought we could save the others to ripen more."

"Can I have one?" He asked.

"Sure." She said taking them all out and setting them down on a stump where other vegetables and fruits lay. He took a bite. "How is it?" He laughed as he nodded.

"It's good…" He said.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"You went outside the farm?" Lori asked walking over with the others as Emma and Carl smiled over the strawberries.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "I saw these strawberries yesterday and I just had to go back and get some."

"You went alone though?" Carol asked and Emma looked to her as she stood.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah?" Carol asked with the same shrug.

"You sound ticked." Emma said and Carol gave her an obvious expression.

"Do I now?" She asked.

"Emma we don't usually go places alone." Lori said.

"It's not safe." Carol added.

"I've been alone for months now… I can handle myself." She said her hand slipping into her back pocket as she jutted out her hip in natural defiance.

"We don't doubt that…" Dale said putting his hands out. "The thing is, is that you're not alone now you've got a group of people around you willing to go pick strawberries with you."

"I didn't want to bother anyone." She said.

"It's not a bother." Rick said as his son handed him a strawberry. "Especially for strawberries. Next time at least tell someone you're going. You worried us."

"Sorry I'm not used to people missing me I guess." She said quietly as she shifted on her feet.

"Well get used to it." Carol said with a kind expression as she patted her back.

"I also brought some blueberries…" she said handing her a bandana full of them. "I have a lot of hope now seeing these for Sophia… I mean if I found these lord knows she found them somewhere out there." Carol nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." She said taking one and popping it before making a face.

"I picked them too early didn't I?" Emma asked and Carol laughed for the second time since her daughter went missing.

"We'll teach you when they're in season." Lori said with a small laugh as Carol looked Emma over.

"What happened to your neck?" Carol asked seeing a gash.

"Walkers." They all stared at her. "No problem though." She said popping a blueberry into her mouth. "I put them down easy squeezey… God those are sour… I don't recommend those…" her voice trailed off seeing everyone stare at her. "What?" She asked blinking.

"Walkers how many?" Shane asked.

"Three." she said.

"They scratched you?" Carol asked horrified.

"No I got scratched when I fell into a bush." She said. "I think it was an itchy sort of bush because I could scratch my own throat out right now I really could."

"You took down three walkers all by yourself?" Carl asked.

"Mhm." She said.

"I'm sorry if I doubt that." Shane said looking to her.

"The bodies are there." She said with a shrug.

"I didn't here gun shots." He said.

"I used my Bo."

"Your what?" Rick asked.

"She has this staff thing." Daryl said. "It's a martial arts weapon. She's good with it. I've seen her take down two walkers in less than a few seconds with it."

"You're a martial artist?" Carl asked looking to her with a smile.

"Used to be…" She said with a soft expression.

"Can I learn?" He asked.

"Have to ask your mom and dad about that but I don't mind…" she said.

"Mom dad can I?"

"What are your credentials for teaching?" Rick asked with a smile.

"I used to teach little ones younger then Carl at the Dojo I worked at… So I have some skills there."

"What was your rank?" Glenn asked.

"One of the higher ones?" Shane asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You could say that." She said.

"Why not give us a demonstration of your skills?" Shane asked.

"Yeah!" Carl said.

"Here starts your first lesson Carl; you don't use martial arts to prove anything or to show off… Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"We'll start your training tomorrow if you're still serious…"

"Alright." He said before heading off. Daryl headed off into his tent and when he turned to lie down he spotted Emma at the entrance of his tent.

"Brought you something." She said setting down wood in front of him. "Skinniest straightest pieces of wood I could find thought they might make good arrows."

"Shit wood." He said as he snapped one in half.

"Well sorry I thought I'd try." She said her jaw clenching.

"Well your trying sucked…" he said.

"Sorry." She said again unsure of why he had suddenly turned so cold.

"Yeah whatever…"

"I was going to go back to the highway look behind that Semi that flipped." She said.

"That's not a bad idea we got too busy yesterday with the getting hurt and all." He said standing.

"No you two are going to rest." She turned seeing Carol. "You especially you were impaled." She said to Daryl.

"It wouldn't be that big a deal." Emma. "Just walking."

"I said no." She said. "Besides the others are going out today so just rest."

"I'm no good at resting." Emma muttered heading off past Carol. When she had gotten far enough away Carol looked to Daryl.

"You aint her mom, you can't treat her as such." Daryl muttered.

-o-

Emma sat with the others around a fire. There was a tense feeling to the air around her that she couldn't shake. She could tell though that it was coming from three points. Shane, Rick, and Lori. Then there was Glenn. She didn't know why but the boy looked spooked. He kept flicking his eyes from the barn to the house to the barn again.

"You didn't eat much."

"What?" Emma asked looking to Rick who had said it.

"I said you didn't eat much." He repeated.

"Yeah I don't eat much." She said.

"You should put some meat on your bones." Carol said. "I could snap your collar bone like a twig." She said grabbing a hold of her collar bone while Emma smiled.

"So we were doing target practice today." Shane said. "We could really use those extra-."

"Not ever gunna happen." Emma said and Daryl smiled.

"Oh come on we've shared our food and doctor with you." He said.

"What I ate tonight were the berries I gathered and the dinner last night I didn't eat at all as for the doctor he's fair game as far as I'm concerned so you can cut that shit out right now."

"Mouth." Carol said and Emma sighed.

"You can cut that out right now." She corrected and Carol smiled.

"Why do you need so many weapons?" Rick asked. "I mean it's more than what we have."

"I trade them for things. Such as medicine like I did with the doc. So I need them for that."

"You don't use them?" Lori asked.

"Guns are too loud. I'm on my own I can't afford to attract a horde with a loud bang."

"You're not alone now." Rick said and Emma slowly stood.

"Look you all are nice people and you've done right by me but let me draw a line. After I help Daryl here find Sophia I'm long gone." She said and Daryl shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable with the idea of her leaving.

"You don't have to be is what I imagine Rick here is trying to say." Dale said.

"That is what I'm trying to say. We want to invite you into the group." Rick said with a smile.

"It's a bad idea… I'm sorry. You all are super nice but I'm better off on my own…" She grabbed her backpack and headed away.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked quickly standing.

"To set up camp." She said disappearing into the darkness.

"She's only how old sixteen?" Lori asked. "She shouldn't be alone."

"She's eighteen." Daryl corrected.

"She's a young looking eighteen." Andrea said.

"You think she's lying about her age?" Rick asked.

"Oh no I mean look at my sister she was 22 and looked seventeen at the most." Andrea said. "I'm just saying being that young looking can get her in trouble and it already has…"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Her injured wrists were caused by a man tying her down to have his way with her. He was turned into a walker before he could…" Carol said trying to see Emma in the darkness.

"Took a whole day for her to get out of the restraints." Dale said.

"The point is she shouldn't be alone." Andrea said.

"You can't make the girl do something she doesn't want." Daryl muttered.

"Why wouldn't she want to stay here?" Carl asked. "I mean it's great here." His mother ran her fingers through his hair.

"She's got her reasons I'll we can try and do is show her, her reasons are bad…" Lori added.

"Do we really want another mouth to feed?" Shane asked and everyone looked to him.

"When Sophia gets back it'll be another mouth to feed." Carol said.

-o-

Emma rolled up her sleeping bag as she watched the others far off gather around a fire with a warm breakfast. It looked inviting and a few times Carol had waved her over, but she had waved no back. Truthfully she would have liked to join them but she knew that wouldn't be good. She couldn't bond with these people, no more then she already had. She was starting to regret her decision to agree to teaching the boy martial arts. It was better if she kept her distance so her leaving would be easier on her side. She heard a loud bang and turned to look at the barn. She had been hearing that bang all night. Now that it was day she felt more confidant in checking it out alone. She put her back pack on and extended her Bo staff as she started to make the short trek to the barn. After a few minutes of walking she heard yelling and turned to see the group rushing towards her.

"Emma don't!" Lori yelled.

"Don't go near it!" Rick ordered, and she tilted her head wondering where he got the nerve in bossing her around. She went to walk ahead anyway.

"Sweetheart don't go near it!" Carol said and she found herself wanting to stay for her sake. The group reached her a little winded.

"What's going on?" Emma asked blinking.

"Where were you going?" Carol asked.

"The barn." She said motioning to it. "I've been hearing this weird noise all night. Now that it's day I was going to check it out."

"There are walkers in there." Daryl said and she looked to him.

"You're fucking with me." she said with a smile and he shook his head.

"Language." Carol and Lori said.

"You're messing with me." she said correcting herself.

"Glenn saw them." Dale said.

"I knew you were hiding something." Emma said pointing her Bo at him. "You were all twitchy and dodgy."

"I told everyone this morning at least… That counts for something." He said backing away from the offending stick. They slowly headed towards the barn Shane being the one to walk right up to it. After a moment he backed up as the things inside started to move forward.

"You can't fucking tell me you are fucking okay with this!" Shane said to Rick.

"Is it secure?" Emma asked Glenn as Carol set her hands protectively on her shoulders.

"If they haven't gotten out yet then I'm thinking yeah…"

"Or for the time being." She said her weapon collapsing as she tucked it into the back of her belt and slipped her backpack off. She could feel a fight brewing.

"You're okay with this?" Shane asked Rick. "Are you fucking-."

"No I'm not okay with this." Rick said. "But it's his land."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shane asked once more. "This is our lives man!"

"Lower your voice." Emma said moving forward. "You don't want to rile them up in there."

"We've got to go in there and make things right or we just got to go." Shane said to Rick ignoring Emma.

"We can't go yet." Emma said.

"Why not hmm?" Shane asked turning on her.

"Because my daughter is still out there somewhere." Carol said.

"How about we entertain the possibility your daughters dead." Shane asked.

"How about we don't because she's still alive…" Emma said her anger starting to fly.

"I found her doll just a day ago!" Daryl added.

"Yeah you found a doll." Shane said. "A dirty doll that could have been dropped in a stream somewhere and ended up in that river by happenstance!"

"You don't know that." Emma said.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said."

"You don't' know what the hell you're talking about you jackass!" Daryl said moving forward and pushing him.

"Fuck you man!" Shane said pushing him back. "If she was alive and saw both you guys coming cracked out bloody and injured man she'd run the other fucking way!"

"Shut the hell up!" Daryl pushed him and Shane took a swing. The men tried to pull them apart.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled.

"I'll beat your fucking ass!" Shane broke away from Rick and the others and rushed at Daryl full bore. Emma pulled her Bo staff extended it and did a turn before hitting Shane so hard in the chest it knocked him off his feet. She rushed forward and placed the end of it to the middle of his throat.

"You will calm down!" she yelled and he stared at her wide eyed as did the others. "Listen to me now and listen well. Rick is going to handle this issue with the barn. You are going to stop acting like king of the fucking farm. You will stop trying to attack your fellow man. And if you ever say anything about leaving without that little girl I'll cut your god damn heart out in the middle of the god damn night… You understand?" He knocked the stick away and she slowly backed up as he stood.

"Don't put your hands on me again little girl." He said.

"I didn't put my hands on you but if you ever want to go toe to toe just let me know." Emma said her staff collapsing in her hand.

"Hershel thinks of those things as people." Dale said while Emma and Shane continued to lock eyes.

"You knew about this?" Rick asked.

"I talked to Hershel last night. He thinks these people are alive and just sick. His wife and step son are in there. He thinks someday he or someone else can cure them."

"You didn't come to us with this?" Andrea asked.

"I thought we could survive one more night we did." Dale said. They all heard a noise and looked to the barn to see the doors starting to shake. Emma's staff extended in her hand once more as she and the others took a step back.

"Back to camp let's let these things calm down…" Rick said and they all nodded as they headed away.

"You think you're so fucking tough with that staff." Shane said.

"I don't think it I know it." She muttered as it collapsed in her hand.

"Let's see how you are without it."

"Emma!" Carol shrieked as she watched Shane run at her. She stepped to the side moving out of his way and making him fall to the ground.

"Shane stop it!" Carol yelled.

"Do something!" Lori yelled to Rick as Shane rushed at her once more. Emma stepped to the side but instead of letting him fall she threw a round house kick to his stomach making him halt right in his movements and collapse to the ground coughing. Emma slowly looked up at the others with a cynical laugh.

"And you people wonder why I want to be alone." She muttered before she grabbed her back pack and walked off.

"How could you run at her like that?" Carol asked.

"She started it." Shane muttered. "I think she broke my spleen."

"She was protecting Daryl, she didn't start anything you did." Lori said making Daryl look to her before looking Emma who was heading off farm. He quickly ran to his cross bow before rushing after her. After a few moments he reached her his hand steadying on his side as pain filled the area.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the highway to search for Sophia behind that Semi."

"I'm coming with." He muttered.

"Do what you like." After a few moments of walking a car pulled out in front of them stopping them.

"You both back into the car." Carol said.

"He can get in I'm going." Emma said starting to walk.

"Emma come on you don't have to leave." Lori said getting out of the car as well.

"I'm not leaving I'm going to the highway to search for Sophia."

"You're injured. Rick and the others are going later… Come on." Carol reached for her and she moved away.

"Don't grab at me like I'm kin." Emma said. "You have no say over what I do or where I go. Now I'm going. I'm going to do what everyone else should be doing." She said starting to head around the truck the others following.

"You're not thinking clearly from the fight with Shane." Lori said.

"No I'm thinking real clear." Emma said turning back and staring at them. "The sooner I find Sophia the sooner I'm away from you people… My god I haven't come across such a dysfunctional group since the last thanksgiving I spent with my family and one sides Jewish and the other sides catholic! Do you know how fucked up that dinner was!? Less fucked up then this situation here! I didn't even think that was fucking possible! Safety in number my ass! Jesus Christ!" She turned and started to storm off.

"I'm going with her to keep an eye on her." Daryl muttered.

"Take the car." Carol said handing him the keys. He nodded before jumping and driving to Emma's side.

"Come on." He said stopping. She nodded before getting to the other side and jumping in. He sped off and she was thankful.

"Hi." She turned and looked to see T-dog in the back.

"Hi." She said.

"So Catholic and Jewish huh?" T-dog inquired.

"Shut up." T-dog laughed and she smiled before laughing as well.

"That was some rant there girl!" he said still laughing.

-o-

They slowly came up on the turned over Semi. Daryl realizing how much bigger it was in the daylight then at night. He rested his cross bow against his knee as he looked around. T-dog tilted his head as he leaned to one side.

"How we getting over this?" He asked.

"I'm gunna scale it." she said dropping her back pack to the ground.

"Scale it?" T-dog asked. "It's huge there's no way."

"Clear the way." She said walking away. The backed themselves up against two cars. Emma ran forward jumping onto one car running up over it and flipping through the air before catching herself on the edge of the Semi.

"Climb girl climb!" T-dog shouted while Daryl just looked on slack jawed. Emma yelled out as pain spread through her side. "Climb!"

"Is there anything else to do but climb!?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Drop if you need to we'll catch you!" Daryl said he and T-dog moved underneath her.

"No I… Got it!" She shouted as she pulled all her weight up. She slowly stood and walked across the semi.

"Did you see that?" T-dog asked. "That's some ninja stuff right there." Emma walked over to two hanging open doors and climbed down the inside. They watched as she swung the door over to car and jumped onto it. She then slid down the windshield and off the hood.

"Did you see anything?" Daryl asked walking over.

"It's clear behind this thing." She said hitting the Semi. "If she was out there I would have seen her…"

"That's too bad." T-dog said.

"Going back empty handed…" Emma muttered. "At least we'll get a good fight out of it." she said slipping her back pack on.

"What?" they asked.

"Walkers." They turned and looked to see a group of four.

"Let's get through them to the car and get the hell out." She said before rushing forward at her top speed her. They watched as she side kicked a truck and launched off it hitting one walker across the face before landing spinning the Bo in the air and cracking it atop another walkers head.

"Jesus." T-dog said as he watched her stab the third through the eye.

"Come on!" She yelled at the last one who was at least six feet and 280 pounds. "Let's go." She turned and ran the thing sprinting after her. "Move!" T-dog and Daryl got out of the way. The thing was right up behind her. They watched as she ran up the semi flipped over the walker before jumping grabbing a hold of the back of its head and slamming it against the semi. It dropped to the ground still and she looked down at it for a moment before collapsing her Bo. "Thanks for the help." She said to them before heading away. "Come on we should get back before more come!" she yelled over her shoulder. T-dog and Daryl exchanged glances before walking.

"We have to get her to stay." T-dog said and Daryl only shrugged.

-o-

"Are you guys okay?" Carol asked as they stepped out of the car. "Oh god you've got blood on you." She said to Emma.

"I'm alright."

"Hell yes she's alright this girl took down Four walkers no problem no help!" T-dog said. "Can you teach me that flip thing."

"Flip thing?" Lori asked.

"She ran up a semi and flipped right over the thing just as it was about to get her."

"It was never about to get me." She said. "I had it all planned…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Shane walking towards her. Daryl watched as she reached behind her and took a hold of her collapsed Bo staff. He walked right up to her and stopped.

"Sorry about what I did." He said and Daryl was sure she was about to let go the Staff but she kept holding on. "I wasn't going to hurt him none."

"That's not what it looked like to me." She said. "I ever see you come near one of these people with that kind of rage I'll put you down and next time I might just do it for good. I protect the people around me from walkers and from regular folk just like yourself. Doesn't matter much to me if you're alive or dead if you need to be put down I'll put you down. Understand?" He nodded with a smile before putting his hand out.

"I understand and respect it." she looked at his hand for a moment before slowly shaking it. "Thanks Emily."

"Emma." She said with a sigh. "It's Emma."

"Nah I'm going to call you Emily." He said making the others smile.

"But my name is Emma!" she said as he walked away.

"Okay Emily!"

"Emma!"

"Emily I got it!" She sighed with a slight stomp of her foot that showed her true teenage ways.

"It's Emma…" She muttered before looking to Lori. "I'm going to watch the barn for a while, just in case they break through."

"I'll come with." Daryl said. The walk was short and quiet and when they reached the barn Emma hopped up on the hood of a broken down truck. Daryl walked over and leaned beside her legs.

"I don't need you protecting me none." He muttered before spitting on the ground.

"I know."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"I could have handled Shane myself."

"I know."

"So why did you step in then?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Well don't do it again." He said and she looked at him for a moment. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a shrug as she looked to the Barn. "Do you think Rick is going to side with Shane and kill the walkers?"

"I hope so."

"Me too… I get that Hershel thinks these people are sick but I think he's just living in denial. I mean look at this place." He looked around. "This is one of the few places on earth that has been un touched by this epidemic… He hasn't seen the true evil out there. He hasn't seen what these things are truly capable of…" Daryl nodded as he looked to her.

"So you're really going to leave after we find Sophia?"

"That's the plan." She said with a shrug.

"After all you've seen you're going to stray away from the group?"

"I've done alright so far on my own."

"There is a safety in numbers no matter what you think." She looked to him.

"Maybe a small number but in this big a group no way." She said shaking her head. "It's so weird you strike me more like a lone wolf type but here you are with this huge group of survivors. What's your pull to them? What's keeping you here Daryl?" He didn't say anything and she tilted her head. "Nothing?" He looked to her.

"For right now?" He asked and she nodded. "Sophia is keeping me here…"

"Were you two close or something?" He glared at her. "What you can be close to a kid without being a perv." She said.

"No."

"So you and Carol then…"

"No!"

"Jesus you're touchy…" She muttered.

"Why are you so interested in finding this girl hmm?"

"Because it's my fault she got so lost." Emma said and he slowly looked to her. "I scared her chased her off into those woods… She probably would have made it back to you all if it hadn't been for me. I owe it to Carol to get her little girl back."

"For whatever it's worth…" He spit on the ground. "I don't think it was your fault." She looked to him.

"You're not going soft on me are you?" He looked to her to see she was smiling and he returned the expression. "Oh now what was that?" She asked leaping down. "That was a smile with a near inaudible sound of a chuckle."

"Shut up." She laughed and he smiled again. The barn gave a bang and both jumped turning to face it.

"They're getting restless in there." She said.

"When is Rick going to handle this?"

"When is that search party going out for Sophia? Its high noon that doesn't leave us much time to search for her…"

"You've got a point…" He said seeing the group gathering by the house. "Let's find out what's going on."

"You go ahead I'll wait here keep watch." She said seeing the doors bulge as the walkers inside pushed against them.

"Be back."

"Mhm…" she watched him head off and as she looked away Daryl looked back to her.

"Where's Emma?" Carol asked when he was half way to the house.

"By the barn still keeping watch." He said and she spotted her. "Come on." He said heading towards the house and Carol followed. "Someone want to tell me why a search party hasn't been sent yet?" He asked when they reached the house.

"Where's Rick? We've been waiting for him." Andrea said as she and T-dog joined the group.

"There's a little girl lost out there is no one taking this seriously?" Daryl asked. "We've got ourselves a lead or has everyone forgotten the doll Emma and I near died getting?" He turned seeing Shane walking up with a bag of guns. "Where's Rick are we going or not to find Sophia?"

"No but we are going to fix the problem in the Barn." He said handing him a gun. "You in?" He looked down at the shot gun before cocking it.

"Hell yes." Daryl said. "I'm always up for a shin dig."

"Daryl…" Carol said with an unsure tone.

"We have to make this place safe for when Sophia comes back." He muttered and she slowly nodded.

Emma looked at the barn, she was starting to worry the doors wouldn't hold. They were bulging with the walkers inside pressing against them. The wood creaked threatening to burst open. She heard hissing and growling and figured it was from the barn when she realized it was coming from behind her. She turned quickly and dropped down from the pickup truck her jaw going slack. Hershel and Rick came from the woods with animal control leashes around two walkers' necks.

"Holy hell." She said taking out her Bo staff. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine Emma get safely behind us out of the way." Rick said and she nodded moving in a big circle around them.

"Can I help?" She asked unsure yet if she really wanted to.

"We've got it." Hershel said. She turned to see the group running from the house.

"Rick company!" she called and they stopped leading the walkers and turned.

"What the fuck is this man what the fuck is this!?" Shane yelled.

"You want me to take care of him?" Emma asked Rick.

"No I'll talk him down." Rick said and she nodded.

"What the hell are you all doing!?" Shane inquired as he and the others reached them.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked and Emma looked around to see everyone was packing.

"This is not good." Emma said backing out of the line of fire.

"Take this." Shane said holding a shot gun for her to take. She stared down at the weapon for a long moment before her eyes went to Shane's. "Emma take it!" he yelled.

"Emma don't!" Rick yelled.

"You said you'd protect the people around you!" Shane yelled. "You've got a barn full of walkers take the gun and help me out!" She looked to Carol who looked lost and then to Daryl who had a shot gun.

"Emma don't!" Rick yelled. She looked to Lori who shook her head as she gripped a hold of her son who looked frightened.

"You just need to calm down." Emma said to Shane. "You're getting hysterical."

"You want to know why I'm hysterical?" he asked walking away. "Because of this!" he yelled looking to the barn. "Because while we thought we were so safe we were living by a house full of monsters! I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of things not getting done around here that should! I'm tired of being cordial to a bunch of fucking walkers!"

"They are people!" Hershel yelled.

"People fucking people?" he pulled his gun and fired into walkers chest who Hershel held. "That's a bullet to the chest why is It still up?" He fired again. "That's two to its lungs why is it still making noise!?" he fired again. "That's one to the stomach why is still standing, hmm? Why is still going Hershel!?"

"Shane stop it!" Rick bellowed.

"Oh I will. I'm going to stop this whole fucked up thing right fucking now!" he walked right up and shot the walker between the eyes before walking away. Emma watched as Hershel went down to his knees, in obvious distress. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of living in a world full of these things! I'm tired of searching for a girl who's dead!" Emma looked to see Carol who had started to sob. "I'm tired of it!"

"Stop it you're scaring people!" Emma yelled and he reeled on her.

"Good they need to be scared you all have gotten too comfy here on this farm let me remind you what you're are to be scared of!" he yelled rushing to the barn.

"Take it Hershel take this thing from me!" Rick yelled still holding onto the walker. "Shane brother please don't do this!" He yelled seeing him grab a pick ax and began to slam it against the door.

"Stop!" Emma rushed forward and grabbed the back of Shane's shirt and pulled him away. He turned swinging the pick ax at her.

"Emma!" Carol shrieked as Emma narrowly dodged it before grabbing hold of the ax and tossing it away.

"Calm down!" Emma yelled at Shane as she grabbed his shirt. "This is not the way! This is not the way Shane!"

"Oh no it is the way." He slapped her hard across the face and she in turn punched him in the stomach before grabbing hold of him.

"You're going to get good people killed calm down!" Emma screamed.

"Hershel take the walker!" Rick bellowed as he watched Shane slam Emma into the doors of the barn so hard the latch finally broke. He turned and threw her to the ground with such force she rolled ten times across the dirt coming to a stop behind Rick. Andrea rushed to her side as she slowly got onto her feet.

"Jesus Christ…" Emma said softly making her look up to see the walkers slowly emerging from the barn.

"Emma!" She turned and Lori tossed her a six shooter she grabbed it before aiming as they all moved forward and began shooting the walkers one by one. This was unlike any massacre she'd been to with walkers. People were crying, they were distraught, the family of Hershel were mourning each death and she was finding it hard to continue shooting. Then she realized if she and Daryl brought Sophia back it would have to be safe so she continued killing. After a rain of bullets and a chorus of loud bangs all the walkers went down and all Emma could hear were sobs.

Emma tilted her head as she watched a strange sight slowly come from inside the barn. It was a little girl with greenish blue skin and sunken in yellow eyes. She looked vaguely familiar but Emma couldn't name where she had spotted her before.

"Sophia!?" Emma turned and saw Carol rushing forward only to have Daryl catch her in his arms with such force they both fell to their knees on the ground. "Sophia! My baby Sophia! Sophia!" Emma slowly walked to their sides her eyes on the little girl who she had been searching for, for days.

"No…" Emma said softly as she dropped to Carol and Daryl's side.

"My baby…" Carol said softly and Emma took her hand out of instinct. She looked all around wondering who would be the one. Who would be the one with enough courage to shoot the little girl down while her sobbing mother watched. "Baby girl please…" Rick slowly moved forward and Emma looked to Carol.

"Don't watch…" She said. "Carol please look away…"

"Sophia…" She whispered as she watched Rick raise the gun. Emma closed her eyes as she heard Rick cock the gun. With a loud bang the world went silent for a short moment before a small thud sounded and Carol let out a heart wrenching sob. "Sophia!" She kicked away from Daryl over to her daughter's body. "Sophia!" Emma slowly looked around. Carol wasn't the only one sobbing, a girl younger then herself sobbed at Hershel's side. Hershel himself looked devastated, then again everyone did.

_Everywhere I go bad things happen… _Daryl slowly looked to Emma who was gripping onto the dirt her eyes glued to Carol. She slowly reached behind him and grabbed the Doll out from beneath his belt. She then quietly stood up and walked over to Carol's side where she knelt.

"Here…" She said softly and Carol slowly looked to the doll. "She would want it Carol…" She slowly nodded and took it in hand before tucking it under the arm of her daughter. Emma wrapped an arm around Carol's shoulders as the woman began to sob uncontrollably. "She's safe now… Safe in her mother's arms…" Carol shook her head.

"I'm not her mother… This isn't my child… This isn't my child." She quickly stood taking the doll and running away.

"Carol…" Emma stood quickly as she watched her race past Daryl. Emma wanted to call out to the older woman but in that moment she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Mommy… Mommy!" The younger girl rushed forward.

"No we haven't checked them all over." Emma said trying to catch her but she kept running for a body as Maggie and Glenn went after her. Emma shook her head before her eyes landed on Shane who was staring down at Sophia's body. Her rage built like never before in that moment and she found herself walking towards him quickly. "Was this the result you wanted?" He slowly looked to her to see her bleeding lip and cut up arm from where he'd thrown her. "No?" She asked her voice shaking. "This wasn't the Massacre you were looking for?" She pushed him and went to pull her fist back to hit him but stopped as she shook her head and looked him over. "Some kind of man you are." She said with a clenched jaw and rage filled eyes. "Stupid son of a bitch…" she muttered before walking away.

"Emma…" Lori reached for her and she brushed past, Daryl quickly went after her.

"I'd kill that son of a bitch if there hadn't been so much fucking blood spilt today…" She muttered and he looked to her realizing she was completely serious. When they got to the RV they both walked in to see Carol by a stack of mathematical flash cards for children.

"Carol…" Emma said softly as the door closed and Daryl sat up on the counter.

"That's not my little girl…" She said softly and Emma slowly sat across from her. "That's not my little girl… Sophia is still out there… She's still out there…" Emma's jaw clenched as she moved forward and took Carols hands who slowly looked to her. "She's still out in the woods Emma… She's all alone in the woods…"

"Then I'll keep looking for her." Emma said and Daryl looked at her. "I'll keep looking for you Carol until you say it's time to stop." Carol let out a sob and Emma quickly moved to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sophia…" she sobbed.

"It's okay… It's going to be okay…" Emma said rocking her gently. "It's going to be okay…"


	4. Aftermath

Daryl slowly headed to the horses barn to see Emma rigging up one of the Horses. He leaned against one of the stalls as he watched her throw a saddle up onto the animals back. He tilted his head seeing her determined expression and the anger which she had tried to swallow by clenching her jaw.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To look for Sophia."

"Go out to the walker barn she's probably still lying there…" He said as his arms crossed over his chest.

"If Carol says she still out in those woods then she's still out in those woods." Emma muttered.

"You know she's not Emma."

"No I don't. I didn't get a very good look at her before." Emma said.

"Well I'm telling you that's Sophia lying dead there with a bullet through her skull."

"Her mother says it isn't." She said as he walked to her.

"Her mother is in denial." He said stopping her from fixing the saddle more.

"Then let her be in denial!" Emma shouted making him jump as she turned on him. She stared at him for a moment before averting her eyes her jaw giving a tight clench as she tried to bring her emotions into check. "But… I'm… I'm going to keep looking for her." She went to turn back to the horse but Daryl took a hold of her arm once more.

"You can't go out there alone, it aint safe." He said with a harsh tone.

"Then by all means join me, but don't try and stop me."

"Carol could want you to search for Sophia for years to come." He said.

"And I'll gladly do it every day for as long as she needs me too."

"I thought you said once we found Sophia you were gone."

"Well according to her mother I haven't found her yet…" She muttered.

"Why are you doing this Emma?" he asked after a long moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what it's like to watch the person you love most in the world die right in front of you…" She said turning back to the horse. He watched her for a long moment as she took a few breaths her jaw clenching so hard he could hear her jaw pop under the pressure. She gripped onto the saddle for a moment before throwing it off the horse. "Fuck!" She shouted kicking one of the stalls wall spooking the animal beside her. "We were supposed to find her alive!" She yelled as she continued to kick the metal stall over and over again. "We were supposed to fucking find her!" Daryl rushed over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her away.

"Emma stop." He said she turned around and pushed him away.

"She was supposed to be alive Daryl!" She yelled before storming off. Daryl watched her for a moment before looking to the metal stall of the barn which had been completely dented by Emma's kicks. He slowly walked forward and set his hand on the tarnished metal as his head bowed forward.

"Maybe it helps…" He said quietly before he slammed his hand into the metal over and over again until finally he couldn't take the pain anymore and turned throwing his back up against it. He yelled out before falling to the ground and slamming the back of his head on the stall trying to chase the memory of a walker Sophia from his mind. He took a few deep breaths before he stared at the spooked animal before him. "No…" he said looking down at his bleeding knuckles. "It didn't help…"

Emma didn't know how but eventually after walking she made her way to the other barn to see that everything was how it had been before. There were no bodies just stained ground. It was like nothing had ever happened. She slowly walked into the barn the stench of death hanging heavy in the air. She slowly bent down and picked up a stained tiny bone, the bone of a bird by its look.

"_Annabelle… You have to eat." Her sister was lying in the shack her red hair matted to her forehead by sticky sweat. _

"_I don't feel good Emmy…" _

"_Don't Emmy me… You have to eat." _

"_I don't like quail." _

"_Quail is a delicacy though… Kings and queens eat it…" Emma said with a small smile. "So come on…" _

"_I want chicken fingers…" _

"_You know I can't get you chicken fingers…" _

"_Sure you can…" Annabelle whispered her head lolling to one side. "Just get in the car… get in the car… and… get me some…" _

"_We don't have a car anymore Annabelle…" _

"_Get… Get mommy to do it…" _

"_Mommy's dead Annabelle… You know that…" _

"_No she's not… She's upstairs…" Emma slowly looked up at the ceiling of the tent before looking down at her pale sister. "I want chicken fingers…" _

"_Okay… I'll uhm… I'll get you some…" _

"Chicken fingers…" Emma said softly as she buried her head in her hands.

"Emma?" She slowly stood before turning to see Dale. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just making sure nothing else was in here…" she said with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a long moment.

"Me? I'm peachy…"

"Carol tells me you're going out to look for Sophia…"

"That's right."

"You know Sophia is-."

"I listen to her mother in all things. If helping her cope means me going out into the woods and looking for her little girl then that's what I'll do."

"You won't go alone will you?"

"Everyone needs to stop worrying about me… You all need to start worrying about yourselves."

"So should you, you have a nasty scrape on that arm…" She looked down. "Shane tossed you pretty hard."

"Yeah he got the jump on me…"

"It was good of you to try and stop him."

"Yeah…" she said with a nod.

"This thing with Sophia must have reminded you of your Annabelle." She looked to him for a long moment her eyes flashing with such anger it made him take a step back.

"Don't go there Dale, you don't even know me." She said before heading out her jaw clenching as she brushed past a group of people.

"Emma?"

"What?" She sighed as she turned seeing Lori and Daryl.

"You okay?" Lori asked looking her over.

"Awesome what do you want?" she asked.

"Carol won't come to the funereal." Daryl said.

"And you're what in shock and awe over this of course she doesn't want to face the death of her child would you?" She asked.

"You make a good point, but it's important she be there for closure." Lori said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ever since you got here Carol has become quite fond of you-."

"Overly protective to the point of being annoying is what I'd call it." Emma said.

"I'd agree with that statement…" Lori said wondering why exactly Emma was so pissed off. "We thought maybe you can convince her to come."

"Where is she?"

"By the creek." Daryl said.

"I'll go see to her."

"I'll come with."

"I don't want or need you too Daryl." She said heading off.

"What did you do to piss her off so bad?" Lori asked him.

"He did nothing." Dale said coming out from the barn. "I did, I said that this whole thing with Sophia might have reminded her of Annabelle."

"Her baby sister?" Daryl asked and Dale nodded.

"Dale those wounds are still gaping with her, her sister died only six months ago." Lori said.

"I didn't know that…" Dale said rubbing the back of his head as Daryl headed off to tail Emma. Since finding out about the walkers in the barn that morning he had learned that the farm wasn't as safe as they had all wanted to believe. So now he didn't like the thought of Emma being out on the farm alone. He didn't know what could be lurking about.

Emma slowly walked along the shore of the creek. She could see Carol up ahead in a bed of white flowers. She was staring at them with an expression that could only be described as anguish. She was starting to come to terms, and Emma could tell it was near killing her. She took a deep breath and mustered all her courage for the discussion ahead.

"Carol?" She asked softly.

"Emma…" she said turning to look to her. "Did you find Sophia?"

"I haven't gone yet, I wanted to see you first… Can I sit?"

"Of course." She said moving aside slightly.

"These are pretty…" Emma said commenting on the flowers that surrounded them as she sat down. "They're Cherokee roses right?"

"They're lies." Carol muttered. "All of them… Daryl said these were a sign we were going to find Sophia."

"We are going to find Sophia."

"My little girl is long dead I know that."

"Then why would I be going out later to find her?" Emma asked.

"Because you're sweet…" Carols voice broke. "And kind. And you'll put up with the foolishness of a grieving mother." A sob escaped her as she buried her face into her hands.

"You're not foolish…" Emma said quietly as she took a rose bud in hand. "After Annabelle died I protected her grave for two weeks from any walkers that came even fifty feet near it… I talked to her…" Carol looked to see she was staring down at the flower. "I sang to her…" Emma's jaw clenched. "I promised her things like happiness and chicken fingers."

"Sophia loved chicken fingers."

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Yeah… Yeah she did." She said with a laugh and they looked at each other for a long time. "Where's your mom Emma?"

"She got bit at the very beginning…"

"Your dad?"

"Put my mom down and then himself."

"Your sister is gone as well." Carol said and Emma nodded knowing she wasn't asking but stating. "You're all alone and so am I."

"Carol you're not alone you've got this huge group of people-."

"It's not like family… You know that." Emma slowly nodded.

"I know." She said. "But trust me it's better than being out in this kind of world all by your lonesome."

"You've been alone."

"Yeah and it sucks."

"So why don't you stay?" Emma looked to Carols pleading eyes. "Why don't you stay Emma?"

"Would you want me to?"

"I'd love you to." Carol said and Emma looked out at the creek for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Alright… I'll give it two weeks, if I love it I'll stay if not I'm gone. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good…"

"These flowers are pretty." Emma said looking to the roses. "We should set some on Sophia, I'm sure she'd love them."

"Everyone will want me to say something…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Someone should…"

-o-

"Here they are." Rick said. The others looked to see Emma and Carol walking arms linked. Daryl saw the bouquet of Cherokee roses which Carol held in hand. They slowly walked over to the smallest of the graves. Carol slowly knelt setting the flowers down with a small whimper before taking Emma's hand and letting her help her onto her feet.

"Your people first." Hershel said as they gathered.

"Carol…" Rick said. "You want to say something…" She slowly shook her head her bottom lip trembling.

"I'd like to…" Emma said and Carol looked to her. "When I lost my baby sister Annabelle I was reminded of a poem I heard once, when I witnessed what I did today with Sophia I was reminded of it again… I think it's appropriate for this…" She said looking to Carol who nodded at her.

"Please…" Carol said. "I'd like to hear it."

"When god calls our children to dwell with him above. We mortals sometimes question the wisdom of his love." Carol let out a soft sob as Lori held her son close to her hip. "For no heartache compares to the death of one small child. Who does so much make our world wonderful and mild. Perhaps god tires of calling the aged into his fold. So he picks a rose bud before it can grow old." Carol wrapped an arm around her waist. "God knows how much we need them so he takes but a few. To make the land of heaven more beautiful to view. Believing this is difficult still somehow we must try. The saddest word mankind knows will always be goodbye. So when a little child departs we who are left behind must realize god loves children because angels are so very hard to find." Emma slowly looked to Carol who nodded at her with a solace filled expression.

"That was very good Emma…" Rick said quietly.

"Thank you…" Carol said to her gripping onto her hand. "I think she would have loved that." The others began to speak but Emma didn't hear the words. The grave was so small and it reminded her of the one she left behind six months before. When people slowly began to walk away Emma looked to Carol who was staring down at the grave.

"Let's sit by her for a while yeah?" she asked and Carol nodded. They slowly walked over and sat down on either side. "Why don't you tell me about her share some stories?" She asked as the others watched from afar.

"Emma is good with her." Rick said quietly.

"Because she understands the pain she's going through." Lori said.

"She lost a sister not a daughter." Andrea said.

"Her parents died left the little one to her." Daryl said.

"So for a long time she was that child's mother." Lori said looking to her. "She raised her, loved her, protected her, and she still died. Just like Sophia still died despite all of Carols efforts… Yeah… She understands her more than any of us could."

"She still hasn't gotten her arm tended too." Dale said.

"Her arm?" Rick asked.

"When Shane threw her down she got a nasty scrape up her arm, if she's not careful it could grow infected."

"That's right… Shane threw her down." Andrea said.

"I forgot about that." Lori said. "How could we forget about that?"

"I never will the way he threw her against those doors so hard they threw open it's a wonder she's standing up after all she's been through the past few days physically." Andrea said.

"Speaking of Shane we need to have words." Rick said spotting him across the property. Daryl slowly headed to his tent. The words Emma had said had brought comfort to Carol but none to him. He was completely sure Emma and him would bring back Sophia safe and sound. He was so sure he would be able to stop Carol from crying as much as she had. But there Sophia lay not even six feet under but five feet instead.

"Good for fucking nothing." He muttered as he grabbed the bundle of sticks Emma had gotten him and began walking off. He had failed in something he had wanted so badly to succeed in and he felt like everyone was staring at him and blaming him.

_I should have just gone after her myself into those woods instead of letting Rick go after her. He did his best, but I could have done better. I could have actually brought her back if I had gone with. While Rick battled the walkers I could have carried her out of the woods and been her and Carols Hero. Hell everyone's damn hero. Could have proven myself once and for all… _He looked around to see everyone staring at him and he instantly looked down at the ground. _Fucking staring at me like I did wrong… I did do wrong though… I did very wrong… I failed._

-o-

Carol had gone to the RV to sleep off her grief leaving Emma for some time to herself. But she found she didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. Since coming into the group that's all she wanted was to be alone. Now though she couldn't stand the thought. She slowly headed off in a random direction of the farm. She thought maybe if she walked her natural instinct to be a loner would kick in. After a while of walking just when she was about to turn around and hurriedly join the group she spotted Daryl by an old stack of bricks. She tilted her head before slowly walking over to him.

"Hi…" Daryl slowly looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he asked as he went back to carving down his arrows.

"Are those the sticks I gathered?"

"Do you want them back?"

"No." she said. "Got them for you. Can I sit?"

"Do what you like." She slowly sat beside him on the stack of bricks which she could now see was an old chimney.

"Can I help?" she asked taking out a knife.

"You'll just mess it up." She slowly nodded before getting up. "It aint my fault." She slowly looked down at him. "Sophia… She's not… She's not my fault." Emma slowly sat down next to him once more.

"I know that Daryl." She said softly.

"You're all looking at me like it is."

"I thought you all were looking at me like it was my fault." He slowly looked to her. "I mean I'm the one who probably chased her right into the arms of a walker." She looked off. "I really thought we were going to find her… I didn't just hope…" she looked to him. "I knew it. I knew we were going to find her… I just didn't think it would be like how it ended up. Does that make sense?" He nodded.

"Perfect." He picked up another stick starting to carve it down. "So Carol has admitted to herself it's Sophia." He said. "Will you be leaving now?"

"No… Carol asked me to stay." He looked to her. "I said I'd give it two weeks and if I liked it I'd stick around. I guess I have to figure out where I fit into the group…"

"You can have my place hunting and what not."

"You're not a part of the group anymore?"

"No."

"Can I not be a part of the group with you?" He slowly looked to her to see she was staring off.

"Make yourself useful and get me more of these twigs thicker ones though…"

"Alright." She said getting up and heading off. He watched her walk off with a clenched jaw. He wasn't sure why he was allowing her to stick around, maybe because he knew she was the only one in the group that had his back. She had proved that to him when they had gone looking out for Sophia and had both gotten injured. She had saved his life. Not to mention she was a fierce fighter if he was going to leave the group it wouldn't be so bad having her on his side when he did so.

_I don't want to leave the group… _

"Emma!?" Lori quickly walked to her and Emma stopped.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Daryl I've looked everywhere for him."

"Look no further he's over there." She said pointing to the bricks. "Everything okay?"

"Not so much, but nothing for you to worry about." She said with a smile before heading off. Emma shrugged as she headed towards the tree line of the woods. As she walked through the dirt leaves and bushes she kept her eyes peeled for the perfect sticks that could be carved down into perfect arrows.

"Daryl there you are." Lori said as she walked up to him. "Look I need your help, Beth is sick. Rick and Glenn went out to get Hershel. I need you to go get them and bring them back."

"Sounds like Rick and Glenn are already on the job."

"They're taking too long. Beth is really sick."

"Aint my problem."

"Of course it's your problem."

"No it's not." She looked him over.

"Daryl-."

"If you want them go get them your fucking self." He said. "I'm tired of looking for people." Daryl muttered as he headed off. "Where's that girl with my arrows?"

"Daryl!" she yelled. Emma turned hearing a yell off in the distance but froze when she saw Shane.

"Hey…" he said. She gripped onto her Bo and brought it out extending it. "Yeah." He ran his hand over his buzzed hair. "I deserve that. I'm sorry for what I did."

"I told you I only trust you once… You broke that trust you don't get it back."

"You got in my way."

"You were putting everyone in danger."

"_Calm down!" Emma yelled at Shane as she grabbed his shirt. "This is not the way! This is not the way!" _

"_Oh no it is the way." He slapped her hard across the face and she in turn punched him in the stomach before grabbing hold of him. _

"_You're going to get good people killed calm down!" Emma screamed._

"It worked out alright…" he muttered chasing the thought of her screaming away.

"Alright? Do you see the group? They're shattered."

"I did what was right."

"Maybe it was right but you did it in the wrong way Shane." Emma said walking to him. "I wasn't trying to stop you from killing those things hell I agreed with you that they needed to be put down but you could have done it in a less public more quiet way. The way you did it Shane, was devastating absolutely devastating."

"I had no choice."

"No you did you just ignored the right one." Emma said and Daryl slowly walked into the scene neither of the people noticing him.

"How was I going to do it with Rick watching that barn like a fucking hawk?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"Keep in mind Rick did the right thing when you couldn't."

"Oh really?"

"He put down Sophia when all you could do was stare and shake like a coward."

"You little bitch…" He went to move forward when Daryl stepped on a twig the loud noise stopping Shane.

"Where are those sticks I asked for?" Daryl asked Emma as he walked over. He thumbed a large hunting knife on his thigh as he did. The move not going un noticed by Shane.

"Still looking… Shane and I were just having ourselves a conversation…" Shane looked at her for a long moment.

"We'll finish this later… Bet on that." He said walking off.

"Looking forward to it…" she muttered.

"You alright?" Daryl asked making her look to him.

"Yeah…" She said with a shrug.

"You love to piss him off don't you?"

"Well he just asks for it you know?" She asked with a smile as she collapsed her bo staff and tucked it under the back of her belt. She bent down and picked up a stick. "How's this one?"

"Crooked." He said taking it and snapping it.

"Why don't you show me how to pick them then?" she asked.

"Fine…"

"Maybe you can teach me how to make them too I could make myself useful that way."

"Not a bad idea… First though I need you to look around for feathers."

"I see some birds up in the trees." She said. "Unless you got a cross bow you can kill em with you're just going to have to pick em up off the ground." He heard a snap and stepped back as something dropped down in front of him. He tilted his head seeing a dead bird and then looked to see Emma holding sling shot.

"Will those kind of feathers do?" she asked picking up the dead bird.

"Yeah…" he said a little surprised.

"I'll take it back to your camp and start plucking. Maybe we could cook it up have a good meal."

"Keep the stems intact." Daryl muttered.

"Okay." She said with a nod as she headed off tucking the sling shot into her back pocket.

-o-

"You don't want any sticks with knots." He said pointing them out to Emma who was at his side.

"Why not?"

"Changes the weight of the arrow doesn't make it fly right." He said.

"But you won't know until you take the bark off?"

"Right." He said.

"How do you attach the feathers?" she asked.

"Make a thin slit in the wood and stick em down in there." He said taking one of the ones he had finished making a small cut and handing them off. "Make it even."

"Okay…" she said with a nod as he looked around.

"It's starting to get too dark to do this…" He said.

"Make the fire bigger." She said with a shrug. "We shouldn't stop if we don't have too." A snap sounded and Emma leapt to her feet pulling her staff and extending it to it's full length.

"Just me." Carol said and Emma relaxed as she collapsed her Bo. "Lori is missing and Rick and Glenn aren't back yet."

"Back from what?" Emma asked blinking.

"They went off to find Hershel that Beth girl is sick." Daryl said and Emma looked to him. "That dumb bitch must have gone off looking for Rick and Glenn alone."

"How do you know that?" Carol asked.

"She asked me to go I said I was done being her missing person finder." He muttered.

"You didn't say anything?" Emma asked and he looked to her. "Seriously?" he blinked. "I'll go after her." She said rushing off.

"Emma No!" Carol called as she watched the girl run off.

"Don't worry I'll bring them all back!" She said yelling over her shoulder as Daryl stood.

"You're going with her." Carol said with a point and Daryl sighed heavily before grabbing his Bow and rushing off with a stern glare thrown her way.

"Why are you so up to helping these people?" Daryl asked as he caught up with Emma.

"Because it's the right thing to do." She said her jaw clenching.

"I thought you didn't want to be part of this group."

"We cannot be a part but still make ourselves useful besides we're bound to run into some walkers and I've got a lot of steam to blow off."

"You make a good point."

"You two going to help?" Dale asked as they reached them.

"Yeah I need my weapons bag." Emma said and he nodded rushing to the RV.

"Any idea where Lori went off to?" Shane asked her.

"I think she went after Rick and Glenn." Emma said.

"One of the cars is missing." Andrea stated as Carl covered his mouth and made a horrified noise.

"I'll take the roads, Daryl Emma you go to town and see what's taking Rick and Glenn." Shane said before jumping into a car.

"Hey don't worry." Emma said kneeling before Carl as Dale rushed off. "Shane's going to find your mom and I'm going to find your dad okay?" He nodded. "Second lesson of your martial arts training comes right now you ready for it?" he nodded. "Don't show fear." He nodded. "You scared?"

"No."

"I need to be convinced. You scared Carl?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." She said with a smile as Dale set her bags down. "Daryl take what you want." He nodded as she grabbed a holster put it on and filled it with two Glock Nines. "Here's a holster for the shot gun you put it across your back." She said handing it over to him.

"Thanks." He said doing as she said.

"Take those back." She said to Dale who nodded heading off. Emma strapped two clip holsters to her thighs before placing the clips on them. "I need a car."

"The trucks gone." Carol said.

"We'll take my bike come on." Daryl said walking over to it.

"I don't like this Emma." Carol said grabbing a hold of her before she could get on.

"Carol I'm sorry I just don't have time for your concern and neither does Rick Glenn Lori and Hershel. I'll come back in one piece I promise." Carol nodded as she let go of Emma who jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and held onto Daryl.

"Hold tight." He said before speeding off. They rode for a long while through the dark streets. Emma was surprised that she didn't see any walkers, none at all. When they were about to get to the town Daryl came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "We'll park here go on foot the rest of the way, we don't want to alert any walkers if there nearby." Daryl said as he got off the bike Emma following suit as she pulled her Bo and extended it, while Daryl pulled his cross bow.

"Drop the weapons." Daryl and Emma instantly exchanged glances as they froze. "Drop the weapons…" They slowly turned to see three men coming out of a line of bushes guns pulled. Daryl's jaw clenched as he slowly lowered the cross bow to the ground. "I said drop the weapon." A man in a ball cap said and Daryl looked to Emma who was tilting her head with a confused look. "What are you deaf?" he asked. "Drop the Weapon!" He said rushing up to her. Emma slammed the staff against the man's arms a loud snap sounded before she pulled her gun and pointed it at him while staring at the other men who had moved forward.

"His arms are broken and I have a gun pointed to his head…" She said. "Don't think I won't hesitate to pull the trigger…" Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her deadly expression. This was a new side to Emma and he had to admit that he didn't mind it one bit.

"What do we care what you do with him?" A young man in a green shirt asked.

"Because he's your leader." She said with a smile.

"She's bluffing." The young man said and she cocked her gun.

"She's not bluffing!" The man she held at gun point yelled. "She's not bluffing… She'll kill me."

"The leader and the smart one… I chose good…" she said with a smile.

"Drop the fucking weapons." Daryl said raising his Bow with a clenched jaw.

"Your friends seem to be mighty stupid." Emma said when they didn't move to do as Daryl said. "Guess I'm going to have to kill you to prove my resolve."

"Drop them drop them!" The man under her control yelled and instantly his friends dropped their weapons.

"Good boys…" Emma said with a smile as Daryl gathered up the weapons. "Now we're looking for our friends you haven't seen them have you?" Emma asked.

"No…" They said.

"We're looking for our own men… Maybe you can help us." The man with broken arms said.

"Fat chance." She slammed the bo under his chin before turning and slamming the other two across the face with the staff so hard they did a tight spin in the air before dropping to the ground knocked out. They quickly stowed the extra guns on Daryl's motorcycle before running off towards the town.

"That'll only keep them knocked out for maybe an hour tops let's find Rick Glenn and Hershel before then." She said.

"Right." He said.

"You take point I'll follow your lead." She said and he nodded instantly heading up in front of her.

"Keep to the shadows." He said and she nodded as they began to navigate through the small town.

"Where do you think they'll be?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Glenns been going to the Pharmacy a lot." A loud bang made them both stop.

"What was-." She stopped when she heard two more bangs.

"Gunfire…" He said.

"Some ones injured…" she whispered hearing moaning. "Where's it coming from?" They both looked around trying to spot anything, anyone.

"I don't know but that amount of gun fire will draw attention let's get in and get out." He said and she nodded quickly following him.

"Help me!" A man screamed and Daryl instantly began moving in the direction of the yelling. They heard more gun fire followed by screeching tires.

"Daryl…" he looked to her to see she was pointing and looked up at the top of a building where a young man stood with a gun.

"Come on they're everywhere we've got to get going!" Another man shouted from a truck below.

"What about Sean and the other guys!?" The man shouted down.

"Man there's no fucking time we've got to go! Just jump down and get in!" They watched as he leapt off the building.

"Oh god." Emma said turning away as she watched him fall right onto fence.

"Owe…" Daryl muttered.

"Jesus Christ!" The man screamed. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"I got to go man!" The man in the truck yelled before speeding off.

"Fucking asshole." She said.

"Like you wouldn't do the same?" Daryl asked.

"If that had been you no fucking way I wouldn't have left you behind."

"I would have left you behind." He muttered and she looked at him with a blank expression for a long moment.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really…"

"You didn't down at the creek." He looked to her to see was smiling.

"Guess that's true…"

"Help me please fucking help me!" they turned back to the horrifying scene of the man skewered on the fence.

"What's our play Daryl?" Emma asked.

"Not sure but I'll tell you one thing aint no way I'm helping that guy." Daryl said as he looked around.

"Daryl there's Rick." She said seeing a man rushing forward from a few alley ways down. "Rick!" she called he turned and spotted them.

"I need your help!" he yelled pointing to the man on the fence.

"Fuck that guy we need to go Rick!" Daryl yelled seeing a small group of walkers moving down the street.

"You help him, he won't give him up…" She said about to run off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daryl asked grabbing a hold of her arm.

"I'll take care of that group of walkers and keep you clear." She said with a smile before running off.

"Daryl I need your help!" Rick yelled and Daryl looked back at Emma who slammed her Bo across the face of two walkers before pulling a gun and shooting one in the head. "Daryl!" He quickly ran across the street at the same time that Hershel and Glenn did.

Emma smiled as she looked down at the six walkers she had killed in less than a minute. She was getting better and better every day. Just as she was about to brush her shoulders off she looked up to see a horrifying sight. She went to turn and yell at the others but froze seeing more. She stowed her Bo staff away as she pulled her two glocks and started firing into the heads of any Walker near herself or the others. There were at least fifty walkers and they were all closing in.

"Jesus Christ look at all of them." Glenn said his eyes wide as he started firing at the group of walkers.

"We have to go!" Daryl yelled pulling one of the shotguns on his back.

"Jesus where are they all coming from?" Emma asked herself as she replaced her empty clips with the full ones on her hips.

"Emma get over here!" Daryl yelled, she was still so far away. If she didn't move soon she wasn't going to make it. "Emma now damn it!" Daryl ordered. She went to turn and run towards him but stopped seeing the walkers closing in.

_If I don't do something none of us are going to make it back… I Promised Carl he'd get his daddy back… I don't have a choice… _she stowed her guns away.

"Emma what the hell!?" Daryl shouted.

"What is she doing?" Glenn asked as he watched her. She took off the bandages on her arms and scratched open the scabs blood instantly flooding down her arms. Daryl looked around seeing all the walkers stop.

"Hey!" She yelled as she pulled her guns and fired up into the air. "Come on!" she yelled starting to run down the street.

"Emma no!" Daryl yelled as she raced past them all the walkers following.

"Come on now!" She screamed. "Come on!"

"Emma!" Daryl yelled rushing forward only to have Hershel grab him.

"We have to go!" He yelled pulling him away.

"Emma!" He yelled as he was pulled into the car by Hershel and Glenn. "Emma!"

"Let's go let's go!" Rick yelled as he threw the young man into the back of the caravan before jumping in. "Go!"

"Emma is still out there!" Daryl yelled his chest filling with panic.

"She risked her life for us it's a good death." Hershel said before speeding off.

"We can't leave her we didn't leave that jackass!" Daryl yelled as a shrill scream filled the night air instantly silencing all in the caravan.

"A good death." Hershel said again as Daryl stared as a group of walkers devoured something in the middle of an alley. Daryl slowly sat back against the seat all the fight he had been holding onto slipping away from him. She was gone and that realization filled him with a pain he never knew he could feel.

"Emma…" Daryl said softly.

-o-

Carol came out of the house with the others as they saw the Caravan race down the dirt road. She tilted her head as they others let out relieved sighs. The motorcycle wasn't behind it. She couldn't see Emma or Daryl anywhere. She covered her mouth as a horrified sound escaped her. They all slowly emerged from the house and Carol let out a laugh when she saw Daryl step out from the Caravan.

"Glenn!" Maggie ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I need the shed prepped for surgery!" Hershel yelled as he ran into the house. Carol slowly looked around as she saw everyone emerge from the vehicle.

"Daryl?" she asked and he slowly looked to her. "Emma?" Everyone went silent. "Where's Emma?"

"Where is she?" Lori asked when he didn't answer. "Rick?" she asked looking to her husband whose jaw was clenching. "Where's Emma?"

"She sacrificed herself." Glenn said making everyone look to him. "She ripped open all her old wounds and led the walkers off so we could get out."

"She saved our lives…" Rick said his jaw clenching.

"Is she okay?" Carol asked still looking for Emma.

"They killed her." Daryl said throwing his weapons down.

"Who the hell is that?" T-dog asked seeing a young man in the back with a red bandanna over his face.

"That's Randal." Glenn muttered.

"The fucker we were saving while Emma was getting killed." Daryl said staring at Rick who was overlooking a seemingly injured Lori. "Did you hear me?" he turned to him. "I said the fucker we were saving while Emma was getting killed! She risked her hide for us so we could save his!" he yelled pointing at Randal.

"You need to calm down." Rick said.

"Calm down you sacrificed Emma for some jack ass we don't even fucking know!" Daryl yelled.

"Wait!" Andrea yelled pointing. They all turned seeing a motorcycle coming up the road. Carols bottom lip quivered as she moved forward.

"That's my bike…" Daryl said blinking in confusion.

"That's Emma…" Carol said with a relieved laugh. The motorcycle came to a stop before Emma kicked its stand and slowly stood.

"Emma!" Carol yelled with a laugh.

"Holly shit." Shane said. The girl moved towards them for a moment before she collapsed to the ground.

"Emma!" Rick yelled as he and the others rushed forward. Carol slid to the ground next to the young girl who was deathly pale dirty and covered in dried blood.

"Hershel!" Rick yelled before Daryl picked Emma up in his arms and starting rushing her back to the house.

"Is everyone safe?" Emma asked softly and he slowly looked down at her as he carried her away.

"You're so stupid. So fucking stupid." he muttered. "Why'd you go risk your ass for ours we wouldn't' have done the fucking same."

"Is everyone safe?" she asked again.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked immerging from the house.

"I don't know just fucking tend to her…" Daryl said as he brushed past him into the house. He carried her into a bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Hershel took the first moments to look her over and nodded as the others rushed in.

"Well?" Rick asked.

"She isn't bit." He said with a smile.

"We saw them eating something we heard her scream." Glenn said.

"It must have been from panic." Lori said.

"I need an IV, dressing, peroxide, and antibiotics, she's also gunna need stitching." He said. "While I'm doing that Maggie you need to tend to your sister."

"Right." She said heading into another room.

"Where's Randal?" Rick asked.

"Being prepped for surgery down stairs where it's tiled and has a drain. We don't know how much he'll bleed." Hershel said. Emma made a noise as her head moved to the side and Carol instantly moved forward taking her hand.

"Sweetheart?" she asked.

"Annabelle…" she breathed and everyone slowly looked around. "Anna… Annabelle…"

"You save her life." Daryl said looking to Hershel. "You save it or I end yours." Carol watched as he stormed out of the room.

"Her heartbeats flying." Hershel said. "I need that IV!"


	5. Clinging to the Norm

It had been a whole day and Emma hadn't woken up once. Hershel had started to get worried as did everyone else. Daryl didn't want to be worried but couldn't seem to help himself. Still He had seen the strength of Emma out in the woods, and it was something you couldn't contest, so he had to hope she would pull through. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't. Daryl slowly sat down on her left side. Carol having taking the seat at her right. She hadn't left Emma's side except to go to the bathroom and get Hershel when she thought something might be wrong with Emma's condition.

"Any news on what's wrong?" Daryl asked quietly and making Carol look to him. "Do we know why she isn't waking up?"

"Hershel said she lost a lot of blood, also the cut she got from Shane was infected. He also thinks she had an infection from before an underlining thing that just got worse… Early this morning she uhm… She had a seizure…" He looked to her. "It was pretty bad… He thinks it's from her head injury from when she was looking for Sophia."

"I need…" They looked to Emma to see whose eyes were slowly opening.

"Emma?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Hershel!" Daryl yelled. "She's up!" Hershel Rick and Lori rushed into the room.

"Emma?" Hershel asked moving to her bedside as Daryl got out of the way.

"I need…" She said softly looking around in a daze. "I need help."

"What hurts?" Hershel asked.

"Annabelle… My sister…" her eyes started to close. "She's real sick… She… She needs a doctor… I need… need help…"

"I'll help your sister…" Hershel said making everyone look to him. "Don't you worry about that."

"She's all alone…" Emma said before her eyes completely closed. "I'm all alone…" Carol kissed the back of her hand.

"It's okay sweet heart…" she said.

"Annabelle was her sister, the one who died right?" Rick asked.

"It's the fever, it's making her confused." He said. "Or… It's from the seizure and there's brain damage." Everyone looked to Hershel.

"She could have brain damage?" Carol asked.

"It's very possible with how hard she hit her head by the creek… Then also with what Shane did. Throwing her up against the doors of the barn. She smacked her head real good then too… Then who knows if she hit her head when the walkers were after her… I honestly think the seizure could be caused by a swelling in her brain."

"How do we fix it?" Rick asked.

"We don't have the means." He said.

"If you did?" Daryl asked.

"I'll say it again… We don't have the means and be we I mean the world… It's impossible now."

"So what's going to happen to her if it's swelling in the brain?" Lori asked.

"Best I can guess?" He asked. "She'll have seizure after seizure until finally the brain shuts it's self down."

"Oh god…" Carol said softly a tear rolling down her cheek.

"All I can do is keep her comfortable." Hershel said.

"Poor baby…" Lori said softly.

"Daryl…" Rick said walking out of the room. Daryl stayed and looked at Emma who looked fragile in the large bed. "Daryl…" He sighed and quickly walked to Rick just outside the room.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to have a talk with Randal…"

"You should have left him in that walker rid town you and Shane tried to dump him in…" He muttered.

"Daryl…" Rick said again and he looked at him. "I need you to talk to him…" he said once more and Daryl tilted his head. "Thoroughly… Talk… To… Him…"

"Thoroughly?" Daryl asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's right… Thoroughly."

"My fucking pleasure." Daryl walked out of the house. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a shriek and looked through the window into the room to see Emma jolting around on the bed as Hershel held Carol back who was crying and reaching for her. His jaw clenched before walking down the steps. He headed over to the shed by the barn where T-dog and Shane were standing. "Rick sent me for some alone time with this son of a bitch." He muttered.

"How's Emma?" T-dog asked.

"She's…" he looked off. "I'm supposed to talk to this guy unlock the fucking door." His jaw clenched. He couldn't talk about Emma and how she was probably going to die.

"We'll leave you alone and we'll go visit Emma." T-dog said while Shane nodded.

"Here." Shane tossed him the keys. "Have a riot."

"I plan too." He said as they walked off. He slowly turned and unlocked the door.

"Who's there?" Randal asked his eyes covered by a bandana.

"Your worst fucking nightmare…" Daryl slammed the door making the boy jump. He slowly turned and looked at the blind folded young man. This bleeding human being was the reason Emma was going to die and Daryl was going to make him pay for it. He took a breath before rushing over and ripping the blindfold away from Randal. "Remember me?"

"Not really…" he said quietly and Daryl smiled before slamming his fist across the boys face knocking him to the ground.

"I was one of the people who wanted to leave your sorry ass."

"I think I remember you now." He said slowly sitting up.

"Emma nearly got killed because of you."

"That girl who cut herself open and chased the walkers away?"

"Yeah the girl who by doing so saved your sorry ass."

"Emma's alive?" Randal asked and Daryl punched him across the face. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"For saying her name." Daryl said before punching him once more.

"Jesus Christ! What is she your wife!?" Daryl kicked him and he wasn't sure why his question had enraged him so.

"No." he said. "She's… She's a friend."

"A close friend?" Daryl kicked him once more. "Fuck man!" He yelled curling up into a ball.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Daryl asked taking off his coat and tossing it aside before walking back a few steps. "Tell me what you know."

"What?" Daryl ran at him using the velocity to punch him across the face harder than ever before. "Stop!" he punched him over and over again.

"How many in your group jack ass!?" He asked kicking him.

-o-

Daryl slowly headed up to the house his crossbow laying across his back. He had interrogated Randal for hours, and he was feeling pretty good after it. He walked up the porch steps stopping to peer into the bedroom Emma was in. She was laying there pale as ever Carol still holding onto her hand. He bowed his head wondering if he should have broken more bones of Randal's then just the ones in his face. He headed into the house to see everyone waiting.

"What did you find out?" Shane asked as Daryl tossed him the keys to the shed.

"I found out his gang is made up of like you said 30, they're packing heavy artillery, automatics things like that…" He said. "If they roll on in here they're going to kill all the men and the women… Well let's just say they're going to wish they had been killed along with all of us." Lori wrapped her arms around herself as Rick looked to her.

"What are we going to do?" Maggie asked.

"If we let him go what's the chances he's going to drag his group back here?" Rick asked and Daryl slowly raised his hand up to see his bloodied skinned knuckles.

"Jesus Daryl." He said.

"He had it coming… Trust me."

"Was this an interrogation or vengeance?" Dale asked.

"Little bit of both." He said before walking to the bedroom Emma was held up in.

"What's your move brother?" Shane asked and Rick looked at him for a moment.

"We have to put him down. There's no other choice." Rick said.

"Are you kidding?" Dale asked.

"Good move." Shane said.

"You're just going to slaughter him?" Dale asked.

"He's a threat." Rick said. "We eliminate threats to the group."

"Emma risked her life for him." Dale said.

"She risked her life for us not him." Rick said. "That I'm sure of."

"We can't just kill him." Dale said.

"It's settled we'll do it tonight until then stay away from him all of you." He said before heading out of the house.

"Rick stop." Dale said going after him.

Daryl set his Crossbow on a table before slowly heading into the room Emma was being kept in. Carol looked up at him before looking to Emma as he sat down on her other side. He slowly reached for her hand but stopped seeing his bloody knuckles. Emma made a small noise and instantly he moved forward taking her hand in his.

"Emma?" Carol asked. "Emma can you hear me?" She slowly opened her eyes and both Daryl and Carol smiled. "Emma?"

"Is everyone safe?" she asked. "Did I draw the walkers away? Did everyone make it?"

"Everyone made it." Carol said with a laugh. "Hershel!" she called as she got up and ran from the room. "Hershel!"

"I brought your bike back." Emma said as she slowly looked to Daryl. "Did you see?"

"Yeah…" he said with a smile. "Yeah I saw…"

"Still think I'm stupid?" She asked and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it was all worth it for the bike." Emma laughed softly before her eyes went down to look at their hands which were entwined.

"You're not going soft on me are you?" She asked and he smiled as his thumb brushed over the back of her hand.

"No." She smiled softly as she looked backed at their entwined hands.

"What happened to your knuckles?"

"I had a talk with Randal." He said. "That boy stuck on the gate."

"Looks like one hell of a talk." She said.

"He deserved every single word I had to say to him."

"Word being code for punch?" she asked.

"And a few kicks…" She laughed and he looked to her with a smile. Only she would find that funny.

"Emma you're up." Hershel said and Daryl instantly let go of her hand.

"Softy." She said to him and he just glared as she smiled cheekily. "Yeah I'm up…" She looked to Hershel Where'd Carol go?"

"Here right here." She said moving forward.

"She's up!" Emma heard someone yell.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Lori asked walking into the room.

"Like lightning struck me after the Semi ran me over backed up and ran me over once more." Emma said and they all smiled.

"I'm surprised you're up…" Hershel said. "You had some seizures."

"I did?" Emma asked.

"You don't seem surprised." Carol said.

"I'm not… When I was riding back I was getting woozie afraid to say it Daryl but you had some candy and I had a few pieces to raise my blood sugar."

"That's alright." He said.

"Anyways they were cherry or something… Probably had red dye in it. I'm allergic to red dye it makes me have seizures."

"Well no more red dye for you then." Hershel said with a smile.

"We thought it could have been brain damage." Carol said.

"Oh no just my quirky allergic reaction."

"Anything else medical I should know about you?" Hershel asked. "For future knowledge."

"I'm deathly allergic to bees hornets and peanuts." She said with a shrug. "But I carry Epi pens with me. They don't work with Red dye though. I have mild asthma in the summer and severe asthma in the winter…" She looked up in thought. "Oh and I only have one kidney."

"You serious?" Daryl asked.

"Not about the kidney." Hershel Lori and Carol laughed while Daryl just shook his head at her with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us about all your other stuff?" Carol asked.

"Didn't think I would be sticking around long enough to say anything." She said. "Now you know though."

"Alright I got doctors' orders for you now." Hershel said. "When you go out scavenging or whatever the other person you're with needs to carry one of your Inhalers and one of your Epi pens."

"I can do it myself-."

"Emma…" Carol said. "Listen to the man he's a doctor."

"He's a vet."

"Better than nothing." Hershel said and Emma just sighed. "You're a stubborn thing you really are…" he said with a smile as he patted her hand. "How close when you were alone did you come to dying from a reaction?"

"Once but Annabelle… She knew what to do… She was so smart…" She said with a soft expression as she looked down at her bracelet which Annabelle had made.

"If she hadn't been carrying your medicine…" Hershel said making her look to him. "You would have died…"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Emma said quietly.

"So then when you go out that other person keeps an inhaler or Epi pen, I'll give you safety case for it… When you're not going out you need to trust at least two other people with your stash…" Emma slowly nodded. "Vets orders." She laughed and he smiled.

"Okay…"

"I'm going to go check in on my daughter." He said patting her hand.

"Say hello to her for me."

"Sure thing." He said heading out of the room. Emma slowly sat up further on the bed. "Lori can you get my bag for me please?"

"I brought it in last night." She said walking to the corner and grabbing the leather back pack and setting it on the bed with her. Emma slowly opened it up with one arm the other being hooked up to an IV. She reached in and grabbed a small purple metal case.

"Carol think you could keep this for me at all times?" Emma asked.

"Sure thing…" she said with a smile.

"If I ever have a reaction, and how you'll know is I'll start shaking and my face gets real red, you stab me in the thigh with this and rub it to get the medicine through."

"Okay." She said with a smile holding it in her lap.

"My inhaler is in there as well if I have an attack you just have to hand it to me."

"Okay…"

"Lori…" She said reaching into the bag and pulling a red metal case. "Mind keeping this for me at all times?"

"Sure thing hon." She said taking it.

"You should also keep that for Carl you never know when allergies might show up in kids." Emma said.

"Thank you." She said as Daryl shifted. He wasn't sure why but he was upset that she hadn't trusted him with one of the cases.

"Daryl…" He looked to her to see she was holding out a small plastic case. "Mind carrying this one for me at all times in your motorcycle?" He slowly took it.

"Sure." He said. "Sure I don't mind. I'll put it there right now." He said before heading off quickly.

"Something tells me he'll be super eager to stab me in the thigh with that needle." Emma said and the girls nodded. "So now three people have emergency cases and I still have two more in my bag for myself with refills." Daryl slowly walked out of the house but instead of stowing it away in his motorcycle pack he tucked it into his jacket's pocket so it would always be on hand.

"Is she really up?" Rick asked walking to him with Dale.

"Yeah." Daryl said as he opened the door and let them in before following himself.

"Emma what are you doing?" Carol asked as the others walked in seeing Emma trying to get out of bed.

"I've got things to do people to annoy." She said.

"No you've got rest to be had young lady." Rick said and she looked to him.

"Well if it isn't one of the grateful people I saved." She said and they all smiled. "You know I think you owe me. I think you owe me time out of this bed to walk around and feel the sunshine on my face."

"I'll owe you that tomorrow." He said with a laugh. "Glad to see you haven't lost your spunk."

"Lost it hell I doubled it at least." She said with a wink as she sat back on the headboard. "Can we at least get this IV out of me it's worse than handcuffs I swear." She tilted her head as she looked to Dale who was smiling. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What?" he inquired.

"Something's wrong, your smile, doesn't quite reach your eyes… Something big has happened." And Dale slowly nodded. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with right now." Rick said.

"She's a part of the group same as everyone else she should get a choice." Dale said.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"They want to kill Randal." Dale said.

"Randal?" Emma asked. "What are your reasons for wanting to kill him?"

"He's part of a massive group with heavy artillery and filled with rapists." Daryl said.

"That's a summary at best." Dale said with a glare.

"Sounds like a convincing summary." Emma said. "You can state yours though."

"He's a young man and they want to slaughter him." Dale said.

"But if we let him go he tracks his rapist gang of packing goons back to us." Emma said and Dale stared at her. "I'm going with Rick here he should probably die."

"You mean that?" Dale asked.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. To protect the people around me I will put down some one whether they be a walker or not. As I remembered you weren't complaining when I had my Bo to Shane's throat when he got out of line."

"Have you ever had the blood of another human being on your hands?" Dale asked.

"Yeah." Emma said her jaw clenching. "Her name was Annabelle…"

"That's different she was sick." Lori said.

"That isn't on your hands." Carol said.

"I mean real blood." Dale said. "Have you ever killed a man?"

"About three weeks ago I beat three men to death about thirty miles from here…" She said and they all stared at her.

"What was the reason?" Dale asked.

"They were men like the ones Randal is linked with." She said. "They were poking around my camp plotting to do a whole bunch of nasty things. I beat em to the punch. I looked into each one of their eyes while I watched them die and trust me, Dale after the beating I dealt to them I literally had their blood on my hands."

"Do you regret it?" Rick asked.

"Do I regret protecting myself?" She asked looking to him. "You want to ask me if I regret it again now that I've put it back to you like that?" Rick smiled. "You do what you have to do to protect you and yours Rick. Don't let anyone." She looked to Dale before looking to him. "And I mean anyone make you question a decision that directly relates to protecting the people around you."

"Would you kill Randal?" Dale asked.

"In a heartbeat." She said with a snap of her fingers.

"You're too young to make this decision." Dale said.

"And you're too old to adapt." She said with a glare surprising everyone. "The world isn't what it was Dale…" She looked off. "Too young…" she said with a cynical laugh. "Fuck you man… I've been through things you can't even imagine…" She said looking to him with the darkest look anyone had ever seen. "More than you I can promise that."

"I watched my wife die of cancer."

"I watched my little sister die of exposure, what else you got?"

"A sister is different than a wife." He muttered.

"Yeah it is… A sister is blood." He looked to her. "Let me ask you a question Dale. Did you hold your wife when she took her very first breath? No you didn't… I held my sister when she took her first breath… My mom was too sick to do so she was in the beginning stages of bone cancer." her jaw clenched. "I also held Annabelle when she took her last breath… I held her long after that as well... Did you hold your wife after she died or when she took that last gasp of air?" He looked away. "Didn't think so… I tell you what Dale." He looked to her. "I wish I had the luxury to be young. I wish I didn't have to think about having to kill people because they might or might not kill me later if I don't. But guess what I don't get that luxury and Dale if at eighteen I don't get the fucking luxury then neither do you." She said with a stern point as her jaw clenched. "Too young…" She muttered her eyes fierce. "Fuck you Dale."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You should be." He walked out of the room and Emma's jaw clenched before she looked to Carol. "Sorry for cussing so much."

"That's okay sweetheart…" She said still holding her hand. "I'll chalk it up to you being sick and injured."

"Jesus…" she said leaning back.

"What what's wrong?" Rick asked worried she was going to have another seizure.

"I feel bad for what I just said to him. God I hate verbal regret. He just shouldn't have tried to write me off because of my age."

"It wasn't right of him you've proved yourself ten times over." Rick said.

"Rick I stand by what I said before. You do what you have to. You have my full support." Emma said.

"I'm going to call a meeting together have a discussion see how people feel for Dales sake…" He said.

"Good man… I hope Dale sees that when this is all over." Emma said.

"Thanks." He said before heading off.

"Can I leave this room yet!?" she called after him.

"No!"

"Damn it all…" she muttered.

"Language." Carol said.

"I'm still hurt and injured…" she said with an innocent smile.

"Milk it for all it's worth." Lori said.

"Think it's worth some lemonade?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"I think it's worth a whole lunch." Carol said. "I'll go make you something… You want the crusts cut… off…" she laughed. "Sorry that's what I used to ask Sophia when she was sick."

"I hate crusts." Emma said and Carol smiled.

"Okay then… I'll be right back." She said heading out of the room.

"It's kind of you." Lori said as Daryl sat back in his chair looking over Emma with a tilted head.

"Kind of me?" Emma asked.

"To let Carol mother you the way you've been letting her." Lori said sitting down.

"I'm not doing it for her I'm doing it for me. My reasons are purely selfish…" She said with a smile.

"Even so… It's good of you to be selfish like that." Lori said with a smile. "By the way thanks."

"Thanks?" Emma asked.

"By risking your own life you saved my husbands, and the father of my child and… my baby to come." Emma looked to her wide eyed.

"You're pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…" She said with a smile.

"Well hey that's something to celebrate. If it's a girl let me suggest the name Emma." Lori laughed. "I'm serious it's a great name. Classic really." Lori laughed more her hand on her lower stomach. "Even if it's not Emma I'd like to help you when it comes… My mom was a midwife taught me most of what she knew."

"Seriously?" Lori asked.

"Mhm." She said. "I can start making a list of what we'll need. It's never too early to prepare. We should also start salvaging for things like formula and cloth diapers we can wash."

"That would be great." Lori said.

"Well… Congratulations… A child is a joyous thing… Lord knows we could use a little more Joy." Emma smiled.

"Thank you." Lori said.

"Once I'm out of this bed I'm taking over all your chores no more work for you." She said with a point and Lori laughed.

"You uhm… You don't think it's irresponsible? I mean to bring a child into this world…"

"Let me tell you a little story… My mom was sick in bed eight months pregnant. A month before she had found out she was in the beginning stages of bone cancer. She was waiting until after the baby to start treatment. In the other room I could hear her start screaming and I rushed in and there was just blood everywhere… I had been through this before helping my mom out but this was different because it was my mom… I was so scared through the whole thing… But by myself I delivered that baby. I pulled Annabelle from her and she wasn't moving or making a sound she was just as still as my mom. I was terrified in that moment." She said looking to Lori. "Terrified like I have been most every day since this whole walker epidemic started. I mean I couldn't breathe as I looked from my mother to this bloodied weird looking alien thing in my arms." Lori laughed softly. "And then Annabelle she took this gasp." Emma had a bright smile. "And she let out this cry and that cry that tiny sound shattered my fear and all there was… Was hope." She looked to Lori. "That's what a baby is Lori, it's hope. Hope for the present, hope for the future… I think we all could use a little hope now… Don't you?" Lori slowly moved forward and took her hand with a watery smile.

"You're insanely good at pep talks you know that?"

"I was a cheerleader." She said and Lori burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope." Lori laughed more and even Daryl smiled.

"I'm going to make you a fruit salad." Lori said.

"Strawberries could go into injured bellies." Emma said with a playful smile as Lori laughed and headed off.

"You really are good at talking people down when they need it." Daryl said.

"My mom used to say I was just good at talking…"

"So she was sick, your mom?" Daryl asked.

"Beat cancer just to be bitten right afterwards… It's a fucked up world we live in."

"One a baby should be brought into?" He asked.

"I'm kind of biased. I love babies…" She said with a smile. "Don't want any of my own mind you." She laughed. "God the children I birthed would have horns tails and pitchforks."

"More like a Bo." He said and she laughed.

"Your children would come out with a crossbow and a few squirrels slung over their shoulders." He chuckled. "I'm on a roll tonight with you. I've made you smile chuckle and laugh all in the course of an hour. I should be a stand-up comedian."

"I'm just being nice to you because you're injured."

"Like I said going soft on me." He shook his head. "It's probably past that."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking to her.

"You're in love with me."

"What?" he asked gaping at her.

"It's okay Daryl." She said reaching out and taking his hand. "This always happens… You've up and fallen in love with me I should have never let this happen god I'm so stupid."

"You're nuts!" She fell back in hysterics and after a moment he laughed. "That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you laughing at me lover boy?" she asked.

"Because you're being stupid." She laughed more and he couldn't help but smile.

"I brought your lunch." Carol said. "Crusts cut off."

"I'm going to get so spoiled I swear." Emma said with a bright smile. "Daryl you should really up and get yourself chased by a horde of walkers you get treated like you're in a five star hotel."

"Yeah I'll go do that now." He said standing.

"Where you going?" Carol asked.

"See how much damage this girl did here to my bike."

"Don't worry I just put sugar in the tank." She said and as he walked off he laughed.

"You're so in love with me!" she shouted.

"Screw you!"

"When and where!?" she called and he laughed more. "I love giving him hell." She said to Carol. "Share with me?" she asked handing her the other half of the sandwich.

"Sure." She said.

"You know this is the best sandwich I've ever had." Carol laughed. "I mean it Carol it's so good… Something about food made by a mother."

"I'm not a mother any more…"

"Sure you." Emma said. "The day a child is born so is a mother and that never changes not even with a child's passing." Carol thought about it for a moment before nodding with a soft expression.

-o-

Emma watched as Hershel slowly took the IV out of her arm. A meeting was being gathered and she was to be involved according to Rick. He patched up the area the Iv had been before looking her over.

"You sure you can walk?"

"Sure can." She said reaching behind her and grabbing her Bo. She extended it before using it to help her off the bed with Carols help.

"Slow steps." She said.

"I'm okay…" she said with a nod. "I'm okay…" She slowly helped her into the living room.

"If it isn't the girl of the hour." T-dog said walking over and giving her a hug. "How you feeling girl?"

"Like I was chased down by a horde of walkers." He laughed.

"You're funny."

"I know it." She said with a smile as Carol helped her down into a chair. "Thanks."

"Mhm." She said leaning against the wall beside her." Slowly the others gathered all giving nods to her, and Emma was realizing just how much she had earned her place. When everyone had gathered an uncomfortable silence filled the space.

"So… How do we start this?" T-dog asked.

"How do we start a conversation of the murder of a fellow human being?" Dale asked.

"Maybe not come out with all your guns blazing Dale." Emma said. "Just a suggestion if you want a chance to have people openly hear your case."

"Why? It's clear most of you want him dead." Dale said.

"Want him dead?" Andrea asked. "We don't want- we don't yearn for him to be dead Dale."

"It's more out of necessity…" Emma said.

"Necessity of what Emma?" Dale inquired.

"You heard the information Daryl got out of him. He's got artilir-."

"How do we know Daryl isn't lying?"

"How dare you?" Emma asked before Daryl could jump to his own defense. "If anyone has proven themselves and their intention to his group it's Daryl." Daryl looked to Emma who was glaring daggers into Dale.

"That's right." Carol said.

"Okay so he's from a group of thirty, a group that abandoned him in that town by the way, with heavy weaponry and you think he may or may not run to them and bring them down on us? We are condemning him for a crime he hasn't committed yet." Everyone looked around. "We should give him a chance… We didn't tie up Emma and hit her when she first showed up."

"Uhm actually Daryl knocked me out and tied me to a chair before he brought me back here." Emma said and they all looked to him. "He made sure that I was safe before he brought me."

"Safe you've killed three men!" Dale said.

"Five actually and they all deserved it." She said and Daryl couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow and smile.

"Don't go attacking her after all she's done and been through." Rick said pointing a finger at him.

"We should give him a chance to prove himself like Emma proved herself."

"Can you stop comparing me to this rapist hillbilly?" Emma asked and Daryl smiled as he shifted on his feet.

"How can we have him prove himself?" Andrea asked.

"We could put a detail on him." Dale said.

"And what sentence him to hard labor?" Andrea asked.

"Who wants to be sentenced with him to watch his every move?" Shane inquired.

"Or we could just not sentence him and let him prove himself on his own Glenn you're with me on this…" He looked to him and Glenn looked off. "Are you kidding me? What did they do scare you?"

"He's not one of us."

"Neither is Emma." Dale said.

"Hey now." Carol said.

"That's not fair she's proven herself like we've already said." Rick said.

"I meant she wasn't one of us and we opened our arms to her."

"She wasn't a threat." Daryl said.

"Not a threat? She brought in a bag of weapons, she has a background in martial arts. We've seen how deadly she is with that Bo of hers. I mean she took down Shane for Christ sakes! She could have snapped all our necks in our sleep."

"Yeah but I didn't." Emma said.

"Neither has this young man." He said.

"Well he has been chained up." Daryl said.

"Who are we to be judge and Jury?" Dale asked.

"Because there is no judge and jury anymore Dale." Emma said.

"If we do this…" Dale said. "If we execute this poor young man-."

"Poor young man he shot at our people!" Emma said.

"He was scared-."

"He was trying to kill." She said.

"Still if we do this… We lose our humanity."

"Is there any room for it anymore?" Emma asked quietly and he looked at her for a long time at a loss for words.

"If you do this." Maggie said. "How would you?"

"It should be something quick." Lori said.

"I could snap his neck." Emma said and they all looked to her. "He wouldn't feel a thing. It would be humane."

"We could just hang him." Shane offered and Emma nodded.

"Hanging sometimes doesn't snap the neck." Rick said.

"We could put him in a choke hold and he'd slowly go to sleep and stop breathing. It would be kind of peaceful you know except for the first few seconds when he knows someone's put him in a choke hold." Emma said.

"You know a choke hold like that?" Shane asked.

"Tons." She said.

"We could just shoot him." Rick said "That's quick."

"Who would want to pull the trigger?" Emma asked.

"Who would want to waste the ammo?" Daryl inquired.

"Are you hearing yourselves?" Dale asked and they all looked to him. "Jesus Christ you're talking about it like it's decided."

"We've been talking all day and we're just going in circles." Daryl said.

"You say nay we say yay." Emma said with a shrug.

"We'll just keep going in circles man." Daryl added.

"This is the life of a human being it's worth more than a few minutes of conversation!" Dale yelled. "Jesus Christ Emma you risked your life to save him!"

"I risked my life to save the others not him… Honestly I was hoping Rick would just give up on him."

"Rick you didn't give up on him though." Dale said. "You didn't. You went through all that just to torture him and kill him? If we kill him that makes us no better than the people he came from."

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane said.

"No Dale is right we should discuss this out." Rick said.

"Then let's discuss it!" Dale said.

"We're just going to go in more circles." Daryl muttered.

"Stop it will everyone stop it." Carol said. "Fight if you must but how can you ask us to decide something like this?" She asked looking to Dale. "Ask the others but not me… Leave me out of it."

"Sitting in silence is the same as condemning himself. There is no difference Carol!" Dale yelled.

"You watch your tone when you speak to her." Emma said standing quickly. "Don't try and make her feel bad just because you can't prove your point."

"You shouldn't even get a say." Dale said.

"That's enough." Rick said. "We have our decision if anyone would like a final moment to prove your point do it now if not he's being put down."

"Put down…" Dale repeated. "Call it what it is Rick… Call it murder. You once said we don't kill the living." Dale said.

"Well now the living are trying to kill us."

"If we do this it ends who were were…" Dale said with pleading eyes. "Don't you see that? Please let's do what is right and let this young man live. Isn't there anybody else who takes my side?" he asked looking around. "Anybody?"

"He's right…" Andrea said. "We should try and find a way to make him a part of the group."

"Anybody else feel the same?" Rick asked and no one spoke up.

"Are you all going to watch when you murder him?" Dale asked. "No of course not you'll go back to your busy lives and try to ignore it. I won't be a part of this…" Dale started to walk off. "I won't." Emma slowly stood with the help of Carol and her Bo.

"For those who want to discuss the execution you can stay if not you're free to go."

"I can't be here for this." Carol said to her.

"I should be." Emma said and Carol nodded.

"Call me when you need me."

"Alright." Emma said. Carol and everyone else but Daryl Shane and Rick left.

"What do you all think?" Rick asked when they were alone.

"Maybe the choke hold is good." Shane said.

"How long would it take?" Rick asked Emma.

"Well I know what I'm doing and the longest it took to knock someone out was five seconds if I held them longer maybe another fifteen to snuff them out. Honestly I'd go with snapping their neck."

"You know how?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I've done it before." Emma said. "Well… Actually uhm no I haven't. I did it to a walker and I heard the bones snap but it kept moving so I'm not a hundred present sure… I know how to in theory."

"Not good enough." Rick said.

"I agree." She nodded.

"Maybe we should shoot him." Daryl said. "Maybe that's the more humane way."

"We shouldn't have him look at the gun or hear it you know?" Emma asked. "If it were me I wouldn't want to."

"Same here." Daryl said.

"So we blindfold him and shoot him." Rick said.

"Who's going to do the shooting?" Emma asked.

"I will." Shane said.

"No. I will." Rick said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure." He said. "Now you and I have some things to discuss."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"Why would you say that?" Shane asked.

"Because Rick has that disapproving fatherly look in his eyes…" She said and Rick smiled.

"You shouldn't have done what you done back in the town." Rick stated.

"So I am in trouble…" she said looking off.

"You're not in trouble." Rick said with a laugh. "I just want to know why you would do something so reckless."

"I told you I do what I have to do to protect the people around me."

"And your own survival goes out the window?" Rick asked.

"Daryl back me up on this." She said.

"I think you acted recklessly." He muttered and she looked at him for a moment.

"My own survival didn't go out on the window I survived I got out." She said.

"Barely." Rick said. "My question is why would you do that? Why would you rip open your wounds and risk your life for a group of people you don't know?"

"I promised your son I'd bring you back." She said and Rick looked at her. "I looked him dead in the eye and promised, and he believed me… If I had come back without you because you had been taken down by that horde I'd never be able to look him or anyone else in the eye again… I keep my promises when I make them… I was going to make sure I did everything in my power to keep the promise I made to Carl."

"You've earned your place Emma." Rick said. "So my question is are you going to stay?"

"Carol asked me too I said I'd give it two weeks…" She said.

"Look from what I've heard and seen you are one hell of a fighter." Rick said. "T-dog said you took out four walkers like it was nothing." Rick said sitting down in front of her.

"Because it was nothing." She said with a smile.

"You have a bravery that I have never seen before, it maybe reckless but it's bravery none the less." He said. "Lori… She's pregnant Emma."

"I know." Emma said with a smile. "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"Neither can I." Rick said with a smile. "She won't be able to protect herself as she gets bigger and bigger…" Emma slowly nodded.

"Maybe I'll give it nine months or so to see if I like it here…" Emma said. "See if I want to stay."

"You'll protect her?" Rick asked. "You'll protect her if I can't?"

"I promise." She said with a smile as she patted his hand with a wink. "Just don't let her know I'm on pregnant lady duty she won't take kind to it. Just know even if I'm not right next to her I'm looking after her when you're not."

"Thank you."

"I'm only giving it nine months though." She said with a point and a smile.

"Alright." He said with a laugh.

"Daryl help me up please?" she asked and he nodded as he walked over and took her arm and lifted her up onto her feet. "Thank you…"

"You still have to finish showing me how to make arrows." He started to walk her to the front door.

"Back into the bedroom to rest." Rick said.

"Damn it." she muttered as Daryl began to lead her back to the bedroom.

"I tried…" he said quietly and she smiled.

"Yeah thanks for doing so…"


	6. Snapping Shanes Senses

Emma slowly got out of bed. She didn't know when but at some point she had fallen asleep. She looked outside to see it was dark and slowly headed out of the room. Her body felt a right side better than it had before. Stronger even.

"Emma hon what are you doing out of bed?" Lori asked coming out of the kitchen with Carol.

"Couldn't stand being in bed one more minute." She said.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine feeling great." She looked out the screen door to see Shane Rick and Daryl talking in close quarters.

"They're about to execute him." Lori said.

"I think I should go with incase Randal fights back I can keep a handle on him with minimal force."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Carol asked and Emma smiled.

"I'm feeling good." She said. "After we're done I'll come right back to bed."

"You better if you don't I'm going to come looking." Carol said with a good hearted look.

"Are you hungry we can have something ready for you when you come back." Lori said.

"I'm okay but thanks for the offer…"

"Be safe." Carol said with a point.

"No promises." Emma chimed making the women laugh as she walked out of the house.

"Hey there." Rick said seeing her come down the steps. "How you feeling?"

"Peachy keen." She said with a wink and a smile. "Lori informed me you're about to whack Randal thought I could come and be of assistance."

"Whack?" Shane asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sounds better then execute." She said with a shrug. "I thought I could assist if not physically maybe for moral support. This can't be easy for you." She said to Rick.

"I appreciate it but are you sure you want this in your head?" Rick asked.

"I've already got walking corpses what's a little execution on top of it?" She asked.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"I've got chubby cheeks but don't you dare baby me now let's get this done nice and quick like a band aid on a hillbilly scab." She said walking off.

"She must have been the sunny one in her class." Shane said and Daryl nodded before following her and Rick.

"For the record you don't have chubby cheeks." Rick said.

"Wasn't looking for compliments ranger Rick." She said with a smile.

"You are quite baby faced though." He said.

"My momma said it was my big Green eyes that made me look so young." She said with a smile. "You should have seen my Annabelle eight years old and looked five. Your boy doesn't look his age either."

"His momma says it's his blue eyes."

"She's right. He'll be a little walker hunting heart breaker someday mark my words." She said and Rick laughed. She was trying to keep his spirits high and he appreciated it. They got to the shed and Daryl moved forward unlocking the door.

"You go in last." Shane said to Emma who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Egotistical son of a chauvinist prick." She muttered under her breath and Daryl just smiled.

"Go ahead." Daryl said holding the door open for her.

"What a kindly gentleman you are." She said with a curtsy as she walked in. As Daryl followed her she didn't miss the look Shane shot him.

"What what's going on?" Randal asked his eyes wide. "Who the hell is she?"

"I'm Emma, nice to make your acquaintance… How are you doing this evening Randal?" she asked.

"I'm fucking scared, how are you?" He asked with a glare as he shook in fear.

"I'm pretty good." She said with a smile as she looked over her nails. "Took a nap earlier." She shrugged and Daryl smiled at her antics.

"Let's un do these shall we?" Shane asked as he un did the handcuffs that were attached to some chains. As soon as he was semi free Randal made a run for it right out the shed. Emma rushed after him as he tripped to the ground. She pulled him up by the back of the shirt and he turned swinging at her.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled.

"Bitch huh?" she asked as she parried his hand away before twisting his arms at an odd angle and pulling her hand back. "I slam my hand into your palm and it breaks your arm nice and jagged like."

"You're bluffing you're a woman you wouldn't do that!"

"Word of advice don't belittle someone who's got your arm in a compromising position." She went to break his arm.

"Emma!" Rick called and she stopped just as she was about to break it. She slowly looked to him with a smile.

"Yes Rick?" she asked as they walked to her and Randal.

"Don't break his arm." She looked down at Randal who was staring at her wide eyed before looking back to Rick.

"But… I want to." She said.

"Emma…" She sighed before kicking Randal's feet out from under him making him drop to his knees.

"Fine…" she said with a roll of the eyes as she walked away and Shane cuffed the young man. "I don't see what the issue is…" She whispered to Daryl. "What's a broken arm when he's about to get a bullet between the eyes?"

"You've got a point." He said. Shane lifted him onto his feet and tossed him over to Daryl.

"What's going on?" Randal asked as they all began walking to the barn. "Where are we going?" He spotted the barn. "You're not letting me go… Hold on… Hold on." He looked to Daryl. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What the fuck is going to happen?" Emma moved forward and opened the doors to the execution site. Shane pushed Randal into the barn causing the boy to whimper. "Please…"

"It's all gunna be done soon enough." Shane said as he covered his eyes with a black piece of cloth.

"Wait!" he screamed. Emma slowly walked in closing the door as she did.

"Do you want to kneel or stand?" Rick asked and Randal continued to whimper before Daryl kicked in his leg making him collapse as Rick checked his revolver the sound making Randal begin to panic.

"Please please don't do this… Please don't do this… Please!"

"Wait." Emma said as Rick pointed the gun.

"Wait?" Shane asked. Emma walked over to Randal before kneeling and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop them…" Randal said to her. "Please…"

"This is going to happen Randal." She said with a soft expression. "Is there anything you want to get off your chest before it does? There's still a chance for you…"

"I lied…" he said. "I lied before… I touched those girls… I took my turn…" Daryl's eyes narrowed as he moved forward and wrapped a hand around Emma's bicep as he lifted her up onto her feet.

"Daryl…" She said quietly.

"Get away from him." he said pulling Emma away from Randal.

"No please no!" Randal yelled searching for her blindly.

"He's dangerous…" Daryl said with a clenched jaw. "He doesn't deserve redemption or your kindness Emma." She slowly nodded.

"Any last words?" Rick asked.

"Pa-pa-pa-please." Randal said panicked spit flying from his mouth.

"That your final word?" Shane asked and Emma stared at his smirk. He was enjoying this. Shane was taking pleasure in the execution.

"Oh god… Oh god please… Please don't do this to me… Please…" Rick slowly raised the gun and put it to his head. Emma's jaw clenched and she turned her gaze away the move being caught by Daryl.

"You don't have to watch this…" He said to her quietly.

"It's fine…" She said.

"Go ahead." Shane said to Rick. "Do it man." A yell of terror filled the night air and Emma spun.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked looking around.

"I'll check it out." Emma said going to run from the barn.

"No you're still not a hundred percent." Daryl said stopping her before rushing off himself. A few seconds later another scream followed and Rick sighed.

"Put him back in the shed this has to wait until later." He said before rushing off. Randal let out a sob of relief as he fell forward.

"Thank you Jesus…" He whispered.

"It's your lucky day." Emma said moving forward.

"Not really." She slowly looked to Shane who was loading a gun.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked walking to his side.

"This is called loading a gun Emma." He said.

"Yeah I know why are you doing it?" She asked wide eyed.

"What?" Randal asked. "No he said put me back!"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled. "Shane I hate to say it but the little prick is right. Rick said to put him back we have to put him back."

"Rick was waiting for an excuse to let him off, the pussy." He raised the gun and Emma pushed his hand down making him look to her.

"Don't get mad okay?" She asked. "Just… Explain to me why you're doing this." She said setting her foot on Randal's back so he couldn't run. "See I'm not letting him go just walk me through this okay?"

"If I convince you you'll let me shoot him?"

"Yeah and I'm easy to convince in killing threats I really am." She said trying to buy time for Rick and Daryl to get back to stop him. She could take Shane on normally but she was still woozy on her feet from the loss of blood and her seizures. She wasn't so sure if she could take Shane on in the state that she was.

"Rick doesn't have the spine to do this I know so." Shane said.

"How do you know so?"

"Rick and I are like brothers. I know that if he shoots this young man he'll think on it every day for the rest of his life. He's my brother I don't want him to go through that." He went to raise the gun and Emma pushed it down making him sigh angrily.

"Maybe Rick needs to do this… Maybe this is what is going to turn him into the sort of leader he needs to be."

"I'm already the sort of leader we need!" he yelled and Emma tried not to jump at the sudden explosion.

"Okay don't get mad at me I'm just trying to rationalize this so I feel good about it. I just think Rick should be the one to do it."

"You know I was doing things Rick was supposed to be doing long before Rick came around." Shane said pacing. "I really was. I was the leader of this group what the fuck am I now? Muscle."

"Hunky muscle at that." Emma said trying to do anything in her power to ease the situation, to calm things down.

_Clearly flattery isn't going to bring this to a simmer… Come on Daryl…_ she looked to the barn door which was open. _Hurry back… _

"I used to be the leader." Shane said bringing her attention back to him. He had started to pace his eyes had gone black with rage the situation was escalating quickly and Emma didn't know what she was going to do when it hit its climax. Like Daryl said she wasn't a hundred percent. "I was the fucking leader!"

"Yeah I got that part, but I'm asking why do you have to kill this man, not what you used to be to the group dynamic."

"I have to kill this man to get back to my place as leader in the group fucking dynamic!" he yelled.

"Hey Shane, calm down… I'm not questioning you."

"No…" He said looking at her. "No you're not. Usually you do." He bit his bottom lip as he looked her over. "You're trying to stall me."

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't?" He raised the gun and Emma jumped in his way before he could shoot Randal.

"Get out of my way girl." He said his teeth baring at her.

"Shane this is going to throw everything off just think about this."

"Why are you always getting in my way?" he asked. "Hmm? Why are you always in my way?"

"I'm quirky like that? I don't know." She said.

"You're humor isn't going to save you."

"So what you're going to kill me now?" Emma asked her jaw clenching. "You going to shoot me in cold blood Shane?"

"If you don't get out of the way right fucking now I'm going to kill you!" her jaw clenched, if she reached behind herself to grab the Bo he would know what she was doing and fire. She was going to have to go hand to hand.

"Shane… Uhm I'm going to move but I'd feel better if you'd just lower the gun why I do… I don't want you to mistake my movements and fire that weapon…" He looked at her for a long moment.

"Are you playing with me?" he asked.

"No." she said.

_Yes, lower that weapon and I'll buy more time with my fists and hopefully my Bo. _

"Why do I think you're lying?"

"Because you have major trust issues probably stemming from an absentee mother…" his eyes narrowed. "I joke when I'm nervous… Please just lower the weapon for a few seconds…"

"You know ever since you came around you've gotten in my way." She tilted her head seeing the deadly look in his eyes. "Maybe I should take you out with Randal here."

"And say what to Rick and the others?" She asked.

"Friendly fire. It's kind of the truth."

"You pull that trigger on me it's not friendly fire it's not even close it's murder. I'm not a threat not like Randal."

"You are a threat though…" he said. "To me… Standing in my way the way you've been."

"Shane… Lower your weapon…"

"Say please." He said raising it higher and pointing it at her head.

"You're sick…" Emma said softly. "I can see it…. The crazy… It's there swirling in those black eyes of yours."

"Say please or I'm pulling the trigger. Then again I'm pulling the fucking trigger anyways." A wind tossed the barn door the sound making Shane look away. Emma rushed forward with a yell and tackled him to the floor the gun going off as she did.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked looking up from the Walker he had taken out. It had stumbled into camp and scared the others causing the ruckus that had stopped them from executing Randal. Another gun shot fired and Rick looked to the barn seeing a blind folded Randal stumbling out.

"T-dog get the truck and stop him!" Rick yelled as he and Daryl ran forward.

"What's going on?" Carol asked as she watched them race off.

"Stop it I'm not you're enemy!" Emma yelled as Shane punched her across the face knocking her off him.

"You let him get away." Shane said seeing Randal was gone. He stood up and kicked her in the stomach. "You stupid bitch!"

"Stop it!" Emma yelled.

"You're just as bad! You aided him in his escape! What were you with him the whole time!?" Emma curled into a ball as she waited for her opening. "You should have just let me shoot him!"

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Rick yelled as he walked in to see Shane slamming his foot into Emma.

"There it is." Emma said as she rolled hooking her arm around his legs and rolling into him. Shane's knees buckled to the ground as Emma rolled onto his legs before landing a back fist to his crotch.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Emma flipped up onto her feet before kicking him.

"How!?" she yelled kicking him. "Do!" she kicked him again. "You!" she slammed her foot into his stomach. "Like it!" She slammed her foot into him again. "Bitch!?" she kicked him across the face just as Daryl and Rick rushed forward and pulled her away.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Daryl yelled.

"She tried to kill me." Shane said.

"He tried to fucking kill me!" Emma yelled.

"She let him go Rick she's unstable." Shane said wiping blood from his mouth.

"He's a god damn dirty liar!" Emma yelled struggling against Daryl and Rick as Shane raised his weapon.

"She has to be put down Rick!" Shane yelled. Before he could fire Daryl raised his gun with a fierce gaze.

"Put. It. Down." Daryl said venom dripping from every word. "Now."

_No one raises their gun against her… _Daryl thought.

"I second that." Rick said his own gun pulled. Shane slowly dropped it while Rick and Daryl let Emma go whose chest was heaving. "Now what happened here?" Rick asked and Emma and Shane started yelling at the same time. "Shane first!" Emma's jaw clenched as she went silent.

"She wanted to kill Randal."

"That's a lie." They all turned to see Carl walking in.

"Carl what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"I saw it… Emma tried to keep him from shooting Randal while you were gone and he turned the gun on her. He was going to kill her dad."

"Carl…" Shane said his eyes going wide with betrayal. "How could you?"

"You did the right thing." Rick said to his son.

"You and I buds forever what happened to that?" Shane asked as he pulled his gun. Emma rushed away from Daryl and Rick.

"Emma!" Rick yelled. She leapt onto Shane's back and wrapped her legs around his waist while putting him in a choke hold.

"Run Carl!" she yelled and just as Carl went to run away the gun fired missing him by inches.

"Get the fuck off!" Shane yelled his face going red as he dropped to his knees. He raised the gun up in the air and she bit down on his shoulder making him drop the weapon as he cried out in pain. Emma spit blood to the side as she continued to choke him. "Fucking bitch." Shane stood and backed himself up quickly into a wall. Emma cried out in pain as she felt something pop in her side. "Get… Off…" he choked as he slammed her again.

"Let him go you've done enough!" Rick yelled as he watched Shane slam her again against the wall this time hard enough that she let go and slumped to the ground. Shane turned on her but before he could do anything Daryl tackled him to the ground and began slamming him over and over again in the face with his fists. Emma coughed as she placed a hand on her rib.

"Fucking bitch!" Daryl yelled as he continued to pummel him.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrea asked as she Carol and Lori rushed in Carl at his mother's side. Daryl grabbed his gun and whacked Shane across the face knocking him out before he sat back his chest heaving. He slowly looked to Emma who had blood dripping from her mouth.

"You okay Emma?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay… Are you?" She asked seeing how he was taking rushed breaths.

"Never felt better…" he said and she laughed before coughing.

"Are you two okay?" Carol asked going between them.

"F-." Emma coughed. "Fine." Rick flipped Shane onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back before dragging him to a post and beginning to tie him there with rope.

"Why are you doing that?" Lori asked.

"He just tried to kill Emma." Rick said.

"You're bleeding from the mouth." Carol said going to her side.

"It's not mine, I had to bite Shane to make him drop his gun." She said.

"Resourceful." Daryl said.

"I took a page from the walkers hand book." she said spitting more blood. "Now that was my blood."

"Let's get you both back to Hershel." Carol said seeing Daryl's hand busted open. Emma slowly stood as Rick finished tying Shane.

"Rick?" Emma asked and he looked to her. "I'm not telling you what to do here but that's the third time he's raised an uncalled for hand to me…" Rick nodded. "Now if you let him go after he cools off I stand by it… But if he ever so much as gives me a wrong look, or if I even think he is some how plotting on me… I break his fucking neck. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"One more thing." Emma said as she helped Daryl onto his feet.

"What?" Rick asked.

"He was raising that gun at your boy." She headed off along with Daryl. "Come on Carl let's get some lemonade up at the house." He nodded as he quickly walked to her side and took her hand. She smiled down at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Emma…" Carl said.

"Sure thing Kid."

-o-

"Remind me to stop getting hurt." Emma said to Daryl as Hershel left the room.

"You could have killed him any time while we were gone and while we were there why didn't you?"

"Didn't want to be pinned a murderer I know him and Rick are close… I'm just glad Carl spoke up. That did not look good for me there."

"I would have stuck up for you."

"Awe what a peach." She said with a smile as she stretched. "By the way what was the ruckus that made you boys rush off?"

"Walker stumbled into our camp… No one saw it coming."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Dale was nearly did in but he's fine." He said.

"Good…" She said. "Did Randal get away?"

"T-dog went after him he won't get too far blindfolded." Daryl said. Emma slowly nodded as her jaw clenched and she looked off. "What's up?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"There was something in Shane's eyes…" she said quietly looking to him. "Kind of reminded me of a walker only less cloudy…"

"What was like a walkers?" he asked.

"That evident look of blind hunger for blood…" She said. "He wanted to kill Randal and he wanted to kill me. There were times where he was smiling at me while he was firing his weapon. He was getting off on attacking me. On hurting me."

"You don't get off on it?" He asked.

"I get off after a good walker massacre I admit that... I mean your blood is pumping and your skin is all hot and tight from the combat... But when I'm fighting a human being who wants to kill me I don't get off on that fight…"

"So you just get off on a walkers who want to kill you?"

"You're making it sound right terrible…" she said with a laugh.

"It kind of does… But I get off on the tracking and hunt of a walker… I get what you're saying…"

"So uh…" she looked him over. "Want to go hunt some walkers?" She clicked her tongue while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You serious?" he asked blinking and she threw a pillow at him. She laughed as she fell back on the bed. "Tease."

"Pervert." She said as she sat up before they both started laughing.

"You're not my type any way."

"What too many teeth?" She asked as she punched his shoulder making him laugh. "By the way thanks for taking out Shane for me."

"Sure." He said. "My pleasure. Really."

"So then I'm not your type in the way I have a vagina?"

"Would you shut up?" he asked throwing a pillow at her which she caught as she fell back laughing. She got out of the bed and walked over to her bag. "Got something for you, a little thanks for saving my skin with Shane…" she reached in and pulled out a small leather pouch. She walked over and handed it off to him.

"What's this?"

"Something to help you with the arrows, something that also has been taking space up in my bag…" He un zipped it and looked down at a bunch of files and mini hand saws. "They were my grandfather's when he rode the rails. He used to make wood toys which he would sell to other travelers. I figured they might come in handy for you in making your type of ammunition."

"Thanks." He said tucking them in his coat pocket next to her emergency kit.

"No problem. You still have to teach me how to make arrows though. I'm curious."

"Feeling up to it now?" he asked.

"Sure thing." They headed out of the house and Emma stopped making him turn to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She stayed quiet as she tilted her head. "Emma?"

"Do you ever get the feeling something real bad is about to happen?" She asked quietly looking out on the land. "Like everything is about to change?"

"All the time… It is the apocalypse after all." He said heading off and she followed him. Lori and Carol slowly came out of the house watching the two walk away as they did.

"Looks like Daryl has a shadow." Lori said. "They seem to be getting close."

"I think they have an understanding of survival with each other." Carol said.

"There's no denying they work well together. In fact I haven't seen Daryl work that well with someone since Merle."

"Very true."

"Come on man just let me go!" Randall yelled as T-dog dragged him past the house.

"Would you shut up man!" T-dog yelled. "Fucking annoying."

"Looks like T-dog caught Randal." Emma said looking over her shoulder.

"He'll die tomorrow." Daryl said.

"Think Rick will pull the trigger?" He looked to her.

"You don't think he was going to tonight?"

"Nope…" She said. "I like Rick but his soul weighs too heavy for this kind of world."

"Then why didn't you just let Shane do him in?"

"Because I think Rick needs this lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Some men have to die." She said with a shrug and he looked to her. "It's a sad truth but a truth none the less." They got to his camp and both instantly sat down Dale taking out the tools she had given him. "I'm still on the feathers?"

"That's right." He said started a fire to give them enough light.

"Do you think we're going to stay here? For the baby I mean."

"This is where all the medical supplies are, so I suppose so."

"You think this place can stay un touched for nine months or so?"

"It's stayed un touched so far."

"Not really I mean you said a walker came into a camp nearly did in Dale. By the way, how do you not see a walker coming out here? I mean the fields are wide open."

"They've gotten lazy, stopped being on their toes." He said sitting back on the bricks.

"Here." She handed him one of the sticks he had been working on.

"Thanks." He muttered as he started shaving it down. "So you said you've been on your own for about six months."

"That's right."

"How did you survive so long alone?"

"I told you I stuck high up in the trees. If the walkers can't see you they don't tend to come after you. I tell you something else, those suckers hardly ever look up… The few times they do their heads snap off." She laughed. "It's a sight to see it really is." He smiled.

"I bet. So you kept to the trees when you travelled-."

"As much as I could."

"As much as you could, what about when you slept?"

"Up in the trees." She said. "I'd tie myself to a branch or attach my sleeping bag like a hammock. If I couldn't find a place to sleep up high I didn't."

"Hard way to live."

"Not really… It was actually easier with Annabelle. She could swing from tree to tree like it was nothing. I used to joke she was part flying squirrel."

"She wasn't scared?"

"At first but I made it a game for her." She said with a smile. "Told her to pretend the ground was lava and for every day she stayed off it I would make sure to have fresh berries for her..."

"Did you have any other siblings?"

"Three older brothers. I don't know about Brian or Benny the twins but I did get one call out to my eldest brother Phil, he was trying to get him his kid and my sister in law to a FEMA center in Atlanta. He wanted us to meet him there my parents Annabelle and I."

"When did your parents die?"

"Well mom got turned about two weeks in, dad shot her then-."

"Shot himself… That's right."

"Do you have any Siblings I thought I asked before but I can't remember the answer."

"I never got to." He said. "My big brother Merle."

"Did you guys get separated?"

"Yeah. Rick left him handcuffed on a building in Atlanta." She looked to him. "We went back for him but he had sawed off his own hand, there was evidence he got away…"

"You haven't seen him since?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Daryl."

"I'll see the stubborn son of a bitch someday." She slowly nodded before handing a feathered arrow to him.

"How's that?"

"Good… Here's the next." He handed her the finished arrow. As she worked on feathering it she would watch his movements in carving the sticks into perfect arrows. After a few hours he sighed and stretched. "I'm heading to bed." he said standing.

"Good night." She said.

"You staying here?" He asked.

"I figured." She said looking at her bag that had the sleeping bag attached to it.

"Die down the fire when you're done."

"Alright." She said with a nod as he headed into the tent.

-o-

Daryl slowly opened his eyes and looked around the bright tent. He sighed heavily as he slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He would like to say it had been a restful night but he never had those unless he was piss drunk or knocked out. He slowly pulled on his shirt and boots before heading out of the tent. He tilted his head seeing a fresh bucket of water waiting for him. He looked around to find no Emma her backpack and sleeping bag nowhere in sight. His eyes then rested on his Cross bow. Loaded in the carrying case was all the arrows he had made completed thanks to Emma's feathering. He tilted his head when he saw another stack of arrows at least fifteen more. He knelt down and picked one up looking them over.

"How are they?" She asked and he stood turning to look at her.

"They're okay, not sure they'll fly but we'll find out."

"Thought I'd give it a shot." She said with a shrug.

"That's a lot of Arrows."

"I figured you need a lot… Rick wants us to join camp we're moving everyone closer to the house… He also wants us to search the perimeter of the farm to see if there have been any breaches."

"Because of that walker last night?" he asked.

"That's right… I got that water for you. Wash up and join quick I'll break down your camp with you later." She said before walking off her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Could have gotten my own water…" He muttered.

"But I got it for you so be grateful not agitated!" she called over her shoulder.

"Ears like a hound…" he whispered to himself as he turned away.

"Damn right!" He shook his head with a smile before splashing water over his face. After washing up he grabbed his crossbow and headed towards the camp to see everyone packing up.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked Rick as Daryl reached them.

"We're going to move everything into the house and then the cars. We'll park them near the doors facing out. Emma I need you to keep track of everyone keep notes of who's coming and going."

"Yes sir." She said before her jaw clenched as she spotted familiar face. "You un tied him?" Daryl turned to see Shane walking from the RV.

"Speaking of which… Shane!" Rick called and he instantly walked over. "I think you guys have some talking to do."

"Just me." Shane said. "Look… Emma I'm sorry."

"Keep it to yourself." She said.

"Emma he's apologizing." Rick said with a scolding tone.

"I don't give a shit."

"Language." Lori and Carol chimed walking by them.

"I don't care." She corrected.

"Look I know I did you wrong." Shane said.

"You pointed a gun at me and demand I beg for my life even though you were just going to shoot me anyways." She said with a clenched jaw.

"I wasn't going to shoot you."

"If there's anything I hate more than men who hit women it's fucking liars."

"Language!" Lori and Carol called.

"I'm trying!" She said angrily.

"You should accept the man's apology Emma." Rick said.

"And you should accept the fact your boy here is a trigger happy egotistical egomaniacal lunatic son of a bitch bastard." She said to Rick.

"Emma lang-."

"I know!" She yelled at Lori and Carol before they could tell her to watch her mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Shane asked.

"Do you need me to get a dictionary so you can look up those mighty big words Shane?" She asked.

"You little bitch-."

"Shane." Rick said with a glare.

"Call me what you like it doesn't change who you are deep down." She said. "You say you're sorry but your words don't match your eyes. I only need to be around a snake once to know it's going to eventually bite me."

"You calling me a snake?" He asked stepping towards her.

"I'm calling you a lot of things." She said getting right in his face.

"Alright let's just keep some space between you." Rick said pushing them away from each other slowly.

"Yeah like how about she gets off the farm?" Shane asked.

"She's not going anywhere." Daryl said.

"She's too important to the group." Rick said.

"She's earned her place." Dale said and she looked at him with a soft expression as he took off his hat and nodded at her.

"So have I… I'm telling you Rick this place isn't big enough for the both of us." Shane said.

"This place isn't big enough for you and any of us." Emma said. "You're Egotistic mind set takes up most of this farms acreage."

"Is that the only word you know Ego?" He asked.

"I also know the words Narcissistic, Self-absorbed, intrinsic, pompous, autocratic, and conceited. Words you don't know Shane, Humble, demure, sheepish, subservient, servile, gentle, unobtrusive, and timorous." She went to turn away and stopped before looking back to him. "If you're wondering, by that sophomoric look on your face, yes all of those are actual words." She stormed off and Shane took a breath.

"Sophomoric?" He asked blinking.

"It means stupid." Hershel said with a smile before heading off.

"That girls a walking a thesaurus we should get her to join us in teaching Carl English." Lori said and Carol nodded.

"You had her beg for her life?" Rick asked eying him.

"She didn't." He muttered. "Girls tough…"

"And yet you just want to keep trying to break her…" Daryl muttered before picking up a crate and walking towards the house. After dropping it off on the porch he walked to the back of the house to see Emma making her rounds her Bo out and spinning around her. She heard him coming and turned stopping her flare.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Despite the fact that I now know what an Idiot Rick is I'm doing fine." She said. "What's he thinking letting that lunatic loose?"

"They're old friends." He said with a shrug.

"It's not okay… He says sorry and then a second later gets all offensive."

"You did call him what you called him." He said as they started to walk together.

"He deserved it didn't he?" she asked.

"I'm not disputing you." He said.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep at night knowing he's around… He's gotten the jump on me not once but twice. My pride has been severely bruised by that man and I'm looking to get it healed nice and right."

"So is this about your pride or about the fact-."

"This about the fact that he's putting a lot of lives in danger… Also Rick told me to watch out for Lori, he told me to protect her and I promised. Have you seen the way Shane looks at her? It isn't right the look in his eyes."

"That's because they used to bone."

"What?" she asked looking to him.

"Bone you know sex."

"Yeah I know… I thought she was with Rick… I mean they're married."

"Yeah but there was a while Lori thought he was dead… So her and Shane shacked up for a while."

"What? That's insane… Shit that baby might not be Ricks…"

"I guess you're right, that thought hadn't occurred to me yet."

"Well this just complicated the shit out of things."

"Language!" Lori and Carol yelled out the window.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back and Daryl smiled. "Don't smirk." She said punching him in the shoulder and he laughed.


	7. Burned to Ash

Emma slowly came around the barn. Like Rick had asked her she was making rounds of the farm. Keeping track of who was coming and going. So far no walkers, all humans, so she was calling it a good day. She stopped and listened to the shed, normally she could hear Randal hooting and hollering inside, all she could hope was that he had cried himself to sleep. Little did he know he was getting out on bail. Like she had said to Daryl, Rick couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Hey there." She smiled seeing T-dog coming into view.

"Hey, going to get Randal?"

"Yep we're going to drive him out and dump his ass."

"Need help?"

"Yeah the sucker is slippery if he runs just knock him on his ass like you did Shane, which by the way funny as hell." He said and she smiled as she followed him to the shed. "Yo Randal your ass is near free to go." He un did the lock and opened the door. He stared inside for a long moment before scratching the back of his head. "Well… Fuck."

"What?" Emma asked trying to see over his shoulder.

"Get Rick and the others, Randal has skipped out."

"You get them I'll start tracking." Emma said.

"Right." He rushed off. "Yo Rick!" She tilted her head as she looked over the dusty floor and the bloody handcuffs. It seemed Randal had slipped off, but there was some dragging marks like he had been pushed out.

"What's going on?" Rick asked as he and Daryl rushed in.

"He's gone…" Emma said.

"Clearly… T-dog get Shane looks like he's going to get his wish." Rick muttered.

"Right…" He said heading off.

"Hey Daryl?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?" he asked walking to her side.

"What does that look like to you?" she asked pointing out some marks on the floor. "Looks like he was pushed out right?"

"Yeah but the pricks got a bum leg he's dragging."

"That's right." She said slowly nodding as she looked over the tracks.

"Can you two track him?" Rick asked.

"Yeah no problem." Daryl said and Emma nodded as they came out of the shed to see most of the group had gathered.

"How did he get away?" Carol asked.

"Slipped his cuffs." Daryl informed.

"But this place is sealed on the outside." Lori said.

"Maybe Daryl didn't seal it up right." Glenn offered.

"I sealed it up just fine walker bait." Daryl said with a glare.

"He's a weasel that boy I'm not surprised." T-dog said.

"Where's Shane?" Rick asked seeing T-dog had returned.

"Can't find him." He said with a shrug.

"Hmm… Randal has gone missing and so has Shane…" Emma said making him look to her. "Isn't that an interesting development?"

"What are you trying to say?" Rick asked.

"You know what I'm trying to say Rick." She said.

"Don't let your hatred cloud your mind Emma."

"Don't let your friendship with Shane cloud yours..." She fired back.

"You're treading on ice girl."

"Thanks to you we all are." She said.

"Emma…" Carol said and she looked to her.

"She's just saying what most here are thinking." Dale said and Emma nodded.

"Rick!" they all turned to see a bloodied face Shane coming from the woods.

"Shane!"

"This is suspect." Emma muttered and Daryl nodded.

"Something definitely stinks."

"What happened!?" Rick called as he reached them.

"The little prick snuck up on me with a rock…" He said. "Rick… He's armed he got my gun I came to and it was gone." Emma tilted her head. Shane looked spooked enough but there was something in his eyes that made her question how genuine his emotions were.

"Alright here's the plan." Rick said. "Daryl T-dog Glenn and Myself are heading off into the woods to track this guy, Emma and Andrea I need you to get everyone to the house. Emma you have to protect everyone."

"Emma would be better out in the woods." T-dog said. "If you guys get swarmed by walkers you'll want her with you."

"It's true." Daryl said and Rick thought about it.

"Rick." Emma said and he looked to her. "No one puts baby in the corner." She said pulling out her Bo staff and extending it.

"You named that thing baby?" Daryl asked.

"Of course I did." She said with a smile and Rick nodded with his own.

"Alright T-dog you stay here lock yourselves in the house Emma you're coming with us."

"Right." Emma said with a nod.

"Emma?" She walked to Carol who had asked her over. "You be very safe I don't want any of your heroics getting you injured again…"

"I promise no more heroics…" She said with a nod. "See you soon."

"Be safe." Lori said.

"You too." Emma said. "Take care of the bean sized one in there." She poked her stomach making Lori laugh.

"Will do." Lori said.

"Come on let's get going!" Shane yelled and Emma sighed before running and catching up to the men as they headed into the woods.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Rick said.

"Already see a few walkers…" Emma said her Bo at the ready.

"Take em out." Rick said and she nodded rushing forward. "Let's see what she's made of…" He said never having seen her hunt down walkers before. She gave a low whistle making the walkers turn. They rushed at her and she spun twirling her Bo in a circle before smacking them all across the face so hard they fell to the ground still.

"Told you you'd want her." Daryl said as Shane continued to lead them into the woods.

"Before I blacked out he ran off that way I saw him." Shane said and Emma looked at him as she came back.

"Can you track him?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Nope."

"Can't track if there's nothing there." Emma said.

"Doesn't matter if there isn't a trace he went that way!" Shane said as Daryl continued to look for something to track. "We should split up into two teams and search. We just chase him down. That's what we should do."

"Daryl how much would you say Randal weighed?" Emma asked.

"No more than a buck twenty five sopping wet." He said before catching her drift and turning to look at Shane. "You're trying to tell us a boy like that got the jump on you?"

"Emma got the jump on me." He said. "They weigh around the same."

"I'm not vain or anything but could you leave my perfectly healthy waistline out of this." Emma muttered and Daryl smiled as he looked off. "Besides, I've got training on my side, the kid didn't."

"The kid is older then you and either way a rock evens the odds." Shane said.

"Alright alright let's just spread out and start looking." Rick said. "Shane you're with me."

"Maybe Daryl goes with Shane and I go with you." Emma offered and Daryl looked to her. "One tracker to each team."

"I'll go with Shane." Rick said before heading off.

"Yes captain my captain." She muttered as she walked to Daryl's side and watched the two head off into the darkening woods. "Starting to get that bad feeling again."

"Well swallow it." he said making her look to him. "We have to find Randal." He said starting to head off into a random direction.

"You know Randal is dead right?" Emma asked.

"We have to make sure."

"Shane killed him."

"We don't know that."

"What is this?" She asked. "Are you joining the Rick Grimes denial society or something?" She asked walking to his side. "Shane killed him Daryl."

"How do you know?"

"Daryl come on you're not stupid." He stopped and looked to her. "Shane isn't easy to get the jump on trust me I know."

"Rick must have a plan."

"Maybe he does maybe he doesn't but I know for a fact Shane has one."

"What's his plan to have fun watching us on this wild goose chase?" Daryl asked not sure what Emma was trying to get at.

"Maybe he wanted to get Rick alone." Daryl shook his head now completely catching her drift.

"Shane doesn't have the stones to kill Rick." He said heading off.

"Let me put a scenario in your head… You and your best friend are thick as thieves apocalypse hits and you think best friend is dead. In the throes of your grief you get with his old lady. Few weeks later said best friend shows up again steals back his old lady who you have fallen in love with. The woman finds out she's pregnant probably with your baby are you just going to let that chance of a family go on the grounds that you used to be tight?" She asked and he slowly looked to her as he thought it over before he looked off.

"I wouldn't know I don't knock up chicks."

"Daryl…"

"Let's just focus on the task Rick gave us." He said before walking off again.

"Seriously?" She asked giving a disgruntled sigh.

"Would you shut up you're messing up my concentration." He said starting to pick up a trail. Emma's jaw clenched and her fists balled at her sides.

"Shut up?" She asked and he sighed as he came to a stop and turned to look at her. "You want me to shut up? Listen here you stupid son of a bitch I'm trying to keep you and all your little damn friends alive!"

"Shane took care of the group for a long time he wouldn't go hurting any of them."

"Yeah he was the leader and now he's not. When power hungry men lose their power they become dangerous. You should have heard him in the barn, talking about all this stuff with Lori and Rick and how he was going to get back what was his… Honestly I can't remember it all thanks to my fear with the gun he had pointed at my fucking head and isn't that proof enough that fucking man is unstable?"

"So what you think Shane wanted to get Rick alone to kill him?"

"That's exactly what I think." She said with a stern point to the ground.

"Well if that's the case, Rick can hold his own."

"I don't think he can… I mean he couldn't bring himself to shoot Randal what chance does he have of shooting his best friend?" He looked at her for a long moment. "Those hillbilly wheels starting to turn in your head yet?"

"We have to find them…" He said with a nod.

"Thank you." She said before stopping. "Oh hell."

"What?" He turned just in time to see a walker turned Randal rushing at him. He pulled out his crossbow and fired the arrow missing him by inches. Emma Pulled Daryl aside as she pulled out her Bo and slammed it across Randal's face before extending it and stabbing him in the chest pinning him to a tree. Daryl fired another arrow hitting him in the head. Emma took her Bo from his chest cavity and collapsed it as Randal's body fell forward. "Maybe Shane didn't kill him after all maybe he just got turned while running off."

"His hands are tied in front." Emma said as they both kneeled beside the body.

"Maybe Shane got a hold of him tied him up before he smacked him in the head with the rock."

"How could he have smacked him in the head with a rock if his hands were tied?"

"Good point." Daryl leaned back. "His neck is broken…"

"So Shane snapped his neck."

"That's my guess." He said as he started checking over the body, after a long moment he sat back.

"What is it?" she asked seeing his troubled expression.

"He aint got no bites." He said.

"What?" she asked starting to look over the body herself. "You sure?" she lifted up the shirt. "Maybe it was scratches I heard scratches can turn people."

"Do you see any?" He asked and she stopped.

"No… But how is this possible?"

"Not sure…" he said.

"Come on…" She said a little spooked by the lack of scratches or bites. "We should go look for Rick and Shane."

"It's too dark to track them." He said.

"We can try."

"The flash light is going out." He said seeing how it was flickering in her hand.

"So you've never travelled around at night before?" She asked.

"We have no idea what direction they went in." He said.

"So what we're just going to leave Rick alone with trigger happy Shane?"

"I don't like the idea but we have no other choice Emma."

"Yes we do we go look for him Daryl." She said walking to him with a pleading look.

"Rick is a big boy he can tend to himself… And if Shane is planning something-."

"Which he is."

"And wants to kill him-."

"Which he does."

"Then Rick needs to step up to the man plate and take care of it him his damn self. Maybe this is the turning point for him as a leader, maybe this is what makes him into what we all need him to be huh?"

"It doesn't feel right… Leaving him to the slaughter." She said as they started to walk.

"There's nothing else we can do. If we go looking for him it's likely we'll get lost or overtaken by walkers."

"You would get overtaken, me I'd be just fine." She said.

"Hey now." he nudged her making her smile. "Them fighting words." As they walked he noticed how more and more quiet Emma grew. "What is it?"

"Something just don't feel right Daryl…" She said softly.

"You've been saying that since this morning and I told you it's the damn apocalypse what do you expect the warm fuzzy kind of feelings?"

"Did you just say fuzzy?" She inquired with a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Shut up." He said and she laughed as they walked towards the barn. As they made it half way to the house a loud bang sounded and both turned weapons pulled. They looked across the dark fields but could not see farther then the lines of the fences. "Well either Shane got Rick or Rick got Shane…"

"Maybe they took down a walker." She said softly.

"Neither would risk the sound of gun fire for one walker." He said. "Come on let's get back to the house…" They walked up the porch steps and Daryl opened the door for her.

"There you two are…" Carol said as they both walked into the living room. "You guys okay?"

"Five by five." Emma said. "So… We found Randal."

"Is he in the shed?" T-dog asked.

"He's dead." Emma said and they all went silent.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Got himself changed into walker." Daryl added.

"Did you find what killed him?" Carol inquired.

"Well that's the funny thing." Emma said.

"He wasn't bit, he died of a broken neck." Daryl informed.

"Maybe he was scratched." Carol said.

"There were no scratches." Emma said while Daryl nodded. "So Rick and Shane aren't back?"

"No." Lori said before catching a strange expression that flickered across Emma's face. "Sweetheart what is it?" Lori asked.

"What?" Emma asked blinking innocently.

"Something's wrong." Lori said. "I can tell…"

"You feeling okay?" Carol asked.

"Oh I just… Have a bad feeling is all…" She said waving her off. "It's setting my teeth on edge is all."

"You're hiding something." Carol said when Emma couldn't bring her eyes to hers.

"Maybe…" Emma said looking to Daryl who nodded at her. "We found some interesting evidence on Randal…" She said quietly.

"His hands were tied in front of him." Daryl said. "Also his and Shane's tracks were right up on each other and Shane's not a tracker so he didn't come up behind him…"

"They were together." Emma said. "I think Shane might have killed Randal."

"That's one hell of an accusation." Andrea said.

"It's not a farfetched one." Dale said and Emma nodded at him with a soft expression.

"Will you two go look for them and find out what the hell is going on?" Lori asked Emma and Daryl.

"Sure thing." Daryl said and Emma nodded.

"Be back soon." Emma said. They walked out of the living room Daryl leading the way. "Man my hearts pounding… I've got a serious case of the wiggins."

"Wiggins?" He asked.

"Liked wigged out. My skins practically crawling… I'm telling you something really awful is gunna happen or has happened." She ran straight into Daryl's back who stumbled forward. "Owe." She said rubbing her nose. "Why'd you stop?" She walked out from behind him to his side and froze. "Holy shit." She said seeing more than a hundred walkers on the backside of the property. "I freaking told you something bad was going to happen." She said slapping his arm. "Oh no Emma it's nothing Emma, fuck you I was right."

"Get the others." Daryl said and she nodded running into the house.

"Guys!" She yelled as she rushed in.

"Honey what is it?" Lori asked seeing her wide eyed expression.

"We've got trouble." She said.

"What kind of trouble?" Glen asked.

"Trouble with a capital T which rhymes with P which stands for Panic which is what you're all going to be feeling in a few seconds…"

"What's going on not that I didn't enjoy the river city music man reference." Dale said with a smile.

"Walkers… Well over a hundred moving in on the property." Emma said before rushing out of the house. They quickly followed all stopping when they saw the frightening sight of the massive horde.

"Jesus Christ…" Beth said softly as she began to shake.

"Lords name." Hershel said with a warning tone.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Lori asked.

"We pointed the cars out for a reason." Emma said.

"So what we just run?" Andrea asked.

"No." Hershel said. "Patricia kill the lights." The older woman nodded running into the house.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said.

"Grab my bag as well hand everything out." Emma said to her and she nodded rushing away.

"You know the group on the highway just passed us by maybe we should just go inside and hide." T-dog said.

"Unless there's a fucking tunnel underneath the house I don't know about, there's no fucking way." Daryl said.

"A group that big would rip through the house." Emma said softly. "I've seen it before." They looked to her.

"You've seen it?" Hershel asked.

"When there's a group that big, they don't move around things, they push against them unless they have another reason to do so…"

"Carl is gone!" Lori screamed and Emma turned.

"What?" she asked.

"He was supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my son." Lori said.

"Carol take her look through the house again every crevice." Emma said and she nodded. "Beth you help them you have to know the best hiding spots."

"I do." She said rushing off.

"I've got the guns." Andrea said her and Dale rushing over with the bags.

"I've got some too." Maggie said setting down a bag of shot guns.

"You all can go if you want." Hershel said.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah you just going to take them all on yourself?" Daryl asked.

"We have weapons and Ammo… I was born on this farm I'll die on it." Hershel said.

"No one's leaving anyone." Emma said quickly.

"She's right." Dale said.

"I say we kill as many as we can lead the others off with the cars." Andrea said.

"That's a good plan." Emma said putting her thigh clip holsters on and strapping two shot guns to her back in a cross formation.

"Are you serious we're going to try and take these all on?" Glenn asked.

"Again I say I'll die on this farm." Hershel said.

"Well…" Daryl cocked his gun as the others rushed off to their shooting points. "It's as good a day as any." He looked to Emma. "You with me?" She looked him over for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Not this time…" She said and he slowly nodded as he looked away. "I-I have to stick with Lori to protect her. I promised Rick."

"Right…" Daryl said as he looked over his Crossbow and then looked out to the horde. He felt like he had something important to say but the words just wouldn't come. "Look…" He cleared his throat and looked to Emma who had a soft expression. "You be careful."

"Yeah…" She smiled softly. "You too…" she said feeling like she was supposed to be saying something completely different. "I'll see you after?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course not, like a small group like this could take me down." He said flashing a rare smile.

"Very true." She said nodding.

"I'll see you after?" He asked.

"Hell yes." She said pumping her shot gun with a mischievous look and a twinkle in her eye. "You uhm…" she cleared her throat and looked around. "You be a right side careful."

"You too." They looked at each other for a long moment. "I'll see you after Emma…"

"You too Daryl…" he nodded at her with a smile before turning away and slowly walking to his bike. Emma walked to the door and as she reached it she turned to see Daryl looking back at her. She looked at him for a long moment before smiling softly and nodding his way.

"It's hard to say goodbye." Daryl looked to Dale. "To people we care about…" He looked back at the house where he could see Emma rushing past a window with Lori and Carol.

"Guess so…" Daryl said with a clenched jaw before hopping on his bike and racing off. "Look out for yourself old man!"

"You too young man!" Dale yelled.

"Jesus Christ…" Emma said rushing past a window. "Look at the barn." They all looked to see it was set a flame.

"Maybe Mr. Grimes set it." Beth said.

"To draw them in." Patricia added.

"Or maybe Carl set it." Emma offered.

"He was supposed to be here!" Lori yelled and Emma rushed to her.

"Yeah but that's not how it worked out." Emma said. "Now you're son is out there somewhere and the others if not us will find him."

"I'll find him he's my child!" She yelled rushing out of the house the others following her. "Now if he went after his daddy he went that way."

"No!" Carol said stopping her before she could run in the direction she was pointing.

"You'll lead the horde right to them if you run off like that." Emma said firing her weapon as one walker came up the steps.

"We have to go!" Carol said seeing the walkers closing in fast. "Now, Carl is probably safe with his father and he's still going to need you we have to go!"

"That's my son!"

"You have to trust that his father is taking care of him we have to go!" Emma yelled firing another shot. "Come on!" She grabbed her by the arm and wielded her away.

"Stop it!" Lori yelled.

"I will knock you out!" Emma yelled wheeling on Lori who jumped at the dangerous look in her eyes. "I promised Rick I would protect you and the baby if you get taken down by a walker that breaks that promise and I don't break the promises I make! So don't make me knock you the fuck out I really don't want to hit a pregnant woman! Carl is going to need his mother after all this and you have another child to think about right now…" Lori looked down at her stomach.

"Right…" she said coming to her senses. "Lead the way." They rushed down the back porch steps and Beth let out a shrill scream making them turn to see Patricia being taken down by a group of five.

"Leave her she's lost!" Emma said grabbing a hold of the back of Beth's shirt and throwing her forward as the truck drove up with T-dog and Andrea. "Lori first!" She pushed her into the truck as Andrea came out and started firing.

"Where's Carol?" Lori asked and Emma spotted her.

"Keep her in the truck!" Emma shouted to T-dog as she ran around the Truck to Carol. She grabbed the older woman as she took down the bed of the truck and pushed her in. Carol reached and grabbed onto Emma's hand pulling her into the back. As she did Emma watched Andrea shoot a walker in the head only to have it fall on her its mouth falling into the crook of her neck.

"Go!" Emma yelled hitting the top of the truck. T-dog sped off and Emma looked around at the chaos. She knew in that moment that heaven wasn't a place on earth but instead hell was. There were people screaming, tires screeching, walkers snarling. It was utter and complete chaos. T-dog made a harsh turn and Emma screamed as she was thrown from the car. She slammed into the ground and rolled across the dirt as pain filled her body.

"Emma!" Carol screamed. "Emma!" She looked down at the truck. "Stop the truck Stop the truck!" it seemed T-dog inside could not hear her because he drove far away from Emma who had a group of ten walkers slowly moving around her. "Emma! Emma!" Carol shrieked.

Emma slowly rolled onto her back her head reeling as blood flowed down the side of her cheek. She wiped it away as she slowly stood and pulled her two rifles starting to fire at anything that snarled and moved around her. She looked around as she fired her guns seeing all the vehicles starting to bale; the truck was already off farm. She was going to get left behind and for the first time ever she didn't want to be alone. She changed out the clips in her guns as she started to run the walkers seeming to realize she was the only one left.

"Please… Please don't let me die here… Please don't let me die here…" Emma said softly. She spotted Daryl on his motorcycle and smiled softly. "Daryl!" She yelled. "Daryl!"

Daryl slowly looked over his shoulder hearing his name. He could hear it getting screamed over and over again but couldn't see who it could be coming from. He looked around and noticed the walkers beginning to move towards him and realized he could either keep looking for who was screaming his name or he could get going and survive the night.

"Daryl!" Carol yelled running down the road making him turn. "Daryl!" He raced forward. "Emma fell off the truck."

"One of the others picked her up I'm sure get on." He said. He knew for a fact there was no way Emma would ever be taken down or left behind. She was far too important to the group now, and far too strong to be taken out by the horde.

Emma froze as she watched Daryl speed off with Carol on the back of his bike. She wasn't sure how Carol had gotten left behind but she was glad she was being taken off farm. Even if that meant she got left behind. She watched as most the walkers slowly turned and looked to her with wide hungry milky white eyes. She pulled one of her shot guns and pumped it as her jaw clenched.

"Well then…" She shot one in the head. "Let's see how it ends…" She said with a small smile as her hands shook with adrenaline.


	8. Regroup

Daryl rode towards the highway. He knew there was a good chance that everyone would regroup there. If not to regroup they would go there for the supplies they left for Sophia. As he rode he could see the place was riddled with walkers. They would reach for him as he sped past and he cringed at the way Carol was clinging to him in fear. As the sun rose he slowly pulled onto the highway and spotted the red Cherokee in the middle of the road along with the other cars slowly driving up from all directions. They all parked and Daryl looked around at all the people coming from the trucks. He slowly stood when one person in particular was missing.

"How'd you all know to come here?" Rick asked as Lori collided with Carl.

"Oh my boy…" She said softly.

"The supplies." T-dog said with the smile.

"Same here." Glenn added.

"Where's Andrea?" Dale asked looking around.

"She got bit…" Carol said. "It fell on her and bit her." He took off his hat as he looked off with a pained expression.

"Where's Emma?" They all slowly looked to Daryl.

"Where _is_ Emma?" Lori asked looking around.

"You didn't notice she fell off when T-dog made that wild turn?" Carol asked.

"Where were you?" T-dog asked. "You didn't get off the truck."

"I jumped off to go back for her… Daryl picked me up."

"Is she dead?" Maggie asked wide eyed.

"We don't know." Carol said.

"I figured she had been picked up." Daryl said his jaw clenching. "I didn't think anyone would leave her behind and abandon her." he walked to his bike.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"I'm going back for her." He said.

"She's probably dead…" Rick said.

"You think she'd be taken out by a few walkers?" Daryl asked with a glare.

"A few?" Rick asked. "There were over a hundred out there. You shouldn't risk your skin for a corpse…"

"A corpse?" they all turned to see a horse parked by the tree line Emma perched on top. "I don't look that bad do I?" She asked as she jumped off and climbed over the wall as they all gave stunned smiles. "I took one of your horses Hershel hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said with a smile. Carol rushed forward and slammed into Emma who laughed as she fell back into car.

"You had us terrified!" She said pulling away. "Are you okay?" Emma was covered in dirt and blood.

"Yeah is everyone else okay?" Emma asked.

"We lost Andrea, Patricia , and Jimmy…" Hershel said

"Wait, where's Shane?" Emma asked and they all looked around for the first time noticing he was gone.

"He didn't make it." Rick said his jaw clenching.

"Are we sure we saw Andrea get bit?" Lori asked trying not to focus on Shane.

"The mouth fell right into her neck." Emma said. "I mean she had shot it in the head but it looked like it had bit her afterwards… Maybe we should go back and be sure?"

"No." Rick said. "Walkers are all around we need to get on the move."

"We should get to back road… Bigger the road the more walkers." Daryl said as he shot one who had moved in from the tree line.

"Let's start heading east…" Rick said.

"I don't want to leave such a fine animal behind but I don't think it can keep up." Emma said looking to the horse.

"I'll set it free." Maggie said walking over. Emma nodded as she headed to the truck and pulled her leather backpack from the bed of it.

"Same cars as we came." Rick said. "Except Emma you ride with Daryl we should have our best up front."

"Right." She said with a nod. "I'm ready when you are." She said to Daryl.

"I'm ready." He said already on it. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped off the other cars quickly going to follow. After a few moments of quiet riding he glanced over his shoulder at Emma.

"I'm sorry I left you behind…" He said quietly.

"You didn't know I was there." Emma said with a shrug.

"I heard you yelling… But at the time I didn't think it was you." He said. "So I'm sorry I didn't look harder."

"I stopped yelling after I saw Carol get on the bike." She said and he raised an eyebrow as he continued to speed off. They stopped seeing Walkers after a good two hours but there was still a feeling of unrest. The truck pulled out in front of them and turned into a small camping area made of stone. They all got out of the cars Emma and Daryl getting off the bike and looking around.

"Are we making camp?" Emma asked.

"For the night and we'll figure out the plan in the morning… We need to just rest." Rick said.

"I'm freezing…" Carl whispered.

"Here…" Emma walked over to the truck and pulled out her other bag. She reached in and pulled a camouflaged jacket. "I pick up clothes to trade sometimes, this wasn't even on a walker I found it in a store…" She walked over to him. "It's kinda big but it'll keep you warm."

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he put it on.

"Is anyone else cold I got sweaters and things like that… few coats but we can pass them out and share." Emma said.

"No we're fine we have our own but thank you." Lori said.

"My jean jacket isn't very warm…" Beth said moving forward. "Could I maybe borrow a sweater?"

"You look like a small…" she said and Beth nodded. She pulled out a blue knitted oversized sweater. "No smalls but I have this medium…" she handed it over.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." Emma said.

"Here are your guns back." Dale said walking over. "I gathered them."

"Pass them back out you've all earned them." She said with a smile as she walked away. "Rick I'm going to gather fire wood."

"I'll go with." Daryl said.

"Stay close no gun shots if you see a walker you take them out quietly." Rick ordered.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Emma be careful." Carol said.

"No promises." Emma said with a wink.

"Should we stay here?" Maggie asked making them stop. "Is it safe?"

"It's just for tonight." Rick said.

"Rick look around there are walkers everywhere." T-dog said.

"I've never seen so many." Glenn said.

"You know when we found Randal, he died of a broken neck not a walker." Daryl said.

"I can't… can't explain that." Rick said and Emma tilted her head. He was lying; she could tell he was lying to her.

"Maybe there were scratches we couldn't see…" Emma said quietly. If Rick was keeping something to himself there had to be a reason.

"Rick what the hell happened out there with you and Shane?" Lori asked and Rick looked at her for a long moment.

"We're all infected." He said changing the subject.

"What?" Lori asked.

"At the CDC, Dr. Jenner told me right before he blew himself up… That whatever it is that causes the walkers, we all carry it."

"He told you and you didn't say anything?" Glenn asked and Rick looked around to see betrayal on everyone faces.

"I didn't know if it was true you saw how fucking crazy he was-."

"That's not your decision." Carol said.

"Yes it is." Emma said and everyone including Rick looked to her in surprise. "Rick was trying to protect you all by not putting you in a panic…"

"I thought it would be best if I didn't say." Rick said nodding at her.

"You should have said something!" Dale said snapping.

"You back off him right now." Emma said pointing her collapsed Bo staff at him. "Now we all went through some traumatic things last night. The last thing we all need is a fight about morals and if Rick did or did not do the right thing… People died last night." They all looked around. "Instead of fighting why don't we take the time to mourn and honor them?" With that she walked off.

"I'll set up the sleeping bags." T-dog said.

"I'll help." Glenn added quietly.

"Emma wait up." Daryl called following her into the forest. After a while of walking Daryl carrying whatever sticks they found he decided to break the heavy silence, something he rarely cared to do. "It's good that you stood up for Rick back there."

"He's a desperate man who's got a lot of weight on his shoulders; we don't want him snapping under the pressure because some desperate people call into question his honor…" Emma said. "Besides, who knows how he'll snap. He could get angry… Get introverted… Or he can go the way Shane did and go insane."

"You think Shane went insane?"

"Trying to kill a man you call a brother… Yeah I call that insane." Emma said. "Besides it's not the first time I've seen some one snap…" She stopped and he looked at her to see her jaw clenching. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I respect you a lot…" he quirked an eyebrow. "Which is why I'm coming clean now… I told a lie before to you." He tilted his head. "I said that my mother turned and my father took her out before taking himself out… He didn't take himself out… After killing my mom he came after Annabelle and I…" She slowly looked to him before averting her eyes in somewhat shame. "He was screaming and hollering and I told Annabelle to run and hide under her bed. I tried to calm him down but he was just insane… He had just snapped. The look in his eyes… It was just like Shane's… Empty but wild. He pushed me down the stairs trying to kill me… I was knocked out but I could hear Annabelle upstairs screaming… God…" She shook her head her voice breaking. "That scream…" She looked up her jaw visibly clenching. She cleared her throat all pain from her expression slipping away. "I did what I had to do. Poor Annabelle wouldn't come out from under her bed for two days..." She slowly looked to him. "She… Called me a murderer… I guess I was… Guess I am…" He looked her over for a long second. "That's the first time I've admitted to it since it happened…"

"I don't know why it took you so long to say it…" He said starting to walk forward. "You didn't do anything wrong…" as she watched his retreating form she smiled softly. He stopped and looked back at her, his arms full of branches and sticks. "Coming string bean I can't carry and pick up these twigs myself?"

"Right, coming." She said rushing forward to his side. "Hey now that we're back on the road we might find your brother don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe." He said with a nod. "This is a pretty big world though."

"It's getting smaller every day." He looked at her before nodding and looking out.

"Guess you're right."

-o-

Emma and Daryl slowly walked into the camp both instantly realizing something had shifted within the group. It wasn't like a normal grouping where people were talking or exchanging jokes. The group was cold to one another and uncomfortable with one another's presence. It was strange to Emma that a group once so close knit was starting to fall apart.

"Hey Carl?" Emma asked her voice cutting the silence like a knife.

"Yeah?"

"Come here I want to show you how to light this fire the boy scout way."

"I know how to."

"Do you now? Well why don't you do it for us…" He smiled slyly. "That's what I thought come on over here."

"Go on baby boy." Lori said with a small smile.

"So how do I do this?" Carl asked kneeling at her side.

"I have no idea I usually use a lighter so Daryl." She said making Carl laugh the child's sound of glee making the group relax. "Why don't you show us?"

"You're good for nothing." Daryl said with a ghost of smile.

"That's not true, I'm good for lots of things…" Emma said. "Like…" She looked up in thought. "Witty sarcasm."

"She's got a point." T-dog said from his perching.

"Take these two and start hitting them together making a spark then you're gunna blow on it very soft like." Daryl said as Carl did as he said. "Good…" he said seeing the sparks fly and hit the grouping of dried grass. "Now blow." He did as he said and the fire ignited. "Well done."

"Look Mom…" Carl said.

"I probably should have taught you that earlier." Lori said with a sheepish smile.

"So uhm… Where's Rick?" Emma asked her quietly.

"Out patrolling." She said her jaw clenching.

"I'll go join him he shouldn't be off alone." Emma stated and Lori only nodded.

"Emma." She looked as Dale threw her a damp cloth. "You've got blood on your face…"

"Oh thanks…" she said as she stood wiping her face off where the blood was caked.

"Is it all yours?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah I got thrown from the truck oh hey T-dog." He looked to her. "Nice driving." He laughed.

"There's that witty sarcasm." He said with a wink.

"Let me take a look at your head." Hershel stated.

"I feel fine I'm good." Emma said.

"Do you want your sweater back?" Beth inquired.

"No why don't you keep it." She said. "See you all soon."

"Emma take a gun just in case." Lori said and Emma nodded grabbing shotgun and a few shells. She slowly walked out of the safety of camp and spotted Rick standing far off by a grouping of trees. She slowly walked over and froze when he turned pulling a gun. She raised her hands and instantly he lowered the weapon.

"Sorry…" he muttered turning away.

"That's alright I should have hummed or something." Emma walked to his side and looked around. "Spot anything?"

"Nothing yet…" After a moment of silence he looked to her. "Thanks for having my back before."

"Ain't nothing." She said. "The group is just in a state of panic in a few days it'll revert back to what it was. You'll see."

"I wish I could be as positive as you."

"It's hard to be when you've lost so many under your belt… I don't mean to sound like I'm blaming you because I'm not. You've done your best."

"Thank you…"

"So what changed?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Lori I can tell since I left that something's changed…" He slowly looked to her before glancing down at the ground.

"I uhm…" He cleared his throat. "I told her what happened with Shane… That I…"

"Killed him…" He looked to her. "Let me guess he drew on you?"

"How do you know that?"

"When we found out that Randal's neck had been snapped we, Daryl and I, we figured that he had brought us out to get you alone… But it was too late to track you… We just hoped you got to him before he got to you."

"She's angry… Lori is…"

"Well as much as you hate to admit it he had a physical and emotional relationship with her… She's suffering a great loss right now. Even if the minimal love she had for him was misguided and partly a lie for a while it was real to her…" She patted him on the back. "Also keep in mind she's a pregnant hormonal woman with high stress going on in her life."

"The hormones haven't kicked in yet."

"Sure they have." She said nudging him with a smile. "Don't worry Rick her and the others will come around in no time…"

"How can she be angry with me? He drew upon me."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes…" She raised an eyebrow. "I told her that I had no choice that I gave him every chance but he just kept coming… I told her that I knew what he was planning but I kept going because I just wanted it over… He was doggin my every step and I just wanted it done… I wanted him dead Emma…" He looked to her and she didn't look away. "He turned though... That's how I knew Jenner at the CDC was right… I told her that and I told her how Carl had put him down-."

"Ah…"

"Ah?"

"I think she's more upset that Carl put him down I mean Carl and him had grown to be close… I think she's worried what affect it might have on him."

"You can speculate all you want but she's more angry that I killed my best friend and wanted to."

"Rick… You didn't kill your best friend… Your best friend was long gone before that…"

"Why can't she see that?"

"Because a lot has happened I mean we've all been rendered homeless… And she's pregnant that's got to be an adjustment." He slowly nodded. "You should go talk to her and Carl… He's got to be confused or upset… I'll do your rounds you go rest and talk it out."

"Thanks Emma."

"Sure thing boss man." She said punching his shoulder lightly before walking away. As she walked around she reached into her coat pocket and put her leather gloves on. The cold was starting to make her fingers hurt. As she did her rounds she could hear things crackling in the woods but saw no walkers. She figured it was little woodland creatures making themselves a nuisance. As she passed by the camp sight she froze hearing a commotion.

"There's the door go on! You think you can do better let's see how far you get." She heard Rick say and she quickly walked into the area. "No one is taking the door?" She looked around to see the group was wide eyed and Carl was crying. Once again she had missed something. "You want to stay fine but let's get something straight this is no longer a democracy… I will do what I have to do to keep this group safe… Understand?" They all stayed quiet. Rick turned and looked to Emma. "Don't you have rounds to do?" he asked with a fierce gaze.

"Heard a commotion wanted to make sure people were safe." She said with a shrug.

"From me?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"Of course not Rick." She said with a genuine look. "Here I don't need this I'll just take my Bo we should conserve ammo." She handed him the shot gun showing her trust in him. "Be back soon." She said clapping him on the back before turning away and heading back out. Rick walked out of the camp in the other direction.

"I'm going to keep Emma company." Dale said heading off grabbing a weapon. Emma turned hearing a noise and stopped seeing Dale.

"Hey grandpa." She said with a smile.

"I never married." She laughed.

"Firefly?" she asked.

"Firefly." He agreed with a smile.

"Your coolness level just shot up a good fifty points. Even if you did marry… So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure." She said looking to him.

"I'm going back to the farm."

"Excuse me?" she asked blinking.

"Early this morning while you're on watch I'm leaving the favor is, is that you don't stop me."

"Why would you go back there?" she asked.

"The walkers will have been gone and… I have to know if something happened to Andrea."

"I told you I saw her get bit."

"Are you sure she got bit?"

"I'm pretty sure Dale… I'm not doing this favor for you in fact I have half a mind to go tell Rick what you're thinking."

"He'll probably shoot me like he shot Shane."

"So now you're against Shane being dead, could you make up your mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want him dead I wanted him out of the group." He said.

"Rick did what he had to do."

"I have to know."

"Andrea got bit…" Emma said.

"You can't be sure though can you?"

"No I guess not but what are the chances she wasn't?" She asked. "I mean really? I'm sorry but I won't let you go… It's too dangerous Dale and the group can't afford to lose any more people… I'm sorry but after that Firefly quote I've grown really attached to you." She said with a cheeky look as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Besides you keep the group even, balanced… You're like our Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Well… You've got the beard." He laughed and she smiled as she looked away her hand dropping from his shoulder. "So are you going to stay or am I going to have to-." Emma felt a sharp pain to the back of her neck. She fell to her knees her hand going to the base of her skull. "Son of a bitch…" she said before falling forward darkness over coming her. Dale looked around before grabbing her underneath her arms and dragging her to the base of the wall out of sight of everyone else.

"Sorry Kiddo…" He said.

-o-

Carol slowly sat up her neck aching from the log she had used as a head rest. She slowly got up stretching as she looked around. They had made it through the night and she wasn't sure if she was thankful or not. She walked to a bucket and dipped her hands into the water before splashing her face.

"Hey there." Lori said walking into camp with T-dog.

"How you feeling?" Carol inquired as she moved some water onto the back of her neck.

"A little morning sickness T-dog was kind enough to venture behind a tree with me and watch my back as I lost nearly every meal I've ever eaten."

"Least I can do for momma bear." He said looking around as the others slowly got up. "Looks like Dale and Emma took the night shift for us and let us all sleep in."

"They should have come back by now it's light." Carol said before she looked to the opening of camp where Emma was stumbling in blood running down the front of her shirt.

"Jesus." Lori said.

"Emma!" Carol rushed forward as everyone stood alarmed.

"I'm okay…" She said wincing.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked walking into camp.

"I uhm…" Emma thought about it. "I really don't remember to be honest…" She said. "God I'm sick to my stomach…" Hershel helped her sit on a log.

"She's got a nasty bump on the back of her neck…" He said looking her over.

"Where's Dale?" Glenn asked and they all watched Emma's expression become livid.

"Fucking Dale…" Emma said.

"Emma language." Carol said.

"Fuck no that asshole knocked me the fuck out! I'm remembering everything and getting really fucking pissed! Would people stop hitting me in the fucking head!?"

"Why would Dale hit you?" Rick asked.

"I wasn't going to let him go back to the farm." She said as T-dog handed her a damp piece of cloth to wipe the blood away.

"The farm?" He asked.

"He wanted to make sure Andrea was dead…"

"Rick." Daryl said walking over. "The trucks missing."

"He took the truck?" Rick asked.

"I'm sorry Rick." Emma said shaking her head as he looked to her. "I thought I'd talked him out of it and he just wam right to the back of my neck."

"He left you out in the woods alone?" Carol asked.

"No I woke up right by the wall he dragged me back so I'd be near fire… At least he kind of thought of my safety."

"What the hell are we going to do we can't transfer this many people with how many cars we have." Lori said.

"There's a town nearby." Maggie said. "Lots of abandoned cars and supplies. Glenn and I could go and bring back a vehicle."

"The biggest you can for supplies, also bring back some canisters of gas if you can." Rick said.

"He left all our supplies that we had on the road and only took his things." T-dog said.

"What a peach." Daryl and Emma muttered.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" Carol said.

"Beth honey get your things we're going to go get changed and washed up by the creek." Lori said.

"I'm still good to fight I'll keep us safe while we're out there." She said to Rick before he could object.

"Right… Thanks Emma."

"Sure thing… Again sorry about Dale I would have kept my guard up but I didn't think I had to with him."

"I understand." He said.

-o-

Emma threw her old clothes aside. The bloodstains from the battle at the farm far too deep to salvage the fabric. She tightened her belt and walked to the creek to stare at her reflection. She shook her head before turning away and waiting for the others to return from getting changed behind sheets on trees.

"You have such good apocalyptic style…" Beth said walking up to her.

"You too." Emma said with a smile. "How old are you Beth?"

"Seventeen."

"How old are you really?"

"My dad told me to say seventeen so I wouldn't get left behind if anything happened to him."

"We didn't leave Carl behind…" she said. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Thought so… You're an old Fifteen though." The teenager smiled. "So you married at fifteen?"

"Fourteen. Dad said it was good for Moral… We never… Consummated though."

"I doubt Hershel would allow it." Emma said with a smile. "You know I'm going to be teaching Carl self-defense… Think you'd want to learn?"

"I'd have to ask my dad… But I would like to sure."

"Well ask him and let me know."

"I will."

"You girls ready?" Lori asked as she and Carol came out from behind the sheet.

"Let's head back to camp so the boys can get washed up lord knows they stink more than we did." Emma said and they laughed.

"They probably just used the buckets of water and changed while we were gone." Lori said. When they broke into camp all stopped seeing the men changed into fresh clothes. "Told you." Emma smiled.

"Emma." Rick said.

"Yes sir?" She asked walking over.

"Go to the car Glenn and Maggie returned start helping them load up our stuff then you and Daryl are going to take it and get supplies while we stay here and figure out just where the hell we're going to go."

"Sure thing." Emma said making sure she had her Bo staff on her. "You ready?" She asked Daryl walking past him.

"Always ready." He said following her his Crossbow on his back. When they got to the cars Emma helped load in the last few crates with Maggie.

"Any good places you saw for supplies?"

"The standard places." She said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Emma headed into the passenger side as Daryl climbed into the driver's seat.

-o-

Daryl was unusually quiet during the ride. So quiet Emma would look over to make sure he wasn't dead. He had never been a loud or talkative person. But he would at least sigh and grunt in a cave man manner. It was his way of letting you know he was annoyed with your mere existence without actually saying it.

When they got to the town Daryl pulled up in front of a market place. He got out of the car and shut the door in what Emma would describe as a curt manner. She tilted her head as she watched him walk up to the doors of the market place. She got out of the car and slammed the door making him look back to her. He wasn't talking to her but he was at least looking at her. Now she wanted to know why he was giving her the cold shoulder in the first place. He pulled on the doors and she tilted her head seeing them not budging.

"I got it…" she walked over to the doors and stood sideways beside them. She took her farthest leg and crossed it behind the foot closest to the door before picking up that foot and slamming it into the jam. The doors burst open splintering around the locks. She looked to Daryl with a cheeky smile only to find he was walking past her swiftly. "You're welcome…" she muttered as she watched him look around before walking out of the store and heading across the street to a pharmacy. "Would you wait up?" She asked quickly following him.

"You could just pick up your feet a little faster."

"Oh good you're not dead." He looked over his shoulder at her with an expression that incorporated a zippy raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've been as quiet as a corpse… One that's been put down not you know the ones that walk around and all that…" She said shifting back and forth on her feet.

"If you've got something to say girly go ahead and say it." he said opening the doors to the pharmacy and walking inside.

"Just did. Not my fault if you didn't catch onto it." He stopped and turned looking to her.

"Maybe say it in a way that doesn't make me read between your run on sentence lines."

"You know what a run on sentence is?"

"I'm a redneck not illiterate."

"Those usually go hand in hand."

"Say what you gotta say Emma." He said his anger flying.

"Why are you so quiet with me Daryl?" She asked looking him over.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well I like to know when someone is cross with me."

"I aint cross with you." He said shaking his head at her.

"You're acting like you are…"

"How am I acting exactly?" he asked.

"You're giving me the cold shoulder."

"I am not I'm talking to you now."

"You weren't before." He laughed and she tilted her head.

"Women… Always reading way too far into things." He turned and Emma glared. Daryl went to walk away but stumbled forward as something slammed into the back of his head. He turned quickly to see Emma walking out of the store. "Where are you going!?"

"To find supplies elsewhere!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Stupid bastard…" she muttered to herself. Daryl tilted his head as he watched her walk away before rubbing the back of his head where she had thrown a can of old soup at him.

"Crazy bitch…" he muttered.

"What did you just call me?" She asked turning around and walking back to him. "What did you just fucking say to me?" He stumbled back before taking a quick step towards her.

"I called you a crazy bitch." He said deciding to stand his ground. "You did throw a soup can at the back of my head."

"Yeah and you fucking had it coming."

"Why don't we just lay it all out right now?" he asked.

"I tried but you didn't reciprocate."

"Recipiwhat?"

"Don't act stupid Daryl… It doesn't suit you." She went to walk away and he took a hold of her arm wheeling her around.

"Why didn't you work harder on getting my attention back at the farm?" He asked. "Why did you just stop when Carol got on my bike?"

"Because if someone was going to get out I was happy it would be her."

"You think you're less important?" he asked and she just shrugged. "I take back calling you a crazy bitch… You're a stupid crazy bitch." Her eyes narrowed and he stared right back at her. "You think you're not worth it or something?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked quickly.

"You should have kept calling out."

"So that's what your mad about that I fell behind?"

"No that when you were behind you didn't try to get help. You just resorted yourself to getting eaten and torn apart by fucking walkers."

"I didn't get torn apart though I knew I was going to get out just that it wasn't going to be with you."

"It should have been with me though." He said.

"There wasn't room on your bike you already had Carol."

"It should have been you on my bike from the beginning."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." He stared at her for a long time before he shook his head.

"Never fucking mind." He said letting her go.

"No what are you trying to say Daryl?"

"I'm trying to say that I should have never let you out of my fucking sight! You should have been with me the whole time!" She stared at her for a long moment. "Fucking what?" He asked looking over her unreadable expression. "Why are you fucking looking at me like that?"

"You were worried about me… Like genuinely worried for my safety…" His jaw clenched and she smiled. "You're mad at yourself for not me…"

"No I'm pissed at you." He said with a point.

"Why Daryl?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "I bet you can't even think of a reason."

"Oh no I can think of a reason." He said.

"Really then go ahead." He stayed quiet and she smiled.

"Shut up." He went to walk away and this time she grabbed his arm.

"Daryl…" he slowly turned and looked to her, his jaw still tightly clenched. "I'm sorry I was reckless I'll try to be more careful."

"Fine… Not like I care…" he muttered before walking away and Emma smiled to herself.

_He was worried about me… Why does that make me so happy? _She shook her head with a laugh before following him.


	9. Taken Two Ways

AN: To Ash who made me post this chapter tonight! I hope you like it I agonized over it for weeks…

-o-

After gathering medicine and medical supplies plus a few prenatal items for Lori it was time to go. They packed up the rest of the items into the back of the car before both slipped in. Emma looked out the window as she waited for Daryl to start the car. The town had once been a nice place she could tell from the buildings and it was sad to see it become so dilapidated.

"Fuck…" She looked to Daryl quickly who was turning the key to no avail.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The fucking thing is dead."

"You're kidding." She said.

"Wish I fucking was." He said continuing to try. "It's the battery it's drained. We're dead in the fucking water."

"Okay we'll just… find another car." She said with an optimistic look.

"This is the car… Glenn told me none of the others worked…" He said.

"How is that possible?" Emma asked looking around at all the abandoned cars.

"I don't know…"

"Okay then we lock this thing up and go back on foot." She said. "Tell them what happened."

"It's getting too late we'd get stuck out there at night…" She looked up at the sun to see it was setting. "It's not like this place was a hop skip and a jump away." He stated.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"We're going to have to find a place to crash here tonight." He said getting out of the car Emma following his movements. "We'll get up at first light and start the trek back to that camp… If we're lucky Rick will have sent someone in the other car and they'll find us on the road."

"I say we take shelter at the bed and breakfast it looks comfortable enough." She said pointing.

"Two stories for a good vantage point…"

"Also the windows are boarded." She said as they headed towards the Victorian style building. Daryl kicked open the doors and Emma moved in one of her guns pulled just to make sure.

"I'll take the down stairs you sweep the top level." He said his crossbow drawn.

"Right." She said taking out her Bo replacing her gun as she moved up the stairs slowly. Daryl quietly headed through the living room and dining room before getting into the kitchen. He stopped instantly when he saw a walker hanging by its neck from the ceiling.

"Jack ass." He muttered before shooting it through the eye socket. He grabbed a chair and stood on it before cutting down the walker and talking his arrow back.

"It's all clear upstairs, there was one skinny straggler but I took it out easy." Emma said walking into the room.

"This dumb ass hung himself didn't realize he'd turn anyways." He said. "It's all clear down here. Any good rooms left?"

"Just one I'm afraid we'll have to share."

"We'd have to any ways, it's just the two of us we shouldn't split up now that we know there's no quick escape."

"I really hope a horde doesn't come, there won't be a horse to escape on if it does." She said as they headed out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

"That was smart thinking of you by the way."

"I wouldn't have thought of it but to escape the walkers I ran into the barn and locked myself in hoping the steel would stop them… Then I realized I had a getaway horse and I got the hell out." She said with a smile as she led him down a hallway to the only room that didn't have a dead walker in it. She stopped at the door reading the sign hanging on it for the first time.

"Honey moon suite." Daryl said reading the heart shaped sign.

"Not anymore." She said tossing it aside making him laugh. They walked into the room and Daryl tilted his head at the heart shaped bed.

"Are you sure this is the only room?"

"The only one that doesn't stink of death." She said turning to look at him. "Nervous Daryl?"

"Pff." He disregarded and she laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you…" She said nudging him as she walked by and he couldn't help but quirk a smile.

-o-

They were quiet as night fell. Both taking the time to tend to their weapons. They both would take turns glancing out the window in a paranoid fashion. Either for walkers or dangerous humans looking to scavenge. So far there had been nothing but one stray rabid dog and a few squirrels. Emma looked over her Bo. She had been forced to clean it thanks to dried blood and pieces of walker hair and once again it shone like new. If she wanted to keep the Bo in working condition she knew she was going to have to become more diligent about taking it apart and cleaning it.

"You hungry?" he asked as he secured an arrow into his crossbow.

"Only a lot." She said.

"Yeah me too…"

"I'll go down into the kitchen see if there isn't anything available. If there isn't I'll go back to the pharmacy see if any of those protein bars aren't as expired as their packages say."

"I'll stay here and cover you if you do."

"Much obliged." She said heading out. She quickly headed down the stairs and looked out the window to see it had grown completely dark. She was glad to get some food into her stomach. Even if it turned out that food would be expired protein bar. She hadn't eaten since before the horde attack on the farm, and she was starting to feel the effects. Her stomach had been growling for the last day and she had, had a splitting head ache just as long. Though she had to wonder if it was really caused by people continuing to hit her in the back of the head.

"Fucking Dale…" She muttered rubbing the small bump on the back of her aching neck. She shook her head feeling dizzy from hunger as she reached the dark kitchen. She gasped when something clamped over her mouth and she lifted up off her feet.

"Hello sweetheart." She heard someone whisper in her ear. She tried to scream Daryl's name only to have it come out a muffle cry underneath the massive man's hand. She slammed her elbow into the man's face but before she could turn around and do more a sharp pain filled her side and she dropped to the ground unable to move as darkness slowly over came her. "Bitch." She felt the sharp pain again and gasped as she was whisked away into darkness.

Daryl looked at the doorway. He could have sworn he had heard something. He slowly removed his taken apart crossbow from his lap and tilted his head. He waited to see if he heard anything else. He heard the door open downstairs and he quickly went to the window to cover Emma. Instead of seeing just her he saw Emma being dragged off by a massive man. She seemed to be knocked out cold, her body limp as she was dragged across the street.

"Fuck." He grabbed his gun and aimed before pulling the trigger. The gun clicked and he looked down at it before checking the clip. "Fuck." He dropped down to the ground before the man could look to the window and see him. He quickly put his crossbow together before rushing off to tail the guy. He slowly snuck out of the bed and breakfast and looked all around the street to find Emma and the man nowhere in sight. "Shit… Shit…" He looked all around. "Emma…"

-o-

"Look what I brought you boss man." Bradley said as he dragged the young woman into the bars back room.

"Oh wow…" Jeremy slowly stood seeing the young strawberry blonde. "She's a cute one."

"And tough nearly took out my nose." He said pointing to it. "I thought you'd like her so I brought her to you…"

"You want something in return of course…" Jeremy said walking out from behind his desk.

"A go at the supplies she gathered in one of the cars we rigged to break down." He said. Jeremy walked over and kneeled beside the girl. He slowly pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. She was pretty, he'd go as far to say drop dead gorgeous.

"Alright but only you." He said. "And if there are any weapons they come here… But you'll want to knock."

"Yes sir." Bradley said before walking off. Jeremy smiled as he tilted his head looking over the girl.

"You me sweetheart… We're going to get to know each other." He moved forward and picked her up in his arms. She roused in her sleep and he smiled. "Adorable…" he said at her small noise. He set her down in a chair before chaining her hands up with a chain that was bolted to the ground.

"Daryl…" She said quietly her head lolling forward before she took a deep breath and her eyes snapped open. She quickly looked up and Jeremy smiled as he sat down on the desk in front of her.

"Hi. I'm not Daryl." Emma looked all around to see she was in some sort of storage room. "Not that I know who that is…" She slowly looked to see a young man around Daryl's age sitting in front of her. He had a kind enough face with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her eyes then snapped down to see her hands were chained. "Sorry about that." She quickly looked to the man before her. "It's just for right now… I have to make sure your safe…"

"Where am I?"

"I can't tell you that." He said.

"Who are you?"

"I_ can_ tell you that." He said with a smile. "I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Gill. You are?" her jaw clenched. "Come on sweetheart I told you my name you mine as well tell me yours."

"I can tell you it's not sweetheart." He smiled and she looked off. "It's Emma…"

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." He said and she quirked an eyebrow as he laughed. "That was cheesy, I'm afraid I get all nervous around girls like you… So you broke down huh?"

"Battery went dead." She said nodding.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." He said. "A little trap my boys set up… We come back every few nights or so and round up people who try and take our vehicles… How long you been out here we haven't come back in near four days."

"So I'm still in town." She said and he tilted his head as she smiled. "That's good to know…" She looked down at her chains her eyes leading down to the bolt in the ground. "Interesting…" She said seeing it was wobbly.

"Am I going to have to hurt you Emma?" She slowly looked to Jeremy to see he had a more sinister look on his face then before.

"You can try." She said with a narrowed gaze. "Now we can do this one or two ways Jeremy… You can let me go nicely and let me walk out of this town I'll even leave you those supplies I gathered. Or we can do it the hard way…" She stood up quickly the bolt breaking away from the ground. Jeremy stared wide eyed. "Which is where I use this chain attached to my hands to beat the ever loving shit out of you and then I walk out of here and kill everyone left in your group. Including the asshole who used a fucking Taser on me." He went to reach for his gun. "Hard way then." She whipped the chain towards him slamming it across his face.

"Bitch!" He yelled as blood spurted from his mouth.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Jeremy!" She said before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him back on the desk.

-o-

Daryl slowly inched out of the shadows as he watched the man who had taken Emma emerge from a small pub. He tilted his head as he watched him walk far down the street away from it. He had to wonder if Emma was still alive. If she was why would the man ever leave her there alone. Then again there was a big chance that she wasn't alone.

_Alright Emma, I'm coming for you…_

-o-

Emma brought her arms above her head and swung the chain down towards Jeremy who was lying back on the desk with a bloody mouth. He grabbed a hold of it and tugged down slamming her chest first into the desk. Jeremy smiled as he held onto the chain keeping her secured as he moved behind her.

"Now… We can do this the easy way…" he said mocking her. "Which is where I take these off and you let me have my way with you free and clear... Or we do it the hard way which is just as fun as the easy way only I make you cry while I give it to you nice and hard." Emma yelled out in anger as she kicked out her foot trying to catch her. "Hard way then." Jeremy kicked her foot and flipped her around onto her back.

"Fuck you!" Emma yelled.

"No…" he said still holding the chain down. "Fuck you sweetheart." He grabbed a knife and sliced her shirt away nicking her across the stomach as he did. Emma struggled underneath the weight of his body. There was little she could do stretched out across the desk her hands pinned above her thanks to the chain he held in his grasp.

"Okay okay." She said thinking quickly. "I choose the easy way."

"Yeah…" he said kissing her neck. "But I've now gotten so turned on by the hard way." His teeth dragged across her skin. "I'm no longer offering up the easy way." Her eyes closed tightly as she felt his hand slide up her body and over her bra covered breasts.

"When this is over…" Emma said her jaw clenching. "I'm going to pickle your balls in a nice jar which I'll forever carry around with me as a fond memory of you begging for your fucking life." She said glaring up at the dark ceiling.

"When this is over…" he pulled away kissing the corner of her mouth as he pressed his erection between her legs. "I'm going to string you up and call my boys out to do whatever they wish with you… By Morning sweetheart..." His hand slipped to her belt buckle. "You'll wish you were fucking dead." Her eyes closed tightly as she felt him undo her pants.

_Go somewhere else… Just for now… When it's done you'll tag the son of a bitch back… _A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt her pants get pulled away. _I wish Daryl was here… _

"Such lacy items…" Jeremy said seeing the black laced bra and boy shorts she was wearing. "Classy gal."

"Just get it over with." He slapped her across the face whipping her head to the side.

"Don't fucking rush me…" He growled.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" She laughed. "Can't get it up?" He slammed her across the face again and she gave a cynical laugh.

"Don't try and tell me you don't feel this bitch." He said his erection pressing against her.

"Hard to feel something that's so small." He slapped her across the face so many times she lost count. At the end of it she turned her head to the side and spit out blood. "Fucking worth it." She said softly as she felt him pull at her underwear. Her eyes closed tightly as her jaw clenched and her hands shook.

"I bet your fucking tight… You look tight." Emma took a shaking breath. She was trying to go somewhere else but she was finding it hard. With every moment that built up to him slamming into her she felt panic rise in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe with the weight of Jeremy on top of her.

"You fucker!" Her eyes snapped open as the weight was lifted off her chest. She sat up quickly to see Daryl throwing Jeremy up against a wall. He slammed his fist across his face before back handing him to the ground. "You don't fucking touch her! You don't get to touch her!" Daryl saw red as he continued to slam his fist into any part of the young man's body that he could. He could have shot him easy with his crossbow but it wouldn't have been as affective or nearly as satisfying.

"Daryl…" Emma said as she slowly slid off the desk her body feeling weightless.

"Stop!" He coughed up blood and Daryl narrowed his eyes as he picked him up and slammed him down onto the Desk. Emma stumbled back to the wall as Daryl pulled two arrows and stabbed them down into Jeremy's hands pinning him to the desk. "Fucking Christ!" he screamed. "Stop!"

"Not until I'm fucking done!" He pulled another arrow and started stabbing him in the chest over and over again.

"Daryl stop…" She said seeing Jeremy go limp. "Daryl…" She pulled up her jeans and secured them before doing her belt. "Daryl stop it." He started stabbing Jeremy in the head.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Daryl!" He instantly froze the arrow sticking out of the young man's eye socket. "He's dead…" He slowly nodded standing. He got his rushed breaths under control before he slowly turned and faced Emma who was hugging her slit open shirt closed with chained hands. "Daryl…"

"Wanted to make sure he was dead." He slowly walked over and undid the shackles around her wrists. They dropped from her hands and she quickly pulled her shirt back closed. "Here…" he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" She said softly. He rubbed her shoulders trying to warm her up.

"Emma…" She brought her eyes to his slowly. "Did he-."

"No. You got here in time…" She said and he quickly nodded.

"Let's get the fuck out of here huh?" he asked.

"Okay." She said and he bent down picking up his crossbow. "They rigged the cars to break down…" Emma said. "They come back every few nights to find survivors…"

"Well him and the big guy are the only ones in town I searched every building before I got to this one." He said. Emma pulled out her bo and took it apart flipping the spring to its proper position as they walked.

"They used a car to get here… We'll move all our supplies to it and get the fuck out."

"Good plan." He said as they made it out of the building. They stuck to the shadows as they moved through the small town. They stopped when they got to the pharmacy to see a large SUV beside their car. The big man was moving items from their car to his. "Look he's doing our job for us." Daryl said looking back to Emma to find she was gone. He heard a cry of pain and looked to see Emma slamming her Bo down onto the large man who was rolling across the ground. Daryl slowly moved forward as he watched her beat the man well past death. When she was done she spit on the corpse and stumbled back with ragged breaths. Daryl walked to her side and shot the man through the eye to make sure despite the fact his head was a mound of bloody pulp that he was dead. "Well done."

"You too." She said pulling the arrow for him. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Right." They quickly started moving their items from one car to the other. When they were done both jumped into the large SUV and sped off. The ride was quiet like before only this time instead of Emma noticing it was Daryl who did. He kept stealing glances at Emma to find she was staring forward her jaw set in a permanent clench her eyes narrowed as she clutched onto his jacket to make sure it stayed closed around her.

"I couldn't move." She said before he could ask if she was alright. "I… I couldn't fucking move…"

"I know."

"That's the only reason he almost did what he fucking almost did."

"I know."

"I'm not fucking weak." He pulled the car to the side of the road and came to a stop.

"I know that Emma…" Her jaw clenched more than it had been before and she took a shaky breath.

"There was absolutely nothing I could have done." He watched a tear fall down her cheek and his eyes widened. That single tear sent chills down his spine. Not once after all Emma had been through had she cried in his or anyone else's presence. He didn't even know she was capable of doing such a thing as crying, she was that tough.

_This isn't about her being tough… _He thought.

"Fucking hell…" She said burying her face into her hands. She made a pained sound before opening the door and jumping out of the car.

_This is about her reaching her breaking point… She's still the toughest woman I ever met… In fact I think she's tougher now than I ever did before… _He got out of the car and watched as she walked to the tree line and hunched over for a moment a loud noise of anger escaping her. He slowly walked to her side as she stood up straight wiping another tear away. His hand hovered over her back for a long moment before he took a breath and mustered all the courage within himself. He closed his eyes as he slowly lowered his hand onto her back before opening his eyes and looking to her, surprised she hadn't punched him in response.

"It's alright Emma." He said rubbing her back slowly.

"I don't need your help." She said softly as she stood up straight and faced him.

"I know… But I'm offering it…" She slowly looked to him as she pulled his coat around her closed. He slowly cupped her cheek his thumb brushing over a light bruise across her high cheek bone.

"Thank you…" She said after a long moment.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For saving my life tonight…" He brushed a tear away that fell, and it felt completely natural to do so.

"I was just repaying my debt…" He said quietly and Emma smiled softly before looking off to the side.

"I have to wonder… If you think less of me now…" He shook his head instantly.

"I don't think less of you… I couldn't ever… Think less of you…" A soft expression slipped over her features as she looked to him. "You're the most bad ass person I know." She laughed softly.

"Yeah well I try… Look, can we… I don't know…" She looked to him with a shrug. "Can we not tell the others about this? About what happened or nearly did." He only nodded as he looked her over.

"You're bruised up." He said his thumb brushing over her bottom lip which was split slightly. Emma took a deep breath, not sure why his gesture had made her gasp.

"I'm always bruised up." She said quietly.

"This is… Different somehow…" He said his eyes slowly roaming over her. It was the first time ever he had gotten a real good look at her features. She was lovely, there was no other way to describe her, and he was just noticing it.

"Different?" She asked softly.

"Different." He confirmed his eyes traveling down to her lips as his thumb brushed against them again.

"Daryl…" Emma took a surprised breath as he moved forward and captured her lips with his in a slow heated kiss. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his arm wrap around her waist pressing her against his body. She had never imagined this happening, but now that it was, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it before.

Daryl let his fingers move through her hair as his mouth moved perfectly with hers. He knew what he was doing could lead to Emma smacking him across the back of the head with her Bo. But he didn't care at that moment. For the first time in recent memory he felt content. Completely so. Emma was unlike any other woman he had met. She was not only smart but she had a wicked quick sense of humor. She was also Brave. Not to mention lovely in every sense of the word.

When he had seen that man on top of her in the bar her hands chained above her head. He had gone crazy. He couldn't think. All he could do was throw him off her body and slam his fists into him. He had known in that moment that she wasn't just an ally to him. She was something more. Thinking back he had known that when he had arrived at the highway and seen her nowhere in sight. A fear like he had never felt filled him and he had wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and scream in rage. Now though here she was in his arms kissing him back in a way he never thought she would, and for once he felt like things were going to be more then alright. He slowly pulled away his thumb brushing across her cheek as he did. She smiled softly as she slowly pulled away.

"Daryl?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Walker." She pushed him out of the way as she grabbed her extended Bo and slammed it across the face of a walker before rushing forward and taking out another one. Daryl smiled as he slowly stood and watched her twirl the Bo above her head before slamming it down on the head of a third walker.

"That's my girl." He said before pulling out his buck knife and rushing at a Walker who came at her from behind.


	10. Moving On

The ride back to the camp was quiet. But not in the way it had been the last two times. Neither was angry or emotionally scarred. They were just silent. Completely content with the others presence. Neither had mentioned the kiss, though both wanted to for different reasons. Emma wanted to know what happened now. Daryl wanted to know when they were going to kiss again. They pulled up alongside the camp seeing the fire lit and raging. They stared at it for a long moment both having the same thought at the same time.

_We could go now and never look back… It would just us… _

They watched as Rick headed towards them from the camp and once more they had the same thought cross through their minds.

_Too late…_

"There you two are." Rick said walking up with Carol as Emma and Daryl came out of the car.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Emma said.

"New car?" Rick asked looking over the massive SUV.

"We ran into some trouble." Daryl said. "The other car broke down… Poor Emma here lost her shirt in the process of trying to fix it."

"Slid under the car and it came right off wouldn't you know it?" Emma asked with a smile. "Daryl was nice enough to lend me his jacket for some cover."

"Let's get you another shirt then." Carol said leading her back to camp. Emma looked over her shoulder at Daryl and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She mouthed and he just nodded.

"This car is a good one I thought Glenn said none of the other cars would start." Rick said walking to the SUV.

"The little bug doesn't know much about mechanics, I got this one working alright." He said patting the hood. "Emma picked out some prenatal stuff for Lori." He walked to the back and opened the truck grabbing a bag. "She should probably start taking it now."

"Thanks." He said taking some vitamins.

"No problem." Daryl locked up the car.

"Did you see a place we might be able to settle?" Rick asked.

"The town isn't safe…" Daryl said. "There was evidence of settlers…"

"Did you run into them?"

"No but we found chains and stuff. Could be Randal's people." The last sentence wasn't a lie, he wouldn't be surprised if the men who attacked Emma were a part of Randal's group.

"We got a get a move on we'll leave at first light… You and Emma ride far ahead on your bike when we do. See if you can't find some place."

"Alright." Daryl said with a nod as they walked back to camp. Emma smiled as she slowly stood from the creek. She had washed herself off and gotten clean. She had then pulled on a new shirt discarding the old one alone with the ones from earlier that had been blood stained. She slowly stood Daryl's jacket back around her shoulders as she looked around the dark forest. She heard a noise behind her and pulled her Bo extending it and twirling it through the air as she spun. Before it could hit Daryl across the face she stopped and smiled as she tilted her head.

"You didn't flinch." She said and he shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of your stick." It wasn't true he had just been frozen with fear that she might kill him in that moment on accident.

"You're lucky I have control over this thing…" She collapsed it. "You shouldn't go sneaking up on people in dark forests."

"I didn't like the thought of you out here alone." He said his hands deep into his pockets.

"Worried about me are you?" she asked nudging him.

"No I just want my coat back."

"Oh." She looked down. "Here." She went to hand it to him and he shook his head.

"Come to think of it… You keep it on… I'm warm… Looks better on you any ways."

"I won't disagree with that." She said with a cheeky smile. "So any idea what the plan is?"

"We move at first light… Rick wants us to ride ahead to see if there's any place we can't settle for a while."

"What we need to do is move as long as we can and find a place later on in Lori's pregnancy to settle…"

"Yeah Rick isn't thinking too clearly."

"He's been through a lot… We all have." She looked out across the creek to see a few walkers off in the distance. She went to look at him to find he was staring back at her. She smiled softly as she looked down at the ground. "Soo… About before…"

"I don't regret it." She looked to him.

"That surprises me." She said with a soft expression.

"Why?"

"I don't know you seemed the type of man to get all regressive after kissing a girl."

"No I did what I did and I stand by it." She smiled as she looked him over.

"You're kind of a gentleman, you know that?"

"No I'm not." She laughed and he looked to her with a ghost of a smile.

"So what does this all mean?" She asked.

"Guess we'll find out." He said and she nodded. "I do know one thing though."

"What's that?" She asked looking to him.

"You stay close to me… We don't get split up anymore."

"I can handle myself Daryl." She said and he looked to her.

"I know that…" He said. "I know that, you're just too important…" She slowly brought her eyes to his.

"Important?" he smiled as he looked down at the ground kicking some dirt.

"To the group." She smiled.

"I see."

"We can't risk losing you to a horde or something…"

"Right."

"Emma Daryl…" They turned to see Beth.

"What's up girly?" Emma asked.

"Rick wants you guys to come in and get some rest."

"Tell him I'll take watch it's him who needs the rest." She said. "Daryl you too…"

"I'll stick with you."

"Well here at least have some of these…" Beth handed them two protein bars. "They're not even expired." She said with a smile before walking off. Emma smiled softly before turning back towards the creek. "You know she's only fifteen."

"I thought she was near your age…"

"Hershel told her to lie so she wouldn't get left behind…"

"I thought she looked a bit young." He said.

"We'll need to keep our eye on her she's a prime target for people like Jeremy."

"Jeremy?"

"The guy back in town." She said as she began to walk her Bo staff held in hand.

"Prick." Daryl said spitting.

"Emma Daryl." They turned to see Rick.

"Hey what's up is there trouble?" Emma asked as they walked to him.

"Yeah you two not resting." He said. "I need you both in tip top shape to lead the way."

"Who's going to patrol?" Emma asked.

"I will along with T-dog we rested all day today…"

"I don't like it…" Emma said after a moment of thinking it over.

"Believe it or not before you came here T-Dog and myself actually killed walkers and protected our people." Rick said with a kind expression.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure." Rick said.

"Fine if you insist." She said.

"I insist." He said and she nodded.

"Night Rick."

"Night Emma. Night Daryl." He said as they walked past him. As they walked into camp Daryl watched as Emma walked to Carl who was curled into a ball. She pulled a blanket from her bag and rested it over his body.

"Thanks Emma." Lori said softly.

"Sure thing." She said before heading off to a corner and pulling her Bo staff setting it on her lap. She sat back against the wall and stared at the fire with a soft expression. To anyone else she would have looked at peace but Daryl could tell there was a storm raging beneath her calm exterior.

-o-

Daryl slowly woke up and looked down at himself to see his coat resting over his body. He picked it up in hand before slowly standing and looking around. He spotted her, Emma, walking into camp with the other ladies. He tilted his head seeing she had thrown her hair into a wild bun made of tons of braids.

_Since when do I notice things like hair?_

"Thanks for doing my hair for me it's hard to do it right without a mirror." Emma said to Beth.

"Oh thanks… I like doing hair… Maggie is no fun to work with cuz it's so short." Beth said.

"The shorter the better." Carol and Maggie said.

"True, harder for walkers to get a handful of." Emma said.

"Emma." Rick said walking in with T-dog.

"Mhm?" She asked.

"We've got a group of six walkers." He said making everyone look. "Do I need to waste Ammunition?"

"No, where are they?" she asked pulling her Bo.

"By the car their moving in." He pointed them out.

"I got it." She said with a smile as she moved forward. "Hey geeks." Emma said and the group turned and moved on her fast.

"She going to take them out alone?" Carl asked wide eyed. Emma made a figure eight motion with her Bo staff, any walker that came near her was instantly taken out. She twirled the Bo above her head as she made a quick spin hitting all of them across the head. They fell to the ground around her like dominoes and she turned to smile at the group.

"All good." She said with a thumbs up.

"I want to do that." Carl said.

"I like it a right side better then you carrying." Lori said.

"Hey Emma!" Carl said rushing to her as she stepped over the dead bodies. "When are you going to teach me that?"

"When I think you can handle the responsibility." She said with a smile. "Also when I find a stick straight enough that it will twirl right." She ruffled his hair and he laughed. "I'm keeping my eyes peeled for you… You should too you need one about a foot higher then yourself."

"Why can't I practice with yours?"

"It's too tall you'll just continuously smack the back of your head with it. We don't want you all concussed like, young man." Lori smiled as she watched the two walk off together back to camp to get their bags.

"Dad I want to learn that." Beth said to Hershel.

"I'll think about it."

"Which means no." Maggie and Beth said making their father smile. Emma walked beside Carl towards the car. She wrapped an arm around his waist and picked him up as he laughed.

"I got our bags." She said walking past Lori who laughed.

"I'm not a bag!" Carl said.

"Really?" Emma asked looking down at him. "Feel like a piece of luggage." He laughed more a sound Lori thought she'd never hear again. She set him down beside the car before taking his hat off and putting it on her head.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Silly." He said.

"Yeah I think your right." She said looking at her reflection in the window. "Looks better on you." She set it down on his head and he beamed up at her.

"Ready to ride?" Daryl asked walking past her.

"Mhm…" Emma said. "Carl watch over my bag for me okay?" She said as she strapped her leather backpack onto his shoulders and followed Daryl to his bike.

"You see a place you stop and flag us down." Rick said.

"Right O." Emma said as she climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. "Ready?" she asked. Daryl glanced down and touched her hands which were clasped in front of him.

"Yeah…" he started the bike. "I'm ready." He said before speeding off. Carol tilted her head as she watched them race off.

"Did you see that?" Lori asked her.

"I don't know what I saw." She said with a tilted head.

"Daryl and Emma?" Lori asked trying to think out loud.

"Nah…" they both said before laughing.

"I don't even think Daryl is capable of that emotion or type of relationship." Lori said and Carol laughed quietly as she walked away.

"No… No I think he is…" she said to herself quietly.

-o-

They had travelled all day and so far they hadn't seen one place not filled completely with walkers. It was nearing sunset and they had no place to stay. Emma looked all around before she smiled softly spotting something that may be their saving grace.

"Daryl pullover." She said into his ear and he nodded. "Wave the guys down I'm going to check this place over." He looked to see a church with a house connected to it.

"A church?" he asked.

"I don't see any walkers around." She said.

"Guess you're right." He said glancing around the property.

"I'll clear the house you wave down the others."

"No we don't get split up." He said. "Not again… Besides the cars are coming." He waved them down and Emma tilted her head. "Hey!" The cars came to a stop and he turned to look to Emma but froze to see she was already heading into the church. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. "Emma's checking out the house I'm going to join her!" He yelled to Rick who was getting out of the SUV. He quickly walked to the church and stopped seeing Emma standing in the doorway. "I told you we don't split up." He looked to see her face was pale. "What?"

"Fucking hell…" she said and he looked into the sanctuary to see twenty people hanging from the rafters still kicking.

"Jesus." He said his eyes going slightly wide from sight and stench.

"Is it good?" Emma quickly turned catching Carl as he went to run in. She hit his shoulder lightly making him spin on his feet before covering his eyes with her hand.

"Daryl the door." She said.

"Right." He stated closing it.

"No one goes in there." She said as she led Carl down the stairs of the church.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"A whole lot in there." She said. "Don't let him go in there." She said to Lori who nodded taking her son from her. Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to Rick. "There's at least twenty walkers hanging from their neck in there."

"Alright thanks for not letting him see that." He said and she nodded. "Let's clear the house."

"You lead the way." She said following him.

"Can I come with?" Carl asked.

"Stay here you've got to protect your momma." Emma said and he nodded taking out his gun. "Hershel Glenn Maggie guns at the ready as well." They nodded as they watched T-Dog Rick Daryl and Emma head towards the house.

"Is it just me or has Emma become Ricks right hand gal?" Lori asked Carol who nodded.

"She's taken her position in the group that's for sure." Glenn said.

"Emma top floor." Rick said.

"Got it." She said.

"Daryl Basement."

"Got it."

"I've got this level with T-dog…" As Emma headed up the stairs she watched Daryl head to the basement. Just as he reached the door he turned to her.

"Be careful." He said.

"You too." She said with a nod before disappearing up the stairs. She went through every bedroom and to her surprise not one walker was in sight. She was so surprised she began to check every closet and shower stall. When she was done she smiled and headed down the stairs.

"Anything?" Daryl asked beside Rick.

"Not a thing." She said with a smile. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing." They said. Rick walked to the door and waved everyone in.

"Maybe we'll be able to stay here for a while." He said.

"I don't know with how many walkers were around the area I don't think that would be smart." Emma said. "We should keep on the move as long as we can… At least until Lori can't anymore…"

"True." Rick said. "We'll at least settle here for a few days it'll give people a chance to mellow out." Rick said. "What you think Daryl think that's good?"

"Oh… Yeah that's good Rick." He said surprised he had even asked his opinion.

"You think that's right Emma?"

"Yeah I do."

"This is nice." Carol said looking around.

"Tons of bedrooms upstairs." Emma said.

"And down here as well." Rick said.

"How'd the basement look?" Emma asked walking to Daryl.

"Full of supplies."

"Well let's start scrounging." She said with a smile before heading down the stairs into the basement area. As Daryl went to go down he caught Carol watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Alright then." He headed down the stairs to find Emma looking through some boxes.

"You know what I've realized in my time scavenging during this lovely bloody apocalypse?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"That every basement looks the same…" She said with a smile. "They all have canoes up on the rafters, boxes towards the ceiling and there is always a fake owl."

"I don't see a fake owl." He said.

"It's got to be her somewhere…" she said as she opened a box. "Oh look." She pulled it out and threw it to him. He caught it with a laugh. "Fake owl." He tossed the faux animal aside.

"How many basements you been in?"

"Way too many." She said. "This here is all kid clothes… We might find something for Carl in these… It's going to suck when he gets his growth spurt."

"Hey find anything useful down here?" Emma looked to see Lori coming down the stairs.

"Are you crazy!?" Emma rushed up to her.

"What?" Lori asked blinking.

"Your pregnant you shouldn't be on stairs where you can tumble down and hurt the young Rick or Lori that's currently growing in there." She said poking her stomach and Lori laughed. "No you should be sitting on a couch relaxing and lounging back." She said helping her up the stairs. "If Rick knew you came down here he'd kill me. Honestly you're making me look bad going on steep rickety staircases and such. Now scooch momma bear!" She laughed as she was moved out of the basement. Emma turned and headed back down into the basement. "Can you believe that crazy woman?" she asked. "She could have tripped and fallen." She shook her head and walked to a box Daryl was handling. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Only a treasure trove." He opened it up to show her tons of arrows.

"Oh wow…" She looked around. "If those are arrows then there has to be another crossbow in here… Maybe supplies for a new wire or something." She said.

"Spread out see what you can find."

"Hey Emma!" she looked up the stairs to see Rick.

"Yeah Rick?"

"I need you to go out with T-Dog and search the premises."

"Sure thing Boss man." He nodded at her and walked away.

"I'll be back soon." She said to Daryl. As she went to head up the stairs Daryl took a hold of her arm making her turn.

"You want me to go with?" he asked.

"No T-dog is a fair enough fighter… I'll be okay with him."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Daryl, I was at one time traveling this walker ridden state alone and I did just fine…" She looked him over. "I thought you didn't think less of me because of what happened in that town."

"I don't think less of you…" He said. "As I said before you're too important to risk."

"To the group?" She asked. "Or to you?" He stared at her for a moment and she smiled. "I'll see you later Daryl…" With that she turned and headed up the stairs. Daryl's jaw clenched as his hand rested over the banister. When she was away from earshot he looked around the vast basement and sighed.

"To me…" He said quietly.


	11. Ambushed

Emma walked into the house from the backyard. She had sent T-dog in hours ago to get some rest. He had asked her if she had been the one who wanted to rest, she had said she was wired. Truthfully she was. She hadn't slept since the night in the town with Jeremy. She had gotten too comfortable and it had made her sloppy and vulnerable. Now though she was ready to crash and she had other people to worry about and protect. It was time for her to try and sleep.

"Time to switch?" Rick asked sitting at the dining room table.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for looking out."

"Sure thing." She said before heading up the stairs. She walked past many bedrooms where she could hear many people sleeping soundly within. Then she got to one door that was cracked open. She figured it was empty and slowly opened it. "Oh…" She stopped seeing Daryl sitting at a window sill. "Sorry I thought the room was empty I'll find another one."

"This is the last one…" He said.

"Oh…"

"You want to share?"

"If your offering."

"I am…" She nodded walking in and closing the door her leather backpack in hand.

"Watching me while I watch everyone else?" she asked seeing him seated in front of the window.

"As I said you're important." She smiled softly as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"So do those arrows fit into your crossbow?"

"Yeah… I found some new wire and a care kit." He said.

"Good." She said with a nod and a smile.

"I was going to go hunting tomorrow there are signs of buck in this area I could use some help." He said looking her over.

"Sure… I don't know how much help I'll be. I've only hunted small game like birds and rabbits."

"Time to learn." She nodded as she looked to him to see he was looking back at her. She looked back out at the wall in front of her. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Their relationship had shifted and she didn't know how far and what it meant. She took a breath and slowly looked to Daryl who was staring down at his hands. "I… Don't know how this works."

"How what works?"

"Us… Then again I don't know if there is an us. All I know is you maybe care about me and I care about you."

"Maybe?" She looked to him. "You think maybe?"

"You haven't said it."

"I shouldn't have to…" He looked off and she did as well.

"Look, I'm sorry." He looked to her. "But I've never been in this situation before. The last boy who ever kissed me was Robbie Fennard after a karate tournament when I was fourteen… And I hit him afterwards." He laughed and she looked to him with a small smile. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny… When I kissed you I thought you were going to take your Bo and crack me across the back of the skull with it."

"Only if you were bad at it." Silence overcame them before both laughed. After a while it died down and Emma looked down at her hands. "You know when we first pulled up to the camp… I had this thought." He looked to her.

"What thought?"

"That… We could just…" She shook her head as she shrugged. "I don't know… Not go back…"

"Had the same thought…" She looked to him.

"Really?" She asked blinking.

"Yeah… We'd probably be better off on our own… Why didn't we just drive off?"

"Because we have responsibilities." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah… Why do we have those?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Good question…"

"You look tired." He said and she laughed.

"Sweep me off my feet why don't you?" She asked and he smiled.

"You should sleep."

"Yeah maybe… I didn't sleep last night."

"I'm going to need you in tip top shape for hunting in case of walkers."

"Right." She said scooting back on the bed and resting against the head board. "You should too." He went to slide off the bed and Emma laughed.

"I'm not shy Daryl… We can share." He looked over his shoulder at her for a moment before nodding and sliding back up the bed to sit beside her his back against the head board.

"Can't sleep with your back flat against something?" She asked.

"Yeah… Same with you?"

"Yep… Not unless Hershel has pumped me full of pain pills."

"Same here." He said and Emma tilted her head.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"On a scale from one to ten… One being as great as no more apocalypse and ten being as terrible as getting ripped apart slowly by hundreds of walkers… How bad is that wallpaper?" He looked at the wallpaper in front of them and smiled. It was bright yellow with tiny little green caterpillars on it.

"It's an eleven."

"What's an eleven?"

"Having to look at this wall paper while being torn apart slowly by Walkers." Emma laughed loudly and quickly covered her mouth making Daryl chuckle.

Carol walked by Daryl's door and stopped hearing laughing coming from inside. She went to reach for the door handle to open it but stopped. It wasn't her place to barge in. Even if it was Emma's laugh coming from within the room. Still Emma had become like a daughter to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about the eighteen year old being alone in a bedroom with the older Daryl.

_How old is Daryl anyways? _

She heard more laughter and froze as she stared at the door handle. That wasn't the laughing she normally heard from Emma. This laughter had a different sound almost a giddy edge to it. She tilted her head a thought coming to her mind that made her eyes go wide.

_Are they having sex? Oh… Jesus… _She went to reach for the door handle and quickly turned away. _Nope nope she's eighteen she's not your daughter… You have no right to barge in… _She turned and headed back to the doorway. _Stop it! _She turned away again before she could burst through the door. _You'll talk to her tomorrow about it… Besides… I doubt her nor Daryl would move that fast… I mean is there anything going on between them other than friendship? Yeah just talk to her tomorrow… _

-o-

Emma slowly looked back at Daryl who lay on the bed. He had fallen asleep hours ago and she had tried to follow suit, but sleep wouldn't come. She had far too many thoughts roaming through her head to allow her to sleep. She slowly snuck out of the room and headed down the stairs as quietly as she could. She took a deep breath as she headed out into the cold night air.

"Winter is upon us…" She said to herself softly.

"You could say that again." She turned to see Rick sitting on the porch swing. "What are you doing up Emma?" She walked over and slowly sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep… You?"

"Same… Why can't you sleep?"

"My mind doesn't seem to want to slow down enough for me to sleep." She said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"Sort of the same thing…" She nodded.

"If it's alright for me to say… I'm sorry for all you've been through the past few days."

"Why wouldn't it be alright for you to say?"

"I don't want it to sound like I'm pitying you or something… Because I'm not." Silence settled over them for a long moment before Rick shifted in his chair.

"Can I ask you a question Emma?"

"Of course." She said looking to him.

"Why is it you're the only one who seems to have any confidence left in me as a leader?"

"I'm not the only one… Everyone does… They're just a bit shaken Rick." She said looking him over. "That's all… I'm sure of it. Let some time pass and things will be how they were…"

"How are you so positive?" Rick asked looking to Emma who just smiled and shrugged.

"I got no other choice."

"Got no other choice…" Rick repeated. "I'm going to have to take a page from your book."

"Hey… Why don't you go up and check on Lori and Carl… I'll take watch."

"You sure?" He asked looking to her.

"Mhm… Go have family time… Even if it's just looking after them while they sleep." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Emma."

"Mhm… Night Rick." He got up off the swing and headed into the house. Emma slowly got up and walked to the edge of the porch to look out at the property. She now wished she hadn't told Rick to go up and be with his family. Whenever she was alone or it was far too quiet she'd think about things, things she didn't want to think about. Lately her mind began to wonder to Annabelle and the grave she had left her in.

Ever since she had found out that you didn't have to be bit or scratched to get turned she would think about her sister. Annabelle had died of natural causes. Sickness, she guessed Phenomena. After she had taken her last breath she had held her dead in her arms for near three days. She had lost it crying over her little sister's body. Of course she hadn't risen, she knew now that it took different amounts of times for people to come back alive. Still at the time she thought her sister had just died and there was no way she was coming back. She hadn't bothered taking the time to shoot her in the head, not that she would have been able to. Instead she decided to bury her six feet under. Now that she knew what she knew she couldn't help but wonder if her little sister was now roaming the country side eating brains entrails and intestines. She shook her head her jaw clenching. She couldn't think about it

_I need to blow off some steam… Get my mind off of it… Off of Annabelle… _She grabbed her Bo and extended it as she headed down the porch steps. She headed into the dark woods and smiled as she spotted a group full of walkers.

"Queuing peace in three…" She started running towards them. "Two…" She pulled back her Bo. "One!" She smacked the Bo across the head of one of the walkers. She smiled down at her work as she twirled her Bo in hand. "I'm feeling better already." She spun and hit another one.

Until the light of dawn she headed around the woods in the surrounding area and took down any walker in sight. She smiled softly to herself as the warmth of the morning sun hit her and she stretched her body popping with satisfaction as she did. She glanced down to see a walker slowly crawling to her. She pulled her buck knife and stabbed it through his head. She smiled as she stood up straight and wiped the blood off on her pants.

-o-

Daryl slowly walked down the stairs. Everyone was awake and his eyes were peeled for Emma. He had hoped to wake up next to her but as usual she was up before him and out doing what needed to be done. He nodded at Rick who nodded back as Carol handed him a cup of coffee.

"Is Emma on watch?" Daryl asked taking a sip.

"She's not with you?" Carol asked.

"No…" He said.

"She took over watch late last night." Rick said.

"She must be tired I'll bring her some coffee." Carol said walking out the door.

"Does she drink coffee?" T-dog asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Rick said with a shrug. After a few minutes passed Carol came back in.

"I can't find Emma." Daryl looked to her.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't find Emma…"

"Her bag is gone." They looked to Carl who was looking around. "She told me to look after it… It's gone now."

"You don't think she'd leave?" Lori asked her hand on her stomach as she looked to Rick.

"Maybe she was taken." Glenn said.

"Again no way." Daryl said quickly as he grabbed his Crossbow.

"What do you mean again?" Carol asked looking at him.

"Okay T-dog Glenn Daryl get some supplies together we're going out looking for her." Rick said.

"Looking for who?" Emma asked as she walked through the front door.

"What the hell happened to you girl?" T-dog asked. Everyone looked to see she was spattered in blood with some thick streaks of blood on her pants and shirt.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked horrified.

"I have a better question where the hell were you?" Rick asked and Emma looked to him.

"Walkers, I had to take them out." She said. "That's what a look out does right?"

"Where's your pack?"

"Up in the room I was staying in…"

"Oh that's right you got it from me last night." Carl said.

"Where were you just now?" Rick asked and Emma tilted her head losing her patience.

"Walkers like I said." she headed off. "I'm going to get washed up."

"There's a well out back." Maggie said to her. "I'll go with."

"Had to give her the third degree?" Lori asked walking past her husband.

-o-

Emma pulled on her boots and stared out at the forest behind the house. She had cleaned up and truthfully felt a lot better then she had the night before. She smiled as Daryl sat down next to her readying his crossbow. She smiled softly and then tilted her head. He was angry she could tell.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in the bedroom last night." She said and he looked at her before shrugging.

"Doesn't matter anything to me." He went to get up and Emma reached taking his hand and stopping him.

"Hey…" he slowly looked back at her. "Don't be like that…"

"You're too important to be going out alone and hunting walkers…" he said looking her over.

"Important to the group right?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah." He turned and walked off.

"You're gunna have to eventually say it!"

"Shut up!" She laughed before grabbing her leather backpack and running after him.

"Hey Emma!" She turned seeing T-dog. "Make sure Daryl brings back something good!"

"I will!" She waved before quickly turning and catching up to Daryl.

"Alright…" he stopped looking around. "Start taking note today you're going to get yourself a buck."

"A buck?" She asked. "How'd you figure?" He pointed to the ground.

"Buck tracks."

"Those don't look like Buck tracks… It more looks like quail…" she slowly looked to Daryl who had a stern look. "Yeah sure they're definitely Buck tracks."

"Trying to rain on my fucking parade…" He muttered and she laughed lightly.

"So when you said get me a buck…"

"I meant you'd be shooting it."

"With a gun?"

"With the crossbow." She looked to him as he tracked.

"You're going to let me shoot the crossbow?" He only nodded. "Awe… Now you see that's sweet." He looked to her.

"Sweet?"

"Border lining on romantic."

"You really are my kind of girl if you find shooting a crossbow Romantic." He said looking back down at the tracks.

"You know after this testament of you caring for me I might just let you handle my Bo." He smiled.

"Let's call it a date."

"Move fast don't you?" She asked nudging him and he smiled as they broke through some trees. Daryl stopped seeing a stack of walker bodies. He slowly looked to Emma.

"Your work?" He asked pointing and she just gave him a cheeky smile. "Yep…" He stepped over the bodies. "My kind of girl." Emma smiled softly before following him.

-o-

They had tracked for hours not that Emma minded. She knew that the end was way more important than the means. At the end of their hard work they were going to bring back a mighty feast, at least she hoped they would. They broke through a line of trees and Daryl held out his arm stopping her from moving forward.

"There we are… Not what we were tracking but it will do." She peeked over his shoulder and instantly smiled seeing a group of wild boar. "Alright… You ready?" he asked.

"Oh no maybe you should go after them." he looked over his shoulder at her. "If I miss we don't eat."

"You're not going to miss." He said slowly inching towards a large boulder. "Because I'm the best damn teacher in the world…" He knelt and Emma followed suit right at his side. "Alright here you go." She took the Crossbow and was surprised to find how heavy it was. "Hold it like this." He moved behind her and Emma couldn't help but smile. In her dizziest of adolescent day dreams she had imagined a man moving up behind her and showing her how to properly shoot pool. In her opinion Daryl moving behind her and showing her how to shoot a crossbow was way better than that day dream ever had been. "Alright the scope broke off months ago so you aim by glancing down the arrow, it should go where you want. It always does for me." She nodded.

"Alright I'm lined up with the big one. I'm aiming for his neck…"

"Good…" he said as his hand slipped over hers and his trigger finger onto hers. She smiled softly as she looked down at their hands. She felt his chest press against her back as he made her lean over the boulder her crossbow wielding arm now resting against it. "Is it still in your sights?"

"Yes…" She said one eye closing so she could better see her target.

"Keep breathing." She took a deep breath. "Good… Take your time now." Daryl said feeling her finger twitch beneath his. "You have all the time in the world..." Her eyes glanced over the boar and she froze seeing a walker behind it. She took a shaky breath seeing a good thirty walkers behind the first walker she had spotted.

"Oh my god…"

"What is it?" he asked feeling her hands shake.

"Daryl… Behind the boars…" She whispered. He looked past the animals and froze instantly seeing what she had seen.

"Alright…" He took the crossbow from her and grabbed her hand. "Let's move nice and quiet like." She nodded as they slowly backed away. They froze when they both stepped on a branch cracking it loudly in two. The Boars squealed and rushed off while the walkers slowly fixed their eyes on Daryl and Emma. "Fuck." Daryl said and the horde instantly yelled out and began to run at them. "Move!" Daryl yelled holding onto Emma's hand as they ran at their top speed away from the horde. Emma looked around realizing where they were heading.

"Daryl stop!" She yelled only to find he kept moving. "Daryl stop!" She dug her heels into the ground and he turned quickly.

"Are you out of your mind we've got to move!"

"We can't take this horde back to the house we have to lose them."

"We can lose them on the way to the house."

"It's too risky Daryl…" He looked over her shoulder to see the horde had grown bigger.

"Shit… Fine! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran in a different direction. He navigated the forest like a champ, but everywhere Daryl turned walkers lay in waiting. His mind kept going to the woman whose hand he clung to. He had to keep her safe but no matter where he turned danger was waiting. "Fucking hell!" He yelled as he turned away from another horde.

"We're surrounded…" Emma said looking all around.

"There's nowhere to run." She looked passed Daryl and smiled.

"Then maybe we should climb." He looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and she led him past a grouping of trees. She could see it in the distance, their salvation.

"Where the fuck are we going!?" He yelled before his eyes spotted it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Shut up it's the only plan we got!" She yelled over her shoulder. "It'll do until the horde passes!" They rushed up to a large oak tree that had a large tree house situated amongst its vast thick twisting branches. "Go." She said looking over her shoulder at the horde which was converging and still looking for them.

"Like hell." Daryl picked her up by her hips and set her on the wooden ladder. She instantly started to climbing.

"Daryl come on." She said and he jumped up grabbing a hold of the ladder. When Emma got to the top she pulled herself into the tree house and turned. Just as Daryl reached the top the ladder beneath him snapped. Before he could fall Emma moved forward and latched onto the back of his shirt. With a yell she pulled him up into the tree house as he kicked against the tree. He fell on top her as she collapsed back. She turned rolling him onto his back. When he tried to sit up she climbed on top of him.

"What-." She covered his mouth.

"Very quiet, very still, out of sight." She said so softly he nearly didn't hear her. He nodded as her hand slipped from over his mouth. She went to move off of him but froze when she heard the horde growling from below. She knew they could take down the tree if they worked together, and the thought of being torn apart by the horde scared her more then she liked. She slowly rested her head on Daryl's chest. She could hear them below and she wish she could take a peak to see if they were passing by or trying to get at them in the tree house. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt Daryl's arms move around her.

He knew she must be worried about their safety. And he wished he could tell her everything was going to be okay. But their situation didn't permit him to speak. His eyes closed as he heard loud growling from below. He wanted to know if the walkers knew they were up in the tree house. He wanted to know if they were going to make it through the day and if they would have to make it through the night.


	12. Going Rampant

Carol looked out at the forest area where Daryl and Emma had gone into hours before to hunt for food. They had left early in the morning and night had long but now fallen. She was getting more and more worried as time went on. She quickly walked back into the house and everyone stood expecting to hear good news.

"Any sight of them?" Maggie asked.

"No…" Carol said. "No sight of them. When are we going to label this a missing person's sheriff?" She asked Rick with a rare tone of sarcasm.

"Look Daryl and Emma they're both tough and we all know that when Daryl gets to hunting something he really wants he doesn't stop until he gets it… Which is good for all of us. Now they're probably tracking a buck or some big game and by tomorrow we're going to feel right foolish we even worried about them when they come rolling in with something good to eat." He said. "Now that being said in the morning because I don't want to stay in one place too long we're head a little bit into the forest and see if we can't find any tracks or any clues…"

"Good plan." Hershel said and Rick nodded.

-o

Daryl and Emma lied there in the tree house for hours as a seemingly endless herd passed by. When they realized they were moving past they had been relieved and then one of the walkers had bumped into the tree quite loudly. It only reminded them of what could happen if they were found out. After a long while had passed of no sound Emma went to move but Daryl held her in place.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed.

"I'm going to check." She whispered and he nodded, slowly letting go of her. She crawled quietly over to a small cut out window and peaked over it. After a long moment she smiled softly and looked to Daryl. "We're good." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly sitting up. She took a look down at the dark scenery that was the surrounding forest before nodding.

"It's safe… Well as safe as a dark forest could be at night…" He slowly sat up.

"That was a close one."

"The hordes are starting to become bigger and bigger." Emma said as she slowly stretched sitting back down. The tree house was too small for even her to stand up straight in. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"We bunker down here tonight…" he said looking around. "Go back to the others empty handed tomorrow."

"Daryl I have to be honest with you…" he looked to her. "I don't think I can get us back to the house… I got so turned around with the horde."

"I'll use our tracks to get us back."

"The walkers would have muddled the tracks." Emma said and he slowly nodded.

"I'll get us back…"

"What if we can't get back Daryl?"

"Hey." She looked to him. "I'll get us back…" She nodded before rubbing her hands together.

"It's cold." She said softly.

"Yeah come to think of it, it is…" he said seeing his breath. "We should light a fire."

"It could attract walkers." She said. "Besides we're in a tree house that smells like wood sealer… It would probably go up in flames in a matter of moments."

"Good point." Emma reached into her bag and pulled out an oversized navy blue knitted sweater. She pulled it on and rubbed her hands together trying to warm herself up. Daryl pulled on his jacket and sat back against the wall. "Here…" She threw him a protein bar which he caught easily.

"Thanks." She nodded as he peeled it open. "Are you going to eat?"

"They're all I have and I can't even eat them…It's made with strawberries. I kept those on me for Annabelle… As a treat. She loved them. I kept them after she died to barter with…" He looked her over as he took a bite.

"Here… Almost forgot…" he reached into his coat pocket. "There you go…" He threw her a bag of trail mix. She looked over the back and smiled seeing it had none of the things in it she was allergic to.

"Thanks." She said.

"Been saving it for a rainy day. It Ain't Rainin' but it's cold…"

"Very true… Thanks for sharing."

"Have the bag there are so many things you can't eat you mine as well have something you can."

"Here then…" she handed him five more strawberry protein bars. He smiled taking them and tucking them into his coat pocket.

"Thanks…"

"Sure thing…" She popped a cashew back and smiled softly. "So… How do we pass the time? Lord knows I can't sleep after the adrenaline pump we've just been through."

"I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"How about we talk."

"Talk? You really are a lady." She laughed as she kicked his foot with hers.

"Shut up." She said and he laughed.

"You start…"

"Alright… What did you do before you picked up that Crossbow and started shooting walkers?"

"You mean… What did I do before the world became an even bigger shit hole then it was?" she nodded. "I did a lot of things… I was kind of a jack all trades master of none." She tilted her head.

"What kind of trades?"

"Anything my brother Merle and I could get our hands on… Mechanics, ranch work, hell I was even a gravedigger for a while."

"You're joking."

"Wish I was." He said.

"What was the most interesting job you had?"

"Bouncer, there was never a dull moment." He said with a smile. "What did you do before this all went down?"

"You know worked at the local dojo…" she said with a shrug. "I was working my way towards my third degree."

"Third degree?"

"Another level of the belt rank I had."

"What was your belt rank? What color?"

"One of the higher up ones…" she said with a smile.

"Are you going to ever tell me?"

"I have to keep my mystery if I'm going to keep you interested." He chuckled as she smiled.

"Did you do anything else?"

"Helped my mom with baby delivery's you know before she got sick… I also…" she laughed making him look. "I also did a little bit of singing at this local bar… Believe it or not I was in a band."

"A band?" he laughed. "What kind of band? Not that teeney bopper USA bullshit right?"

"No… Blues." She said with a smile.

"Give us a few notes then." He said.

"No way. I don't sing anymore." She said with a soft expression was she looked down at the bag of trail mix.

"Walker apocalypse clip your chords or something?" He asked taking a bite of a protein bar.

"No… Even after this all happened a still sang… It was the only way I could get Annabelle to sleep every night… She had to have this specific song sang to her that our mother used to sing… Then…" her jaw clenched. "What happened, happened… I just… I couldn't seem to sing any more…" She shrugged.

"You really loved your sister…" She looked to him surprised before looking back down at her hands which held the bag of trail mix.

"She was more than a sister to me… After dad went nuts and I had to put him down… She was left without a mother and a father… I had to become that for her… Might sound weird but…" She looked to him with a shrug. "I loved her like she was my own…"

"I don't think that sounds weird." He said.

"You don't?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all…" He said with a soft expression.

"Did you ever have kids?"

"What? No." he said so quickly she had to smile. "Did you?"

"I'm eighteen, no way."

"Hey Merle got a girl pregnant when he was 15."

"You're an uncle?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Not really she took off with the kid when they were around eighteen… Divorce papers soon followed."

"He married her?"

"Hell yes. We don't leave women to hang out to dry."

"Kind of noble." She said and he just shrugged. "I'm sorry we haven't found your brother yet Daryl."

"We haven't found him because we haven't been looking…" He said. "Not that that's your fault we got side tracked there…" She nodded. "I don't think there's a chance in hell I'll see him again. Maybe that's for the best. I just don't know why he couldn't stay in one place… I mean didn't he know I'd come looking for him?"

"Sure he did…" Emma moved to his side and sat down next to him.

"The why'd he leave? Why'd he leave if he knew I was coming back?"

"Because he was probably too proud for you to see him injured… Critically so."

"He _was_ always going on about cripples and stuff…" he said with a shrug.

"You'll see him again Daryl. I'm sure of it." He looked to her.

"How can you be so positive?"

"I've got no other choice." She said with a cheeky smile that made him chuckle. She yawned and Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her lean against him.

"Tired?"

"Hell yes." She said. "Haven't slept well the past few days."

"Or at all."

"Or at all." She confirmed.

"Go to sleep… I've got watch tonight…"

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah…" He said with a nod. "Go ahead."

"Thanks Daryl."

"Sure thing." He said. After a while of silence he heard soft breathing and turned to see Emma sound asleep still leaning against his arm. He slowly pushed a strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear as he looked over her soft features. She looked so different then she normally did. She had a softness to her now. A calm sort of exterior, it was very unlike how she was when she was awake. Normally she had a hardness to her. She was still sweet and kind but it was well known that she would take you down in a minute if she had too. He liked this side of her; then again he liked the other side to. In fact he liked everything about Emma.

"Mmm…" Emma nuzzled against his arm and he couldn't help but smile. It felt good. Her sleeping against his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he moved forward and kissed her forehead.

-o-

"Alright they're not back yet." Carol said coming down the stairs.

"I know." Rick said getting a pack together. "We're going out to look for them."

"They've been out there all night what's the chances they're still alive?" Glenn asked.

"You shut up they're fine." Carol said snapping.

"They're probably still tracking." Rick said.

"But you're gunna make sure… I need her for when the baby comes." Lori said.

"You've got my dad…" Beth said quietly.

"I'm not as experienced as Emma…" Hershel said. "Hurts my pride to say but I wasn't even allowed in the delivery rooms for you girls… Emma has experience in child birth. Her mom was a mid-wife after all… The only things I've delivered have been calf's and puppies maybe a few kittens."

"Do you think they're alive still?" Carl asked quietly.

"Sure buddy, you know Daryl and Emma tough as nails." T-dog said clapping the young man on the back.

-o-

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked around. For a moment she was in a panic, then she remembered what had happened the day before with the walkers. She sighed heavily as she sat up from her laying position and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She looked to Daryl who was at the window with his crossbow.

"Morning… What time is it?"

"Still early, the sun just rose." He said with a shrug.

"Any walkers?" she asked taking off her sweater and tucking it into her bag.

"Just a few I've shot them down." He said as he sat back and looked at her to see she was searching through her back pack.

"Are you ready to move?" she asked.

"I'm ready." He said securing his Crossbow to his back along with his survival military pack.

"I say we get a move on then." He nodded.

"Let me go down first." He said and she nodded. Daryl moved towards the opening off the tree house and looked all around before jumping down. He landed easily and looked up. "Alright jump down I'll catch you." She nodded and leapt from the tree. She smiled as Daryl easily caught her sinking down slightly as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked him over.

"You know I could have easily made that jump."

"I figured you could…" He said looking her over as she smiled.

"Careful, I might just get used to you carrying me around." She said before hoping out of his arms. "Alright…" she moved her back pack to one shoulder lazily. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well you were right…" he went down to one knee. "Our way back was completely muddled by those walkers." He stood up. "I do know we came from that way though so we'll start there." He said with a point.

"You lead the way." She said with a smile.

"Alright…" They started walking and Emma pulled her Bo extending it. If another group of Walkers came by she wanted to make sure she was ready.

As they walked Emma couldn't help but wonder if the others were okay. She and Daryl were some of the best fighters of the group. Without them she was afraid the group was completely open for attack. With everything that had happened people were compromised and they weren't fit to protect the group.

-o-

Daryl slowly came to a stop and knelt down on the ground. He looked over a track and frowned. He had thought he had found a track belonging to Emma but the way the foot was crooked in, it had to be a walker. He had been tracking a walkers track for a good three hours and had just noticed the anomaly. Daryl slowly looked up as he sighed and looked around. The woods all looked the same. Like one tree had been duplicated and planted over a thousand times.

"How are we looking?" Emma asked. He sighed as he stood.

"Not good." He said slinging his crossbow onto his back. "I can't find any tracks back… We've been going in circles… I don't…" he shook his head. "I think we need to call it a night and find shelter." She nodded slowly.

_He was about to say he can't get us back… _She thought as she looked off.

"Alright then…" Emma said. "We call it a night… Come on I think I heard water a few paces back…" She turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry Emma."

"Nothing to be sorry about. We'll get back tomorrow, by now the others will have started looking for us… We'll probably meet up with them tomorrow."

"Right…" he said nodding as he walked to her side.

"Now… Where'd I hear that water?" she asked herself.

"I didn't hear water."

"That's because you weren't listening for it." She said with a smile. "I'm sure I heard a creek or something…" As they walked the sun got lower and lower, and Daryl began to wonder if they would be left out in the open for a night.

"Maybe we should look for water in the morning…"

"No we're close… Can't you hear it?" he asked.

"All I hear is creaking trees and possible walkers." He said looking around his crossbow now held at the ready in front of him. Emma smiled as she broke through a line of trees and saw a glorious sight. "Daryl?" she asked looking over her shoulder to see he was staring all around. "Daryl?"

"What?" He looked to her and stopped as his eyes glanced over his shoulder and he caught the sound of something wonderful. He moved forward with a ghost of a smile.

"Well would you look at that?" Emma turned with a smile and looked at a vast water fall that fed off into two small creeks. She walked over to the larger pool and smiled at the clear water.

"I'll start a fire to boil…" he said.

"No we shouldn't..." she said looking around. "Not out in the open at least… Look around for a nice place to settle somewhere covered…"

"Right." Daryl began walking around the creeks.

"Water is shallow." She said walking through the pool which at first glance had looked deep but it turned out only went to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked. "I thought you said you wanted to look for cover."

"That's what I'm doing." She said. "This one time Annabelle and I got stuck out with a small herd coming our way. All there was, was high trees that were too hard to climb, and a water fall a lot like this… Annabelle grabbed a hold of my hand and ran into the water… I don't know how she knew but there behind that water fall…" she walked up to the one in front of her. "Was a small cavern. We hid out there for a week and survived that run in." She stuck her hand in and smiled.

"There isn't." he said.

"There is." She laughed. "Come on it's perfect."

"You settle in I'm going to grab some wood to make a fire."

"I'll help you." She said walking out of the small pond where she headed to his side.

"Get stuff from off of the ground, the ground here is pretty wet." He said. "Near muddy." He remembered something his brother had told him a long time ago. Something about wet ground near a creek or water source but he couldn't remember the importance of what Merle had said. They grabbed branches off trees and when they both had an arm full of the wood they headed into the water.

"Jesus it's fucking frigid." Daryl said.

"I know wait until we have to go through the waterfall." Emma said covering the wood with her back pack. Daryl doing the same with his.

"Quick so the firewood doesn't get wet." Daryl said and they braced themselves before walking through the frigid water falling from the river above. "Mother fucker!" Daryl yelled and Emma couldn't help but laugh as her core temperature dropped what felt like twenty degrees.

"Jesus Christ." She said her teeth already beginning to chatter. They came up out of the water onto a shallow rock formation. Daryl with shaking hands built a small stack of firewood before grabbing his sparker out of his back pack. "Fucking hell…" he said as he fired the sparker over and over again with no result.

"Here…" Emma put a piece of ripped cloth she had grabbed from her back pack and put it under the wood. This time when the sparker lit the wood did as well. "There we are…"

"Great idea coming into the water fall I mean I'll probably die over phenomena but hey." Daryl said completely annoyed that he was soaked all the way through.

"Hey at least we're clean." She said with a smile. "That was a natural shower we just had."

"A fucking cold natural shower." He muttered and she laughed.

"Well… You smell better." She laughed as he glared before laughing himself.

"Maybe you're right…" he said and she just smiled as she tried to warm up. "This fire ain't helping the cold none."

"Well… We're soaking wet." Emma said quietly. They both looked to each other for a moment and Daryl could tell they were having the same thought.

_We've got to get out of these clothes… _

"I didn't bring a change of clothes just that large sweater…" She said quietly.

"All I have is another pair of jeans in case of walker blood… Stuff itches after awhile you know?" She nodded.

"If we don't get out of these clothes we could get sick…" She said quietly.

"I'll get changed outside."

"You go outside you're just going to have to walk in here with your jeans on and get wet again… There's… No need to be shy…" she said and he nodded.

"I'm… Still going to turn my back…"

"I'd appreciate it." She said with a soft expression and he nodded turning his back as he took off his vest jacket and then his shirt in one fell swoop.

Emma turned her back despite herself and quickly took off her long sleeved shirt and bra. She slowly glanced over her shoulder and stopped her eyes going slightly wide. There across Daryl's back were large raised scars. They looked like the result of a lashing. For a moment she felt like reaching out and touching them to make sure they were as old as they looked. She even though to ask him if he was okay. But before she could she thought the better of herself and turned away. She quickly pulled on her oversized blue sweater and slipped out of her jeans. Her boy shorts weren't very wet which she was glad for, after all the sweater she wore didn't cover her completely.

"Alright…" She said knowing he had most likely already pulled on his jeans. "We should hang these up." Daryl slowly turned and stopped. Emma was standing up and he watched as her sweater rode high up on her thigh revealing her perfectly toned legs and bottom. Droplets of water were slowly making their way down her legs and he couldn't help but let his eyes travel up to wear they came from. "So they don't get dirty… So they dry…"

"Alright…" he averted his eyes as she turned and looked to him.

"There's a rock ledge here we could hang them on that…"

"Good idea…" He said and she smiled, he was trying really hard not to look at her. He folded up his clothes and set them up on the ridge beside hers.

"Hopefully they'll dry soon, if we build up the heat in here they should."

"I'll add more wood…" Daryl threw a few pieces on the fire and it raged and grew high. He slowly sat down and Emma did as well at his side. After a few moments of silence Daryl looked to see Emma with her arms wrapped around herself. Her lips were chattering and he wondered if she could still be cold. He looked off to the side as his jaw clenched slightly. He wasn't sure if he should, but he felt the need to. He slowly wrapped his arm around her. He waited for a moment before he glanced to Emma who was looking to him.

"I could…" he looked off. "We could… Sit closer together…"

"You mean snuggle?"

"I would never use that kind of word." She laughed the sound instantly put him at ease.

"Thanks…" She slowly leaned into him close and draped an arm over his torso. She smiled as he took her hand off of his chest and held it in hand.

"Your fingers are cold…" he said before pulling them to his mouth and warming them with his hot breath.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine…" he said as he held her now toasty hand to his chest. A loud crash of thunder sounded and they heard rain begin to fall down outside.

"Guess we would have gotten wet anyways… At least we found cover." Emma said quietly. Daryl just nodded and stared at out at the water for what felt like hours. He looked over at Emma expecting to find she had fell asleep but instead she was staring at the water just as he had.

"I may not be able to get us back Emma." He said suddenly.

"I know…" He looked to her.

"You don't sound angry."

"Things happen in a world like this…" She said softly and he nodded.

"We were bound to get separated from them eventually…"

"Yeah…"

"For what it's worth…" he pushed a strand of her now dry hair away from her eyes, making her look to him. "I'm glad we didn't end up separated…"

"Yeah…" She smiled. "Me too…" his thumb brushed across her cheek and she smiled softly. She slowly moved forward and placed her lips against his in a chaste way. They hadn't kissed since that night with Jeremy, and Daryl was honestly beginning to wonder if it was ever going to happen again. His hand slowly moved through her hair as he deepened the kiss. "I kind of missed this." She said with a smile as he pulled away slightly.

"I know what you mean." He said before his hand dove into her hair and his mouth crashed against hers. Emma sighed into his mouth as she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slowly moved up under her sweater and slid up her soft cool back. Emma smiled her eyes drifting closed as his mouth travelled from her mouth to her neck. She couldn't believe they hadn't done this sooner after their first kiss. But then again it was hard to get time completely alone to be intimate with everyone else around.

The way they moved together was near perfect. As if their bodies were made for one another. Daryl could honestly say when he had been with other girls it had been a rushed mess mostly because he was either paying them or they were in the back of a seedy bar somewhere or in a bathroom stall. This was romantic, something he had never had, something he had said he had never wanted. Now that he was having it he couldn't imagine going back. He pulled away and cupped Emma's cheek for a moment and she smiled softly at him. He had never imagined a woman ever giving him a look such as the one she was giving him now. He smiled softly before he moved forward once more and captured her lips with his. A loud snap sounded and both froze their lips only parting by inches.

"What was that?" She asked softly.

"Probably a walker…" he said before his lips moved against hers once more. He wrapped his arms around her as he flipped her onto her back emitting a small surprised laugh from her tender lips. Another snap sounded and they both stopped. "Are you kidding me?" Daryl asked as he looked over his shoulder at the falling wall of water. Emma looked around slowly, something didn't feel right. Daryl slowly stood as he saw the water fall change color from clear icy white to a dark sooty brown.

"_Never camp near a large body of water with muddy land little brother you never know when that water may rise…" _Daryl cursed under his breath as Merles advice flooded his mind.

"Get dressed we have to get out of here, the water is going to raise." He said quickly as he grabbed his shirt from the shelf.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she quickly pulled on her near dry clothes.

"You ready?" he asked as he pulled on his boots.

"Yeah of course." They heard a large crash and both slowly stood as they grabbed their bags and weapons. "That didn't sound like thunder." The water fall before them turned completely brown.

"Fucking mud slide let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the muddy water. When they had first entered the pool it had only been to their knees now it was well up to their chest. They held their bags above their heads through the water as cold rain slammed into their faces. In a way Emma was thankful for it, it was cleaning the mud away. In another way she knew the rain was to blame for their current situation which was growing more and more dangerous as time went on. As they neared the edge of the pool Daryl lost his survival bag.

"Shit!" He yelled as it was swept away.

"Leave it my bag is full of survival supplies!" She yelled as he climbed out of the pool. She threw her bag to him which he strung onto his back before she clutched onto land and tried to pick herself up out of the water. She yelled out in frustration when the muddy ground broke under her and she went completely under the frigid water.

"Emma!" Daryl yelled before she resurfaced.

"Fucking grounds breaking…" She muttered.

"You scared the hell out of me." he said .They both heard another large crash and Emma turned to see a wall of water racing towards her.

"Daryl!" she reached for him unable to get out of the body of water without his help. Daryl grabbed onto her hand and went to pull her up only to have the wall of icy water slam into her body and whisk her away.

"Emma!" He yelled as he ran alongside the river trying to get sight of her. "Emma!"

"Daryl!" He heard her shrill scream and looked all around wide eyed unable to see her.

"Emma!" He ran alongside the vast raging river. "Emma!"

Emma tried to keep her body loose as she was tossed around in the rampant waters. Despite her best efforts to keep her head above water every few seconds her head would dunk under and she get a mouth full of river. She came up once more for what felt like the hundredth time and sputtered as her body was caught by a submerged tree. Her leg twisted in the branches and she screamed as her ankle gave an excruciating pop. She spotted Daryl running past her and reached for him. Before she could cry out his name another wave came over submerging her completely.


	13. Going The Easy Way

Reviews please!

-o-

Daryl spun in a circle. He had run up and down the river for what felt like hours and he hadn't spotted Emma yet. But he wasn't sure how he'd be able to. It was darker then the deepest abyss, and Emma's flashlight had gotten wet in the water and no longer would light. As he turned quickly to run back to the vast pool of water to start over he froze seeing a familiar sight.

"Yes… Fucking yes!" He ran at his top speed through the woods. "Rick!" He yelled seeing the house. "Rick!" A walker rushed up to him and he bare-knuckled punched it across the face. "Not fucking now!" he yelled stomping his foot through its head before continuing to run towards the house. "Rick!" He could feel the heat of the sun rising behind him the warmth un reaching through the frigid water that still fell from the sky.

"Daryl?" He saw Carol coming out of the house with an umbrella shielding her from the rain.

"Get Rick I lost Emma!" He shouted still running towards the house. She ran inside and a few seconds later. Rick Glenn and T-dog emerged from the house.

"What's happened?" Rick asked his gate fast and severe as he moved towards him.

"We made camp beside a small body of water and a water fall, the storm started a mud slide happened and then water just came rushing forward. It swept her away I've been looking for hours you have to help me." Daryl said quickly and with such distress it took Rick by surprise. "I lost her I had her hand and I lost her Rick."

"Alright… Take us to the very beginning she could be caught on some rocks or logs somewhere." Daryl nodded and turned instantly starting to run.

"Jesus this wasn't here yesterday." T-dog said seeing the vast river.

"Levels must have broken on the main river flooding its sister creeks." Glenn said as they continued to run.

"Keep your eyes out for Emma!" Rick yelled. "How long ago did you lose her?" He asked Daryl.

"I don't know." He said. "It was still dark but I know we were nearing morning when the mud slide happened." He said.

"She could have drowned by now." Glenn said.

"You fucking shut up." Daryl said wheeling on him.

"Hey now keep your mind on the task!" Rick yelled spinning him back around. As they rushed down the long river rain still spattering against them from the sky. They kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Emma but so far there was little hope that she was alive.

"Look how fast this water is moving how do we know she wasn't whisked away?" T-dog asked wiping rain water from his face so he could see better.

"We don't." Rick said.

"Stop!" a voice sounded and they turned seeing Carl a good twenty feet back.

"Carl?" Rick called.

"What's that!?" He pointed into the rapids and they looked to see in the middle of the rapids a small body lay clinging to a rock. They rushed to the boys side as they came closer they saw Emma her head resting against the rock.

"I didn't see her there before." Daryl said.

"She just slammed into it." Carl said.

"I told you to stay with your mom." Rick said as he looked around. "We need to get her out of the water with something."

"There's rope back at the cabin we could tie someone to it and safely pull her from the rapids." Glenn said before he took off back towards the house.

"Emma!" Rick called. She was lying far too still for his liking.

"She hit the boulders really hard." Carl said

"Emma make any movement if you can hear us!" Rick yelled.

"I'm going in." Daryl went to jump in and T-dog pulled him back.

"You'll just get lost too and then we'll have two people to rescue." T-dog said. "Glenn is probably already heading back with the rope."

"Emma!" Daryl yelled and Rick looked to him. He had never seen Daryl in such distress. Not since that day they went back for his brother and he instead found his severed hand. He had yelled out near cried, and now was no different. Daryl was in a panic, over Emma of all people. "Emma! Come on!" She made a small movement. "Emma!" He yelled with a laugh before he yelled out as her body slipped off the boulder. "Emma!"

"No!" Rick and T-dog yelled. Emma caught herself on another Boulder and slowly climbed further onto it.

"She looks exhausted." T-dog said.

"Emma hold on we're coming in for you!" Glenn yelled as he rushed up with an arm full of rope. He tied two pieces together and before anyone could volunteer to go in the water Daryl grabbed an end and tied it around his waist.

"T-dog you're the strongest you're in the back." Rick said. "You'll keep us anchored."

"Damn right." He said as they took positions on the rope.

"Carl Stay back." Rick said and his son nodded. Daryl slowly walked into the frigid water his jaw clenching as he did.

"Hold on Emma!" Daryl yelled. The strength of the water took him off his feet causing him to float.

"Swim Daryl!" Rick ordered. Daryl paddled against the raging water and no matter how hard he tried to go in a straight line to Emma he was veered off a little ways downstream. "Grab onto those rocks climb your way over!" He latched onto a boulder just six away from where a still Emma lay. She slowly turned her head and looked to him.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Daryl yelled and she smiled softly as she clung to the rock with bloody wet hands. Another wave of water slammed into her and she screamed in panic as she was knocked off the boulder. Daryl leapt off his boulder and grabbed onto Emma as she passed by. "Hold on hold on!" He yelled as his hands wrapped around her limp body. "Pull us out!" He yelled.

"Heave!" Rick ordered and they all yelled out as they pulled Daryl and Emma from the water. Daryl stared down at the pale face of Emma whose eyes were closed. His eyes drifted down to her lips which were blue and trembling. Her body was colder then water, and he was worried that instead of drowning she was going to die from hypothermia.

"Take her!" Daryl handed Emma off to Glenn who was the nearest to the water. He pulled her from the river and set her aside as Rick grabbed onto the back of Daryl's shirt and pulled him from the water. He ripped the rope off from around his waist and crawled to Emma.

"She's not breathing." Carl said.

"Emma…" Daryl set his head against her chest. "Emma… No… Come on."

"Maybe she's been dead this whole time…" T-dog said.

"No she screamed she looked to me." Daryl said as he set his hands on her chest.

"Daryl…" Rick watched as he began CPR.

"Come on…" Daryl said as he breathed into her mouth and began the chest compression. "Breathe…" He breathed into her mouth again. "You're not going anywhere…" he said. "You're not taking the easy way out!" He breathed into her mouth once more and did the compressions harder than before. A loud snap sounded in her chest and Carl cried out covering his ears. Rick went to his side and pulled his son to his legs turning his head away. "You're going to get ripped apart by Walkers someday not die here from fucking drowning!" Daryl yelled.

"Daryl… She's gone." Glenn said seeing she was blue.

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into her chest. "Fucking breathe, you fucking breathe!" he hit her again. "Emma you're not dying here come on! Don't you dare take the easy way out!" He slammed his fist into her chest harder than he had and her body leapt up as water spewed from her mouth. "Fucking hell!" He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and turned her head to the side letting the water drain from her mouth. "You fucking bitch you scared the hell out of me." he said with another laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. Emma rested her head against his chest for a long moment as her head began to clear. The last thing she remembered was seeing Daryl before a wall of water had ducked her head under the river. Un like the others times she hadn't been able to bring herself up. She felt a warm hand set against her cheek. She smiled softly as she looked to Daryl.

"I'm cold…" she said shaking and she heard laughter around her as she was whisked away into darkness.

"Let's get her back to the house she'll catch her death from the cold if we don't warm her up. Carl run ahead and tell Hershel to get a fire ready." Rick ordered.

"Right." He started to run with Glen as Daryl picked Emma up into his arms.

"I can carry her if you're tired." T-dog said.

"No no I got her." he said before he started to run. T-dog and Rick exchanged looks before following, Rick grabbing Daryl's crossbow and Emma's bag, both which he had been carrying when he found them.

-o-

Carol and Lori came down the stairs with Beth. They had watched from the upstairs bedroom as Carl came running up to the house with Glenn.

"Hershel!" Glenn yelled.

"Is she alive?" Carol asked her hand to her chest.

"Yeah." Carl said with a laugh. "Daryl is bringing her now, she's really cold though and kind of blue."

"That doesn't sound alive." Lori said.

"She was in the water for a long time." Carl said. "I was the one that spotted her they ran right past her but I saw her."

"Good boy." Lori said with a smile.

"Where's Hershel?" Glenn asked rushing back in.

"Upstairs he's already got a room ready for her." Carol said. "Maggie is with him." She stated before he could ask.

"Where's Hershel?" Daryl asked running in, Emma cradled to his chest.

"Oh my god." Carol covered her mouth at the sight of her limp body.

"Up stairs." Lori pulled Carol away as Daryl rushed up the stair well.

"Hershel!" He yelled.

"In here!" Daryl walked into a room where Maggie threw some towels over a bed.

"Lay her here." Maggie said and Daryl nodded as he slowly laid her down on the bed.

"She looks like death." Hershel said.

"Daryl brought her back from it." Rick said.

"We need her out of these wet clothes." Hershel said. "We have to get her warm."

"I'm gunna need help." Maggie said.

"I'll help." Lori said walking in.

"Me too." Carol said. They went to take her shirt off but stopped as they looked to Daryl.

"We're going to need the room…" Maggie said carefully. Daryl looked at a loss for a moment and Rick rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on…" Rick said. "We'll wait outside…" he carefully wheeled him out. The door closed and Daryl turned quickly looking to it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daryl asked and the men exchanged looks, Daryl wasn't acing like Daryl. He didn't have his hard exterior or his fuck-you-and-everyone-you've-ever-met attitude.

"She's going to be fine perfectly fine." Hershel said. "She just needs to rest and warm up is all..."

"She was tossed around in that water something fierce." Carl said.

"It's true…" Daryl said.

"Wait a minute…" Carol stopped as she was about to slip a pair of pajama bottoms up Emma's legs.

"What?" Lori asked.

"Do you see these?" She pointed to Emma's inner thighs below her purple boy shorts.

"Bruising…" Maggie said.

"Probably from being tossed around in the rapids." Lori said.

"No…" Carol said.

"They look like hand prints…" Maggie said and Lori tilted her head before her eyes went to her wrists. She picked it up and saw deep bruising as if her hands had been tied up.

"These looks pretty fresh…" Lori said softly.

"You don't think Daryl…" Maggie couldn't get the words out. "I mean this bruising it looks like-."

"Daryl wouldn't." Carol said. "There's no way."

"We don't know that I mean they were separated from us for near two days." Lori said.

"Look at her upper arms…" Maggie said and there were more hand marks.

"Her face too there's healed bruises…" Lori said pushing her hair line away.

"She was in those rapids like you said." Carol said shaking her head.

"These aren't new their old… Dad taught me how to tell the difference." Maggie said. "These are old…" she pointed to her inner thighs and arms. "These are new…" she pointed to her outer thighs. "See the difference?"

"Daryl wouldn't-."

"We don't know if they ran into trouble and that's why they were separated." Lori said. "No one is suggesting he… Hurt her."

"This looks like rape." Maggie said quietly.

"I was trying to be more calm about it." Lori said. "Just get her dressed I'll talk to Rick." The two women nodded as Lori snuck out of the room.

"Is she okay can I see her?" Daryl asked going to walk in only to have Lori pushing him back gently.

"She's not fully dressed yet…" Lori said.

"I… I hurt her." Daryl said and Lori looked wide eyed to her as he walked to Hershel. "When I did CPR something popped in her chest…" Lori sighed softly and Rick looked to her. She seemed almost relieved and he wondered why.

"That's normal with CPR… You cracked her sternum is all…" Hershel said.

"Rick can I talk to you?" Lori asked softly and her husband nodded. Lori hadn't talked to him in days he wondered what she had to say now. They walked into a room and Lori closed the door.

"We may have a problem…" Lori said.

"Okay..." Rick said. "What's going on?"

"Emma has bruises…"

"I expect that she was tossed through those waters like a rag doll." Rick said.

"These are older maybe a day or a few older… She has handprints on her inner thighs and upper arms… and other bruising on her inner thighs… It also looks like her hands were tied up at some point…" He tilted his head and she could practically see him slip into sheriff mode.

"You think Daryl-."

"I don't know what to think."

"No I saw her with him…" Rick said. "He saved her life… He was in a panic when he thought he had lost her… Lori this might sound strange but I think Daryl may genuinely care for Emma… In a… Romantic way."

"Romantic?" Lori asked. "It's Daryl."

"There have been stranger things."

"Like?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know a bunch of corpses walking around making lunches out of regular folk." He said. "You didn't see them together."

"I'm just saying what I saw."

"Maybe your mistaken."

"I may be but you should at least check it out." He thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I will… Thanks for bringing it to my attention." She nodded. They looked at each other for a long time before Lori slowly nodded and went to move out of the room. "Wait…" he reached and took her hand in his. "Lori…" she slowly turned and raised her eyes to his. "The baby?"

"Fine… As far as I can tell…" She said her hand on her stomach.

"You?"

"Barely hanging on by a thread…" he slowly nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted…" he looked to her. "It wasn't about Shane." She said.

"I know…" he said with a soft expression. "It was about Carl… I'm sorry he did what he had to do…" Lori slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Still… I'm sorry Rick…" He nodded as he bowed his head into her neck.

"Me too…"

-o-

Everyone waited in the bedroom next to Emma's. Hershel Maggie, and Beth had been working over her for near two hours, and they had yet to learn how her condition was. Carol and Lori would come to and from the room with warm water but never say how she was. As they all sat and waited, Rick couldn't help but eye Daryl. Now that he knew what he knew, he wasn't sure how he was to act or what he was to do. He knew he should question him but the way Daryl was staring at the Bedroom door that separated him from Emma there was no way he could even suggest what the bruises suggested. The door clicked open and everyone sat up straight except for Daryl who stood as Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Lori and Carol came out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Daryl asked.

"She's fine…" Hershel said. "The only severe injury was a mild case of hyperthermia and a dislocated ankle… That's what took so long popping it back into place." Hershel said.

"Can I see her?" He asked and Hershel looked to Rick. Before Rick could nod Daryl moved past Hershel and the others into the bedroom.

"Hey." Maggie said and Hershel shook his head at her. Rick stood as the others looked and watched Daryl walk over to the bed and kneel at its side.

"Emma…" He said quietly as he took her hand. "Emma…"

"Let's give them some privacy…" Carol said.

"I don't think that's wise considering…" Lori said quietly.

"Doesn't seem they care." Rick said as he watched Emma's head move to the side as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey…" Emma said, her voice scratchy.

"Hi there…" Daryl said his hand going to her cheek. They watched as he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You scared the hell out of me…" He said quietly and she smiled softly.

"I have to keep you on your toes… How else will I keep you around?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you…" He said and she looked him over to see he was distress.

"Daryl…" she said softly.

"I tried but I just I couldn't spot you it was so dark-."

"Daryl… You pulled me from the water… You saved my life… You have nothing to apologize for…" She went to sit up but hissed in pain instead.

"Here…" Everyone watched as Daryl wrapped an arm around her body and slowly bridged her up into a sitting position as he snuck a pillow behind her back. He went to pull away and Emma smiled softly as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"Daryl…" he looked to her. "Thank you…"

"Promise me something?" he asked and she nodded.

"Anything…"

"Stop getting into such trouble…" she smiled as he sat down at her side his hand holding hers. "You're too important to the group to keep getting hurt like this…"

"Too important to the group…" She repeated quietly.

"Too important to me…" She slowly looked to Daryl to see he was looking down at their entwined hands. He looked to her and she smiled softly as she glanced away only to see everyone staring their mouths gaping as they stared into the room. "Oh… We've been spotted." Daryl looked to see everyone staring. She laughed softly before her hand went to her chest. "Owe…"

"Emma…" Daryl said softly as Hershel came in.

"You're not going to want to laugh for a while… When Daryl performed CPR he might have cracked or bruised your sternum…" Hershel said as he walked over. "You'll also be off your feet for a while."

"Why?" Emma asked softly. Her voice was horse and Hershel had to wonder if it was from screaming in the rapids or from the drowning.

"You dislocated your ankle."

"I thought I felt something pop I got caught on a tree or log or something." She said shaking her head. She looked around him and smiled seeing Carl who was peering at her from the door.

"Well if it isn't the boy who spotted me in the water…" She said with a soft smile. "You gunna come in and see me or not?" He laughed as he walked in. "How was it you were the only one who spotted me on that rock?"

"I don't know… Dumb luck I guess."

"Dumb luck anything… I think you may be my lucky charm or guardian angel or something… You've saved my ass more than a few times… Sorry for my language Lori." She just smiled.

"You look after my mom with dad the least I can do is look out for you." Carl said and Emma smiled.

"I have candy bars in that canvas bag of mine go pick yourself out something." Emma said.

"Candy!" He ran from the room and Lori smiled.

"Glad to see he still has a child's streak in him." She said.

"You feeling okay?" Carol asked.

"My body feels like a ton of led but I'm alive which makes me feel wonderful." She said. "Though I do need to work on staying out of trouble, I've been having some spots of bad luck haven't I?"

"Anyone could have been stuck in those rapids hell it could have been Daryl out there." Rick said and Daryl nodded at her.

"Still…" Emma said. "I'm a little embarrassed."

"Could have happened to anyone." Carol said.

"Uhm Rick…" Lori said clearing her throat.

"What?" Emma asked and he looked to her. "What did I miss that was a serious throat clearing?" Rick smiled

"I can't get anything by you…"

"Where'd your bruises come from?" Maggie asked glaring at Daryl who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bruises?" Emma asked.

"You have bruises." Maggie said.

"Well I guess the rapids I was tossed around a lot in those waters."

"Some of them look like handprints." Emma looked down to her upper arms to see instead of a long sleeved shirt like she had been wearing she was in a short lavender t shirt. Sure enough there they were the remnants of Jeremy's hand prints.

"It's a coincidence they look like that." Daryl said knowing Emma didn't want them to know about what nearly happened to her when they broke down.

"On both arms and her inner thighs?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie…" Rick said.

"Someone grabbed her pretty hard she's got other bruises on her inner thighs…" She said staring at Daryl. "What did you do to her when you guys were separated from us?"

"You back off right now." Emma said making Maggie look to her. "He's done nothing to me."

"You don't have to be ashamed." Lori said softly.

"I know what your insinuating." Emma said. "Daryl isn't capable of that." Daryl looked to her. "He's a good man."

"Emma-."

"Rick clear the room please." Emma said.

"Emma… You don't have to." Daryl said.

"No I do… I really do…" She said. "When they're thinking what they're thinking about you… I do." Daryl stared at her for a long moment. "Rick… The room…"

"You heard her…" Rick said. Slowly everyone walked out and the door closed. "Lori… Carol…" He said seeing her still inside with Carol.

"It's fine… This will be more comfortable to talk about with them…" Emma said quietly.

"Alright…" Rick sat down beside the bed. "Tell me about those bruises."

"First you need to know I kind of bruise easily…" She said. "So they look worse than they are."

"They're as worse as they look Emma…" Daryl said quietly.

"How'd you get them?" Rick asked.

"Back when we broke down in that town…" Rick nodded. "We didn't so much break down as our car was tempered with… That's why none of the other cars in the town worked, they were rigged to break down and strand people… The people who booby trapped the cars they came back while I was getting Daryl and I some food… This big guy put a Taser to me and I went down. I couldn't control my body I couldn't fight back…"

"That's normal with a high powered Taser." Rick said.

"I did manage to elbow him because the jolt made my arms flare and he took the Taser and hit me…" she pulled back her hair and showed him the back of her neck. "In the back of the neck…" There were two large burn marks. "I went down… When I woke up I was in this room sitting in front of this man with my hands chained and bolted to the ground…"

"What happened in between the time she was knocked out do you know?" Rick asked Daryl slipping right into his sheriff's role.

"I saw her get dragged away but I had been cleaning my crossbow and gun I had nothing to fire at the man and by the time I got down stairs she was out of sight. I started searching every building for her, turns out she was in the very last one."

"Alright… So you woke up with your hands bolted." He said to Emma who nodded.

"This guy seemed nice at first… He said my hands chained were a precaution but then he started to ask me questions who I was if there were other survivors where they were… When I didn't answer he asked if he was going to have to hurt me." Rick nodded. "I saw that the bolt in the ground wasn't steady and I ripped my hands up from the ground the chain was still attached and I whipped it at him. I got a few hits in but he grabbed the chain and slammed me down into the desk he had been sitting on…" She averted her eyes her jaw clenching. "He uhm… Said some pretty vile things after that and… Ripped my shirt off…"

"Can we stop this?" Daryl asked and Emma looked to him. "You know it wasn't me that's all you got to know we don't need to put her through it."

"Did he rape you Emma?" Rick asked.

"Jesus Rick." Daryl said with a glare.

"No… Daryl saved me…" She said. "He got there just in time."

"Why didn't you tell us baby?" Lori asked slipping into a motherly tone of voice.

"I didn't… Didn't want to look weak. I made Daryl promise not to tell anyone… To keep it our secret… I guess… I don't know… I guess I was ashamed."

"You were chained you couldn't move you fought him off the best you could." Daryl said his hand still holding hers. Rick looked from their entwined hands to Emma.

"Now I'm going to ask something else…" He said and Emma looked to him. "You and Daryl…" The two in question looked to each other for a moment. "When did this happen?"

"Who says anything is happening?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing but the way you cared for her when she first woke up speaks volumes…" Rick said. "Not to mention you haven't let go of her hand since coming in here." Daryl looked down. "So… When did this happen."

"That night." Emma said. "How it happened is our business…" Rick nodded with a smile.

"It's just…" He looked down at his hands. "How do I say this and not have Daryl shoot me in the head with an arrow?" he asked his wife.

"You're pretty young sweetheart." Lori said.

"I turn nineteen in a week." She said.

"Yeah but Daryl is still-."

"How old do you think I am exactly?" Daryl asked looking around and everyone shrugged.

"Thirties late thirties?" Lori asked with a shrug.

"Holly shit… The apocalypse really does work against a guy doesn't it?" He asked Emma who just smiled.

"How old are you anyways?" Emma asked.

"You don't know how old he is and you got in a relationship?" Carol asked.

"It's fucking walker apocalypse I can't be choosey when it comes to age." She said.

"Language." Carol said and she just sighed

"Look I appreciate your concern I really do." Emma said looking around. "But Rick you're not my father. Carol you're not my mother, and Lori you're not my overzealous protective aunt." They smiled. "I appreciate the concern but Daryl despite what you all may think is…" she looked to him. "How can I say this without catching an arrow to the head?" he had a ghost of a smile as he looked her over. "He's kind to me." she turned back to the people in front of her. "Very kind."

"Daryl…" He looked to Rick. "You and I are gunna have a sit down soon about how you'll treat this young lady… Despite what she thinks I do take a fatherly stance over her and I will make sure she's treated right."

"Sure…" He said still holding her hand.

"What are you going to tell the others?" Emma asked seeing Rick stand.

"Walkers." He said with a smile. "It was a close call but you made it."

"Thank you." Emma said and he nodded with a wink before he headed to the door and walked away.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Lori said as she and Carol headed out of the room. Emma watched Carol carefully. For a moment she had seen a flicker of extreme sadness flash across her features. Before she could call out to her and ask what was wrong the door closed and she and Daryl were alone. She smiled softly before looking to him.

"So… Everyone probably knows now…"

"Fuck 'em if they don't like it." She laughed.

"Very gentleman like of you to say."

"I'll clean a squirrel for you that's about as gentleman like as I get." She laughed more and he smiled before her hand clutched her chest.

"Owe owe. Could you not hit me so hard in the chest next time I drown?" He laughed.

"Sorry…" he said with smiling eyes.


	14. To Have a Moment

Emma slowly opened her eyes with a sigh. She didn't know when but she had fallen asleep. She could honestly say that she felt much better than she did before. She slowly sat up and hung her head. Her body still felt like lead but she was thankful most of the pain was gone. She swung her feet over the bed but before she could get up Daryl walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uhm, I was going to get up." She said

"I don't think so."

"Daryl-."

"You drowned yesterday you deserve some down time." He said with a serious expression.

"We don't have time for down time." She went to get up and Daryl pushed her down by her shoulder.

"Daryl."

"You dislocated your ankle you couldn't get up even if you wanted to."

"Oh that's right…" she looked down at her ankle and hissed. It was a good two sizes bigger than it should be. It was also bright red and bruised around the edges. "That looks terrible…"

"Oh good you're up…" She looked to see Hershel. "Glenn and Maggie found some medical supplies in the basement, I have some wrap for that ankle to steady it."

"Is that going to make it better?" She asked.

"It's touch and go with injuries like this It can take anywhere from a few days to a few months to heal completely… In my opinion it's better to just break something that way you know how long it takes to heal…"

"I can't be off my feet for a few months Hershel." She said.

"We're going to do exercises everyday with it to keep it limber and I'm sure that will speed up the healing." He said. "Now put your foot up in my lap so I can wrap this." She nodded as he sat down.

"Emma…" she looked to see Carol. "I brought some freshly washed clothes for you."

"Oh you didn't have to wash my clothes." She said feeling like she was being babied from all sides.

"It's no problem." Carol shrugged, setting the bundle down at her side.

"How is everything?" Emma asked looking to everyone. "Is everyone safe?"

"T-dog and Glenn had watch all night…" Hershel said. "They ran into some walkers but they took em' out alright."

"I could probably do watch tonight." Emma said.

"No." They all said and she sighed. She hissed in pain as Hershel wrapped the binding around her ankle tight.

"Sorry." He said.

"Owe still hurts." She said.

"Sorry."

"Then stop doing it." she said trying to pull her foot away. Carol smiled, it was the first time she had seen Emma acting like a teenager.

"Stay still."

"Owe Hershel!" she whined.

"What's going on?" Rick asked walking in quickly.

"Hershel's torturing me!" Emma said trying to pull her foot away as the others laughed.

"You're a horrible patient…" Hershel said with a smile and she scowled.

"Look man I have let you stitch me drug me scrub at scabby wounds forgive me if I complain about a sore freaking ankle." He laughed and patted her foot. "Owe!" He got up and walked away. "Sadist…" Hershel laughed more as the others smiled. "Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me to the bathroom I smell like river water…" She said.

"Sure thing I think Lori already has some water in there for you..." She helped her stand and wrapped an arm around her waist. Emma hissed as her bum foot hit the ground. "Careful now keep your leg elevated…"

"Right…" The two walked out of the room and Rick looked to Daryl.

"I'm going to take these clothes to her." Daryl said picking the bundle off of the mattress.

"Daryl… We haven't had our talk yet."

"Emma… She's… Important to me… I don't need you telling me to take care of her. What happened with the river and in the town I did my best, and she knows that."

"I'm not saying you haven't taken good care of her… I wasn't even going to tell you to take good care of her. I saw the way you were when we brought her back. I know you care for her anyone with two eyes could see that. In fact I've seen it for a while the way you two naturally gravitate to one another."

"So what was it you were going to say then?" Daryl asked slightly confused.

"I was going to remind you too be careful if you two are… well…" Daryl watched as Rick made a strange hand gesture. "I mean look at Lori…"

"You don't want us populating, I understand." He said.

"Alright…" Rick nodded. "Good." He scratched the back of his head feeling awkward.

"Yeah…"

"We're going to stay here one more night gather what supplies you want from the basement and then we move at first light."

"Gotcha." Daryl said before heading out with the bundle of clothes. He walked down the hallway and stopped seeing Carol.

"She's already in there."

"Left these behind." He handed her the bundle of clothes.

"I'll get them to her." Carol said.

"Right… I'll be down in the basement looking for supplies, you need anything?"

"No I got everything Lori or I would need…"

"Alright then… You'll tell Emma where I am?"

"Yeah…" He walked away. "Daryl?" he turned and she looked at him for a moment. "I uhm…" she looked away. "I think I saw a set of crutches down there… Might be a god idea for Emma."

"Thanks." With that he walked off and she sighed before looking to the door.

"You doing okay in there?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah but I forgot clothes…"

"I have them." the door cracked open and she handed them to her. A few minutes later Emma emerged from the bathroom on one foot.

"Took a while for me to get the skinny jeans on with this bum ankle." She said with a smile.

"I bet. Let's get you back to bed."

"Oh come on Carol…" She said with a smile. "Can't I go down stairs and rest their with the other regular folk?"

"I'm not sure you can do the stairs."

"I can totally do the stairs I promise."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"Alright then come on." She wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and helped her down the hallway to the stairs. Emma smiled seeing Carl down at the bottom. He quickly walked up to be at her side.

"Here I'll help." He said going to her other side to steady her like Carol was.

"Thank you much young man." Emma said setting her arm on top of his head making him laugh.

"There she is." T-dog said as they got down to the bottom. "Girl we got to think you up a better name then Emma. Some bad ass nick name or something, like a super hero name, the way you keep surviving shit."

"You think of one and let me know." Emma said with a smile as they walked her over to a table where he and Glenn were. "So where is everyone?"

"Maggie Beth and Lori are hanging clothes out back with Hershel…" Glenn said. "Rick is doing inventory on the cars getting ready to move tomorrow… Daryl is down stairs in the basement said something about finding crutches for you."

"I see…" Emma said fully caught up.

"So… You and Daryl." T-dog said and Emma just smiled.

"Yeah… I guess me and Daryl…" She shrugged.

"What about you and Daryl?" Carl asked.

"They're real good friends." Carol said and Emma laughed making the older woman smile.

"Yeah good friends…" She looked to Glenn. "By the way." He looked to her. "Thanks for getting that rope so fast…" He nodded.

"Sure thing." He said with a shrug.

"Well…" Carol stretched. "I think I'll go help the others tend to the laundry… Emma don't you dare attempt those stairs yourself." She said with a point.

"Yes ma'am…" Emma said with a smile as Carol walked off. "So what's all this?" Emma asked looking down at a map laid out on the table in front of them.

"We found this all ripped up in the back of a car, we're trying to put it together." Glenn said.

"What happened to the map we had?" Emma asked.

"Got lost when we fled the farm." Carl said sitting down next to her.

"Too bad... Well I'd help with the map but I was always awful at puzzles…" She said with a smile. "I'm going to go down into the basement see if I can find my own crutches…"

"How are you going to get down the stairs?" Glenn asked as she hoped on one foot to the door.

"Scoot on my arse." They smiled as she opened the door and sat down. Emma slowly scooted down the stairs with her injured ankle elevated. When she got down to the fourth step above the last Daryl turned. "Hello." She said with a cheeky smile.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to help you find my crutches." She answered.

"It's too crowded for you to maneuver easily."

"I can at least point and stuff." She said with a shrug and he nodded.

"Fine, point away I've been looking and I still can't find them."

"Hey Daryl." She was pointing and he looked up above his head. There in the rafters were a set of three different kind of crutches. "Like my momma always said." he looked to her. "When in doubt look up." He jumped and grabbed the set making them all tumble down around him.

"Looks like we've got a childs size and two adults… These feel lighter try these." He handed her a set of dark purple ones and she slowly stood with his help.

"These are good."

"I think we should take these other two just in case…" he said.

"Good idea." She slowly headed up the stairs. "Well would you look at me all mobile like." He smiled shaking his head as he followed her.

"Hey look at you." Rick said as he walked in with Lori.

"I know it's almost as good as having two feet… I'm going to go show Carol…" She walked off with the use of the crutches.

"Here found these thought we could take them just in case." Daryl said carrying the crutches to Rick.

"Good idea stow them away in the Cherokee." Rick said and he nodded heading off out the front door.

"Look on in wonder I'm up and moving about." Emma said as she walked to a line of clothes.

"Ooh their purple." Maggie said seeing the crutches.

"I know try not to hold it against me." Emma said with a smile. "Sooo… Anything I can help with… Make use of me… Please." Emma said and they smiled.

"Afraid not, we're finishing up here." Carol said as they all sat down on the porch for a breather. Emma slowly headed over and joined them.

"So… You and Daryl." Beth said with a girlish smile.

"Why does everyone keep saying it like that?" Emma asked.

"Because it's Daryl." Maggie said and Beth laughed. "He's so…."

"So?" Emma asked.

"Darylish…"

"I get the appeal." Lori said coming out the back of the house.

"I do to." Beth said.

"Oh you do now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah he's… Darylish…" Beth said and Emma laughed.

"Okay what does that even mean?" Emma asked and the others laughed.

"What made you say mmm I want Daryl anyhow?" Carol said with a smile.

"Honestly I never thought mmm I want him… It just kind of happened…" she said with a shrug.

"When did you know you liked him?" Beth asked. "You must know…"

"It was when we were all getting ready to bail from the farm… we said our goodbyes to each other and he was walking away and I had this thought…"

"What was the thought?" Lori asked.

"I really hope I see him again…" Emma smiled softly. "I know you guys think he's Darylish whatever that means but he's so much more to me then that…" They nodded.

"I'm happy for you." Beth said with a bright smile.

"Well thank you." Emma said. "You're a regular old Georgia peach." The girl beamed.

"I think we all are, not peaches, but happy for you." Carol said. "It's not everyday something like romance blossoms in a world like this… It's nice to be in its presence…"

"You two just be safe… don't want to end up like me." Lori said her hand on her stomach.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"Maggie gross!" Beth said.

"Have you and Glenn?" Emma asked with a smile.

"How do you think or relationship started?" Maggie asked and the women laughed even her little sister. "So you two… Have you?" Maggie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Emma said. "I actually haven't thought about it… I mean back in that waterfall we were hanging out behind we started to make out but it never entered my mind to actually go and hook up with him not that I looked down at it or anything." Maggie nodded.

"You ever had sex?" Lori asked.

"No…" Emma said and they looked to her. "Nothing convinces a teenager more to not have sex then pulling an infant from your own mother's vagina."

"Oh god." Maggie said with a laugh.

"Yeah… I was kind of scarred from it for a while…" They laughed. "To be honest Daryl was my first real kiss."

"No way." Beth said looking to her.

"You serious?" Maggie asked and she nodded.

"Yeah… He knows it too."

"He must be very pleased." Lori said with a smile.

"I know I am…" Emma said. "It's nice to know I might still be able to have a wonderful experience as a first kiss in a world as cruel and unfeeling as this one."

"Emma…" Lori said with a smile. "I think you're a true romantic…"

"Yeah, well… Don't spread it around…" She said heading off as the women laughed.

"Some one's going to have to have the talk with her." Beth said and the women laughed some more.

"Honey she's delivered babies I think she knows how it all works." Carol said with a laugh as she smoothed out the teenagers blonde hair.

-o-

Emma slowly headed down the stairs. She had heard everyone go to bed an hour before, when Daryl hadn't come up she figured he was the one taking watch. She checked the front porch first before heading into the back. She smiled softly as she spotted him through the screen door sitting down on the back porch steps.

"You going to come talk to me or make a study of the back of my head?" Daryl asked not even turning to look at her. She smiled softly as she opened up the screen door and slowly navigated herself out.

"Rick have you doing watch?" She asked as she slowly sat down and set her crutches aside.

"Yeah…" he said looking out at the dark forest.

"Have you seen anything yet?"

"Nah, it's going to be a slow night…"

"Good… We could use a slow night." He nodded as silence settled over them. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel the need to apologize."

"Apologize?" he looked to her. "For what?"

"You've had to take care of me a lot, save my ass a lot… I'm sorry for that." She looked to him. "I swear this isn't how I am… I'm not the damsel in distress… In fact I'd like to think I'm the damsel that mocks said damsels in distress…" He smiled.

"I know that…" He said. "I knew that the moment I met you."

"You did?"

"Well in the first few minutes of me meeting you, you slammed your knee into my crotch like a crotch kneeing champ." She laughed. "I had you pegged down as one bad ass woman after that."

"So you don't think less of me?"

"I told you that first night with you there was no way I could and I meant it…"

"Aren't you sick of saving my ass?"

"No…" He said looking off. "It's nice to be the hero and not the dumb hick who hunts things for a change." She looked him over for a long moment.

"I don't think anyone-."

"I'm not looking for pity."

"You're not going to get it what but you're going to get a quick slap to the back of your head."

"What?" he looked at her and hissed as she smacked the back of his head. "Owe! Emma!"

"Hey I warned you." She said as he glared at her. "Now listen up. No one thinks you're a dumb hick whose only value is hunting… You're a valued member of the group. You nearly died looking for a girl that wasn't even your kin…" his expression softened. "You saved the life of a stranger you found in a dilapidated house in the middle of the woods…"

"I didn't save your life."

"I was going to die from a blood infection I had from those cuts… Hershel said I had a week tops… But you chose to take me to that doctor."

"In exchange for you to help me. I needed you that's the only reason I took you in."

"You didn't need me… You know you didn't…" He looked off. "When there was a walker pushing my head beneath water trying to tear me apart, when you could have turned tail and run you didn't… You pulled an arrow out of your side and shot it through the skull to save me… When hundreds of walkers came on the farm instead of leaving Carol behind what did you do? You stopped and pulled her on her bike and saved her."

"I only started being heroic when you came around."

"Oh bullshit." He looked to her. "When they left your brother hand cuffed in the middle of walker mania that is Atlanta you went back and looked for him…"

"I didn't save him though."

"Because he wasn't there… That doesn't mean you going into that hell hole wasn't heroic… Because it was…. Besides Glenn told me how you tried to save him when he was kidnapped, so you still ended up doing something pretty heroic… And by the way saving someone from death isn't the only way you can be heroic… Feeding a bunch of hungry people is also heroic." He looked her over. "So you were never some dumb hick whose only value was hunting, you were a hero the whole time… You just couldn't see it…"

"You've got a way with words and pep talks."

"I do try…" She said with a smile as she looked him over.

"Still you didn't know me before." He looked off. "I did some dumb shit."

"We all do dumb shit…"

"Yeah this was dumb stupid awful shit…" She saw a flash of guilt move over his expression. "Merle would kick my ass if he heard me say it, and it's taken a while to realize it but I was an asshole when Merle was with me."

"I'm sure you guys were just feeding off each other the way brothers do…"

"Yeah in the worst of ways…" He had a dark expression.

"Daryl…" his eyes flickered towards her. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Maybe not to some but it matters to you which means it matters to me…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"Merle and I… We weren't getting respect from the camp… They looked down on us, Merle overheard, or at least he said he overheard Shane calling us no good hillbilly hicks to the others… He said they laughed. After all of the food we caught they laughed." She nodded seeing the anger behind his eyes as he looked away. "So we were going to get them back… Steal the RV rob the good stuff… We were going to take what women needed for their children… I now see how fucked up that is… But at the time… I don't know… Seemed like the only option because Merle said it was." He looked to her with a steel gaze. "So… Still think I'm this heroic man?"

"Yes." She said without missing a beat.

"You're lying."

"You're insecure." He looked at her. "I could never think less of you Daryl just like you could never think less of me."

"I was going to steel from children."

"Did you?"

"No, but I was-."

"But you didn't."

"I would have if Merle was around."

"I don't think you would… I think when it came down to it you would have pulled the plug on the operation."

"You think too much of me Emma."

"You think too less of yourself…" Silence fell over them for a long moment as he looked off in the distance.

"You really think I wouldn't go through with it?"

"I really think that…"

"Maybe…" he looked at her. "Maybe you're right."

"Daryl come on… I'm always right." He smiled as he looked off and she laughed. The sound rang like a bell and it made him feel better somehow. He slowly looked back at her to see she was smiling at him with the softest expression he had ever seen. He reached forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. He slowly brushed his thumb over a soft blush as he looked her over.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you Emma." She smiled softly as she looked over his serious expression. She would have never expected him to say such a thing. "I'm glad you're still here with me."

"Yeah… Me too…" he moved forward and gently kissed her. Emma heard a strange growling noise to her left. Daryl sighed and pulled away as he raised his crossbow and blindly fired an arrow into a walkers head.

"Couldn't you see I was a having a moment with my lady?" Daryl asked looking down at the put down corpse. Emma laughed softly as Daryl moved forward and kissed her again.


	15. Diseased Little Monsters

Emma slowly walked out of the house alongside Daryl. First light had come which meant it was time to move. She wasn't sure where she was going to be now that she wasn't at the top of the defender pyramid. Normally she'd ride ahead with Daryl, now she wasn't sure.

"Alright so as usual Emma and Daryl will ride ahead." Rick said before she could ask.

"I don't think so." Hershel said.

"What why not?" Emma asked.

"The ride would be too rough for you it would jostle your ankle…" Hershel said.

"It's true the bike isn't a smooth ride." Daryl said.

"Alright… Then Daryl rides up ahead alone." Rick said. "Emma you'll join Myself Lori and Carl in our car." He turned and started telling everyone else their positions. Emma walked with Daryl to his bike and he looked around.

"You didn't question him when he said he was going to make me ride ahead… Not worried about me?"

"Thought you'd be insulted if I said my concerns out loud… You're capable I know but that doesn't mean I'm not worried." She looked him over. "You be careful out there…"

"I will."

"Promise me."

"I promise." He said.

"Be safe."

"I will Emma…" He moved forward and kissed the top of her head. "You be safe as well." He turned and got onto his bike and quickly drove off. Emma smiled as she watched him before turning and heading to the car.

"He left kind of abruptly." Lori said. "You two alright?"

"Never better. It's just his way after saying something sweet."

"Here go into the front seat so you can elevate your leg."

"Thanks…" She moved into the front seat and handed her crutches to Lori who threw them into the trunk area of the SUV.

"Ready?" Rick asked looking back to see his family was situated, he spotted Beth in the very back who waved.

"I'm playing cards with Carl." She said. "My dad said I could come."

"Alright then. Off we go." He started the car and began to drive. After a while he looked over at Emma who had been watching him carefully as he drove.

"Making a study of me?"

"Nope…" she said looking off. "I was just remembering stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" Lori asked.

"It's just Rick has the same look my dad used to get whenever we took long road trips…" She said with a laugh. "Very serious." Rick smiled.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah Carl?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Seeing as you can't use your Bo staff can I?"

"Not a chance in hell." Lori and Rick laughed. "Besides you're too short like I said before you'll smack your head the whole time… You know what we could do and I feel stupid that I'm just thinking of it. We can find ourselves a broom and cut it down to your height… We have the tools."

"Not a bad idea." Lori said.

"Can we do it with me as well?" Beth said.

"If your dad okay's it." Emma said.

"He says he'll think about it which means no."

"Let me talk to him… I'll change his mind." Emma said.

"Can you even teach with that Ankle?" Rick asked.

"Sure the man who taught me hardly walked when he did he used a cane."

"You serious?" Lori asked.

"Mhm… He was very old."

"How old?" Carl asked.

"62 when I started my training."

"No way." Beth and Carl said.

"Way… I trained with him for a whole eight years…"

"Then this all happened?" Beth asked.

"No… He died about six months before… he got real sick…" She looked down at her hands. "He had been sick for a while though."

"Is that why he walked with a cane?" Carl asked.

"Oh no he had some shrapnel in his knee from Vietnam." Emma said with a smile. "He was a tough old man."

"Looks like you picked up on that from him." Rick said.

"Yeah I'd like to think so."

"Looks like we've got trouble." Rick stopped seeing Daryl pulled off to the side. He was leaning against his bike his crossbow in his lap. They came to a stop and everyone got out of the car except for Emma Beth and Carl. They climbed over the back seat and came to poke their heads from between the front seats.

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"No idea." Emma said.

"Daryl says the bridge up ahead is out." Beth said.

"How do you know?" Carl asked.

"I had bad ear infections as a kid… I can read lips a little." She said.

"What are they saying now?" Emma asked as she watched the others walk past their car.

"Something about not wanting to turn back for gas…" Beth said. "Daryl says there is this school house nearby that looks pretty empty. That we could camp out for a while. Rick wants to search it first…"

"Not a bad idea." Emma said. She heard a loud thud and looked around.

"What the hell was that?"

"Watch your mouth Carl." Emma said looking around. A loud crash sounded and Carl and Beth turned screaming as they saw the back of the window get smashed to bits by a walker.

"Shit in front in front!" Emma yelled as she jumped out of the car pulling her bo. "Hey!" She yelled making the others turn. "Come on!" She called and two walkers rushed around the car towards her.

"Emma no!" Rick yelled rushing forward. Emma on one foot twirled her bo and slammed it across the head so hard it propelled both her and the walker to the ground. The other walker rushed forward towards her. Emma slammed her Bo staff into its body and pushed it away. The thing came at her again and she flipped backward up onto one hand before landing on her one good foot.

"Kids out now!" Lori yelled running to the passenger side door to get Beth and Carl. Emma yelled out as she stabbed the walker through the eye. It gargled for a moment before going limp. Before she could relax she watched as a walker came out of the bushes and rushed at Lori.

"No!" Emma tried to pull her Bo but found it was stuck in the walkers skull. "Fuck it!" She tossed it aside as the walker slammed into Lori who screamed.

"Lori!" Rick yelled.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Emma pulled the walker from Lori and slamming it down to the ground. She jumped onto its back and began slamming it's head into the pavement over and over again until it was mush. She slowly stood her chest heaving her hands and arms bloody before she turned and looked to Lori.

"You alright?" She asked and Lori just stood staring.

"We're okay." Carl said who had his arms around Beth who looked shaken behind his mother.

"Lori…" Emma limped to her. "You alright?"

"Yes…" She nodded quickly. "Thank you…"

"I'm sorry I even let it get it's digits on you."

"I swear nothing gets this girl down." T-dog said.

"I guess you were fit for combat the whole time." Rick said as the others rushed over. "You okay?" he asked his wife who walked to him.

"Fine…"

"Look at you a bum leg and your still crazy warrior like." T-dog said to Emma who pulled her Bo staff from the walkers eye.

"Not completely…" she said sitting back in the front seat. "I think I'm a one trick a day pony now I'm pretty winded from that."

"Still nice going…" He said.

"Beth you alright?" Maggie asked as she rushed forward. Emma used her Bo to move around the car to the back.

"They broke through that window way to easily…"

"We'll need to fix this up with cardboard or something…" Rick said. "We're going to head to this schoolhouse Daryl found. If it's safe enough we might make it a permanent place until the baby comes."

"That could be a long while away and I think the farm has proven you shouldn't stay in one place long…" Emma said.

"Emma you just proved we need you in tip top shape… Being on the move isn't going to make that ankle heal as fast as it would if we were in a calm walker free environment…"

"So is this for me or for Lori?"

"It's for both of you." He said.

"Fine… I do like the thought of getting on my feet quicker… Rick… I'm sorry I let it even touch Lori… I promised you I'd protect her and that's not doing a pretty good job of that."

"You did great Emma… You're holding up your promise don't you worry about that…" She nodded with a soft expression. "Everyone back into your cars we follow Daryl." Emma helped Lori into the back with the kids who still seemed rightfully shaken. She slipped into the driver's side as Rick started to drive.

"Beth could you hand me the crutches?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…. Here you go." She said with shaking hands. "Thanks… By the way."

"No problem…" Emma said. As they pulled through a line of Trees Emma sat up in her chair her eyes going slightly wide as a small two story school came into view. She took a deep breath as they came to a stop at a big fence lined up around it. Daryl opened it up and they resumed driving up to the front.

"It looks near untouched…" Lori said as they all slowly got out of the car.

"Near untouched it is untouched." Rick said with a smile.

"This school was closed down six months before the epidemic." Emma said making everyone look to her. "There was a fire in the chem labs, they had to do a full remodel of the school because of the smoke damage."

"How do you know this sweet heart?" Carol asked.

"I volunteered here as a karate/gym teacher." She said and Daryl instantly got the feeling she had lied straight to Carols face.

"Let's go in and see if there's anyone inside." Rick said handing out weapons.

"Or anything." Glenn muttered.

"Emma stay out here with Carol Beth and Lori take care of them."

"Sure thing." She said. "Wait what about Carl?"

"Carl is coming with us…" Rick said.

"Don't worry Emma I got this…" he said with a smile as he held up his knife.

"Be careful…" She said with a wary tone as they watched them all head into the school. As Daryl reached the doors he turned around and gave her a nod. She smiled at him softly before he headed into the school. Emma slowly turned and looked to Lori who had a pained expression as she set her hand on her stomach. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just a bit of cramping…" Lori said.

"Cramping?" Emma asked. "Are you spotting Lori?" She looked at her.

"A little bit." She said. "That's bad isn't it?"

"It could be or could just mean you need to stay off your feet… Come on." She walked her over to the back seat and had her sit down. "I need to start taking a history of any of your last pregnancies… So I know what to expect… Usually a mother's body will follow the previous line of birth… Carol you'll want to listen in I'll need your help during delivery."

"I wanna help too..." Beth said.

"Alright… Now start talking…" Emma said as she lifted up Loris shirt and looked over her stomach with a frown. "You've had a C section…"

"Yeah with Carl he just… He wouldn't come out." She said.

"Any other pregnancies?"

"Three…"

"Still born or miscarriages?"

"Miscarriages."

"At how many weeks?"

"22 each time."

"I'm sorry about that… That's a rough time to lose a baby… You're just getting excited." she said and Lori nodded. "Any idea how long you've been pregnant?"

"No idea… When Rick got back we were very passionate… A lot."

"Alright well…" she set her hand over her stomach. "You're starting to show… But you've got a slim frame so that makes you showing a hell of a lot easier… Some women show early most women show at eight weeks…"

"Why's that?" Beth asked.

"Well normally your uterus is the size of a lemon at eight weeks pregnant it's about the size of a tennis or baseball which is a significant change in size… Are your clothes feeling snugger?"

"A little bit… But the spotting-."

"Nothing to worry about you're in your first trimester, a lot is going on in there there's bound to be some spotting…" She patted her belly making Lori smile before pulling down her shirt. "I do want you to stay off your feet thought just for a few days…"

"Alright move in!" Rick called.

"Come on our job is to find you a suitable place…" Emma said. "Carol you'll go with her?"

"Sure thing."

"All catch up." Emma said with a smile. "Going to fix my crutches they feel a bit tall." The women nodded and walked away. Rick walked over with Hershel and Daryl and Emma set a hand on Ricks chest.

"Uh we have to talk."

"About?" Rick asked.

"Lori…" She said making him and Hershel stop. "She's spotting Rick and with her history of failed pregnancies I have to worry if this is a sign of a miscarriage or worse…"

"Worse?" Rick asked.

"An Ectopic pregnancy." Emma said.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"It's where the Fetus begins to fertilize somewhere outside the Uterus…"

"Where else can a baby grow?" Rick asked.

"The Fallopian tubes. When that baby gets too big and it will burst a tube and she'll go septic… Now that's a rare sort of thing but I think we should keep an eye on her keep her off her feet."

"If it has settled in the tubes what do we do?"

"Make her comfortable, in today's world there's nothing we can do." Hershel said.

"What's the chance it's a failed pregnancy?" Rick inquired.

"Most pregnancies around thirty percent result in miscarriages, for women who've already had miscarriages that's higher… Now I didn't tell Lori this… I think it should come from someone who loves her and cares for her and understands what she's gone through." He nodded.

"I have one more question…" Rick said and Emma nodded. "If the baby dies… Will it turn while it's inside her and…" her averted his eyes. "Will… Will it bite or-."

"Women who have miscarriages will evacuate a baby for more than reasons then its dead…" Emma said. "My mom told me that sometimes the body views it as a foreign object and that's what causes the miscarriage."

"But will it-."

"We shouldn't think about-."

"Will it?" Rick asked cutting her off.

"I don't know…" Emma said looking to Hershel.

"Neither do I." He said.

"I'm not going to say anything to Lori…" Rick said as he walked off.

"Rick-."

"When she gets stressed she miscarries…" Rick said.

"It's your call." Emma said and he nodded.

"Thanks for telling me." He said and she nodded again.

"I found a spot you might like." Daryl said coming next to her with his and her bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Maybe we might like."

"How about we just assume from now one that we're sharing sleeping spaces?" She asked and he nodded.

"Alright…" he said. "How you feeling after that walker run in?"

"Good, I'm starting to feel like I'm not completely useless…" He opened the door for her and they walked in. She stopped and looked around the foray.

"_Emma!" _

"_Annabelle come on mom's making pot roast!" _

Emma slowly bowed her head her eyes closing, she could still hear her little sisters voice.

"Emma?" She slowly looked to Daryl. "You alright?"

"Fine, I just needed a breather walking in these crutches is harder than it looks…" She said starting to move forward. Daryl watched her carefully, that was the second time she had lied that day.

"We're near this sweet spot…" they turned a corner of a hallway and Emma smiled seeing a small alcove that was set out across a soccer field. "Good view for taking watch of the back of the property…"

"It is…" Emma said nodding in approval. "It's also kind of private which is nice."

"Hey guys we found some blankets and pillows…" Glenn said walking in with a bundle in his arms. "I know Daryl lost his back pack including his sleeping bag in that river… So these will have to do until we can come across another…"

"Thanks Glenn." Emma said.

"Yeah… Thanks." Daryl said as he took the bundle.

"Uhm I also… Thought I'd… Drop… these off…" he quickly set down a box and walked away. Emma slowly picked up a box and froze for a moment before laughing.

"What?" Daryl asked. She tossed him the box which he easily caught. "Condoms." He laughed and tossed them aside. "Real thoughtful." Emma laughed.

"I think it's interesting everyone thinks we're having sex."

"Yeah Rick mentioned it to me."

"Maggie, Beth, Lori and Carol mentioned it to me."

"Glad to know our sex life is the topic of everyone's discussion."

"I think it's more a sub topic then the main one."

"What's the main one?"

"Just us in general… I think they think us an odd couple though I'm not sure why." She said with a shrug. "They'll get over it." He watched her grab the box of condoms and put them in her bag. "What?" She asked at his raised eyebrows. "We're going to eventually use them." he smiled as he set up the blankets and pillows.

"Hey Emma?" She looked up to see Carol. "You said you volunteered here?"

"That's right."

"Any idea where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah I'll take you." Emma said.

"I'll see you later I'm going to check in with Rick." Daryl said.

"Sure thing." Emma said with a smile as she and Carol headed off. "So where are you staying?"

"With Hershel Beth and T-dog in one of the classrooms." Carol said.

"That's a nice group."

"Yeah…" Carol said with a smile.

"So want to hear something funny?"

"Always."

"Glenn just tossed Daryl a box of condoms…" Carol laughed.

"Well him and Maggie have been going at it like rabbits, it makes sense he'd think you'd be as well."

"Have they really?"

"They're in a classroom right now… They try to be sneaky but anyone with a libido knows what's going on." She said with a smile.

"Here we are… I wonder if anything is left…" Emma said as they reached the cafeteria. "So I never asked… Were you married I mean I know Sophia had a dad she couldn't have ever been around without one but well I never met him… Were you ever married?"

"I was." Carol said as they walked into an area filled with cots. "He… He wasn't a very kind man…" Emma looked to Carol. "He was when we were first together, I mean he was wonderful… Romantic, funny, anything I could ever want he was… Then the first night of our marriage he beat the hell out of me for leaving the lights on in our house… But I was already pregnant and there was no leaving him."

"Things didn't get better after Sophia was born?" Emma asked.

"Oh I wasn't pregnant with Sophia… I was pregnant with my oldest, Jacob."

"You have another child?"

"He died in a car accident when he was fourteen…" Emma looked over her sad expression. "Drunk driver… Ed got worse after that. For the first time ever he raised his hands to Sophia…" They sat down on a set of cots. "He never beat her like he did me but… I have suspicions that near the end there… he was… touching… touching her." she wiped a tear away. "I tried to protect her the best I could… But I could have been stronger for her."

"I'm sure you were as strong as you could be Carol… Evil men do Evil things to the minds of brave wonderful women…" She looked to her.

"It's like you're talking form experience…"

"Let's just say my dad near the end there wasn't the greatest…" She looked down at her hands. "I lied before… When I said that after he had to kill my mom he killed himself…" Carol looked her over. "I killed him."

"What?"

"After he had to put mom down he went nuts… He came after Annabelle and I… I saw that look in his eyes and I knew what was coming… I told Annabelle to hide like we always did… I went after him to protect her and he tossed me down the stairs like a fucking rag doll… I woke up and Annabelle was…" her lips trembled as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Was screaming… Just this awful horrible scream… He had her by the neck… He was killing her… So… I killed him… It helps to know that near the end I also had my suspicions that dad was… Touching Annabelle." Carol nodded as she took her hand. "I don't know why I hid what I did."

"I understand…" Carol said as Emma leaned her head against her shoulder. "I didn't kill Ed but I beat the hell out his corpse with a pick axe." Emma laughed as did Carol who wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on let's find some food and be heroes to the others." Emma said as she stood and headed away to the kitchen. Carol opened the door and Emma walked through and stared around a dark area.

"Here I brought a torch…" Carol said turning on her flashlight and shining it around the room filled with metal prep tables and metal kitchen appliances.

"Looks like someone thought to come here…" Emma said seeing most of the cans broken into.

"From the cots this place must have been used as a shelter at some time." Carol said.

"Oh I found some…" Emma picked up a large can. "Ketchup… I found ketchup… Great…" She groaned.

"We can make tomatoes soup out of that with salt and pepper…"

"You can?" Emma asked.

"Sure…" Carol said. "My grandma used to do it during the great depression… She'd run into a diner grab a bottle of ketchup and live off of it for a good week…"

"Inventive, well we've got a good ten cans of it…"

"Perfect…" Carol said grabbing some from the top shelf to make inventory.

"Can you do anything with mustard?" Emma asked seeing a few cans.

"Season squirrel?"

"Better than nothing…" Emma set her crutches aside and limped further into the kitchen. She had always had strong arms thanks to her Bo staff work, but her arm pits were killing her thanks to the crutches.

"You doing okay sweetheart?" Carol asked.

"Honestly my arm pits are killing me from those crutches."

"Sophia had the same issue when she broke her leg when she was six, we fixed it by wrapped some small pillows to the crutches, I can fix them up if you'd like…"

"Oh I'd love that… I'm starting to bruise and I've only had 'em for a day or so."

"Like you said… You do bruise easy…" Carol leaned against the counter and watched Emma as she looked through shelves of opened cans. "Why… Why didn't you tell me what happened in that town?" Emma stopped for a moment.

"I was… Like I said ashamed… Embarrassed…" Emma said.

"I wouldn't have thought less of you Emma…"

"I didn't want you to worry about me… Above all people I didn't want you to worry…" She turned and looked to Carol. "I didn't want you to question if I was going to be okay or not." Carol walked to her.

"I know you're a strong independent young woman… And I know I baby you sometimes, but it's not because I think less of you… It's because I'm a mother… Even though I've lost my children like you said I'm still a mother and I've taken a… Motherly stance over you. I know it's wrong but… I have…"

"It's not wrong Carol." Emma said with a soft expression.

"Well now that you know I want to get something straight… You don't nearly get hurt like you almost were and not tell me…" Carol said walking to her. "And you don't worry that you're going to worry me. Because I like worrying about you…" Emma smiled as Carol wrapped her arms around her. "Promise me you'll let me worry about you?" Emma laughed as she hugged her back.

"I promise…" A scratching noise made them both stop laughing and freeze. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know…" Carol moved away and walked around as Emma pulled her Bo staff and extended it.

"Probably an animal…" She said softly.

"Yeah I mean… They searched this place…"

"If it was a walker it would have come after us by now."

"Very true… Let's keep looking…" Emma nodded as she began to look around.

"More ketchup."

"Carol." Emma laughed and she turned. "I found Chili!" she held up a can of it. "It's about to turn but we can use it tonight have a feast."

"Nice find." She walked over and took it. "Oh beans as well…" she said seeing two small cans.

"This place might not be as picked over as we thought…" She walked over to a freezer with Carol.

"More ketchup…" Carol said looking through the shelves around the freezer.

"Think anything will be in here?" Emma asked reaching for the freezer handle another scratch sounded and Emma's eyes grew wide as she stared at it. "There's something in there."

"I'll get Daryl-."

"No I can take care of it…" Emma said.

"If it's a walker-."

"Then it's only one which is easy I'll catch it in the head as it's coming out." She held her Bo staff like a spear. "When I say when open the door."

"You sure you can do this?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure…" She steadied herself. "Alright… Open it." Carol flung it open.

"Where's Emma?" Rick asked.

"She went off with Carol…" Daryl said. "To find-." Shrill screams filled the air and instantly Daryl and Rick took off.

"Emma!" Daryl yelled recognizing her voice. They ran into the cafeteria where the screaming continued and rushed into the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Daryl jumped as near a hundred rats roamed over their feet. "Emma!" He and Rick rushed in along with Glenn and T-dog.

"That is fucking nasty!" Emma yelled pointing she and Carol holding each other on top of a metal table.

"Oh my god that's so gross!" Carol added.

"Are you two okay?" Rick asked as T-dog started laughing.

"I thought it was just a walker but then those little monstrous fuckers came running out…" Emma said before looking to the men in the doorway. "What?" They all burst out laughing even Daryl. Emma looked to Carol who smiled before they both started laughing.

"Come on down from there..." T-dog said with a smile as he walked over. He set his hands on Carols hips and lifted her down as Daryl walked over and did the same to Emma. Another rat came scampering out and Emma jumped.

"Mother fucker!" Emma yelled as it rushed over her foot. Daryl picked her up in his arms easily as he laughed.

"You'll take on a horde of walkers with no problem but one measly rat runs over your foot and you go girly on me." He said with a smile as he carried her from the kitchen.

"One measly rat did you see before there were at least a hundred!" He laughed. "Daryl those things carry diseases!" he laughed more.

"So do walkers Emma… So do walkers." He said with a smile.


	16. Two Disscussions

Emma moved slowly as she made her way through the school. It was late at night and once again she found herself unable to sleep. Daryl was with T-dog making rounds of the outside of the school. Her arm pits were killing her from the tough crutches, but she didn't care she kept going. Her mind was in far too much distress to sleep.

When they had first pulled up to the school her breath had caught in her chest. She had never expected that the school Daryl found was the school her sister had happily attended and she herself had attended as well. She stopped in the dark lobby and looked around with a soft expression.

"_Emmers! You're late! I'm going to tell Mommy!"_

"_Not if I pick you up some chicken nuggets on the way home you won't…" _

"_It's true I completely forgive you." _

Emma smiled softly as she looked down a dark hallway which she had walked so many times. She smiled as she continued down it. She could remember a night not so long ago when she had been rushing like a mad woman down the hallway in absolute sheer panic. It was the night of the school play. Annabelle was the star of the show playing a big red apple in the first graders rendition of the food pyramid. She was rushing down the hallway to get to the play because she was late. Even now she could hear the children's singing and her missing out on every second of it.

Emma slowly opened the doors to the auditorium and smiled softly seeing the stage. She could see her now. Annabelle. In her big apple costume twirling in a circle, running into other children. Then she stops spots her in the back of the room and waves with a toothy smile.

"_Emmers!" _

Emma laughed softly remembering the way all the other parents and siblings turned and glared at her. As if the adorable moment had somehow ruined the play and all their home movies of it. She slowly looked around to spot the hundreds of cots which were laid out. She slowly moved forward inside the room and walked to the front of the stage where she sat down on a cot and set her crutches aside. She slowly took out a small photo book from her bag. She flipped through a few pictures before smiling at a photo of her holding Annabelle in her apple costume. Her fingers slowly grazed the picture as her eyes welled up.

"_Emmers you almost missed my play!"_

"_I know I'm sorry work ran late…"_

"_Sometimes I think you love karate more then you love me…" _

"_Impossible… I love you very much you're my little southern Belle…" _

"_Promise you won't be late again. Promise Emmers!" _

"_I promise Annabelle…" _

"Emma?" She turned to see Daryl standing a few feet back. "You alright?"

"Oh I'm… I'm fine…" she wiped a few tears away. "I'm okay…" She turned back.

"You seem upset." Daryl said quietly as he looked her over.

"I'm okay…" Emma said looking down at her picture book. "I was… Just going down memory lane…" Daryl sat down next to her. "Annabelle… She did a play here once." She showed him the picture. "She was the big red apple… I had a fun time of calling her the apple of my eye after that…" She smiled softly. "She loved that…" Daryl looked to Emma who had a soft expression as she looked up at the stage. "One of the last happy nights with her I can remember is we broke in here… She got up on stage and… She…" Emma laughed with a watery smile. "Danced… She danced so much…"

"You broke in here?" Daryl asked looking over her pained expression. "You never said before…"

"Yeah... I tried to take her places that we could stay for a long time between traveling… I was trying to give her stability…" Daryl nodded. "We stayed here for a good two weeks but she got bored…" she smiled softly. "She was playing out on the playground laughing her head off I turned my back for just one second to get her coat… It was so cold I didn't want her to get sick…" Daryl saw guilt flash across her face. "Then she was gone…" Her fingers dragged across a photo of her and Annabelle on some porch steps. "She was just gone… I should have… I should have been keeping better track of her…" Her voice broke and Daryl wrapped an arm around her. "It took me so long to find her and she was so cold… She got so sick Daryl…" A tear fell and she wiped it away quickly not wanting him to see. "If I had just not turned my back she would have never run off after that stupid dog and she wouldn't have gotten sick…"

"Emma…" Daryl said and she slowly looked to him. "Kids they get lost… Especially in a world like this and it's not any one's fault… It's not your fault she got sick either…"

"As much as that bothers me that's not what is making me upset Daryl." She admitted softly.

"What is it then?"

"She was sick and… She died… I stayed with her for days holding her… She never… Never woke up, I mean she wasn't bit why should she." She said looking to him. "I finally got the courage to bury her… I never… I never shot her in the head." She had a distressed look. "How could I?"

"You didn't know that she would raise…"

"She didn't though… I camped by her grave for two weeks and nothing ever happened…" He looked at her confused for a moment before looking off.

"Jenner… At the CDC he said that sometimes it takes longer for others to raise, the longest was eight hours… your sister must have been the extreme… Or maybe that's just how it is with children…"

"She could be out there somewhere… Hurting people… It pains me to think that she could be one of those things out there you know?" he nodded. "I just… I just wish I could know for sure…"

"She got lost around here right?"

"Yeah…" She said looking to him.

"Did you find her around here?"

"About two miles away…"

"Where did you take her when she was sick?"

"Not here… I couldn't risk running into walkers and in my experience when you went back somewhere it was always over run… So I camped out…"

"Nearby?"

"Yes…"

"You buried her nearby?"

"Right by the camp…"

"We can go…" She looked to him. "I'll take you… We'll make sure."

"You'll take me?" She asked.

"I'll take you… But you're going to have to wait a few days I want your ankle better for the journey… I'm glad you didn't decide to just run off and look…"

"Honestly… I don't think I can stand the sight alone if it turns out she's raised and her grave is empty…" Daryl nodded. "I didn't want to just out right and ask you though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… You've helped me a lot lately…"

"I don't know why you feel the need to do things on your own…"

"Because I've been alone for a long time."

"Well now you're not." She smiled softly before looking down at her photo album.

"You want to see some more pictures of Annabelle?"

"Yeah, I would." She handed him the photo album.

"They're all of her…" He said. "There's none of just you when you were a kid."

"I have the ones with me in my canvas bag along with pictures of my mom dad and brothers… This one though is all of Annabelle… I put it together after she died… To help me through things."

"She looks a lot like you…" He said.

"Yeah mom said we were near duplicates…"

"What's this one from?" He pointed to Emma and Annabelle who had pumpkins held in front of their heads.

"Her first Halloween… Dad was kind of a god fearing man, he never let her go trick or treating because he viewed it demonic… When Annabelle was old enough to realize that all her friends were dressing up and she wasn't, that she was missing out on something she cried so much… So I snuck her out to this pumpkin patch where you had to hunt for candy and carve pumpkins… I got her a Cinderella costume to wear…" She smiled softly. "I had us cover our faces and zoomed the camera in so dad wouldn't find out but she was so excited and on a monstrous sugar high she spilled the beans... He was so angry… Didn't stop me from taking her again the next year though." She smiled.

"What was she like?" She looked to him surprised only to find he was looking down at a picture of her and her sister in front of a Christmas tree.

"You really want to know?" She asked with a soft expression.

"She was your sister… If I couldn't get to know her myself I'd like to get to know her through you." She smiled softly.

"She was… Very sweet... To everyone… Even people who didn't deserve it… This one time on the road in the very beginning of this whole mess a man tried to kidnap her… I beat the hell out of him of course." Daryl looked to her. "The whole time Annabelle was crying and I held her and I told her there was no need to be scared because I had made that man surely sorry… She looked at me and said something I'll never forget." She looked to him. "She said Emmers I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because that man must be so lonely that he would try to take me away from you…" Daryl smiled softly. "See what I mean by sweet."

"Yeah she sounds like a peach…" He said and there was no sarcasm.

"She was my little southern belle… Mom said she had such manners that the way she was going she could very well be a senators wife by twenty two…" Daryl smiled. "Whenever mom said this Annabelle replied that she would be a princess and nothing else." Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her…"

"I'm sorry I never got to meet Merle…" Daryl shook his head.

"I'm going to be honest in saying you wouldn't want to meet Merle." Emma laughed.

"I'm sure he wasn't all that bad."

"He wasn't a peach like Annabelle I'll tell you that." Emma laughed.

"Do you have a picture?"

"No… I kind of wish I did though…" He said and Emma leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What was he like?"

"Depended on what he was on… Crystal he was an asshole. Cocaine he was an even bigger asshole." Emma laughed and Daryl smiled. "Black Tar he was jumpy… Mary Jane he was just hungry… Alcohol of any type he kind of got mellow but by morning he was once again a prick…"

"I think I might have liked him." He looked to her. "I like people who keep me on my toes."

"Merle did that better than anyone. So yeah you probably would have liked him."

"I hope I get a chance to meet him someday."

"Yeah… Me too… Even if you will run like hell from me afterwards."

"Nothing could make me do such a thing…" She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Come on we should head back before people notice we're gone…" He nodded as he stood and helped her onto her feet as she grabbed her crutches.

"How's your ankle?"

"Kind of stiff, Hershel wants to start exercising it tomorrow… It's going to hurt like hell."

"Whatever gets you on your feet quicker… We need you in tip top shape."

-o-

Emma took a deep breath as her eyes slowly opened. A loud noise had made her wake from a rare peaceful slumber. She slowly sat up and looked to see Daryl sitting up his Crossbow in his lap. Before she could ask what was going on he covered her mouth as he looked all around. She took a deep breath as a slow growl was heard.

"Walkers…" He whispered.

"We have to get to the others." He nodded pulling her onto her feet. She grabbed her crutches and instantly headed out of their nook.

"Daryl Emma…" Rick halted right in front of them. "They got T-dog, a herd is coming in."

"Where are the others?" Emma asked.

"In the classroom across the way let's go."

"Come on Emma…" Daryl said picking up her and his bag and leaving their blankets and pillows behind. They quickly headed down a hallway and Emma's eyes widened seeing the largest herd she'd ever laid eyes on coming down the hallway.

"Dear god they've already gotten in let's go!" Rick yelled as they picked up the pace. They rushed into a classroom to see the group soundly sleeping.

"How are they sleeping through this?" Daryl asked. "Everyone get up let's go!" He yelled and people jolted up.

"We got a heard we have to move!" Rick yelled picking his son up. "Son get your momma and get her up we've got to go we have to go now!"

"What about our stuff?" Maggie asked.

"Are you kidding? Leave it." Emma said as Daryl walked out. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I got this." He said with a smile as he walked out into the hallway his crossbow pulled. Emma screamed as she watched a group of Walkers slam into Daryl each of their mouths clamping onto a part of his skin.

"Daryl!"

Emma bolted up in bed her eyes wide her chest heaving. She quickly looked around to find Daryl lying at her side. She looked him over for a long moment trying to find any sign of bite marks before she rested a hand on his chest as she wiped a cold sweat from her brow.

"Just a dream…" she said softly before she lay back down resting her head on Daryl's chest as his arms moved around her.

"Is it morning?" he asked groggily.

"Afraid so…" Emma said nuzzling into him slightly. She would never forget the fear that had gripped her in that dream when she thought Daryl was dead. Daryl slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Emma who was holding him tightly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yep…" She said before she sat up. "I'm going to get up see if I can't make myself useful." She grabbed her bag of fresh clothes and headed off with the use of her crutches. Emma walked down to the ladies bathroom to find Maggie with a towel around herself.

"Morning." Maggie greeted.

"Morning."

"Sponge baths again today…" She said with a smile. "Man I miss my shower."

"Better than nothing at all…" Emma sat down on a chair that she had been using to wash up at nights. Unable to stand up and balance after a long day, thanks to her ankle. Maggie tilted her head seeing the girls strange expression reflecting in her mirror.

"You okay?" Emma looked to Maggie.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Maggie said turning and leaning against the sink. "You look… I don't know… Not like yourself…"

"I had a bad dream last night… I woke up in a cold sweat."

"So did I." Maggie said. "I had a nightmare that we were back on the farm and when the walkers over ran it they got Glenn… Scared the hell out of me…"

"Mine was the walkers came here and there was this huge herd and Daryl went off to fight him and he was just slammed into by this wave of walkers… It was so vivid." She looked to her. "I could hear the crunching of his skin in their mouths."

"I guess that's the price we pay for finding love in this kind of place… We get sleepless nights." Emma smiled.

"So… You're in love with Glenn then?"

"Yeah… We professed on our way out of the farm…" Maggie said. "Have you told Daryl you love him yet?"

"I don't know if I do just yet… I mean I've never been in love before I'm not sure what it feels like." Emma said with a shrug as she ran a rag over her bare shoulders, the only thing covering her was a pair of boy shorts and matching bra.

"Do you think about him all the time?"

"Honestly… No… Fifty percent of the time I'm thinking of him the other percent of the time I'm thinking about how not to get my ass munched on by a group of walkers." Emma said and Maggie laughed as she walked over and sat down on a stool.

"I guess now that I think of it I'm the same way… But you do care for him don't you Emma?"

"Deeply…" Emma said softly. "I mean… He's… He's so very kind to me… I've never had that before. He also cares if I'm alright or not… Not just physically but emotionally as well… I'm worried if I tell him the big four letter word-."

"Love."

"Yes… Love." Emma said shyly and Maggie laughed. "He'll run off."

"So you do love him?" Maggie said.

"I plead the fifth." She said and Maggie laughed.

"You'll have to say it someday."

"Maybe he'll say it first…"

"It's Daryl."

"Hey… Daryl is a romantic."

"Oh really?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah… He let me hold his crossbow." Maggie laughed and Emma smiled.

"What a Mr. Darcy he is then."

"Oh hey we should raid the library." Emma said.

"Good idea we could have some books to read on the road." Maggie said.

"You and me operation literature?" Emma asked and Maggie laughed.

"Hell yeah I say we rope Carl and Beth into it."

"Not a bad plan." Emma said with a smile as she pulled in a fresh shirt while Maggie got dressed as well.

Daryl stared out at the playground. He was on watch once more. Carol and Lori were sitting on a bench washing clothes with Beth. T-Dog and Rick were bringing in items from the car. Everyone had their job, and things were once again going smoothly. Normally he wouldn't care, but he knew Emma did, so now he did as well. He felt a presence and looked to see Glenn awkwardly standing at his side.

"Hey." He said with a wave. Daryl raised an eyebrow before nodding at him and standing up. As he walked away Glenn followed him and he stopped looking to the younger man.

"Can I help you?" Daryl asked.

"Uhm I'm going on watch with you…" Daryl didn't say anything he just kept walking. "So uhm… How's Emma? I mean her Ankle."

"Fine." He said looking around, his crossbow in front of him.

"She's pretty awesome right?" Daryl eyed him. "I mean even with a bum ankle she still took out those walkers back on the road like it was nothing."

"She's tough." Daryl agreed.

"So I might be late on the news but you and Emma…" Daryl looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "You two are a couple now?"

"I guess…" He muttered.

"You guys looked pretty cozy in that alcove." Daryl eyed him once more.

"Been spying?"

"No no, I mean I've walked by and noticed…" Glenn said quickly. "I'm not judging, Maggie and I we get pretty cozy as well."

"You and Maggie?" Daryl looked off. "I guess I'm behind on things."

"Well… You've been busy." Glenn said and Daryl only nodded.

"By the way thanks for the condoms."

"Oh yeah, you used 'em yet?"

"No but when it happens they'll come in handy." He said with a shrug.

"Oh you guys aren't… I didn't mean to assume I just thought you should have them. Shit Emma must be pissed at me… She's gunna come at me with that stick any second…"

"It's a Bo..." He corrected. "And Emma thought it was fine, she threw the box into her bag. She thinks it's funny everyone assumes we're having sex."

"I can't believe you're not." Daryl looked to him. "Again not judging." He said quickly. "It's just I mean… The first time Maggie and I were alone we went at it… It's weird that you're not doing it… I mean Emma, please don't shoot me for saying this, she's pretty and that whole warrior woman thing has to rev your engine. I know it did with me when it came to Maggie… How are you not going at it yet?"

"I'm not a hormonal teenager." He said spitting on the ground.

"Neither am I… But we could die tomorrow… Why wait a second to sleep with the woman you care about?"

"I guess you have a point…" Daryl muttered after a moment of thinking about it.

"Have you guys even… I don't know progressed that far?" Daryl looked at Glenn. "Again no judgment." Glenn added quickly.

"Back at the waterfall for a moment but…" Daryl looked off. "We got interrupted…" He looked up in thought. "We get interrupted a lot actually…" He muttered more to himself then to Glenn.

"It can be hard to find time… If you want I'll cover for you tonight. You two can slink away maybe go to the bell tower… If you do you have to tell me how it is. Maggie and I haven't gone there yet."

"Bell tower?" Daryl asked.

"Right there." Glenn pointed and Daryl looked up. "I bet you can get inside…"

"Maybe…" Daryl said looking off before glancing at Glenn. "I'd appreciate the cover."

"No problem man." Glenn clapped him on the back and Daryl eyed him for a moment. "We're not there yet as bros… I get it…" Glenn said with a smile and Daryl just nudged him making him laugh.

"Hey Carl Beth!" They turned to see Maggie and Emma coming out of the school.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked and the girls walked to them.

"Emma and I are going on a secret mission." Maggie said.

"What's the mission?" Glenn asked.

"Books." Emma said.

"What's up?" Carl asked as he and Beth walked over.

"We're going to the library, going to pick out some books you two want to come?" Maggie asked.

"Sure."

"I'll meet you three in the library I'm going to check in on Lori and the baby to be." Emma said.

"Alright see there." Maggie said as Emma headed off on her crutches.

"Emma." Daryl said and she turned.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to see Hershel before you go get the books…"

"Oh right…" Emma said. "Know where he is?"

"Nurses office."

"Thanks for reminding me." He nodded at her as she continued on her way.

"That's sweet." Maggie said and Daryl looked to her with a slight glare.

"It's not sweet not at all… Come on honey…" Glenn said slowly pulling his smirking girlfriend away. "Let's not piss off the crossbow wielding man…" Daryl looked off back to Emma who was laughing as she touched Loris stomach. He wasn't sure if he was going to do what Glenn suggested they should do but he was going to take her up to the bell tower to get some uninterrupted time with her. Emma looked to him and smiled softly, he nodded at her before walking off his Crossbow still held in front of him.

"So the spotting has stopped?" Emma asked returning to look to Lori.

"Yeah all done… I guess you were right it was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… Any pain or anything?"

"No the cramps have stopped."

"No pain… On either side of her stomach?" Lori nodded.

"None at all…"

"Good…" Emma smiled. "Well I'm heading off to Hershel for him to tweak my foot around, then I'm going to the library."

"The library?" Carol asked.

"Maggie Beth and Carl are looking for books…"

"You know we're in a school we could probably resume teaching Carl." Lori said.

"We should take Beth on as well." Carol said as she grabbed a basket of washed clothes and headed off with Emma and Lori. They walked into the school to find Hershel and Rick talking to each other.

"There she is." Rick said.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Hershel said. "I need to work on that foot."

"I'm ready when you are Doolittle." Emma said with a smile.

"Funny because I was a vet." Hershel said dryly. "Come on we'll go to the nurses' station."

"That's his funny face?" Emma asked Carol softly who laughed. When they got to the nurses' station Emma walked over to a table and sat up on it as Hershel pulled over a stool.

"We'll need to wash these wrappings…" He said as he unwrapped her ankle.

"Yeah I know… I was going to this morning but I got sidetracked…"

"I found more wrapping in here, so while you wash this one you can wear this new one." He said. "You'll trade them out as you heal."

"Good idea…"

"Alright…" he took her foot and ankle in hand. "Let's see how bad it is…" he looked it over. "The swelling has gone way down. I'm surprised considering we don't have ice to put on this… I should let you know you're going to be in a lot of discomfort after these exercises and the swelling might be worse than before… But found ice packs…" he said holding up one. "So you'll have some comfort."

"Alright… Let's do this." Emma said.

"Pay attention… First position you bend the foot forward." She hissed as he slowly did that. "You'll pump your foot five times to begin then ten then twenty…"

"One…" She cringed as she pumped her foot. "Two… Three… Four… Five…"

"Good… Second position you move your foot to the left… Five to begin with." He moved her foot and she cringed.

"Jesus…" she muttered. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five."

"Good…" her foot was already beginning to swell in his hand.

"Now move your foot to the right… Five to begin…" Emma took a breath.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five." She let out a breath the pain was begging to build.

"Last position… You'll move it in a circle."

"Fuck that noise." She said and Hershel smiled.

"Emma rotation is the most important… If you want full use of your foot again you will do this…"

"I can't rotate it myself…" she said shaking her head. She wasn't sure if it was because she was too injured or because her mind knew how much pain it would cause and refused to allow the rotation to occur.

"Let me help… Ready?"

"I don't think fuck no answers that question completely."

"Here we go… One…" She cringed as he slowly rotated her foot. "Two…"

"Mother fucker…" She said her jaw clenching as her ankle throbbed.

"Three…"

"Stop stop…"

"Deep breaths Emma…" Hershel coached. "Four…" her fists balled. "Five." He let go of her foot and she felt like punching him.

"That fucking kills!" She yelled as Hershel shook an ice pack to get it to cool.

"We'll tape this to your ankle…" He said as he set the ice against her ankle and she hissed in more pain.

"Jesus Hershel!"

"I know I'm sorry." He said as he let go of her foot now that he ice was tapped. "You want to get on both feet quick though and this is what it's going to take."

"How long until I can stop doing this?"

"Maybe a month."

"A month?" she asked. "That's not quick enough."

"That's very quick." Hershel said with a smile. "You need patience."

"I hate patience." He smiled as he walked over to a shelf of supplies.

"So… Did you find anything else in here but wrapping and those ice packs?"

"A few things… Some bandages, more wrapping, some disinfectant crème not a lot but some, then a safe."

"A safe?" Emma asked and he opened a closet door to show her. "Not sure what's inside I can't get it open."

"Medication will be inside." She said. "Mark my words."

"Then we should get this open…"

"We really should I'll get T-dog to bring some tools in, see if we can't break it open."

"Take it easy on that foot." Hershel said.

"I will…" She said with a smile as she headed off with the use of her crutches.


	17. Bell Tower Tryst

AN: people have been asking what songs do you write too and here are a few I used for this chapter, doesn't really go with the story but I'm obsessed with them right now.

For Emma: Madelyn Bailey cover of Blue jeans by Lena Del Rey / Ingrid Michaelson Sort of / Halestorm Misery/ Halestorm Freak like me / Grace Potter and the Nocturnes Paris (ooh la la) / Astroid Galaxy Tour Golden Age

For Daryl: My Darkest Days Porn star dancing (idk why) / Ed Sheeran A-team / John Mayer Heart Break warfare / Hot Chille Rea Bleed / White Stripes Seven Nation Army / Steve Vai Alien Love Secrets / Think Twice Eve 6

For them as a couple: Brad Paisley Whiskey Lullaby / Steve Vai For the love of god / He is We All about us / Harry Conick Jr. Recipe for making love the live version

So that's it for right now hope that answers peoples questions! Now onto the story!

-o-

Emma smiled as she looked over the fire at the group. Carol had cooked up the chili they had found the day before, and the food seemed to lift every ones spirits. People were laughing and smiling as they ate. Even Rick and Lori were conversing. How everyone was acting reminded Emma a lot of how they had acted back on the farm before everything went to hell there.

"Is it good?" Emma asked looking to Daryl.

"Best meal I've had in a while, hell of a lot better than squirrel."

"I like how you cook squirrel." Emma said nudging him and he smiled as he looked her over.

"You didn't eat much." He said.

"Oh no I did, I had seconds and everything." She said with a smile.

"How's your ankle?"

"Good, Hershel gave me some aspirin so the swelling has gone down."

"That's good, how long until you're a hundred percent?"

"He says a month I bet I can do it in two weeks."

"Hey…" She looked to him to see he had a serious expression. "Don't push yourself too hard… Take the time you need." She nodded before her eyes glanced over at Glenn.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking her over.

"Why is Glenn giving us that creepy smile?" Daryl looked over to see indeed the young man was smiling just a little too much.

_Could he be more obvious? _Daryl wondered.

"You know I was thinking I could take watch tonight." Glenn suddenly said.

"You take watch?" Rick asked.

"Sure… I mean Daryl has been doing it none stop he deserves a break seeing as he's also going hunting tomorrow."

"I guess that's true…" Rick said.

"I'll take watch with you man." T-dog said to Glenn who nodded.

"You want to go for a walk?" Daryl asked Emma.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Where you two off too?" Carol asked as Daryl helped Emma onto her feet.

"Going for a walk." Emma said.

"Be careful on that foot." Rick said… "And stick inside the school."

"Will do pops." She said and Rick smiled as he watched the two off. Emma smiled as she and Daryl walked into the school. There was something different about him. The air had seemed to change between them somehow. She looked at him to see his eyes were dodging around his hand on his crossbow the whole time.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked as she eyed him.

"Everything's fine."

"You sure? You seem… I don't know… A little on edge."

"I'm just looking out for you making sure there aren't walkers lying in the shadows waiting to pounce on your pretty head."

"My hero." She said with a cheeky look and he smiled as he nudged her. "So what was with Glenn? You saw that kind of creepy look right? Maybe it wasn't creepy… It was more of a I-know-something-you-don't-know look."

"No idea…" he said.

"So where's this walk taking us? You don't usually go walking about without a plan."

"Honestly I just wanted to get some time away with from everyone else." He said with a shrug and Emma smiled.

"They have kind of been lurking a bit close lately…"

"They used to leave us alone all of a sudden they know we're together and they stick close to make sure I'm being good to you…"

"I don't think that's why they're sticking close." Emma said looking to Daryl to see he had a glare set in his gaze.

"That is why." He muttered.

"They don't know you like I do… They haven't seen the nicer side all they see is the shot gun wielding crossbow towing hillbilly you put across." He looked to her. "Don't say you don't act more hick then you are because we both know you do… I don't know why you want them to underestimate you but I respect the decision… Still… That exterior leaves little room for other things such as trust…"

"You trust me." He said looking to her.

"Again you've let me see the true you."

"You trusted me before that Emma…"

"You saved my life down in that creek… Of course I trusted you."

"Still I don't like how they're acting…" He said.

"They seem to support us though…"

"I guess…" He muttered as he pulled his crossbow higher up on his shoulder.

"We just need some space from them… Maybe we'll move our sleeping quarters to a classroom of our own… I mean Glenn and Maggie have one, so do Rick and Lori."

"Maybe that's what we need…" He said looking to her to see she was smiling softly at him. "Let's go this way…" he turned down another hallway and Emma smiled as she followed him. Daryl sighed as he walked. He had gotten things together earlier and gone up to the bell tower and set everything up. Now he just had to find a way to get up there.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I found this place on my rounds, it's kind of nice. Has a good view…" He said awkwardly.

"Is it the bell tower?" She asked with a smile as she looked to him.

"Uhm… Yeah actually…" He said in surprise.

"You know I always wanted to go up there as a kid but I could never find the entrance."

"Well I found it… We could go up… If you want..."

"Sure, lead the way." She said with an excited look. They walked a few feet down the hallway and stopped at a plain door.

"Through here…" He said opening the door. Emma tilted her head as he held it open. They hadn't just gone for a walk; he had planned to go here. She smiled softly as she walked through the doorway to find a spiral staircase.

"This is going to be hard with my crutches…"

"I could carry you."

"No its okay I'll manage it'll be good for me…" She said with a smile as she headed up the spiral stair case Daryl leading the way as they walked. "So you just happened on this place huh?"

"Uhm… Yeah." Daryl cringed. He didn't like lying to Emma even if it was a white lie. The truth was that Glenn had told him where to go. They reached the very top and Daryl slowly opened the door and held it open.

"Why thank you sir." Emma said laying her southern belle accent on particularly thick. Daryl smiled as he gave a small bow which she laughed softly at. As Emma walked in she slowly came to a stop. Set up around the room were different lanterns which gave the red wood room a light romantic glow. Her eyes then travelled down to blankets and pillows which were set up like a bed. She slowly moved into the room as a hollow feeling filled her stomach and her eyes caught sight of a familiar box sitting by the pillows. She took a breath for a moment before slowly turning and facing him. "What's going on here?" She asked softly as she leaned against a table and set her crutches aside.

"I just thought we could get away together…" He said as he shut the door.

"With condoms?" She asked her voice shaking more then she liked. Daryl looked to the box sitting by the blankets before slowly looking to Emma whose arms were crossed in front of her chest. "Did you bring me up here to sleep with me?"

"Uhm…" He scratched the back of his head as he tried not to make eye contact with her.  
"It was… An option."

"An option?" She asked. "Are you serious?"

"I brought us up here to have some time together; I brought the condoms just in case." He explained quickly as he motioned to the offensive box.

"You brought the condoms just in case or did you bring the condoms because you wanted sex?"

"I tried…" He shook his head trying to stop himself from speaking. "To make things comfortable for you." She slowly looked to him to see he had averted his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have brought those. I don't know what I was thinking. Glenn was spouting all this stuff about him and Maggie and I don't know what I was thinking… I'll pack it all up…" He moved to pick up the blankets. Emma limped over and set her hand on Daryl's stopping him from picking up the items. He slowly stood up straight and faced her.

"I appreciate the blankets…" She said quietly. He looked her over as the soft light of the lanterns illuminated her porcelain skin.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" He said again.

"I'm not upset… Maybe a little taken aback… I didn't expect a box of condoms to just be sitting out." She said with a small smile her heart starting to slow down from the unexpected expectations.

"I didn't think that part through very well…" he kicked the box out of sight and Emma smiled as Daryl looked to her.

"You know you were my first real kiss... Right?" She asked and he wondered why she was inquiring.

"Yeah…" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"So then you probably know that… I've never… Uhm… Had the need to even think about condoms if you get what I'm trying to say." He thought about it for a moment. "I'm a virgin Daryl." He looked to her.

"Oh." He said genuinely surprised.

"You didn't figure this out?"

"I… Wasn't thinking about it... To be honest…"

"It's not that I'm closed off to it, I just never really got the chance." He nodded. "So when I came in here and saw the blankets and the mood lighting and the big box of condoms I got… Jumpy."

"I can understand that." He said.

"I don't even know how that works… I mean I know how it works clearly I do I've delivered babies I just mean… I don't know what I mean…" She laughed nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Wait you never thought about us having sex?"

"What?" he asked blinking.

"Before you said you hadn't thought about us having sex."

"I didn't really say that… I said I wasn't thinking about the possibility that you were… How you are."

"You make it sound like it's bad." She said her eyebrows knitting instantly.

"I don't mean to…" He said. "I just figured you know you had... I mean most girls do by your age."

"It's not like there's something wrong with me…" She said quickly. "I just never got the chance."

"Well a lot has happened." He said and she slowly nodded as she looked away.

"So…" She mustered all of her courage. "You've gotten the chance?" She asked.

"Many times." He said his hands slipping into the back of his pockets. "If it helps they meant nothing… I was just doing it because it was what was expected."

"What was expected?" She asked with a smile.

"My old man started hassling me about it when I was around twelve…" He leaned against a desk. "Started to say things like you good for nothing son of bitch can't even get your dick wet."

"That's vile." Emma said and Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah well that's the kind of guy he was… So to shut him up I slept with this girl from my middle school in the janitors closet…"

"Do you remember her name?"

"Mindy Mindles… I only know it because it was written on the bathroom stalls of every boys restroom."

"I see… Not a very meaningful first time." He just shrugged and Emma looked around her hands slipping into her back pockets as she rocked back onto her feet.

"This isn't happening tonight is it?" She looked to him with a smile before laughing.

"What made you want to do this Daryl? I mean you've never been in a rush before…"

"Something Glenn said." he muttered.

"What did Glenn say?" She asked

"He said that I was crazy to wait because I could die tomorrow."

"He's more likely to die tomorrow then you are." He laughed before looking to her to see she was smiling as she limped over to him. "Daryl…" she set her hands on his chest. "Color me old fashioned but I don't want the reason for my first time to be because I might die tomorrow…" He nodded as he rested his hands on her hips. "I don't want to rush things… Understand?"

"I do." He said. "But if either us get our asses chomped I'm gunna be mighty angry I missed out." She laughed softly.

"Well if it's me who gets chomped you'll be able to get me back by shooting me in the head." He shook his head as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Don't say that…" He said so quietly she nearly didn't hear him. Emma looked over his serious expression before she moved forward and kissed him lightly. He ran his fingers through her hair for a moment before stopping at the back of her neck and moving forward. She smiled softly as he captured her lips with his in a slow heated kiss. When he suddenly lifted her up into the air she couldn't help but laugh as he turned and set her down on the desk so she could get off her feet.

"I want you comfortable…"

Emma slowly moved her hands up Daryl's chest before pushing his jacket off his shoulders and letting it drop lazily to the ground. As his mouth moved with hers, she slowly undid the buttons of his grey shirt. Daryl's hands slid down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled away before lifting it off her body. He looked over her porcelain body for a long moment. She seemed so much more petite in her clothes stick thin thanks to a lack of food and nutrients. It turned out it was the opposite. She had flawless curves. Delicate but womanly.

"You're eyes are wondering a bit too long…" She said quietly. "You're making me nervous that you don't like what you see." He smiled as he raised his eyes to hers and his arms encircled her completely.

"It would be impossible that I wouldn't like what I see…"

"Are you saying I'm pretty Mr. Dixon?" He smiled at her cheeky look.

"I guess you're okay…" She laughed.

"What a charmer."

"Got your shirt off didn't I?"

"Got yours off first." He looked down to see his shirt was gone and looked to Emma to see she was smiling.

"I'm so sly you didn't even notice." She smiled as he moved forward and kissed her. Emma let her hands slide down his chest. She could feel every muscle ripple under her touch. This was the closest she had ever been to a man and she had to admit it was an exhilarating experience. She was nervous, and excited all at the same time.

Daryl slowly pushed her back on the desk and she smiled as she felt his mouth move away from hers. His lips trailed across her jaw line to her neck. She had imagined that Daryl would be somewhat of a rough lover. Quick to get to his gratification and hers. Instead he was quite kind, his hands moving over her in a slow near gentle manner.

His hands slowly moved over her breasts and down her body. He had never felt such smooth skin in his life. It was like velvet, maybe even silk, though his fingers had never come into contact with either, he imagined they were as smooth as her skin was under his touch. His hands halted at her belt and with every ounce of bravery he possessed he quickly undid it and pulled it from her jeans. He looked to her slowly to see she didn't resist in fact she had the softest expression he had ever seen on her features.

Emma slowly sat up making Daryl stand up straight. She let her hands move to his belt buckle and quickly undid it before pulling it from his jeans and tossing it aside. She smiled softly as her arms moved around his neck and she wrapped a legs around his body. With one movement of her hips she had turned him completely around so he was sitting on the desk. He smiled as he watched her climb on top of him gently straddling him.

"Martial arts, it's not just for self-defense…" She said with a shrug and he smiled as his hands roamed up her back slowly before his head bowed towards her chest and he kissed each of her collar bones. Emma leaned her head back as her eyes drifted closed. She could feel his mouth roaming across her chest before traveling back to her lips. Daryl slowly moved his hand through her hair as his eyes looked over her face.

"You know I care about you right?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do…"

"I would do anything for you Emma." He said with a serious look. "Anything."

"I'd do anything for you…" She said with a soft smile.

"It's more than that though… I'd kill for you."

"You already have Daryl." She said with a kind expression.

"I'm not saying what I'm trying to say." He said and she could see he was getting frustrated with himself.

"Daryl… You don't have to force it." She said as his arms moved around her.

"You need to know how I feel…"

"I know how you feel…" She said softly as his hand cupped her cheek.

"It doesn't mean anything if I don't say it." She moved forward and kissed him.

"The feeling is there… That means something…" She said softly before her arms moved around his neck and her body pressed against his. He moved his arms around her as his mouth crashed against hers. He stood up and she wrapped her arms around his waist out of instinct. It had all started out innocent, but the passion had made itself known, and now there was no denying it. He carried her over to the blankets and laid her down gently as he simultaneously kicked his boots off.

Emma felt as though electricity was shooting between their bodies. There was a connection between them there was no denying it. Anytime his hands roamed over her skin heat would ignite beneath it. His arms encircled her body causing her back to arch as he rolled across the blankets. Emma smiled as she moved on top of him and he sat up his hands roaming up her back. His mouth moved against hers as he un did the clasp of her bra. She pulled away from him as he removed the lacey cloth from her body and tossed it aside. Emma waited for his eyes to move down. Waited for him to check her out. He was a guy after all. Never once did he though. Instead he pulled her close to his body and cupped her cheek.

"Emma…"

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I-." Three knocks sounded on the door and Emma sighed.

"Occupodo mother fuckers!" Emma yelled and Daryl couldn't help but laugh as he bowed his head into her chest.

"Sorry!" Glenn yelled and they heard Maggie.

"You know I'm getting real sick of people interrupting us…"

"He was the one who suggested this place, they must have thought we would be gone by now." Daryl said looking at the door. He slowly looked to Emma to see she was smiling softly.

"You were saying?" Emma asked. "Before they knocked?"

"I…" his jaw clenched as he looked her over. "I… I don't remember…" She slowly nodded.

"Okay…" she cupped his cheek. "Okay…" he moved forward and kissed her and she smiled. Her arms encircled his neck as he deepened the kiss. Daryl ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip. She slowly let her mouth open and moaned softly when his tongue moved against hers. He spun her around and laid her on her back as his mouth feverishly moved over her flawless body. His hands went down to her pants and he instantly halted.

"Go ahead." Emma said before he could move his hands away. He looked her over for a long moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Daryl… Go ahead…" he slowly moved away and backed up to her feet where he slowly removed her studded boots. He tossed them aside before pulling off her one sock, the other foot still wrapped from her injury. He looked over her foot for a moment and smiled down at her painted toes.

"How'd you manage this?" he asked holding up her foot and she laughed.

"That's between us I don't want the other girls getting jealous." She said and he smiled as he kissed her foot affectionately before moving back over her body and unbuttoning her jeans. He quickly pulled them away and Emma smiled as he tossed them aside.

She was nearly completely exposed and the realization made her cover her face. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and she could feel her cheeks flaring red. Daryl moved over her body and pulled her hands down from her face.

"It's alright…" He said kissing her knuckles.

"I'm fine…" She said with a smile and a nod. "I'm fine."

"Emma…"

"Daryl I'm fine… I swear…" He nodded as he captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. Any nervousness she had at that moment slipped away with his embrace. As he kissed her neck he could feel her pulse flying against his lips. He knew she wasn't scared, mainly because it was impossible for Emma to be scared. There was a difference between fear and nerves. She was definitely nervous and he didn't blame her. She bridged her hips towards him and he groaned as she moved against him in the most enticing of ways. Her hand moved down his chest and moved over the bulge in his jeans.

"Emma…" He groaned. "You don't know what you're doing to me…"

"I have a pretty good idea…" She said as with one hand she un did the top button of his jeans.

"Emma…" his head bowed to her shoulder as he felt her hand slip down into his pants slowly. "Emma… Emma stop…"

"Why?" she asked softly as he pulled away to look at her.

"Because I don't want to start something that can't be finished, from both sides."

"Who says it wouldn't be finished?" She asked and he looked her over. "One more thing you haven't noticed." She looked to her left and he glanced over to see the box of condoms. He quickly looked to her in surprise.

"Emma…"

"Why not?" She asked with a shrug.

"Do you really want your first time to be a why not?"

"It's not a why not…" She said. "It's a I want this…"

"You want this?" he asked. "You're sure?" he asked. "I thought you said that you didn't want your first time to be because you might die tomorrow?" She moved forward and kissed him lightly.

"This isn't about me maybe dying tomorrow…" She said softly. "It's about us… Connecting… On a whole different level."

"Are you ready for that level?" She smiled softly as she cupped his cheek.

"You asking me that question… It makes me think I am…" She said softly and he moved forward his mouth moving against hers passionately.

"Okay…" he said pulling away just barely that his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Okay…" He said with a nod and she smiled softly as he captured her lips with his once more. His hand moved down her body slowly before it rested against her lace boy shorts. He dragged them down her legs slowly before tossing them aside. As he moved back over her body he kicked off his own jeans. His mouth moved to her neck as his pelvis dropped to hers.

Emma took a deep breath as her eyes snapped open, he was naked. Completely. She felt silly at that moment to think he wouldn't be. That's how it worked after all. You had to get naked. She just didn't think he would be naked so fast. His mouth moved to her neck and she let her eyes drift close as she tried to relax.

Her heart was flying she could feel it beating away in her chest. Her chest rose quickly with nervous breaths. She was anxious, this was a new experience, she didn't know what she was doing, or how to even do it. But that didn't mean she didn't want it. She did completely. This wasn't like how it was with Jeremy. Where she was being forced. She wasn't being forced upon her. She wanted to be with Daryl. She wanted it more than anything.

She moaned softly as she felt his hand move down to the most sensitive of areas. His thumb flicked against her and her hips bridged up out of instinct. Her eyes drifted closed as Daryl kissed her neck. She could feel the want, throbbing from deep within her. Pulsating begging to be taken care of. Just when she felt she couldn't take any more teasing she heard the sound of a ripping wrapper. Her hands set on his chest as he pulled away and looked to her. Before he could ask she smiled.

"I'm sure." She said and he nodded as he kissed her gently.

"Take a breath…" he said and Emma nodded as her breath hitched in her throat. As he placed himself between her legs she willed her knees not to shake from either nervousness or anticipation. She took a deep breath as he slowly entered her filling her up inch by inch. Her eyes shut tightly as a pocket of pain popped from deep within. She bowed her head into his shoulder before making a slight pained noise.

"Emma…" He said quickly.

"It's fine…" she said softly. "Keep going…"

She was tight, and he had expected it. Still it was near intolerable nearly bringing him to the edge before he even began. He took a shaky breath, he was nervous now. It was her first time, she must have had expectations, he worried he wouldn't be able to meet those desires. He continued to move inside her until he got as deep as he could. He slowly pulled out and closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure overcame him.

He began to pump into her slowly, and after a few minutes he realized how quiet she was. Before he could pull back and check to see if she was okay he heard a slow moan escape her. It was one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard and it willed him to push into her harder and deeper than before.

Emma arched against him as her hands gripped onto his shoulders. The pain she had felt in the beginning was now completely forgotten. Every time he pumped into her she felt more and more pleasure build down deep within herself. With every moment that passed their touches became more heated and rushed. Their bodies crashed against one another as their moans mixed together.

Daryl groaned as he let his hand slide over her breast and wrap around her body. She arched against him. Her head lolled back as he slid against one of her sweetest spots. She could feel it building with in her. The pleasure was nearly becoming too much. Her eyes closed tightly as her hand slid down to his chest. Daryl's hand moved to her cheek as his mouth crashed against hers. He couldn't help but groan into her mouth as he felt himself nearing the edge.

He moved into her faster and faster as his pleasure built and built. He let his hand roam into her hair as his head bowed into her shoulder. Every time he crashed into her a loud moan escaped her. Daryl took a hold of her hands and pushed them up above her head. Her body suddenly arched against his as she let out a loud hot moan. Daryl eyes shut tightly as he felt himself lose absolute control and come deep within her body.

He took a few deep breaths as he bowed his head against her chest before slowly pulling out of her. Emma's eyes shut tightly as a sharp pain hit her. After a long moment the pain subsided and she took a deep breath as Daryl rolled off of her. She felt empty now and she honestly missed the feeling of his body melding with hers. She stared up at the bells above them for a long moment before she felt herself get covered by a blanket. Daryl's arms moved around her slowly and he gently pulled her to his body.

He waited for her to say something. But she never did. She was quiet as she breathed softly at his side. He let his hand move up and down her shoulder lightly. He was worried he had done something wrong. He worried that he had gotten lost in his own pleasure and might have neglected hers. Above most he was worried that he might have hurt her. There had been some blood on the condom after all. He slowly looked down to see Emma staring up at the bells of the tower.

"Emma…"

"Mhm?" She asked softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's… Good…" She answered quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…" She said with a small smile.

"You're not talking a whole lot…"

"I'm enjoying the moment." She said softly as she moved closer to him her knee resting over his leg.

"I didn't hurt you did I? He asked.

"It hurt a little bit in the beginning but after it was fine…"

"Fine?" She smiled softly.

"It was amazing…" she looked to him with a soft expression and smiled as he set a hand on top of her head. With his thumb he brushed away strand of hair from her eyes.

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

"I never really had any to be honest…" She said softly. "I can honestly say though that I haven't felt this relaxed and content in a long time." She laughed softly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said his arms completely encircling her. "I don't want to get up…"

"I don't think I actually can get up." She admitted quietly and silence fell over them for a long moment before both burst into laughter before they relaxed against each other.

"Hey Emma?" Daryl asked after a long moment.

"Yeah Daryl?"

"I love you." She smiled softly as she looked to him to see he had an intense gaze.

"I know Daryl…" He relaxed instantly. "I love you too." She moved forward and kissed him. A knock sounded and Emma looked to the door.

"Are you guys done yet?" They heard Glenn ask. Emma jumped as an Arrow slammed into the door. She looked to Daryl to see he was holding his crossbow. "Sorry Daryl!" Emma laughed as she pushed the crossbow down.

"Idiot." Daryl muttered and the sound of Emma laughing made him smile. "I say we sleep up here and make them pay."

"I'm all for it." She said her head resting against his chest.

"Night Emma…"

"Good night Daryl…" She said softly as her body relaxed into his more then ever.


	18. Mouth Feeding

Daryl didn't sleep that night. Instead he watched over Emma as she slept soundly in his arms. He couldn't help but watch her in awe. Never once did he ever think he would be lying naked comfortably with a woman on a pile of blankets in a romantically lit room. It had never been his style to pull romance, but with Emma he wanted to. He wanted to be the kind of man who was romantic and passionate he wanted to because that was the kind of man she deserved.

Before he met her, he was a hillbilly who spit on the ground and ate squirrel raw, guts and all. Now though he was a man who opened doors for women. Never spit on the ground in front of women. And always cooked squirrel before he ate it. He never knew he could make such bounds and leaps. Just months ago he would have never thought himself the type of man who could wait for his squirrel to cook thoroughly.

Emma had made him patient. Emma had made him compassionate. Emma had done all these things and more and yet took no credit. He tried to tell her what kind of man he was before her, and she refused to believe him.

"_I only started being heroic when you came around." He had told her. _

"_Oh bullshit." He looked to her. "When they left your brother hand cuffed in the middle of walker mania that is Atlanta you went back and looked for him…" _

"_I didn't save him though." _

"_Because he wasn't there… That doesn't mean you going into that hell hole wasn't heroic… Because it was…. Besides Glenn told me how you tried to save him when he was kidnapped, so you still ended up doing something pretty heroic… And by the way saving someone from death isn't the only way you can be heroic… Feeding a bunch of hungry people is also heroic. So you were never some dumb hick whose only value was hunting, you were a hero the whole time… You just couldn't see it…"_

She _could_ see it though. She could see it and she could bring it out in him. When she was around he wanted to hunt his best. Act his best. Be his best. He had never wanted to be that way with anyone. As he stared down at the woman in his arms he couldn't believe how lucky he was. There was this beautiful perfect powerful woman and she had chosen him to be at her side.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked quietly as he pushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes. She murmured softly in her sleep as she draped an arm around his body. He smiled as he took her hand in his and looked it over. She had such soft delicate hands for a woman who kicked so much ass. He smiled softly as his arms moved further around her and his chin rested atop her head.

The sun was rising, he could see the light shining through the shutters onto the walls. She would be waking soon. Like clockwork every morning at first light her eyes would open and she would be ready for the day to come. He felt her shift in her sleep before she slowly stretched and opened her eyes.

"Daryl?" She asked softly.

"I'm here."

"What time is it?"

"Well according to that clock on the wall it has been 3 in the morning all night." She laughed softly as she looked to it.

"Then I can probably go back to sleep." She said.

"You could."

"No I have to get up… We have inventory to do today…" She slowly sat up the covers falling away from her body as she did. Daryl let his eyes roam over her as a beam of sunlight illuminated her skin as she dressed. "Besides if I don't get down to the washroom Beth will use all the hot water that's been boiled. I love the girl but she's spoiled when it comes to things like bathing."

"Too much time on the farm with warm showers."

"Very true…" She clasped her bra. She looked around for a long moment. "Have you seen my shirt?" She turned and looked to him to see he was holding it out for her. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she took it and pulled it on. As she stood up Daryl began to get dressed as well. She limped over to her boots and pulled on her socks before slowly slipping her feet down into her boots. Daryl handed her, her belt which she slid into her jeans and fashioned. She looked at her reflection in one of the windows and smiled, she didn't look bad. Not all. One of the reasons she had gotten dressed so quick was because she was afraid she had looked horrid.

"You ready to face the world?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"I wish we could stay up here all day if that answers your question…"

"We could but Rick would come a knocking."

"I guess you're right." She said turning to face him. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek before kissing her deeply.

"We can come back tonight if you want…" he said.

"I wish but you'll be having to take watch tonight because you skipped it last night."

"Damn your right…"

"I'll stay up with you though I'm not much for combat but I'm pretty good for company." She said before kissing him.

"Alright sounds like a plan." He said as he picked up his crossbow. He walked over to the door and opened it up for her.

"Thank you…" She said with a smile as she headed down the spiral stair case.

"Watch your crutches Emma I don't want you to fall…" he said as he pulled his arrow from the door and tucked it into his weapon.

"It's easier going down then up…" Emma said as she reached the bottom. They walked out of the room before heading down a long hallway. Emma glanced over at Daryl and smiled softly. She had figured after having sex with some one that things would change either for better or worse. But everything seemed the same between her and Daryl. They had returned back to their routine like nothing had transpired the night before. They had said they loved each other and everything yet nothing had changed. She had to admit, she was grateful.

"Your birthday is coming up right?" He asked pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah it is… A few days from now actually… I'm thinking it's either Wednesday or Thursday. I've lost count of dates but I know it's in this general time."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked.

"Eat cake." She said with a shrug. "But that's a long shot… So I'd actually just like to have a quiet evening… No walkers… No trouble… Just quiet… Like last night."

"We weren't that quiet." She laughed softly as he shot her smirk.

"You make a sound observation dear sir but you know what I mean."

"I do…" He said. "I think I'll go hunting, try and catch you something big like a doe or something. We'll have ourselves a hearty birthday feast."

"You're too good to me." She said as they reached the common living area. "You're going hunting today right?" She asked as some people emerged from their sleeping quarters.

"Yeah with T-dog."

"You be a right side careful..."

"You worried about me?" he asked and she smiled.

"About you? No… I just want to make sure I have my birthday feast is all." he laughed quietly.

"I'll be careful I promise."

"Good…" she kissed his cheek before turning towards the wash room. "I'll see you later."

"See you later…" He said with a smile as she disappeared through the door. Emma slowly came to a stop to see Lori Beth Carol and Maggie all smiling like fools as they looked at her.

"What?" Emma asked and they all started laughing.

Daryl slowly turned to see Rick, T-dog, and Glenn. They were smiling as they looked him over. Daryl's jaw clenched as he shifted on his feet and moved his crossbow in front.

"Are going hunting or not?" Daryl asked before walking off and they laughed.

Emma smiled softly as she took off her shirt and walked over to the wash bin that he girls were sitting around.

"Sooooo…" Maggie said.

"So?" Emma asked as she dipped a rag into the water and ran it over her arms.

"So… What happened? You two were alone in there all night." Maggie said.

"Yeah what happened?" Beth asked with big girlish eyes.

"Did you guys…" Emma looked to Carol. "Consummate?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Oh that's a yes!" Maggie said.

"A lady never tells."

"That's a hell yes." Beth said and they all burst into laughter.

"What was it like?" Maggie asked.

"I said I wasn't talking about this… It's between Daryl and I…" Emma said Shyly as she ringed out her rag into a separate bin before dipping it into the fresh water once more.

"But it's your first time you always have girl talk about your first time." Lori said her hand over her growing stomach.

"I've never once heard this rule." Emma said with a smile.

"I talked to my girlfriends after my first time." Carol said.

"Same here." Maggie said.

"I know I'll talk about it." Beth said.

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on you have to tell at least me." Beth said making Emma look to her. "So I know what to expect I mean it was your first time after all. Please? So I have no surprises…"

"For educational reasons only…" Emma said and they all nodded. "What is said doesn't leave this room."

"That's without saying." Lori stated. For the next hour Emma filled them in on what had happened. She left out the intimate of details, but told the highlights for the sake of Beth's education.

"Sounds very scientific." Lori said.

"I said I was giving the academic version…" Emma said with a smile.

"That sounds sticky…" Beth said and they all smiled. "Was there any romance?"

"Of course." Emma said with a smile. "Before, during, and definitely afterwards…" Emma had a soft expression.

"What happened afterwards?" Maggie asked.

"Daryl after we had scared you and Glenn off… He had his arms around me and he said it."

"Said what?" Carol asked.

"He said Hey Emma… I asked yeah Daryl… And he said… I love you."

"Just like that he said he loved you?" Lori asked.

"No grand statement just I love you?" Maggie asked.

"If you know Daryl… Then you know what a grand statement those three words are… It was so perfect the way he said it…" She smiled softly. "So perfect."

"How romantic…" Beth said with starry eyes.

"Yeah…" Emma said looking to the younger girl.

"Did you say it back?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I said that I knew and that I loved him as well."

"You knew?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I mean he wouldn't even have to say it to me… I'm still surprised he did… That's big for him."

-o-

"So…" Daryl eyed Glenn who had decided to tag along with him and T-dog. "You and Emma-."

"Is none of your concern." Daryl said spitting off to the side.

"Oh come on man…" T-dog said. "You two did it we know you did now give up the details."

"Was she not good?" Glenn asked at his silence.

"She was amazing." Daryl said with a stern point.

"Hey I'm not insulting you… It's just normally guys talk about these things unless it was bad."

"What's it like having a warrior woman in the sack?" T-dog asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on man I haven't had a piece of ass in longer then I'd like to say…" T-dog said.

"Yeah for T-dogs sake." Glenn said.

"We had sex." Daryl muttered.

"And?" They asked.

"And that's it what are we fucking girlfriends?" Daryl asked.

"At least tell us is she wild?" T-dog asked.

"It was her first time no she wasn't wild."

"Wait." Glenn and T-dog stopped making Daryl look to them. "She's a virgin?" Glenn asked.

"No fucking way." Daryl stayed silent. "Holy shit. That's nuts man. That's a gift right there." T-dog said.

"I've never had a virgin…" Glenn said.

"Neither have I." T-dog said. "We probably won't ever I mean they were like the first ones to get chomped on."

"Maybe that's how Emma has survived so much, her virgin magic powers." Glenn said as they continued to walk.

"It's like in horror films the virgin lives... Shit now that she's had sex she's probably gunna up and die." T-dog said and he and Glenn laughed. Daryl rolled his eyes as his eyes went back down to the ground to continue tracking.

"So what's it like having a virgin?" Glenn asked honestly interested.

"It's tight." Was all Daryl said. "Kind of warm…" he added still concentrating on his job. "There was some blood but I didn't mind."

"Man after being what we've been through a little bit of blood is a blessing then the amounts we see." T-dog said.

"So did you last long I mean it's been a long time, I know with Maggie I was kind of a minute man…" They looked to him. "I'm not ashamed." Glenn said. "It had been forever."

"I lasted just fine." Daryl muttered going back to the trail. "We were rolling around those sheets for at least a good forty five… The foreplay was longer than that."

"My man." T-dog said clapping him on his back in congratulations. "Think she'll let you hit it again soon?"

"Yeah I think so." He said. "Now shut up, we're coming up on some boar." They instantly went silent.

-o-

Emma smiled as she looked over their inventoried items. It had taken near all day but they had gotten house set up. Before Emma thought nothing had changed. But in truth it had, every few minutes she was glancing over her shoulder hoping to see Daryl back from the hunt safe and sound. She never used to be so worried about him before.

"We did a good job huh?" Beth asked.

"I think we did a very good job… So good that we should have some more chili for dinner." Emma said looking to Carol who laughed.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Oh man it's really organized." Lori said as she walked in with Maggie, they had just dried the clothes for the week.

"Beth did the heavy lifting I pointed at things." Emma said with a smile.

"She's lying she was moving around like a rocket despite that foot." Beth said. "Which by the way dad wants me to remind you to do your exercises."

"Sadist…" Emma muttered and the women smiled.

"Hey guys." They turned to see Glenn walking in. He stopped by Maggie and kissed her cheek.

"Is Daryl back?" Emma asked.

"Sure is." He said with a smile. "He's with Rick and T-dog cleaning the boar we caught it's a baby but it should feed us all."

"Nice we'll get some protein tonight." Lori said.

"Oh I brought these for you." Glenn said walking over to Emma with a bottle of Aspirin.

"What's this?" She asked taking the bottle.

"Oh I thought… I don't know you might be cramping…" He said discreetly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You know it being your first time." He went to walk away and Emma grabbed a hold of his wrist making him turn.

"Here we go…" Lori said her jaw clenching from the tension that was about to explode throughout the camp.

"How would you know I had sex last night and it was my first time?" She asked with a deadly look.

"Uhm…" He blinked. "I… Guessed?" Emma let go of him as her eyes rested on Daryl who had walked in.

"We're going to eat great tonight looks like your birthday bash is coming a bit early." He said looking to Emma with a smile. Instantly his expression faded when he saw the look in her eyes. "Everything okay?" He asked looking around. Emma instantly brushed past him out of the room. "Emma?" He asked and she didn't stop. "Emma?" He asked again.

"Not cool Daryl." Maggie said as she bumped past him. "Emma wait!" She followed her into the washroom.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked looking to the others.

"You don't kiss and tell you asshole." Beth said surprising him. "Or have sex and tell your stupid guy friends." She brushed past both Glenn and Daryl as Lori and Carol made their exit as well.

"What the fuck did you do?" Daryl asked turning to Glenn who slowly moved back from his deadly glare.

"I… I… I." Daryl grabbed a hold of his shirt and Glenn laugh nervously. "I was worried that she might be in pain like cramps so I brought her a bottle of aspirin." He said so quickly Daryl nearly didn't catch every word. "She asked me why I would think she would have cramps and I said it was because she had her first time and then she asked me how I would know that and she realized you told me…" Daryl pushed him back before quickly leaving the room. "Shit…" Glenn said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's gone." Carol said as Daryl approached the wash room.

"Where'd she go off too?" He asked.

"She just went off…" Maggie said walking out of the washroom. "You should let her blow off some steam… She's pretty angry."

"You have no clue where she went?" Daryl asked.

"None." Carol said.

"Great." He instantly went off to find her.

"You should leave her alone!" Lori called seeing him rush off.

-o-

Daryl looked all over the school and had found no trace of Emma. He had searched high and low all day long and she was nowhere in sight. It was as if she had just disappeared. He walked down the hallway feeling like an idiot. He didn't know Glenn would pull what he pulled. He hadn't even meant to tell T-dog and Glenn what had happened but they wouldn't shut up and he was trying to put food on the campfire for everyone. He found Rick Carol and Lori standing where he and Emma usually slept.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked as he walked to them.

"Emma's stuff is gone." Carol said with a fearful look.

"What?" he looked to see her bags were missing.

"She must have doubled back and grabbed them." Rick said.

"You think she left?" Daryl asked. "After something like this?"

"You make it sound like its small trust me it's not." Lori said with an angry look.

"She wouldn't run off."

"Daryl she has runaway tendencies." Rick said. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Nice to know what you think of me." Emma said walking over.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked.

"I was adding my stuff to inventory." She said tossing her bags down beside Daryl's. "I had some things that could be used by the group."

"I looked everywhere for you." Daryl said and she looked to him. "You weren't with the inventory…"

"I guess you didn't look hard enough." She said before walking off with her crutches.

"Emma." Daryl walked after her and she didn't stop. "Emma." He said louder. He sighed heavily when once more she ignored him. "Emma stop." He said moving in front of her. "Now I didn't mean to tell them what happened…"

"Oh please you probably just loved bragging." She said brushing past him. "Guess what boys I got me a virgin." She said mimicking him. "I can't believe you told them that."

"Like you didn't talk to the girls." She turned on him.

"I talked to Beth in an academic way because she wanted to know what to expect. I didn't tell them details about you or anything like that." He looked her over. "She's tight, warm really Daryl?"

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked.

"Overheard T-dog." She said her jaw clenching. "You even told them about the blood thanks a lot."

"I wasn't paying attention I was busy and they kept talking so to shut them up I told them."

"Our sex life shouldn't be used to shut people up!" Emma yelled and he took a step back. "You asshole! You told them things, things that were supposed to stay between us!"

"You-."

"Not the intimate details!" She yelled already knowing what he was going to say. "God Daryl…" She had a distressed look. "How could you tell T-dog and Glenn that stuff?" She asked.

"Emma…"

"Do me a favor, stay the hell away from me for a while…" She said before turning and walking off.

"Shit…" Daryl muttered looking down at the ground. "I'm a real fucking dumbass…"

"The things she told us." Lori said stopping at his side. "It was all scientific completely for Beth… It was what she would find out from a text book... Honestly it reminded me a lot of a sex ed class then a recount of someone's first time."

"I didn't mean to make her angry…"

"She's not angry Daryl." He looked to her. "She's hurt… You took something wonderful and you ruined it for her… You cut her deep." He sighed heavily as he watched Emma turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"How do I make it up to her?"

"No idea…" Lori said before walking away.

"Don't worry it's your first fight…" Glenn said walking to his side. "After this you'll get great make up sex at least."

"You have two seconds to leave the area around my person before I put an arrow through your fucking eye. One… Two…" he looked to see Glenn was gone. "Like fucking magic…" He muttered before storming off to go clean out the boar.


	19. GI Emma

Carol slowly walked down a hallway. She had let Emma have her space but dinner had come and passed and she still hadn't shown her face. It wasn't good for Emma to separate herself from the group. If she did Carol was afraid she'd go off on her own like she tried before on the farm. After searching all the classrooms she was moving to the larger rooms. She smiled as she approached the gym she could hear her in there. She slowly opened the door and stopped seeing a punching bag sitting up right in the middle of the gym.

Emma was pounding away at it. Making guttural sounds every time her fist connected with the bag. There was no denying the power Emma had. Carol would go as far to say she had never seen some one so strong as the one Emma Jameson. She spun and landed a back fist across the bag knocking it clear to the ground.

"Crap… That's going to be a bitch to get upright again…" Emma muttered to herself her hands on her hips.

"Hi." Emma turned and saw Carol who was waving.

"Hey…" Emma said. Carol tilted her head seeing the happy expression. From the way she had been pounding away at the bag she would think Emma was more than pissed.

"I found a bunch of my old martial arts equipment in the basement from when I used to teach here. I think I can start properly training Beth and Carl." She was smiling brightly as she bent down and picked up her Crutches. "Great huh?"

"Yeah that's great, how'd you get the punching bag out?" she asked.

"It took a fete but I managed to roll it out, kind of hard with the sand in the base but it happened. It was quite the work out. Can we sit?" She asked.

"Oh sure." Carol walked with her to a line up of bleachers. "You know you missed dinner."

"Did I?" Emma asked. "Damn… I'm hungry too." Carol held out a bandana and Emma smiled as she took it and unwrapped a few pieces of meat. "Thank you Carol." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Daryl seemed upset you weren't there to see the boar he caught."

"He'll catch others…" She said with a shrug.

"So how mad are you at him?"

"Not mad…"

"Hurt?"

"And embarrassed… I can't face the others… Now that they know…" Carol looked her over.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of… Everyone…" Carol laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Everyone has sex Emma… No one thinks less of you… I mean in this world you should have those big moments when you can. I mean we could all die tomorrow."

"I didn't sleep with Daryl because I might die tomorrow…" Emma said. "I slept with him because… Because I wanted to share something more with him then shooting walkers in the head and hunting… Does that make sense?" She asked looking to her.

"Yeah it does…" Carol said with a soft expression

"Can I bunk with you tonight?"

"Sure sweetie…" Carol said.

"I miss Daryl…" Carol laughed.

"I know… Come on…" They stood together.

"This meats good…"

"I marinated it in ketchup." Carol said.

"Nicely done." Emma said with a laugh. When they got to the classrooms Emma headed inside while Carol headed off to the alcove Daryl and Emma usually shared. As she rounded the corner Daryl sat up and by his expression she knew he had been expecting Emma.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She bent down and picked up Emma's bag.

"What are you doing with that?"

"She's gunna bunk with me for a few days…" Daryl slowly nodded and looked off.

"She said she was going to take watch with me tonight…"

"She's tired… Her ankle is killing her." Carol said thinking up excuses.

"Oh right…" Daryl said knowing they were excuses.

"Hey man." T-dog came around the corner.

"Rick is gunna take watch with us tonight. He wants us to check the fences."

"Sure." Daryl stood and grabbed his crossbow before heading out. T-dog watched him storm off before turning to Carol.

"Glenn and I… We didn't mean to cause any trouble…"

"I know." Carol said.

"Oh uhm…" T-dog reached into his back pocket. "I found this today." He pulled out a scarf. "I noticed you've been getting sunburned on your head lately… I thought you could wrap it… It's what my mom used to do when she was outside, she had short hair like yours…"

"Your mom worked outside?" Carol asked as she took the red and pink scarf.

"She made Honey, my whole family did."

"Well thanks T-dog…" She went to wrap her head and he laughed.

"Here it's kind of scientific how you do it…" She smiled as he took the scarf and wrapped it around. He secured it in place and smiled.

"How's it look?" She asked.

"Looks nice…" He said. "I'll uh see you later okay?"

"Sure…" Carol watched him walk off for a long moment.

"Well…" She turned seeing Emma. "That was kind of saucy." Carol laughed. "I think he's sweet on you."

"No way… T-dog sweet on me?" she asked. "No way…"

"He's handsome… Strong too." Carol smiled.

"Yeah… Well…" She watched T-dog give her a smile before walking out of school. "Yeah…" Emma laughed at her blush. "You coming to bed?"

"In a bit I'm going to read for a bit." Emma held up a Jane Austin book.

"Expand that mind, I'll see you later." Carol said with a smile as she walked off with her bag. Emma watched her leave before she slowly walked to the alcove and sat down. She was mad at Daryl but that didn't mean she wasn't going to watch out for him. She watched as she saw him walk along the fence his crossbow in hand.

"Please be safe out there…" She said softly.

"Has Emma forgiven you yet?" Rick asked as he walked along side Daryl and T-dog.

"No." He said his jaw clenching.

"Give her time…" Rick said.

"I just wish she'd get over it." T-dog laughed making Daryl look to him.

"Women just don't get over things." T-dog said.

"Amen to that…" Rick muttered. "Besides Emma has a right to be angry with you… She gave you something precious and you bragged about it to your friends."

"I wasn't bragging."

"It really wasn't bragging." T-dog added. "He was just mouth feeding us."

"I was trying to get them to shut up."

"Like Emma said your sex life shouldn't be used to shut people up." Rick said.

"I know I did wrong, just don't know how to make it right…" Daryl said looking along the fence, trying to see if there were breaks.

"Flowers." T-dog said.

"I'd say chocolate but that's probably out of the question…"

"I could get it, I'd be risking my skin but I could get it for her." Daryl said.

"Man you're whipped." T-dog said and Rick couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma is a special young woman… I don't blame him." Rick said.

"She's tough." Daryl said with a shrug.

"Yeah and pretty." Rick said. "Girls been through a lot and she's still got a softness to her expression… Maybe that comes with youth… Then again Lori has it…"

"Maybe it just comes with being a woman." T-dog said as his eyes scanned the fence. "Oh we've got a hole." They stopped. "Not big enough for a walker…"

"Still we seal it." Rick said as he handed him some clipped wire and they wove it through the fence and tied it off. "We should have done this days ago." Rick said as they continued to walk through the dark field.

"Emma's birthday is coming up…" Daryl muttered.

"That's right, when is it?" Rick asked as they continued to walk.

"She said either Wednesday or Thursday." He said. "I don't know what to give her."

"Well it's not like you can go to Macy's." T-dog said.

"Maybe make her something." Rick said.

"I'm not the artistic type." He said spitting on the ground.

"You could make her a weapon." T-dog said.

"Emma would love that." Rick said.

"I do know how to make weapons…" Daryl muttered.

"Then that's what you do." Rick said.

"Who knows if she'll even want something from me." Daryl stopped as a putrid scent filled the air.

"What is that?" T-dog asked. Rick turned on his flashlight and stopped instantly. Right in front of them was a grouping of slashed walkers. "Holy shit." Rick shined the light on the fence and froze. There was a huge hole through it.

"I walked right past area yesterday and I'm telling you this mess wasn't here." Daryl said motioning at the bodies with his crossbow.

"Someone put these down…" Rick said looking around. "Someone alive…" he looked back to the school.

"Shit…" T-dog muttered as he pulled out his pistol.

"We have to get back…" Rick said starting to run.

Emma sat back against the alcove her book in her lap. She had lost sight of Rick Daryl and T-dog near thirty minutes ago. She could have gone out into the night and tracked them but she knew that wasn't the right choice in her condition. She looked down at her wrapped ankle and tilted her head. It felt stronger than it did even six days ago. She could even put some pressure on it now. Still she didn't want to push it and do more damage. She looked out at the field and froze as her eyes landed on a foreign sight. There were two men lurking out in the shadows, men she didn't know. She dropped down from the window before they could turn and look at her.

"I have to tell the others…" She went around a corner and saw Carl.

"Hey Emma." She clamped her hand over his mouth and pulled him into the alcove. "What are you doing?" he asked pulling her hand away.

"Men are coming into the school…" She whispered.

"Men?" he asked. "Bad guys?"

"I'm guessing so… We've got to get the others up and get them moving." They both jumped hearing a loud bang followed by screaming. "Too late we've got to move." She kicked open the window and climbed out Carl following her. She limped as Carl handed her, her crutches.

"We're not leaving them." Carl said fearful.

"No we're going to rescue them but we have to get somewhere safe first and figure out what they're doing who they are and how many there are… You're gunna have to help me."

"Okay…" He nodded quickly and followed her through the shadows. "Where are we going?"

"Basement entrance there should be axes and things there we can use."

"Where's your staff?"

"In my bag with Carol…" She said her jaw clenching. "Hell of a time for me to take it off my person I know."

"Wait…" Carl said spotting his dad T-dog and Daryl rushing forward.

"Thank god…" Emma said softly.

"Freeze don't fucking move!" They heard someone yell. Emma watched as three men emerged from the school guns drawn Lori in one of their arms.

"It's still down to us… Let's go." Emma said and Carl shook his head.

"But my Mom…" He whispered his jaw clenching.

"Don't worry Carl I'm going to keep everyone safe. But I need your help to do it…" He slowly nodded and followed her. "Move quick very quick…"

"Put your fucking weapons down." Rick looked over the leader who had a pistol to Loris head.

"Don't do it." She said.

"I have to…" He said his eyes going to her stomach. "Put them down…" Daryl and T-dog slowly dropped their weapons.

"Search them." The other men rushed forward and slammed into them they pulled knives and guns off each of their person. Seven alone were pulled from Daryl who clenched his jaw when his last knife was grabbed from his boot.

"Get them inside with the others…" The man threw Lori into Ricks arms who caught her easily before they were pushed back into the school.

"Lori…" Carol said her eyes wide seeing her, when Lori had been pulled from their room she was afraid they were going to hurt her.

"I'm okay…" She said quickly.

"Get them to the auditorium." The lead man said.

"Right Ben." One of the men stated. They were all pushed down the hallway and Rick kept his eyes peered for Carl. There was so much commotion in the dark hallway though that he couldn't see clearly. Beth screamed as one grabbed her by the back of the hair and pushed her forward.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Glenn pushed him before Maggie could. The man wheeled on him and punched Glenn across the face.

"Glenn!" Beth and Maggie went to his side as Hershel helped him to his feet.

"Stay close." Maggie said pulling her sister to her body.

"Where's Carl?" Lori asked softly. "I can't see Carl…"

"Where's Emma?" Carol inquired looking around at the group.

"He must be with her they must have seen this coming…" Rick whispered. "Don't mention them they're our only hope." He whispered and they nodded. They were pushed into the large gym and over to a grouping of stands.

"Tie their hands and feet." Ben said and instantly zip ties were pulled out. "Women separated from the men."

"No…" Glenn reached for Maggie as she was pulled away.

"Lori!" Rick reached for her.

"That's the problem with having women around." Ben said looking over the men. "You get soft for them will do anything to protect that pussy… Don't worry I'm not taking them away just putting them a distance away from you all…" The men forced Glenn, Daryl, T-dog, Rick and Hershel to their knees before they zip tied their hands behind their back. They did the same to the women but let them sit on the stands. "Now that you all are civil like…" Ben said as the four men walked to his side. "Let me introduce myself… The name is Benjamin Butten."

"Like the book character?" Beth asked softly and he looked over at her.

"Cute and Smart…" He said. "Like the book character only my last name is spelled different…" He smiled softly at her and Hershel didn't like the look in his eyes. "Now I don't want to hurt anyone but-."

"What do you want?" Rick asked and one of his men rushed forward and punched him across the face.

"Rick!" Lori stood but was forced back down to a seating position by another man.

"I don't like interruptions." Ben said. "If you interrupt me… Either David…" he pointed to the one who had punched Rick who was tall with blonde hair. "Ken…" He pointed to the one beside Lori who seemed to be from native American decent with long black hair. "Or the Twins Jacob and Jessup…" The men beside him who were of equal height with buzzed heads waved. "Will shut you up… Now we don't like to hit women but if you girls get hysterical we will put you down…" They stared at Ben. He was large at least 250 hundred pounds of pure muscle. "Now what we want to answer your question Rick, and yes I know all your names we've been watching you since you got here… Is your supplies, food, and weapons, then we'll be on our way… Now sit tight shut up while we do our work…"

"Wait…" Jessup looked at them. "Ben we're missing people…" Ben looked around.

"You're right that cripple and the little boy with the hat."

"Carl and Emily." Jacob said.

"I think her name was Emma." Jessup said.

"Shut up." Jacob fired with a sneer.

"Where's the cripple and the Boy?" Ben asked. Everyone stayed silent. "If you don't tell us where they are when we find them we'll shoot the boy in the head and rape the girl… She may be cripple but she's still got a tight little ass." Daryl's eyes narrowed. "Where are they?" They all stayed silent. "Boys go find 'em… Don't take turns with the girl when you get to her. Just slam into her where you can."

"Mother fucker…" Daryl said his teeth slightly barred. Ben moved forward and slammed his fist across his face.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"I called you..." He spit blood to the side. "A mother Fucker…" Ben hit him again so hard it knocked Daryl onto his side. "No you're worse than that you're a grandmother Fucker." Ben kicked him in the stomach and Daryl cringed as he refused to make a sound of pain.

"Daryl stop it." Rick said with a stern look as Daryl slowly got back onto his knees.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Ben asked Daryl who just looked him over before spitting blood onto his boot.

"Nope." Ben back handed him across the face once more before turning and walking away.

"Dumb hick." Ben muttered.

Emma glared from her position at the door to the basement which was connected to the gym. She slowly closed it and glared into the metal door. She was going to give Ben and his men the chance to leave but after what they had said and what ben had done to Daryl, she was sure the only alternative was to kill them.

"Carl?" She asked softly as she headed back down the steps into the basement where Carl was hiding behind a book case.

"Are they up there?" he asked.

"Everyone, your mom is okay." He nodded.

"My dad?"

"He's good as well… The leaders name is Ben, he's got four others with him, I'd say they're ex military from the camouflage pants and the ranger tattoos on their forearms." Carl nodded.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Well they're out looking for us right now. They'll most likely be split up so we'll take them out one by one."

"We'll? As in we will? As in me help you?" Carol said. "How do I take them out Emma I'm just a kid."

"That's a mighty adult statement you just made but Carl I know you're packing." Emma said and he blinked as he looked her over before laughing sheepishly.

"I don't have a gun."

"You totally have gun."

"No-."

"Carl."

"I have a gun…" He said giving in. "If my parents find out-."

"You tell them I gave it to you." Emma said and he nodded. "Now Shane taught you to shoot?"

"Yeah… I'm good too." He said with a smile.

"How far away can you hit a target?"

"Far." He said.

"I don't want you in sight of these guys you shoot from around corners…"

"Are we splitting up?"

"Like hell." Emma said. "You follow me I'm going to take them on with this." She held up an ax. "If I get into trouble because of my ankle you shoot them in the head."

"I might shoot you." He said with a worried expression.

"I trust you Carl…" Emma said and he slowly nodded. "You ready?" He nodded. "Good follow me." Slowly they headed up some stairs to the basement entrance on the soccer field of the school. Before she could walk out she stopped. She remembered how angry Lori was with Rick after Carl had to shoot Shane, even if he was evil and a walker. These men weren't even walkers, though she was sure they were Evil. She slowly turned to Carl.

"What?" He asked and she looked down at his hand to see he was holding the gun.

"I think I need you here."

"What? Are you kidding? You want to split up?" He asked his eyes wide.

"By the time I get through all those guys I might not be able to take on the leader Ben… It would be nice to have you here waiting with that gun in case I need you." He slowly nodded.

"How will I know if you need me?"

"I'll call your name really loud…" He slowly nodded. "Stay down here and hide though until I do." He nodded.

"Okay…"

"Don't come out until I call you." She said with a stern point.

"I won't." he slunk behind the bookcase and Emma picked up a discarded tarp and threw it over him.

"Be careful Emma." Carl said.

"You too…" She hated leaving him but he was more likely to get hurt if he came with and she knew Carl would fire even if he didn't need to. He was young, there for trigger happy, she couldn't risk the others hearing the gun shots. Or the hormonal Lori getting angry with her because he had shot someone.

She slowly snuck out of the basement and closed the door. As she moved with her crutches she kept somewhat low so the men wouldn't see her through the windows. As she peeked into on window she saw one of the twins exiting the classroom. She smiled softly as she opened up the window and slowly snuck into the dark classroom. She set her crutches aside quietly as she grabbed the large ax from behind her where it was secured between her belt and jeans.

She slowly snuck out of the room and smiled seeing one of the twins right in front of her. He was clueless as he ducked into another class room to search. Emma slowly placed herself at the wall beside the doorway and waited as she held her Ax at the ready.

"See anything?" she heard a voice come through on the twins walkie.

"Not a thing Ben…" She heard him walk towards the door way and with a loud yell she swung the ax right into his face. He yelled out in pain as she pulled the ax back and hit him atop the head smashing his skull open. Emma smiled as she picked up the walkie and rushed inside the classroom to the window.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked as he slowly looked down at his walkie. He had heard one of his men cry out in pain and horror. He looked to the group in front of him who had blank expressions. "Is everything okay over?" he asked when nothing came he sighed heavily. "Check in all units check in."

"Jacob here."

"David here."

"Ken here." He waited.

"Jessup check in…" Ben said and he waited before his jaw clenched.

"I found Jessup his fucking head is split open!" Jacob yelled and Ben shook his head in anger.

"Find the asshole doing this!" He looked to the men and women in front of him. "Who else is missing but that cripple bitch and the little boy?" Ben asked.

"Maybe it's someone who sees what you're doing and came to help." Rick said covering for either his son or Emma.

Emma tucked the walkie into her back pocket. She slowly stood up straight and peeked into one of the chemistry labs where she spotted the native American man David. He turned his back and she slowly climbed in and ducked behind a table as he went to look around.

"Chemistry lab clear." He said into the walkie.

"Search thoroughly I want the asshole who killed Jacob kneeling before me begging for fucking mercy." Bens voice came. Emma heard the man start to walk around the room and got her ax ready for whatever was too come. She saw a foot step in front of her and instantly chopped the limb off. The man screamed as he fell back to the ground. She stood up straight and pulled the ax above her head before slamming it down onto the man's head, making him instantly go silent. Her head snapped up as she heard rapid footsteps. She pulled Kens gun from his hip and ducked behind a table as the man named David rushed in.

"I saw you I fucking saw you!" He yelled and she heard him pull his weapon. "Come out now!" Emma took a few deep breaths. "Put your weapon out and raise your hands above your head and I won't kill you!" She smiled softly.

"Okay… Okay." She said. "Don't shoot! I'm sliding out my weapon!" David watched as a bloody ax slid to his feet. He looked down at it before looking up and seeing a young woman with a gun aimed. Emma pulled the trigger and ducked as it hit his head and his finger pulled the trigger of his own gun. She grabbed the ax quickly and jumped out the window and started to run knowing the shot would have attracted the other half of the twins Jacob.

"What's going on?" She heard bens voice come in on her walkie.

"He got Ken and David!" She heard Jacob yell.

"Get here now!"

"I'm at the cafeteria I'm coming!" Emma kicked open a window and jumped in. She couldn't let Jacob get to the gym if she did she wasn't sure she could get everyone out safe. She rushed out into a hallway and instantly collided with the man in question.

"You!" He yelled.

"Me!" She put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger but blinked when it came up empty. "Fucking hell…" He punched across the face and she elbowed him in return before pushing him off her body. She crawled to the ax which had flown from her hand during her collision with Jacob.

He grabbed onto her injured ankle and she screamed out in pain as she kicked him in the face with her good foot. Blood burst from his mouth as he let go of her. Emma lunged forward and grabbed onto her Ax and turned swinging it blindly. It hit the ground beside his head and he grabbed onto the blade of the Ax using it to pull her to her feet. He punched her across the face as he tried to pry the weapon from her hands.

"You killed my brother you fucking bitch!" He slammed his fists into her sides and she cried out in pain. Emma pulled back her fist and punched him across the face before kneeing him in the stomach and back fisting him once more across the cheek. "Fucking bitch!" he spat blood at her and she instantly kicked him between the legs. Jacob cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Who's the bitch now?" Emma asked before she swung the ax and cut off his head. She closed her eyes as blood sprayed across her upper body and face.

She took a few deep breaths before she walked over to the head which stared up at her with an expression of shock and fright. She raised the bloody ax above her head before she quickly brought it down on the severed head, complete destroying the brain. She slowly stumbled back limping as her ankle throbbed. She fell back against the wall before sinking to the ground her feet resting in a pool of blood.

"I'm getting too old for this shit…" She said softly as her chest heaved and her ankle screamed at her in pain.

"Jacob where are you?" Ben asked coming through on the walkie. She pulled it from her back pocket and looked at it. "Jacob where are you over?" She sighed heavily as she got back to her feet and walked over to Jacob's body. She set a hand on her aching ribs as she bent down and grabbed the gun off of Jacobs body. She checked it over and sighed heavily. It was empty. She limped away the bloody ax in hand as she grabbed a bandana from her back pocket and wiped the blood from her face as she headed to the gym. "Jacob Damn it check in!" Emma couldn't help but laugh at the frazzled tone Bens voice had taken.

"I'm not making any friends tonight…" She said as she came across the other twins dead body. She bent down and grabbed his gun from its holster before checking the clip and chamber. "Empty…" She said softly as she looked down the hallway where Ben was awaiting his ass kicking.

_Maybe Bens piece is empty as well… _

"Jacob come in!" She smiled as she limped down the hallway. He was all alone, and the playing ground was now completely even. She stopped at the gym doors and slowly leaned beside them. She pulled the walkie to her mouth and smiled before she clicked the button. "Jacob damn it answer!"

"You know for someone who acts so high mighty and smart you sure are dumb to have your boys state their location over walkies… I mean… What if someone overheard?" She turned down her volume so he wouldn't hear his own voice.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I'll give you a hint… I had crutches."

"The cripple?" He asked his eyes wide.

"News flash, not cripple."

"Where are you, you bitch?"

"Want to find out?" The others smiled hearing Emma's confident voice. She was playing with him, and it was working.

"Where are you!?"

"I'm close…" She said with a smile steading herself in front of the doors. "You really should have checked the basement connecting to the Gym." Ben stared wide eyed at the door far off to his left as he pulled his gun. "From there I got to learn all about you and your men and had a perfect access point to watch them from outside the building thanks to the emergency exit there…" He slowly moved towards it.

"Why don't you come out?"

"Why don't you come get me?"

"Oh I'm coming." He tossed his walkie aside. "I'm coming right now!" He rushed towards the door and instantly Emma ran in through the entrance. Ben spun around and fired his weapon. She rolled off to the side missing the bullet by inches before getting to her feet and swinging the Ax at him. He caught it easily and tore it from her hands before throwing it aside.

"Oh lost your weapon!" He smacked her across the face and she pulled out a knife slashing him across the stomach.

"Got another!" She kicked him in the stomach making him fly back to the ground.

"Get him Emma!" Rick yelled there was nothing they could do their hands and feet were zip tied, so they would settle for cheering her on. She slashed Ben two more times before going to stab him in the stomach. He caught her wrist with his hands and twisted her arm harshly. She cried out as the knife dropped from her grasp. He slammed his fist across her face so hard she spun in a circle.

"Emma watch out!" Daryl yelled as Ben picked up the knife. Before Emma could turn he slashed it across her back. She screamed in pain as she instantly dropped to her knees.

"You're done for bitch." Ben said as he rushed at her. Emma made a quick turn and with a yell kicked his legs out from under him. The knife went flying from his hand as he rolled onto his feet and ran towards the ax. He kicked it up into his hands before rushing back towards Emma who was struggling to get to her feet with her injured ankle.

"Emma watch out!" Carol screamed.

Emma rolled across the ground out of the way of three hits before flipping onto her feet. She cried out in pain as her ankle rolled in protest beneath her. She limped out of the way of two more hits before ducking out of the way of the swinging ax and grabbing a hold of it. She pulled back her foot and round house kicked Ben in the stomach three times the last making blood spurt from his mouth before she spun and landed a back fist across his face causing him to let go of the ax as he spun in a circle from the hit. Emma yelled out as she jumped onto his back and placed the handle of the ax against his throat.

"Fucking die!" She yelled as he stood up. With a yell he propelled himself backwards. She cried out in anguish as all of his weight came falling back onto her. The Ax flew from her hands and slid across the ground far out of reach as the man on top of her stood. Her arms encircled herself as she rolled onto her side in sheer pain.

"Emma get up!" Lori yelled her eyes wide.

"Emma keep going!" Rick yelled before Ben kicked her in the stomach so hard she rolled a good ten times across the ground.

"I have to give it to you." Ben said as he slowly came near her. "You did good." He kicked her again in the stomach. Blood spurted from her mouth as she rolled across the ground.

"Leave her be!" Daryl yelled trying to get to his feet only to trip and fall thanks to the zip ties around his ankles.

"You really almost got me." he picked her up by her shirt and slammed her down right in front of the others.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she spit blood off to the side. "I have your buck knife." He looked down at his side to see it was gone before she stabbed it right into his neck. He gargled as He rolled off to the side and Emma rolled up on top of him her hand still clutching onto the buck knife in her carotid artery. "Any last words?" She asked and he stared up at her wide eyed. "No? Too bad." She pulled the knife through his neck as blood sprayed across her. She watched as he twitched and gargled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a wretched rattle sounded in his severed throat. She coughed as she pulled the knife and quickly stabbed him right between his eyes destroying his brain before he could become a walker. As she pulled the knife out she fell back away from his body her chest heaving. "Carl!" She yelled and a few seconds later the boy came running up from the basement gun drawn. "Cut the others loose." She said as she slowly sat up her body more than aching. Carl cut his mother and father loose first before moving to the others. Hershel when he was free instantly ran to her side.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Oh…" She spit blood to the side. "I'm good." She slowly stood her body hunched over as she grabbed the bloody knife and limped to the set of women who were still tied up. She cut their hands and feet free before sitting down.

"Carl you okay?" Lori asked looking over her son who had finished cutting everyone free.

"Yeah Emma had me hide behind a bookcase under some tarp… She said I had to wait there in case she needed me to shoot Ben, looks like she finished it."

"Where'd you get the gun?" Lori asked. "We took the other away from you after Shane…"

"I gave it to him." Emma said her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. Everyone looked her over. Her lip was split open she had a dark bruise across her cheek bone and had blood sprayed across her clothes and skin. If they hadn't seen what they had seen they would have thought her walker in the state she was in.

"She looks like she just stepped out of Carrie…" Glen muttered to T-dog quietly.

"Let me see your back." Hershel walked to her side and pulled up her slashed shirt to see a cut ranging from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Does it need stitches?" Beth asked kicking into gear as she came to his side.

"No but it will need to be disinfected."

"I just… I need to sit for a few minutes…" Emma said trying to still catch her breath.

"Emma did you get all of them?" Rick asked walking over quickly.

"Yeah took them out and slammed the ax into the head so they wouldn't become walkers…" She said as Hershel went to check her ankle. The second his hands came into contact with it she cried out. "Fucking hell Hershel!"

"It's not broken count yourself lucky…" He said and she slowly stood.

"We should get the bodies out of the school and burn them…" Emma said ignoring him. "One is in the hallway by the caf, two are in one of the two chemistry labs, the fourth is outside a classroom by the soccer fields." She started to limp. "Come on the nights not over."

"Emma go to the infirmary." Rick said.

"I made the mess I'm going to help clean it up, besides I need my crutches and they're with one of the bodies.

"Emma." Rick took a hold of her arm and stopped her. "You just took out five trained military men…" She looked to him. "You nearly got did in there with Ben… You've done enough… Rest…" Her jaw clenched.

"I'm capable Rick." She said.

"Oh trust me I know." He said with a laugh. "You've proven yourself more than enough… Now you saved us all and you took care of my son… Let me pay you back by cleaning up the mess…"

"I need my crutches…" She said.

"I'll get them where are they?" Carol asked.

"I left them in a classroom by the soccer field." Emma said quietly.

"Okay…" She said.

"Come on…" Maggie said as she wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. "Lean on me you don't need to press your ankle anymore." Emma nodded as she slowly did as she said and they headed off with Beth. They stopped at the double doors where Daryl was standing. He looked over Emma for a long moment before he slowly opened one of the doors.

"Here…" He said and they slowly walked through. As they past Emma looked at Daryl for a long moment as he averted his eyes from her with an expression that could only be described as shame.

"We'll go to the washroom." Beth said. "Get you cleaned up…"

"I'd be very grateful." Emma said with a lazy smile.

-o-

**Reviews please! XD**


	20. Ungrateful Living

The devastation Emma had left in her wake couldn't be denied. She had ended the lives of five men in a brutal manner. No one could find blame though. They were evil men. Threatening their way of life, and she had in turn put them down. In doing what she did she had saved the lives of two children and eight adults. She had risked her life to make sure they lived. Still no one would forget the blood, or the manner in which the men had been taken out. Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl, and T-dog stood around a fire of five burning bodies.

"She just took them out." Glenn said and everyone eyed him. "She took them out with an ax."

"What are you getting at?" Rick asked before Daryl could.

"How does someone do that? How does an eighteen year old girl do that?" He asked. "Just end five lives, I mean they weren't walkers… They were living breathing human beings."

"She was doing it to save our skins." T-dog said.

"I'd go as far to say that this…" He motioned to the burning bodies. "Was all self-defense." Rick said. "It was called for."

"Just like that guy in the bar?" Glenn asked and Ricks jaw clenched.

"If you have something to say say it." Daryl said with a glare.

"I think we need to worry about Emma and the threat she can possibly pose to the group…" Glenn said quietly and they all stared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Daryl asked.

"I think she's a liar Daryl." Glenn said.

"What are you even talking about?" T-dog asked.

"She took down five military trained grown men who were near four times her size like they were nothing… On a bum ankle no less." Glenn said.

"She has martial arts training." T-dog said with a shrug as he looked back to the fire.

"Oh please, she's got more training then that." Glenn said. "I took karate and the stuff she did you don't learn."

"She did it for years though." Rick said.

"Still… Something strikes me as odd with her." Glenn said. "I mean… She took them out systematically… I think it's time we talk to Emma about where she came from… I've heard her talk about her dad and her mom… She's lying about something there." Daryl averted his eyes.

_They don't know that Emma was the one to actually kill her father…_

"Alright… I know something about that." Daryl said and they looked to him. "But don't you go running your mouths' the way you've been." He said pointing at T-dog and Glenn. "When Emma's mother turned and her dad had to put her down he went nuts. He came after his daughters. He tried to kill Annabelle. He had her by the neck, Emma took her father out to save her sister."

"She killed her own father?" Glenn asked. "Are you shitting me?"

"She was protecting her baby sister." T-dog said. "I get it."

"So do I." Rick said.

"Rick If she chooses to turn on us, if she gets angry with us, or anything like that…" Rick looked to Glenn. "She could kill us all easily. She's a threat."

"She protects us." Daryl said and Rick nodded.

"Still…" Rick said and Daryl looked to him. "We'll keep an eye on her…"

"Are you kidding me?" Daryl asked.

"She's proven herself enough." T-dog said.

"I'm doing it to appease Glenn." Rick said.

"You don't deserve her saving your neck." Daryl said pointing at Glenn. "Mother fucker…" he muttered before turning and walking off.

"Let's head inside…" Rick said. Glenn and T-dog nodded as they walked away from the dying fire. The sun was rising; it had obviously been a long night. So when they got back to the school, breakfast was already being made. Everyone was very quiet as they sat in the cafeteria where outside a body had laid just a few hours before.

"Where's Emma?" Rick asked as they walked in.

"Resting." Lori said.

"I'll be taking her some food later, she's pretty exhausted." Carol said as she served up food to the men who had just walked in. As they all sat and ate silence filled the room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Carl asked and they looked to him. "I mean no one died."

"Five men died." Maggie said.

"Not our men." Carl said and his mother and father looked to him. "I mean Emma saved our lives we should be throwing a party or something."

"Her birthday is coming up." Lori said. "A party would lift our spirits after that close call."

"I think you should ask Emma if she even wants a party." Rick said as he munched on some powder eggs.

"I was never the party type." They all turned to see Emma moving in on her crutches.

"You should be resting." Lori said standing.

"I'm more hungry then tired." Emma said as she slowly sat down.

"Here…" Carol handed her a plate.

"Thanks…" She looked down at it for a long moment before looking around. Everyone was staring at her and she could tell their views on her had changed. "Alright…" her hands slipped into her lap. "Alright… I know that you all are a little shaken from what happened last night… I know that some of you even may be upset that I killed those men and I understand it." Rick smiled softly. "I mean they weren't walkers… They were living men, and I cut their lives short… I ended their lives in a brutal way… But you have to understand I have come into contact with men like that before… After they raid your supplies they say they're going to let you go but instead they shoot the men in the head and rape the women until they beg to be put down… I know that's hard to hear but it's the truth…"

"Emma you don't have to explain yourself." Daryl said quietly and she slowly raised her eyes to his with a soft expression.

"You have more training then martial arts." Glenn suddenly said and she looked to him.

"What?" Emma asked blinking.

"Glenn." Rick said with a glare.

"You have more training." Glenn said glaring at her, and the expression took her by surprise. She had always gotten along with Glenn. "You have more training Emma."

"No I don't." Emma said.

"You move like military." Glenn said.

"I've never had military training I swear..." She said looking to him.

"Fine, but you took out those men like it was nothing, you had no remorse." Glenn said.

"No I didn't." Emma said being honest. "But excuse me if the thought of Maggie or Beth or Lori or Carol getting raped made me merciless."

"You looked Ben in the eyes when you stabbed him in the head…" Glenn said. "You were smiling."

"Because I knew all of you were safe." She said starting to get offended. "I had won, everyone was going to walk away unscathed, of course I was smiling."

"You're hiding something…" Glenn said. "I don't know what it is but you're hiding something…"

"I'm not hiding anything I laid it all on the line when I came here." She said with a glare.

"Didn't mention your dad." Glenn said.

"You little shit." Daryl said wanting to shoot him in the head at that moment.

"You didn't mention how you killed him in cold blood." Glenn stated.

"Carol…" Emma said as she looked to her.

"I didn't say anything Emma I swear." Emma slowly looked to Daryl.

"Daryl?" His eyes instantly adverted from her hurt expression. "I told you that in confidence…" She said softly and he looked to her.

"Emma… I'm-."

"Oh god…" She said softly cutting him off. "I can't believe you told him that."

"You killed your father?" Carl asked wide eyed and she could see she had lost all respect from him.

"Yeah…" Emma averted her eyes. "But I had no choice."

"Was he a walker?" Beth asked.

"No…" Glenn answered for her.

"He had his hands around Annabelle's throat…" She said her eyes welling up. "She was screaming… She was screaming so much I couldn't let him kill her… She was all I had left." Her voice broke with emotion something most of them had never heard from her. "So… So I did what I had to do…"

"He was still your father…" Glenn said with a glare.

"Yeah if you could call him that…" She said with a slightly haunted look. "I…" She wiped a tear away quickly. "I didn't mean to scare anyone… I was just trying to do the right thing…"

"And murder was the right thing?" Glenn asked and everyone glared at him.

"I… I guess not…" Emma said as she stood. "I'm sorry… I really am I just… I saw no other choice." She quickly headed off with her crutches.

"Emma." Daryl moved towards her. A loud crack sounded and he stared down at the floor. As his cheek began to throb he realized Emma had just slapped him across the face so fast he hadn't even had time to see it.

"You stay the hell away from me…" She said her voice shaking and he slowly looked to see tears running down her cheeks. "You're not the man I thought you were…" she moved past him quickly.

"Emma don't say that." He said as he watched her walk off. "Emma… Emma stop please." She disappeared out the door and he hung his head for a moment.

"How cruel are you?" Carol asked looking to Glenn.

"She killed her own father!" He yelled.

"And she feels guilty!" Carol yelled. "She cried when she told me about it even though her father was molesting her little sister at night!" He stared.

"Daryl didn't say-."

"You mother fucker!" Daryl rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt before slamming him down on to the table so hard it made their food and plates fly off.

"Daryl!" Rick and T-dog rushed to his side and grabbed onto his arms pulling him away as he slammed his fist into the young mans face.

"She does all this and more and you pull that shit!" Daryl bellowed.

"Get him off!" Glenn yelled kicking his feet against Daryl who was still coming at him.

"You yellow bellied little shit!" Daryl got one last hit in before Rick and T-dog ripped him off Glenn. Daryl got onto his feet and instantly stormed off knowing if he didn't he was going to put an arrow right between Glenns eyes.

"You will apologize." Rick said to Glenn.

"What?" he asked. "You want me to apologize to Daryl?"

"To Daryl and to Emma!" He yelled. "She nearly died last night saving not only our asses but yours as well!"

"She's dangerous!"

"She's the strongest person in this group Glenn!" Rick yelled silencing him. "Why don't you see that?"

Daryl slowly walked into the classroom Emma had been using to sleep since their fight. She was inside sitting on a cot staring out one of the windows. He didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that Emma needed someone in her corner and it was going to be him.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly and he tilted his head.

"What?" he asked not believing he had heard it.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hit you."

"Oh no…" He said shaking his head. "No no…" he walked in. "I had it coming… I did… I shouldn't have told Glenn T-dog and Rick about your dad but I was trying to keep them from interrogating you I thought if I just said it then it would nip the situation in the bud. I didn't mean to betray your trust."

"I've betrayed everyone's trust." He slowly came to her side and looked down at her. "They're all scared of me…"

"No Emma…" Daryl said.

"They think I'm a murderer… Then again I am." He looked her over to see her expression was blank.

"You're not a murderer…"

"I enjoyed it Daryl." She looked to him. "I enjoyed every second of killing those men… I liked the violence… I could have easily snapped their necks but instead I chose to hack them to death with an ax." She blinked and quickly averted her eyes as a tear dropped. "I didn't used to be like this… I used to be sweet and polite… My momma put me through charm school and I finished top of the class, and that's not a lie… I was even introduced into savannahs prominent society… I don't know when I got so angry…"

"Probably when the world went to walker hell."

"No… It was before then… I know it was before then… I found out what dad was doing to Annabelle… I got so angry, but there was nothing I could do… I was too scared of him to do anything… I heard Carol say that I regretted killing him… I didn't…" She smiled softly. "I was fucking thankful I got the chance… I regretted not being able to protect Annabelle better… Those men were just like my dad. Evil heartless men who get off on hurting people I put them down what else was I supposed to do?" She looked to him. "They wouldn't have let you live… I couldn't have them put a bullet between your eyes. How could I ever let that happen?"

"You mean us…" Daryl said. "You couldn't let them put a bullet between the eyes of all of us… The group."

"Yes." She looked away. "Of course… I couldn't risk losing anyone else… I've already failed so many times to protect people I care about… I just… I should have gone about it a different way but…" more tears fell. "I wanted them to suffer they deserved to suffer. God how awful am I?" She buried her face into her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Daryl kneeled in front of her and took her hands away from her face.

"Emma look at me…" She slowly raised her eyes to his. "Nothing's wrong with you… It's not bad liking the violence… In a world like this violence is needed… It's good you embrace it, and not push it away…"

"I've lost everyone's trust…"

"No you haven't… Glenn he over thinks things and everyone is very upset with him… They're on your side." She shook her head and looked off.

"I think it would be better if I just left… Move on… I've brought nothing but bad luck to this group…"

"If you go I'm going…"

"The group needs you Daryl…"

"I need you." He said so quickly he couldn't stop himself. He slowly averted his eyes and looked away. "I need you…" He repeated quietly.

"You still want to be with me? I slapped you pretty damn hard…" She said quietly still feeling ashamed.

"I had it coming… Besides… It'll keep me on my toes never knowing when you're gunna hit me." She laughed and he looked to her as she shook her head.

"That sounds awful. You're a battered boyfriend." They both laughed before he looked her over.

"Boyfriend?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh shit." She covered her mouth. "Did I say that? I'm sorry…"

"No… I guess… I guess that's what I am… I mean we sleep together."

"Who says I'm going to sleep with you again after your little bragging episode?" She asked pushing him lightly in the shoulder.

"Emma… Come on… It's me… How could you resist the chance?" He asked with a rare cocky look and she laughed. Daryl smiled as he looked her over. "Still… I am sorry…" She looked to him. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Okay…" She said with a smile as she moved forward and kissed him.

"Wait… You forgive me? No presents, no chocolate, no flowers, and you forgive me?" She smiled softly.

"Do you have any of those things?"

"I was gunna get them…" She laughed.

"Daryl it takes a lot for someone to admit they have done wrong and work up the courage to apologize to someone in a completely honest way… The feeling that are behind the apology or more than enough. I don't need those other things to know it's genuine."

"Can we move your things back?" He asked. "So we can stay together?"

"You can move it… I'm too damned tired…" He smiled as he picked up her two bags and stood.

"Come on… We had a long night let's catch some Z's." She nodded as she slowly stood and took her crutches in hand. They walked out of the classroom and turned a corner into their secluded alcove. Emma slowly set her crutches aside and with a pained expression sat down on a set of cots Daryl had covered with blankets. She slowly slipped out of a pair of boots and cringed at the pain that throbbed through her ankle. She rubbed her neck before slowly pulling off her shirt. Daryl looked over her sports bra clad body. She had huge bruises on her sides and a massive slash across her back. She was banged up, there was no denying it and he didn't even know how she had managed to get up and walk around. She slowly laid back and groaned as her body gave pops of non compliance.

"What I wouldn't give for a warm shower…" She muttered as Daryl pulled her to his shirtless body.

"If I could make it happen I would…" She smiled softly.

"I'm going to sleep for a few years…" He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her arm soothingly.

"I promise to not wake you…"

"No if I sleep for over five years… You should probably wake me up…" She said and he smiled softly. "Night Daryl…"

"Night Emma…"

"I love you…" she said softly as she slipped away into darkness.

"I love you too…" He said quietly, so she would only hear.

Once again he didn't sleep. He watched over her. He wanted to make sure she slept soundly through the night. Wanted to make sure she was safe. It had killed him to watch her get knocked around by Ben. He had felt helpless something he had never felt before as she was tossed around like a rag doll. He was sure he was going to kill her and then Emma like she always did came through at the end. She was like a cat only with more than nine lives, she had used up those long ago he was sure.

She slept through the day and well into the night something she never did. He wasn't concerned though. She had been through five rounds of hell the last one being particularly rough. He really wouldn't be surprised if she did end up sleeping for five years. He wouldn't mind if she did. She deserved the rest after what she had done for the group.

"You waking up?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"How long have I been out?"

"All day and night." She slowly stretched and cringed in pain as the wound on her back threatened to split open again. "The pains worse…" She said her jaw clenching as she sat up.

"Maybe you should see Hershel."

"I'll take care of myself…" She said quietly as she reached into her bag and pulled a bottle of aspirin. She threw four back and swallowed without water. "I hope those kick in soon…" Daryls eyes roamed over her body her bruises looked worse than they had the morning after her throw down. She pulled on her shirt and grabbed her bag full of clothes. "I'm going to go wash up… Thanks for letting me sleep." She said with a soft expression as she looked over her shoulder at him to see he had pulled on his shirt as well.

"I think I will too… It's been a few days…" Emma laughed softly as she slowly got onto her feet and moved with the crutches. With every step she took pain flowed through her body. Daryl could tell by the way she was moving that she wasn't doing well.

"Emma you should see Hershel." He said.

"I'll be okay… I've been through worse… Nearly getting done in by walkers in that town because of Randal. My numerous run ins with Shane. That time I drowned, remember that?" He smiled. "Man that was a doozy."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor…"

"Oh no the pain has just brought it out…"

"Emma hey…" Carol said as she walked out of a classroom. "I'm glad to see you're up… You doing alright?"

"I'm fine." She said with a bright look. "I'm gunna go wash up."

"Okay… There's fresh water in there… I just put it in."

"Okay…" Emma moved into the washroom and smiled glad to see no one was inside. It took her a good half an hour to wash up. Her body moving sluggishly from her injuries. When she got changed and stood up Beth and Maggie walked in and stopped.

"Emma…" Maggie said slightly surprised.

"Water's yours…" She said as she moved forward.

"Emma…" Maggie stopped her from walking past by setting a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry about Glenn."

"Oh it's… It's fine…" Emma said with a soft expression. "I'm fine…" She headed out of the washroom and moved to the alcove throwing her bag in. When she turned she stopped seeing Rick.

"Emma." He greeted.

"Hi…" She said.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I slept so long I guess I was kind of exhausted."

"No no that's alright… But I want you to get checked out by Hershel."

"I'm fine… Really…" She moved past him. "I'm going to go to the gym for a bit…"

"Be careful." She only waved at him as she slowly moved. She didn't head to the Gym. Instead she went towards her nearest killing ground, the chemistry lab. She stopped in front of the door and stared at the blood covered ground before her feet. She slowly stepped over it and moved further in where a larger puddle of blood awaited. She could still hear the crunch of Ken's leg as she cut it away from his body.

"Oh…" She turned seeing Lori and Carol with cleaning supplies. "Didn't know you were in here." Lori said.

"The bodies are gone…" Emma said looking back down at the puddle of blood.

"Yeah now we're just cleaning up the blood." Lori said with a smile. "We don't want the kids to see it…"

"Why not?" Emma asked as she moved towards them. "They're going to see tons of blood anyways…" She moved past them out the door and the two women looked on as she did.

"She has a good point…" Lori said softly her hand on her lower abdomen. Emma moved through the hallways. She didn't want to see anyone. She had already come in contact with three people and she felt Ill. Emma could see it, the pity, in their eyes when they looked at her. She could see it and she couldn't stand it for one moment.

So she slunk away to the gym and slowly climbed up the rafters to the very top where she could look out the window. The sun was so bright shining through she knew if other people walked into the gym they wouldn't be able to see her. Breakfast came and went, then lunch then dinner. Her stomach growled in hunger but she wouldn't comply. From now on if she was going to eat she was going to get it for herself. She didn't want to have to rely on the group anymore. It was time for a needed separation from them.

-o-

Everyone sat around the fire pit, Carol had made a massive pot of tomato ketchup soup. No one missed the absence of Emma. Everyone wanted to ask Daryl but the glare set upon his features told them it wasn't a good idea.

"I'll fix a can for Emma if you'll take it to her tonight…" Carol said. "It's just as good cold." Daryl slowly nodded.

"She'd like that…" He muttered and she nodded getting one ready.

"Have you seen her?" Everyone stared at the brave Carol who had asked.

"She's taking watch somewhere I know that for sure."

"Know where that somewhere is?" Glenn asked.

"Like you fucking care." Daryl said before he took the can and stood walking away.

"You best apologize soon…" Maggie said to Glenn who nodded slowly.

"Let's head in." Rick said. "It's late and we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow to lock down the school…" Everyone nodded as T-dog smothered the flames.

"Hey…" Emma said spotting Daryl.

"Carol had me bring you soup." He said holding up a can.

"I'm not very hungry…" She said.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"I'm just not hungry I've kind of lost my appetite. I'll try tomorrow." He nodded as he tossed the can in the trash. "Are you taking watch tonight?"

"No Rick and T-dog…" He said as he walked with her down the hallway. "Where have you been all day?"

"The gym, on lookout. They have these windows by the rafters you can look out, it's a good vantage point… Also the sun shines in so if someone comes looking for you, they can't see you past the light nearly all day."

"Keeping a low profile?"

"I think its best…"

"Emma no one is mad at you…" She only nodded and he could tell she didn't believe him. Just as they got to the turn that would have them head into the alcove the others came in and Emma was face to face with Glenn. They looked at each other for a long moment and everyone waited to see what was going to happen.

"Emma-."

"I'm sorry." She said cutting him off and he blinked. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for voicing your concerns when they were sound… When they were right… I murdered those men in cold blood and I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy most of it… I did it to protect everyone, but also did it because I wanted to… I don't expect you to understand that, and it's okay that you don't… Still I'm sorry that what I did upset you the way it did and that I made you feel wrong for voicing your opinions because if you have them… You should voice them… I just hope in time we can be friends again…" He blinked as he stared at her. She nodded at him before heading off down the hallway to get to her alcove.

"In case you were wondering that was your chance to apologize dip shit." Daryl said before bumping past him.

"I should have apologized…" Glenn said turning to face the others. "But she took me by surprise with that amazing unwarranted apology."

"She could have been a writer with words like that." Hershel said. "Or a saint…" Daryl walked into the alcove to see Emma sitting on the bed her crutches resting at her side.

"Why'd you apologize?" Daryl asked and she looked to him.

"You sound angry."

"You shouldn't have apologized you did nothing wrong."

"Sure I did…" She said.

"No you didn't." He said looking her over. "You can't let what happened beat you down… You can't get defeated."

"I'm not defeated." She said looking to him.

"You're acting like it." She stood quickly without the use of her crutches and with so much cringing at the pain that shot through her foot and back.

"I am bruised, in pain, bloody, and cut up and yet I stand and you have the fucking gull to call me defeated?" She asked. "Excuse me if I want some time to myself or I want to make peace but I have had my ass royally kicked and I just want time to fucking heal in a cordial environment. I'm not defeated… I'm tired… There's a difference." He slowly nodded.

"I just hate that you had to apologize."

"Well I did… What's done is done." She slowly sat down and bowed her head forward as she rested her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath and he tilted his head as he heard a wheezing noise.

"Here…" He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a metal case with her medical supplies. Emma tilted her head as she watched him take out an inhaler.

"I thought you said you were going to put it on your bike…"

"Put it in my jacket instead… Take it." She slowly took it in hand.

"I know its winter because I always start having issues with my breathing…" She muttered as she took a puff. She held it in for a moment before letting out a breath. "Thanks." He took it back and stowed the metal container in his jacket once more.

"What happens when you can't find inhalers anymore?"

"What happens when the albuterol goes bad?" She countered with a smile. "Just my luck one of the only meds I need and when it goes bad it no longer works, while others you can still get something from it…"

"Can you live without it?" He asked and she nodded.

"It'll be hard when I get sick but I'll just have to rely on hot water to get me through my little episodes. I just use the inhaler as a crutch more than anything." She said with a shrug. "Don't know any other way I suppose."

"I want you to take it easy for a while…"

"You always say that and then some impending doom happens and I have to kick it into gear." She said with a smile.

"That does happen often now that you mention it." He said as he sat down next to her. "Still give your body time to heal…"

"Got no other choice." He wrapped his arms around her and laid back. She laughed as her head hit the pillow. She turned towards him and laid her head on his chest. Before Daryl good say good night he looked down to see she was fast asleep.

"Don't worry Emma… Tomorrow will be better."

-o-

Daryl slowly stirred in his sleep and turned over in bed as he reached for Emma. When all he felt was an empty cot his eyes slowly opened. He looked around for her for a long moment before slowly sitting up.

"Emma?" He looked around the alcove and scratched the back of his eyes. She was nowhere in sight, and he was disappointed not to be able to see her in the morning. Still he had work to do, and it was better she didn't see him and catch him at his master plan.

Her birthday was either today or the next day and he was going to make sure he had something give her. It was all in hopes that it would raise her spirits. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his crossbow before heading out of the alcove.

"Daryl." He turned seeing Carol.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you seen Emma?"

"She's on watch." He said pulling his crossbow further up his shoulder.

"Where?"

"Gym."

"I didn't see her in there."

"She's by the windows when the sunlight comes through you can hardly see her…"

"So she's hiding?"

"Keeping a low profile is more like it…" He muttered.

"Alright… Well I won't tell anyone…" She said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Stuff… Thangs." She tilted her head. "It's Emma's birthday." He shifted on his feet and looked away. "I'm going to make her something."

"Oh that's nice… Maybe we should all do something for her birthday. Like a party…" Carol said with a smile.

"Again… Emma, she's kind of keeping a low profile…"

"Right… Well if she changes her mind you'll let me know?" He only nodded.

"I'll see you later…" He said before turning and heading off.

"Rick." Daryl said seeing him about to leave the school.

"Daryl what's going on?" Rick asked turning to look at him.

"I'm gunna head to the nearest town for a supply run."

"That's usually Maggie and Glenns job." Rick said.

"Well I'm going this time…"

"Is this because you want to get Emma something?" Rick asked and Daryl just looked off. "Here…" He handed him a list and Daryl looked down at it. "Just make sure you get what you can off that list as well as the things of your own…"

"Alright…"

"Here you'll need the truck you can't carry everything on your bike." He handed him the keys.

"Thanks Rick."

"Sure thing…" He said with a smile as he watched Daryl head off.

Emma sat up straight on the window sill as she watched Daryl walk out of the school. She tilted her head as she watched him walk straight up to the gate and undo the look. He pushed it open before walking to the truck and driving it out. He got back out and walked to the fence and locked it once more.

"Where is he going?" She asked herself. Daryl went to turn away but stopped and looked right towards her. She waved at him and he nodded at her before he walked to the truck and drove off. "Be careful Daryl…" She whispered as she watched the car drive off. She wondered why he hadn't asked her along, and she figured it had to because he thought she was useless now from her injuries.

_No… He would never think that… Like he said he could never think less of me… He probably just wants me to rest… What is he doing going out of the school anyways? Supply run… But Maggie and Glenn do that… Maybe he needs something specific only he could find… Probably a new part for his bike or maybe for his Crossbow… Maybe he's going because he has to go a farther distance… Which means more danger… Danger Maggie and Glenn can't handle… I'm going to be worrying about him now…_

"He can handle himself…" She said to herself.

_I should know that by now… Still I can't help but worry… I wish he had asked me to go…_

-o-

Daryl slowly pulled into an old run down town. He had been through two already and had found not what he needed, and also not what the others needed. He came to a stop in front of a market and slipped out of the car stowing the keeps in this back pocket.

"Three times a charm…" He muttered as he held his crossbow in front of him and began to slowly walk towards the store. He stopped in front and read a sign taped to the window. "Take what you need and nothing else…" He shook his head as she walked through the broken glass door. "Looks like no one else listened to that rule." The place was looted and he doubted that he was going to find any of the things he needed. He slowly went through a back door and smiled. It seemed anyone who came into the store were too busy or too afraid to check the back. Stack to the ceiling there were boxes of food and supplies. He said with a smile. For the next two hours he loaded what he could fit into the truck. When he was done he realized he had missed one important things.

_Almost forgot… _He walked into the backroom and looked over the things that were left over. After a long while of looking he stood up straight.

"How is it not here?" He muttered as he kicked a box. "Out of all the things." He walked out of the room and shot a walker through the head that had wondered into the store. "Fuck off." He grabbed the arrow from its skull before walking out into the street. He looked around before smiling seeing his salvation. "Perfect…"

-o-

Daryl smiled as he walked down the hallway. He had gotten back from his supply run in good time. He had gotten what he needed and what the group needed and still had time to make his gift for Emma.

He knew she wouldn't come down to dinner, she wouldn't show up to their alcove until way late when the others had long gone to bed and couldn't see her. So now he would go to her. He walked into the Gym and spotted Emma high up in the rafters by the window. He closed the door loudly and didn't so much as jump. Instead she calmly turned and looked to Daryl with a smile.

"Hey…" She said as she grabbed her crutches.

"I didn't come to see you earlier… I had a-."

"Supply run, I saw you drive up with a mother load of stuff."

"It was a good run." He said as she came down the rafters in her crutches. "Come on I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay." She said with a smile as she followed him out of the gym. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…" She looked him over

"Somewhere?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and she tilted her head.

"Alright… So was the run quiet for you? Did you come across any walkers?"

"Just one, it was boney easy to take down." She nodded.

"That's good… I was worried about you… Also I wondered why you didn't ask me to go…"

"It was a big supply run; I needed the passenger's side to fill things up." He said and she could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Also… I thought you should have time to rest." She smiled. "You don't need to be fighting walkers after fighting those guys… How's your ankle?"

"Better." She said with a smile. "Though it's only as good as it was before those bastards showed up…"

"At least it's getting better." They headed outside the school and Emma smiled as she looked up.

"Maybe soon… We could go on that trip… You know for Annabelle."

"Once your ankle is a hundred percent we'll go." She looked to him to see he was looking back. "I promise."

"Okay." She smiled softly and looked off. "Are we going to the greenhouse?" She asked seeing the small glass house.

"Yeah it's away from everyone…" He said with a shrug. "I already checked it, there aren't any walkers."

"Good…" She said as he walked up to the door and opened it up. She smiled as she walked through minding her crutches so they wouldn't hit the door as she passed. She tried to look around but the moon didn't shine in through the windows thanks to the high growing wild vines that had fought there way in through the ground.

"Here…" Daryl moved in and started to blindly light some lanterns around the room. Emma smiled as the area was illuminated and she saw the blankets set up with the pillows.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked with a smile as she turned to look at Daryl to see he was holding out a Bo staff. She smiled softly as she looked it over before setting her crutches down. "What's this?" She asked with a smile as she took it in hand.

"Happy Birthday…" She looked to him with a bright smile.

"This…" She looked down at it. It was made of wood and stained a deep rose red. She smiled as she looked it over to see there in the wood were ornate carvings. She took a step back and twirled the Bo. "It's so light." She laughed as she held it in hand. "Oh and it's beautiful…" He smiled as he watched her look over the staff with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love it. It's perfect Daryl… Thank you so much…" He smiled as she pulled back. "This is really amazing…" She continued to look over her new staff. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten… It's so light I can't get over how light it is." He watched as she limped farther away and began twirling it faster than he had ever seen. "With the velocity that this thing goes, man it will crush heads for sure…"

"I sealed the wood to protect it from blood…"

"You're so thoughtful." She said and he chuckled.

"I also made this for you because I know you would have to carry it around…" She turned and looked to him to see he had a leather strap with two hanging down from it. You wrap it around the Bo and put this across your body and it's secured to your back. When you need it you just grab it and the snaps will come un done… I'm sorry I couldn't make it collapsible but I just didn't have the tools."

"Daryl this is more than perfect it must have taken you a long time."

"Three hours." She looked at him.

"You did this in three hours?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…" She said with a smile. "It's so amazing."

"I worked for a carpenter for a while, learned the trade…"

"I love this…" She said. "I always wanted a nice Bo like this."

"You have a nice staff." He said.

"Not the same as this… Not something that's made for my hands… Thank you Daryl this is the best birthday ever." He watched as she leaned the Bo staff again a cast iron table and run her fingers along it gingerly.

"A birthday wouldn't be anything without cake." She looked to him. "Which I couldn't get, but I got the next best thing…" He held out three bars and Emma laughed.

"Is that Chocolate?"

"I went to three towns to find it but yeah it's chocolate. Happy Birthday." She laughed.

"This is amazing." She said with a bright smile as they sat down on the blankets and she opened a bar. She broke it in half and handed it to him.

"No it's yours."

"Daryl come on my birthday would be ruined if you didn't share a piece of cake or in this case chocolate bar with me." He smiled as he took it. She slowly raised the chocolate to her lips and bit off a piece as Daryl did the same. Silence settled over them for a long moment before Emma laughed.

"That's good." Daryl said.

"Good?" she asked. "It's a fucking revelation." He laughed.

"Alright, it's amazing." He said.

"We're going to get spoiled." Emma said with a smile as she laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky through the windows of the green house. Daryl lay down next to her as he stuck a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "I vote we save the rest for a day we need it."

"Agreed…"

"Your birthday… When is your birthday?" She asked looking over at him.

"March."

"It's a while away, that's good gives me a chance to find a fitting gift..." He nodded with a smile. "Maybe I'll build you a new crossbow…" He looked to her and she laughed. "Well maybe I can find a new one… How old are you turning?"

"27." He looked to her to see she was still looking up at the sky. "It doesn't bother you we'll be near nine years apart in age?"

"Nope." She said looking to him. "Does it bother you?"

"No…" She laughed. "What is it?"

"I'm just finding out your age. I think it's funny… Then again things like age, they don't really matter anymore do they?"

"Guess not…"

"Still thanks for making this birthday special."

"I'm glad it was, it nearly didn't come together. The wood kept snapping under the pressure… I was down to the last piece when I finally got it to work."

"Well I'm glad you did… Oh I have a present for you as well almost forgot." She set something on his chest and he looked down to see a condom wrapper. He picked it up with a smile and eyed it before they both burst out laughing.

"I brought one too." He pulled it out of his pocket and Emma laughed loudly as she covered her blushing face. Daryl moved on top of her and she laughed as he pulled her hands down away from her face and kissed her passionately.


	21. Fitting In

For the next two weeks Emma kept largely out of sight. She didn't come to any of the meals. She didn't join the group in any group work. Instead she took watch in the gym. The only time she spoke to someone was to tell them walkers were coming near the fence. No one but Daryl knew how she was doing. Or if she was getting over her wounds or not.

Though things had shifted for the worse between her in the group, that had shifted for the best between herself and Daryl. They talked from late at night until the early hours of the morning, which Daryl thought he would never do with a woman. All in all they were fine but Daryl did miss the way Emma was when she was enthralled in the group dynamic.

In the two weeks that had passed she had seemed to lose her spunk. She still killed walkers, and she still had the fiery personality he had fallen in love with, but there was something missing deep down. Something he could see missing in her step. The group had also shifted as well. With the absence of Emma came a lacking in group morale.

"Daryl?" He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder at Rick was running towards him. "I finally got your attention." He said stopping in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" Daryl asked pulling his Crossbow higher up on his shoulder as he looked Rick over.

"Yes… Well… No."

"Either it is or it isn't Rick." Daryl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I need to talk to Emma. Any idea where she's been hiding out taking watch?" He just shrugged. "You're not going to tell me, and I get that… So maybe you can talk to her." Daryl looked to him.

"About what?"

"Morale has gone down. I'm realizing Emma was even more important than I thought… We need her to come back into the ranks."

"She's still in the ranks she's killed ten walkers this week near the fence…"

"I thought she was just telling us about the walkers and having us take care of it."

"No, she's still doing her part." Daryl said.

"I didn't say she wasn't… By in the ranks I mean with the group, not separated as she has been."

"I'll do my best but…" His voice trailed off as he saw Emma walking down the hallway without the use of crutches. She pulled the Bo staff he had made for her out from behind her. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Walkers inside the gates, I killed them but I'm going to find where they're getting in." She said walking past him.

"We'll help." Rick said.

"I got it on my own thanks."

"Hey Emma look I have something-." Glenn said coming out of a classroom.

"Hey Glenn." She greeted moving past him quickly.

"Soo… She lost the crutches…" He sad to Rick and Daryl who then walked past him. Emma stopped down at the steps and smiled seeing a fallen fence in the back of the property where a walker was slowly coming in.

"Hey now!" She called and the walker spotted her beginning to move as fast as it could towards her.

"There's two more!" Rick said seeing them coming over the fallen fence.

"I got them!" she called over her shoulder as she twirled her Bo over her head and slammed it across the walkers head causing him to go down. She then poked another through the eye destroying the brain before using the Bo to toss it aside. Emma smiled seeing the last walker try and take a swipe at her. She slammed the Bo down onto its arms snapping it like a twig before twirling and landing another hit across its face. As it went down she brought the Bo down atop its head.

"Looks like your back to regular business." Rick said as he and Daryl along with Glenn and T-dog moved forward.

"Guess so." She walked to the fence and lifted it on her own before pushing it up to a standing position. She pulled a long piece of stripped wire from her bag and began to tie it off.

"Let me help." Glenn said.

"I've got it." she said moving to the other side and tying it. "That should hold for now…" She said as walked to one of the walkers and grabbed it by the back of the shirt and began hulling it towards the bonfire.

"We can burn them." T-dog said.

"I got it." she said tossing them on top of scorched bodies nearby before walking to another body and grabbing a hold of its arms.

"So you feeling better?' Rick asked as Glenn and T-dog slinked away feeling absolutely useless.

"Hundred percent." She said as she dragged the body to the fire pit and kicked it on top.

"How's that cut on your back?"

"Don't know." She said walking to the last corpse. "I can't see it." She said with a cheeky smile and Rick chuckled. She dragged the last body before throwing it on top of the pit.

"You haven't been to any of the dinners, are you eating?" Rick asked.

"Yep, there are some wild berries growing by the gym…"

"We have good food… Better then berries."

"I like berries." She said going to the fence and beginning to walk to check for other weak spots.

"Carols refined her cooking though I'm sure she'd love if you joined." Rick said as he and Daryl followed.

"Maybe…"

"I'd like if you joined tonight… We never did get to celebrate your birthday."

"Daryl and I celebrated on our own…"

"Is that a new fighting stick?" Rick asked.

"It's a Bo staff and yes it is. Daryl made it for me." She tied off a weak spot in the fence.

"Emma…"

"Rick…" She said looking to him and mimicking his tone.

"You need to come back to the group."

"I never left the group." She said going to walk away.

"Emma you've let this thing for on too long."

"I've let this thing?" She asked turning and he took a step back. "I apologized, which I thought was pretty big of me considering I saved everyone's asses and risked my own."

"Glenn has been wanting to apologize. He tried to in the hallway and you brushed him off…"

"Because there was a threat, or should I apologize to him once more for doing my job in this group…"

"No one asked you to protect us." Rick said and she took a step back as she looked him over.

"Well Jesus Rick I didn't think you would feel the need to… I just thought it was the right thing to do…"

"Okay this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go… I don't think I'm getting my point across-."

"You're getting it across just fine… Kill your own walkers, protect your own people, I'm sick of risking my skin when all I get is trouble for doing what you should have been doing all along."

"If you don't contribute to the group then you don't stay." Rick said.

"Well good thing I just decided I'm not staying…" She brushed past him so hard Rick stumbled back.

"You really thought you could bluff her?" Daryl asked him before walking off. "Fix this quick Rick!" He yelled over his shoulder. He quickly headed across the soccer field and walked into the school.

"Daryl-."

"Not now Lori." He said brushing past her. Lori looked out to see Rick coming in with his head hung.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Emma is leaving the group…"

"What?" She asked her voice raising. "Explain what happened now…"

"Emma." Daryl came around the corner and into the alcove to see Emma packing a bag. "You move fast."

"I've stayed here too long…" She muttered her Bo that he made secured to her back.

"We can't leave Emma."

"You don't have to go anywhere but me it's clear I've outstayed my welcome…" Daryl grabbed her arm and she stood up straight.

"I don't have to go anywhere?" Daryl asked. "That's a hell of a thing to say to me."

"Daryl…"

"If you go I go… Got it?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry… I say stupid stuff when I'm angry."

"I think that's a trait most share…" He muttered. "We can't leave Emma."

"I don't know what else to do Daryl, I try my hardest and I keep getting scrutinized for it. I nearly died trying to save these people and they want to burn my on a stake for it."

"Since when did we become these people?" Emma looked to see Carol.

"I can't do anything right." Emma said moving past her and out of the alcove.

"Emma!" Carol called as everyone came out of different classrooms. Daryl walked out and watched Emma disappear around a corner.

"Y'all do me a favor." Daryl said looking to the group. "Leave her the hell alone." With that he stormed off after her.

"You fix this Rick." Lori said. "Now."

"Later." Carol said. "If you go to her you'll run into Daryl… You don't want that right now." He slowly nodded.

Emma walked into the gym and stopped seeing Beth and Carl looking over some of the martial arts equipment she had drug out. They were holding up pads taking turns hitting them. Emma tilted her head when she watched Beth pull her hand back quickly.

"Owe owe!" She said waving it by her head as if to shake the pain away.

"You don't want to tuck your thumb in when you punch." Emma said and the kids froze before looking to her. Emma looked at them for a long moment before shaking her head. "Just… Just thought you should know." She turned to leave.

"Could you show us?" She stopped hearing Carls voice.

"Yeah… You've been saying for a while now that you would…" Beth added. Emma slowly turned and looked to see the kids had eager expressions. "Will you show us Emma?"

"You still want me too?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Carl asked with a shrug.

"Alright… Let this be our first class, put those pads down." The tossed them down instantly. "Stand on the line." She said pointing to the gym ground. "We're going to stretch, you want to do these every morning. It will keep your body limber in case of walkers and it will also keep you strong…" They nodded. "Alright first you always warm up your arms…" Daryl slowly peeked into the gym and stopped seeing Emma teaching Carl and Beth stretches.

"My arms are stiff." Carl said.

"They will be in the beginning but as we go on you'll get more and more limber." Emma said. "Now down to the floor." They moved. "Soon I'll show you how to fall straight back without hurting yourself, it's useful to know. Now right leg first stretch it out and reach for your toes with your opposite arm." Carl cringed as he moved forward and Emma laughed. "Don't push yourself Carl… Inch by inch it's a synch yard by yard it's too damn hard." The kids laughed and Daryl slowly walked out of the gym.

"Is she going to leave?" He turned to see Rick.

"No she found a different job other than yours to do." He said before walking off.

"I don't think that's called for."

"Oh I do. I'm going out on watch." He muttered.

-o-

Emma smiled as she walked out of the school. She had taught Beth and Carl for a good five hours. For once in a very long time she had felt appreciated by someone other than Daryl. She had also felt respected. She had feared the kids wouldn't look up to anymore after what had happened and what had come to light. Instead they seemed more eager than ever to learn from her.

She looked all around before spotting Daryl at the edge of the property walking along the fence. She smiled softly before she pulled her Bo and steadily began to move towards him. She knew not to call out to him, in fear of walkers hearing. She also knew not to run up behind him, less she wanted a chance at an arrow through the eye. As she walked up to him Daryl turned and nodded at her.

"On watch?" She asked.

"Yep… You done with the tikes?"

"You saw that?" she asked and he nodded.

"You seemed in your element."

"I forgot how much I missed teaching kids…" She smiled softly. "Also it was nice to know that I still had respect from someone…"

"You still have respect from everyone they're just acting… Strange…" She looked to him. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with everyone…"

"I've scared them." He looked to her.

"They've known how powerful and skilled you are it can't be that."

"They've only seen me use that power and skill to kill Walkers… Those men were alive. Don't get me wrong I've said it before and I'll say it again I don't feel guilty, maybe that's why people are acting like assholes towards me…"

"Maybe it'll blow over."

"Daryl…" he looked to her. "It's been two weeks, I don't think the winds of change are coming… I have to earn my place again… Maybe teaching Beth and Carl is my way back to it…"

"You shouldn't have to earn back anything…" She looked to him to see he had an angry look.

"You have to stay out of it." he looked to her. "I don't want you to be the odd man out because of me."

"Fuck em I'd rather be the odd man out with my odd lady out then a regular man without my odd lady…" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled. "There was sense in there somewhere."

"Yeah somewhere…" They both laughed. "I kind of get what you mean though… Still stay in their good graces it's… Cold… Where I am… Outside the group I mean." He nodded before looking her over.

"So you lost the crutches…"

"I did." She said with a smile. "I woke up this morning and it was like my foot was like new. I guess sitting up in that window sill did me some good."

"Don't push yourself too much."

"Worried about me?" She asked nudging him with a smile.

"No worried about you having my back is more like it. I can't have you limping around like a cripple." She laughed and he smiled. "I'm going hunting tomorrow."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Come with me?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"I just have to teach Carl and Beth in the morning."

"We'll leave at noon."

"It's a plan." She said with a smile. Daryl looked her over for a moment before starring forward.

"You've gotten thinner."

"Calling me fat?" She asked and he laughed as she nudged him once more.

"Calling you malnourished… You have to eat more than those berries… You should have breakfast in the morning." She shook her head.

"I like the berries."

"More than powder eggs?"

"I don't want to take from the group."

"You're a part of the group."

"Yeah I'm really feeling the love of the group."

"You're so damn stubborn." He muttered and she smiled.

"Yeah but you kind of love me for it." She said pinching his cheek and he smacked her hand away with a smile.

"You know… It's been two weeks, my ankle is all healed… Maybe we could go on that trip."

"Let's wait a little longer I want to make sure your ankle is a hundred percent…"

"Right… Well I'm going to take watch up front." She walked away and Daryl stopped. He had the feeling he had just made her very upset.

"Emma?" She turned and looked to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later?" She smiled and he relaxed.

"Of course, it's not like I'm going anywhere." With that she turned and walked off the Bo he had made for her in hand as she did. As Emma walked she kept her head down. She had to wonder if Daryl was going to keep his promise and help her find her way back to Annabelle's grave. Normally she wouldn't push, but as of late she had begun to lose sleep over it once more. Every time she closed her eyes or managed to fall asleep and dream it would be to see a walker Annabelle tearing into some poor little doe's neck. She was glad she had yet to dream of her tearing into an actual persons neck. A branch snapped behind her and she twirled her Bo above her head before spinning and swinging. She froze just as it was about to come across Glenns face.

"Oh god!" He screeched his hands on his head.

"Glenn! Jesus you snuck up on me!" He slowly stood up straight and faced her with wide eyes. "Don't sneak up on someone with a weapon in the dark!"

"Sorry I called out." He said.

"Oh…" She relaxed. "Then it's my fault, my mind was somewhere else… I should have been paying attention."

"Thanks for not bashing my skull in."

"Anytime." She clapped him on the shoulder before turning and walking away.

"Wait…" He caught up next to her.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

"I do… Emma I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She said stopping and making him look to her. "But thanks for saying it."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have such a keen intuition into what people are thinking and feeling?"

"Oh I don't… I proved that when I killed those five men… I really thought it would be justified to everyone…"

"It is…" He said as they walked together. "Just not to me…"

"You have a high moral compass… It reminds me a lot of Dale."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You should take it as a great compliment, but also with a grain of salt."

"What's the salt made out of?" He asked looking to her.

"It's made out of the fact that, that human compassion can get you killed…" He looked at her. "Here take a seat young man."

"I'm older then you."

"Yeah but I'm a woman which makes me two years ahead of whatever age you are." He laughed as he sat down next to her on the steps of the school. "You know that I killed my father-."

"To protect your little sister… I understand it now."

"So that killing is justified?" She asked intrigued and he nodded. "Can I ask why the five men I killed weren't?"

"Because you loved your sister…"

"I love this group… You all are my family now… Trust me I tried to keep that from happening, tried to not get close but, you people are so damn nice." Glenn smiled as he looked her over. "I mean T-dog is kind of that wacky uncle. Lori is that wacky aunt who keeps making poor life decisions." Glenn laughed. "Beth is the little sister, Carl is the little brother, you're the big brother, Maggies the big sister, Hershel is the all knowing grandfather, Ricks the father figure and Carol… Well… She's like my mother now." Emma looked to him to see he had a serious expression. "I love you all, I protect the people I love. Or I try my hardest to. You heard what Ben wanted to do when he realized Carl was gone. He wanted to shoot him in the head Glenn… All I could think was that he was going to do the same to all of you after he took the food supplies and weapons, which by the way if he hadn't killed us that probably would have." He thought about it before looking to her. "I couldn't imagine any harm coming to any of you and when I did… I went a little nuts… But I truly believe that I did what I had to do… I'm sorry that it upset you." He nodded. "But I'm not sorry for what I did." He slowly nodded before looking out.

"So… You really think of me as the big brother?" She laughed and pushed his ball cap off. "Very nice." He said with a laugh as he picked it up and brushed the dirt off. "I'm sorry Emma, I really am now. I should have had this reasonable talk with you before I said what I said and did what I did in front of the others."

"That's okay." She said with a shrug.

"Soo now that that is done, are you going to come back into the group start socializing?" She just shrugged.

"I don't know… I've kind of gotten used to the quiet…"

"No one is mad at you."

"No one thinks highly of me anymore."

"That's not true."

"It is true…" She picked at some grass. "I've lost my place." She tossed the grass far ahead.

"No you haven't." She looked to him.

"Daryl keeps saying that."

"Well he's right… The group isn't the same without you around…"

"I'm still around."

"Yeah but you're not your spunky-kick-ass-take-no-prisoners-self. We miss your ability to break awkward silence at just the right moment." She laughed and Glenn nudged her. "Come on, come to dinner in the morning."

"Fine… Only because you asked and I feel the need to pay you back after subjecting you to such carnage."

"Good." He clapped her on the back before standing and stretching. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Night Glenn."

"Night sis." He patted her on top of the head before walking off as she laughed.

-o-

Daryl slowly stirred in bed to see Emma sitting on the edge her head bowed. He looked her over for a moment before slowly stretching. When everything popped with satisfaction he sat up and stretched once more.

"Morning." She said before he could.

"I thought you would be up in your perch by now looking over the grounds."

"Glenn apologized last night." He looked her over. "He wants me to have breakfast with everyone."

"It's a good idea." He said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Maybe…" She said as she slipped on her studded boots.

"Come on." She looked to see he was all dressed. "You need to eat something other than berries."

"I'm not going to eat anything…" She said. "I rather enjoy my fruitarian ways…" She said with a shrug as they walked off towards the cafeteria. "Maybe I'll have orange juice."

"She taught you all that in one day?" Rick as seeing Beth release his son from an arm bar.

"Yeah but when Emma does it she's way faster like lightening!" Carl said.

"Soon I will be too." Beth said with a smile.

"I wonder when she'll teach us how to use a Bo staff." Carl said.

"I'm not going to teach you Bo staff, I'm going to teach you guys Eskrima." Everyone turned to see Emma and Daryl who were walking forward.

"Eskrima?" Carl asked.

"It's like have two Bo staffs, and you know what they saw to blunt objects are better than one." She ruffelled his hair.

"Emma…" Carol said surprised. "I didn't think you'd be joining but I have some extra powder eggs-."

"I'm okay…" Emma said. "Can I sit?"

"Of course sweetheart." Lori said before Carol could. Daryl and Emma sat down and silence fell over the table.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Carol asked.

"You're looking a little thin…" Hershel added.

"I'm fine… Maybe some orange juice though?" Emma asked seeing Carol desperately wanted to give her something.

"Of course here." She gave her a glass and Emma nodded.

"So why won't you teach us Bo?" Beth asked breaking the silence.

"Because you guys are young… I want you to have double chances of protecting yourself and if both your hands are preoccupied I know you want going to try and punch a walker across the face and risk scraping your knuckles against it's teeth."

"Oh…" They said.

"You guys ready to work some more today?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"What are we going to learn?" Beth asked.

"We'll keep working on combinations and such..."

"If you don't want us punching walkers why are you teaching us this?"

"Because there are people other than walkers who want to hurt you." Emma said.

"It's true." Rick said.

"We're thankful you're teaching Carl." Lori said.

"We're thankful for you teaching Beth as well." Hershel said and Maggie nodded.

"No problem." Emma said quietly.

"So have you taught children before?" Hershel asked.

"Emma worked at a studio right?" Beth asked.

"I was a lead instructor at a dojo for a while… Since I was 12."

"That's young to be a lead instructor." Hershel said.

"It was the belt rank that mattered there, Besides the kids liked learning from someone their own age…"

"What was your belt rank that got you to be a lead instructor?" Lori asked.

"One of the higher ones, come on kids let's go we've got work to do." Emma stood and walked off Beth and Carl quickly following her. "Thanks for the OJ Carol."

"Any time!" She called as the doors closed and the three were gone.

"Why do you think she won't tell us what belt rank she was?" Maggie asked.

"She likes the mystery." Daryl said as he ate some powder eggs.

"Well she sat with us… That's an improvement." Lori said.

"She was afraid everyone hated her." Glenn said. "I blame myself."

"She doesn't look good." Everyone looked to Hershel.

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked.

"She's very thin for one and I don't like her coloring have you seen her back?" He asked Daryl.

"Not in a while."

"I want to make sure that wound isn't festering." Hershel said. "Can you convince her to see me?"

"I'll try." Daryl said.

"I'm going to go watch Beth and Carl." Lori said with a smile her hand on her growing stomach.

"I think I will too." Maggie said.

"I say we all enjoy the show." T-dog muttered.

"One." Emma called out and Beth and Carl moved forward and punched. "Two." The others came into the Gym and the kids looked. "Eyes forward." Emma said and they snapped to attention. "If you're going to watch I ask you stay quiet…" The others sat down and Emma glanced to see everyone had arrived. She had to wonder if they were watching because they were curious or because they didn't trust her with the kids. "Three." The kids moved forward and punched. "Beth…" she looked to her. "It's feet together." Emma brought her feet together. "Then sweep your leading leg out… This prepares you later on for throws."

"Yes Ma'am." Emma said with a nod.

"Four." They did as she said and Emma tilted her head as she walked around the kids. They were moving across the court steadily. "Five…" She step in front of Carl and pushed his punching hand. He stumbelled back and Emma grabbed onto his fist keeping him from falling. "Why did you fall?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do we discussed this yester day." She pulled him fully onto his feet. "Why did you fall Carl?" He thought about it.

"Because my knee wasn't bent, my weight wasn't distributed evenly enough…"

"How do you distribute your weight evenly?"

"Feet just beyond the shoulder, knee bent so I can't see my foot." Emma smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Well done…" She walked over to Beth. "Five." They moved forward. "Beth do you want your fist straight or at an angle."

"An angle you're first two knuckles should be higher then the last." She answered.

"Well done, Six."

"She's training them like they're in the army…" Maggie said with a smile.

"Look how concentrated they are." Carol said Lori who nodded. Daryl watched as Emma smiled softly as she taught the kids for the next three hours.

"Keep going Carl!" Emma called as she held a pad in front of her and he kicked her. "Come on Carl harder! Kick harder I want to get knocked off my feet!" He kept kicking. "I'm a walker if you don't kick me off I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Ah!" Carl yelled and Emma stumbled back. He smiled bright and Emma ruffled her head.

"Good job line up and wait." He walked over to a line in front of the others and stood. "Emma you're turn."

"Front kicks Ma'am?"

"No… Round house. That's going to be your strong suit." She changed position so that her bag was held at her side. "Now Kick." Beth kicked her and Emma tilted her head. "What the hell was that? Come on Beth get angry!" She kicked and the others watched as it didn't so much as make a sound hitting the bag. "Beth you kick this bag like you mean it or I swear you're going to do sprints across the floor kick damn it!" She kicked harder. "Kick Beth!" She kicked and Emma moved forward. "Emma I am a big mean man and if you don't kick me right now of my feet I'm going to massacre you your daddy and your sister now-." Beth yelled out and kicked her so hard she fell back on the ground.

"Holly hell." Glenn said slowly standing along with Hershel.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Beth said running to Emma's side who was laughing.

"That was awesome." She said as she flipped up onto her feet. "Well done…" She clapped her on her back. "Line up." Beth rushed to Carls side. "Soo what did we learn today?"

"I learned how to kick someone off their feet." Beth said and Emma smiled.

"Carl?" She asked.

"I learned how to properly distribute my weight."

"Very good, now I asked you both to find an inspirational quote to live by for the week… Beth what was yours?"

"She does homework too?" Lori asked with a smile.

"I don't regret the things I've done, I regret the things I didn't do when I had the chance… In my book it said unknown…"

"That's alright it's a good quote." Emma said. "Carl yours?"

"Happiness cannot be traveled to, owned, earned, or worn.. It is the spiritual experience of living everyone minute with love-."

"Grace and gratitude…" Emma finished for him and Carl smiled.

"Denis Waitley."

"Denis waitley…" She confirmed. "One of my favorites… You're homework assignment for tonight is twenty crunches building up from the ten you were to do last night. I also want you to write at least a paragraph essay on what respect means to you, and why you think it is important." They nodded. "Alright feet-." Beth raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Do you have a quote you like other than the one Carl said?" Emma looked up in thought.

"There are three things you cannot recover in life… The words after you speak them… The moments after they pass… And the time after it's gone… So heed the words you speak… Cherish the moments that happen… And let no time pass unfulfilled…"

"Who said that?" Carl asked.

"Maria Jameson…"

"Your mom?" Beth asked and Emma smiled.

"Yeah she was pretty wise." They smiled.

"I like it." Carl said.

"I'm glad…" Emma said. "Now… Feet together." Emma brought her feet together and her hands were brought swiftly to her sides the kids fallowing her movements. "Always do your what?"

"Best Ma'am!" They called. They looked up before bowing at the waist until their eyes met.

"That's it for class your free to be children again." Emma said and the kids laughed. Emma stretched as she grabbed some bags and carried them off.

"That was amazing." Lori said walking up to her with Rick and Hershel.

"Carl was amazing out there you've only worked with him once before?" Rick asked.

"Beth as well?"

"They both are very fast learners they're doing well." Emma said. "I just wish I could give them actual belts to wear... gives them something to look forward to… I'll have to think of something else to keep them motivated."

"Did you see that?" Maggie asked running to Beth. "You kicked her on her ass!"

"I know I did it!" Beth said.

"Nose down Beth." Emma said and she smiled bashfully.

"Sorry Emma…" Beth said with a shy wave.

"Why is it you call her Emma now but now when she's teaching?" Glenn asked.

"Because she's teaching me when I call her Ma'am she deserves the respect…" Beth said and Maggie smiled as she looked over her little sister.

"Emma you ready to go?" Daryl asked.

"Yes… I'm glad you approved of their class." Emma said before bowing and heading off. "Beth Carl don't forget to bow before you leave the gym this is our acting dojo."

"Yes ma'am." They called.


	22. Slice

"So will I get to shoot the crossbow today?" Emma asked as she and Daryl neared the front gates of the school.

"Well you did get interrupted last time we tried." He said. "I also want you to take point in tracking."

"Can you track a squirrel?"

"Good point." She said and he smiled as they walked towards the truck. "Are we hoping for big game?" She asked as she opened the gate.

"Always hoping." He said as he got into the truck and pulled out of the gates. Emma closed the gates up and secured the lock before walking to the truck and getting in.

"Where are we going?"

"I saw some doe on the way in." he said.

"That was over two weeks ago." She said looking to him.

"Hopefully they're still there." He said as he drove off.

"We should get squirrels though too just in case." He nodded.

"Maybe birds."

"I'd take birds over squirrel."

"Getting sick of it?" He asked.

"No I haven't had it in a long while, with the berries and everything but, it would be nice to have a varied type of meat…"

"So if we kill something you'll actually eat it?" He asked.

"Only because I helped." He shook his head.

"So stubborn." Emma laughed and he smiled before looking over at her to see she had unrolled a leather case full of knives.

"What are those?"

"My throwing knifes, I use them to hunt squirrels and birds." She said. "You've never seen them before?"

"No never…"

"That's probably because since I came here you've been hunting; I'm going to help out with it from now on…" He looked to her. "It's not fair that you have to feed the group by yourself. That's a lot of work for one person." He smiled as he looked out at the road. "Daryl?" Emma smiled looking out the window.

"What?"

"I see deer." She said and he slowly came to a stop.

"Where?" he asked. "Down that path, it just dodged across."

"We'll start here… They must have moved." He pulled into the trail and parked the truck behind a large grouping of trees as to hide it. Daryl got out of the car and closed the door quietly.

Emma knew better then to talk during a hunting trip with Daryl. Anytime he went hunting or tracking his mind was either set on one or both of those two things. Besides any sound louder than a soft step could make their prey bolt, and thus they'd lose their chance at a fine meal. So there they moved. Quietly weaving between bushes and trees minding their step as to not break a branch and scare of the doe. After a long while of walking Daryl stopped and tilted his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Emma…" He said softly and pointed to the tracks.

"There's two…" She replied with a smile and Daryl looked up.

"We're going to eat well tonight." He whispered with a smile. As he moved forward to walk Emma looked to her left and froze in her tracks. She quickly reached out and grabbed Daryl's shoulder stopping him from moving any further down the trail. "What?" he asked turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled softly and pointed, Daryl slowly followed the gesture before his eyes set on two perfect full grown deer, much bigger than the does they had been tracking.

He slowly raised his crossbow to fire. Before he could pull the trigger the Deer jumped before falling to the ground both with two knifes sticking out of their chest. He slowly looked to Emma who was smiling softly as she held one of her throwing knives up.

"You have never been sexier to me then you are at this moment." He said and she smiled.

"I know." She looked to him to see he was looking her over in awe. "You can jump my bones later let's get these Deer and get back to the school to start prepping our mighty feast." He chuckled as he followed her over to the bodies. "These will be too heavy to drag…"

"We can get the truck and drive it through, we've got four wheel drive after all mine as well use it. Come on."

"Someone should stay here and protect the meat from walkers."

"Here you go." He threw her the keys.

"You go." She tossed him back.

"Emma I don't want to leave you hear alone, I like the thought of you in a truck better then out here in the open."

"I'm not out in the open I'm surrounded by trees now hurry we don't want the meat to go bad."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm not made of lace you know." She said and he smiled.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead. "Be careful."

"I will." She kissed his cheek before he turned and ran off to get the truck. "Hurry! I might be dead before you come back!"

"Not funny!" Daryl yelled over his shoulder. Emma smiled as she knelt down at the deer's side and began to pull her knives from her neck, taking the time to clean each one before she put them on her thigh holster. She slowly stood up and turned to see three walkers coming out of the woods.

"Oh goody moving target practice." She said with a smile as she pulled her knives. "Now bear with me walkers, it's been a while." She threw one of the knives and it stuck into its shoulder. "Shit… Alright…" she waited a moment and threw another and it stuck into its head. She threw one more and it stuck into the chest of the walker. "Alright concentrate Emma…" She threw two more and it hit both walkers who were left through the eyes. "Nicely done…" She smiled as she walked over and bent down to start taking the knives out and cleaning them. "Not bad considering I haven't done it in forever." She looked over her shoulder seeing the truck driving up. It slowly came to a stop and Daryl came out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, got some target practice in." She said holding up her last night which she cleaned before holstering. As she slowly stood she came to a stop at a mid kneeling position her eyes catching sigh tof something carved in the tree in front of her.

"What is it you find so interesting on that tree?" Daryl asked as he walked over. He came to a stop at her side as his eyes moved over a small carving in the tree. "A.J. plus E.J."

"Annabelle Jameson plus Emma Jameson…" Daryl looked down at her. "Annabelle carved this…" Her fingers touched it and he could see clearly the carving had been made by a child. "She must have done it when she was lost to leave me a trail…" she looked around to see other carvings of the same thing. "If I had seen these before…" she walked to another tree and knelt down to the eye level of the carving. "I would have found her faster…" She quickly walked back to the other carving. "Why am I just now seeing these?"

"I don't think it would have helped you find her faster… There everywhere, there's no clear trail…" He watched as her fingers gingerly touched the carvings.

"I should have seen these…" Daryl knelt at her side. The carvings were at the eye level of a child.

"She made her J backwards." He said.

"Yeah, we working on that…" She said with a soft smile. She watched as Daryl took out his buck knife and stabbed it into the tree. "What are you doing?" He popped the bark away from the trunk and she smiled as she carving dropped down into her hands. She smiled softly as she looked down at it.

"You should have that…" She smiled softly as she hugged it to her chest before looking at Daryl who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Least I can do… Besides it's too adorable to leave here." He stood as Emma stowed the carving into her bag.

"Did you just say adorable?"

"I plead the fifth." She smiled as she followed him over to the deer.

"Here let me help." They slif two blankets under one of the deer before both picking up one side with the sling they had made. The quickly walked over to the car and Daryl flipped down the bed.

"Alright on three we toss it in, pivot on your feet you don't want to throw your back out." She nodded. "One. Two. Three." They tossed it in and the carcass lay flat on the bed.

"That's not so bad at all." Emma said with a smile as they walked over to the smaller of the deer. "What do you think we'll make out this?"

"BBQ or stew whichever I don't really care as long as I get to eat."

"Think we could make Jerky?" Emma asked.

"I know Maggie and Beth no how to we should ask them. It's not a bad idea."

"I'm glad we found these Lori needs to eat more protein or she's going to go anemic on us…" The lifted the dear up and walked over to the truck.

"One. Two. Three." The tossed the deer into the truck.

"We're going to have to gut these right?"

"That's right." He said.

"Think you can teach me?" He looked to her as he closed the bed of the truck.

"You've never cleaned out things before?"

"Just the small game, never the big stuff."

"Yeah I'll teach you it's something you need to learn. It's messy though."

"I can handle it." she said with a smile as they got into the truck. "There's a drain in the cafeteria locker, we can clean them out there so the blood has somewhere to go."

"Good idea." He started the truck and started to drive off running over a few walkers as he did.

"I say when we get there we act like we got nothing, and scare the hell out of everyone." She said deviously, making him laugh.

"Not a bad idea, It would be fun to see that disappointed look in Ricks eye."

"Oh I love that look he goes kind of cross eyed you know?" They both laughed as they pulled out onto the road and began to speed off back towards the school. As they drove Emma looked over at Daryl with a small smile. He had changed so much to her then the first time they had met.

She had come back into the house she had been hiding out in after her search for the little girl she had seen in the forest. He had been standing there his crossbow in hand. He hadn't spotted her yet and she couldn't resist the urge to slam the door shut to announce her presence. He had spun around and instantly pointed what she thought at the time was a primitive weapon. She had locked eyes with his and there had only been animosity between them. After all he had just broken the door down on her safe haven.

"_What's your name?"_ She had just stared at his Crossbow, her jaw clenching as she did. She hated when people pointe weapons at her without even taking the time to find out if she was a bad person or a good person. _"What's your name girl?"_ He had asked it forcefully with a quick step forward.

With that advancement she had turned tail and kicked open the door to escape. She was too sick to fight at that time thanks to her infections from her injuries. He had yelled things at her and then tackled her to the ground. He had flipped her on her back and she had instantly punched him across the face knocking him off her body. She had tried to get back to her feet but Daryl had just nabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground.

"_Stop it!" _She had yelled when he pinned her to the ground.

"_Then stop trying to run you crazy bitch!" _He had pinned her hands to her chest, the pressure had been near crushing. _"Knock it off or I will hurt you!" _Even though he had yelled it Emma could see the mercy in his eyes. He really hadn't wanted to hurt her but that didn't mean he wasn't.

"_Get the fuck off of me…" _She had growled with sheer defiance. At that time she had thought that there was no way she and the man on top of her could be anything more than enemy's.

"_I'd love to but first you're going to answer some questions." _

"_Get off me!" _She had screamed it, overly tired of the situation she was in with the young man on top of her.

"_I aint moving none until you answer some fucking questions girly!" _One thing she had always hated in life was when men called her girly. She hadn't been able to stop herself she slammed her knee into his crotch and he had cold clocked her across the face, she had instantly seen black, it was when she woke up and realized what he had done that he had earned her respect.

"Do you know you're the only person in the world who's been able to knock me out with a single punch?" Daryl looked over at Emma.

"When did I punch you?"

"That first day we met."

"Oh…" She looked over to see his regret. "That's right… I'm really the only one whose ever knocked you out?"

"With one punch… Yes. When I woke up and I had gotten my hands free it's why I didn't kill you, you had earned my undying respect by knocking me out…"

"You know at first I regretted punching you across the face now I'm kind of glad I had you probably would have taken my head clean off."

"Not probably, I would have." She said nudging him and he smiled at her.

"I did instantly regret hitting you though." He admitted after a long moment.

"You shouldn't have, you did what you had to do… Never be sorry for that."

"It wasn't because I had hit you… It was because I bruised your cheek… It instantly rose to the surface when I carried you into the house. I looked at it and I kept thinking it was a shame to bruise such a beautiful face."

"No you didn't you big ham!" She said and he laughed. "There's no need for flattery you're getting laid tonight anyways." He laughed more as she punched him in the shoulder.

"I did I really did."

"Yeah right…" she said looking off with a blush and Daryl smiled before he looked out at the road and came to a stop. There in the middle were five walkers situated around a doe tearing it to shreads.

"Can't get around them and I don't want them to get stuck up under the car…"

"I'll get them."

"All of them? He asked.

"Yep." She jumped out of the car and gave a low whistle. One walker turned only to have a knife get thrown right inbetwen it's eyes as Emma pulled out her Bo staff.

Daryl had known from the first moment he had met Emma that she was a powerful woman. One that shouldn't be messed with or crossed. But he hadn't learned just how deadly she was until they had gone across the highway to search for Sophia. They had come across walkers and he had hit one right between the eyes. Emma had nearly complimented but spotted the others.

She had gone running forward and with lightning fast reflexes had killed them both with the sheer force of her Bo staff, just as she was doing now. Even though he had seen her killed walkers tons of times he was never not impressed with her skills. Even though he knew she was capable, he also was never not worried about her when she fought. He had especially been worried with Big Ben when she had taken him on gimp leg and all.

The moment with Ben that stood out the most in his mind was when he had gotten a hold of her knife and hit her so hard she had spun down to the ground on her knees. Her back had been turned to him. Ben took the knife and slashed it across her back. The way she had screamed in pain had been unbearable. The thought that there was nothing he could do to help her with his zip tied hands and feet had nearly killed him.

"All done." Emma said as she got back into the car.

"How's your back?"

"My back?" She asked looking to him. "That was kind of random…"

"I'm just wondering." He said as he drove through the now clear road.

"It's good I guess… Again I don't know how it's healing because I can't quite get a good look at it."

"I want to take a look at it later tonight…"

"Alright." She said with a shrug. "Whatever catches your fancy."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out with Ben." He said quickly.

"Look at you King of Random." She said turning to him with a smile. "Daryl, your hands and feet were zip tied you couldn't have done anything anyways…"

"I wanted to kill that motherfucker." She looked down at his knuckles which had turned white. "I was upset when you did because I had really wanted to do the job myself…"

"Here the next time I get my ass handed to me I'll let you kill the guy who did it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said with a smile as the drove up to the gates of the school. T-dog waved before opening them up and letting them drive in.

"Now now now look at that feast!" He said as they got out.

"Awe he ruined the plan to make them think we had nothing." Emma said and Daryl smiled.

"What a catch." Carl said rushing over with his dad.

"Yeah she is…" Daryl said quietly and Emma smiled.

"Getting pretty romantic…" She muttered as his arm wrapped around her hip. "This because I took the deer out with my throwing knives isn't it?"

"Sexiest thing I've ever seen." She laughed as she pushed him away. "I'm going to go get the freezer ready to have these things cleaned out." Daryl tilted his head as he watched Emma walk away, her hips swaying alluringly as she did.

"You're ogling." Carl said and Daryl just ruffled his hair before pushing him off slightly. Carl smiled as he caught sight of Beth who was walking by with a basket full of laundry.

"You're ogling." Daryl said and Carl laughed.

"Shut up man..." He muttered.

-o-

Emma watched as Daryl tied the legs of the largest deer with rope. He then threw it over a pipe they had fastened between the walls and began to hoist it high up into the air before tying it off on a shelf. He grabbed a buck knife from his side and cleaned it with a bandana.

"So how do we do this?" Emma asked walking to his side.

"I'm going to clean this one and then I'll have you do the smaller one for practice."

"Okay." She said nodding.

"Now most people think you're supposed to cut from the throat down, little known secret it's the other way." He stuck the knife into the buck and drug it up, blood instantly spilled out and Daryl watched as Emma didn't even take a step back. He started to pull the organs from the body where he tossed it into a trash bin. "Now here's the hard part."

"The hard part?" Emma asked.

"Removing the pelt."

"Pelt?" She asked.

"The skin… We have to reveal the meat…"

"Like skinning a rabbit?"

"Yes just on a larger scale. Pay attention." He made a few cuts and then he grabbed onto the skin and in one movement he ripped it away. Emma laughed as she watched him toss it aside.

"You're going to have to show me how to do it on the next deer, that was way too quick to catch." He smiled.

"Wheel that table over here we're going to butcher it now." She pushed the table underneath the deer and Daryl lowered it down.

"We're going to butcher It now." He said. "It's hard to do with a buck knife and make sure the lines aren't messed up.

"Which parts of the meat are the best?" She asked walking to his side.

"The romp." He said motioning to it. "It can make a good roast or even steak if you slice it thin enough." She watched as he expertly cut it.

"You've done this a lot?" She asked.

"Worked as a butcher on a farm for a while." He said. "He did a lot of deer and pig, also a few cows." She watched as he kept cutting away at the meat until all there was, was a grouping of perfectly cut meat.

"Yeah… I'm not going to be able to do this…"

"Sure you will." He said wheeling the meat away. He bent down and quickly tied the legs and hoisted it up into the air before securing it in place.

"Here…" He handed her the knife.

"Daryl I'm going to muck it up."

"You won't much it up… Remember not from the throat down but the other way." She stabbed the carcass and with one swift movement cut it open instantly blood spilled out and Daryl smiled. "See you did that easy." She reached in with the gloves he had used and pulled everything out. "Reach high in there you don't want to miss anything." After a few more minutes Emma stood back.

"Is it ready?" she asked and he inspected it.

"Almost." He reached in and grabbed a hunk of something from the inside and tossed it into the garbage. "Now for the pelt." She did the stabs exactly where he had done them before.

"Okay now how do I do this?" He took her hands and placed them at the hips. "Alright we'll both pull it up on three, one, two, three." They both moved their hands up and the pelt slowly came off.

"Hey." She said with a smile looking to him.

"Not bad." He wheeled another table over as she tossed the pelt aside. "Now for the butchering." He lowered the carcass down on the table before handing her the buck knife.

"Any tips?" She asked looking down at the uncarved meat.

"Follow the lines of the bone…"

"Alright…" She said taking a breath. She tilted her head and started cutting away. Daryl knew there were many things Emma Jameson was talented at. Fighting, walker hunting, hunting in general, and many many more things, but It would seem Butchering would not be added to that long list of accomplishments. After a while she stood back and looked down at the carved meat.

"I butchered it."

"You did indeed."

"Not in the good way." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. If it helps we can't eat this."

"Did I do it that bad?" she asked looking to him.

"No it's diseased I knew that the second you pulled the organs out." he reached in and grabbed a liver to show some yellow spots. "It's okay to butcher and practice but not okay to injest…"

"I don't think I should butcher anything from now on." She said as he tossed the meat away into the bin.

"Here I'll make you a deal." He said walking to her. "You help me hunt and hall the game and I'll butcher it for us."

"Deal." She shook his hand before following him out of the freezer. "I really thought I was going to be good at it."

"I know…" he said an arm around her. "But you weren't." She laughed and he smiled.

"How'd it go?" Carol asked walking in with T-dog.

"The smaller one was diseased but the big one is okay it's ready for you." Emma said.

"Perfect." T-dog said rubbing his hands together. "Daddy's gunna make stew tonight!" he clapped his hands together. "Come on Carol I'm going to show you my mommas famous stew spectacular, of course she used sirloin but deer should work. She also had tons of different spices and we only have ketchup but it should still taste the same." Carol laughed.

"We can hope." She said with a smile.

-o-

Emma smiled as she sat back with Daryl around a fire. Everything had returned to normal. There were no more awkward silences or strange looks between survivors. Just happy munching on deer meat. Emma felt something drape around her shoulders and looked down to see Daryl's coat.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as his arm moved around her waist.

"Mhm."

"This is a new side to you Daryl." T-dog said. "It's kind of sweet."

"I'll shoot you." Daryl said with a glare and Emma laughed.

"Oh this man of mine..." Emma mused and the others laughed as well. Daryl looked down at Emma who was smiling up at him. "I think I'll keep you around for a while."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Mhm, you're hunting comes in handy." He smiled as he looked off shaking his head. "Rick you want me to take watch tonight?"

"No I will with T-dog… You and Daryl worked hard to bring this feast to us you should get the night off." Rick said.

"I could take watch." Carl said.

"You have to wake up early for class tomorrow." Emma said.

"Oh that's right…" He said.

"When can we take watch?" Beth asked. "On our own I mean."

"Oh in about never." Emma said and the others laughed while the kids scowled.

"You're only a few years older than me…" Beth said.

"You're innocent Beth don't be quick to lose that." Emma said and she slowly nodded with a soft expression.

"Can I ask a question?" Maggie asked looking to Emma across the fire.

"Sure." She said.

"What's your phillosphy?"

"My philosophy?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I want to know what makes Emma Jameson tick."

"Mostly air in my lungs." Emma said and the others smiled.

"Come on you say the right thing at the right time." Maggie said.

"Every time." Glenn added.

"How do you know what to say?" Beth asked.

"A lot of people try to say the right thing and when they do it doesn't come out right…" Emma said. "But when you say what's on your mind at that second and if it agrees with your heart and how you feel then it's the right thing to say." She said with a shrug.

"So what's your philosophy?" Rick asked.

"Life." She said.

"That's it?" T-dog asked.

"That's it?" she repeated. "Life. noun. The property or quality that distinguishes living organisms from dead organisms and inanimate matter manifested in functions such as growth reproduction and response to stimuli or adaption to the environment originating from within the organism. Or more simply put the interval of time between birth and death." Emma said with a soft smile. "Still think my philosophy is simple?" T-dog smiled.

"You defined Life word for word." Carl said with his pocket dictionary out. "How'd you do that?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Well if you got a philosophy you have to know what it means." They laughed.

"I like it." Carol said. "Life…"

"Simple but incredibly not." Maggie said with a smile. Daryl looked down at Emma who smiled softly as she leaned back into him. He had to wonder sometimes how someone so intelligent so beautiful and so powerful had ever gotten it into her mind that he was the man for her. She slowly looked to him and smiled as her hand went to his.

"You want to go for a walk?" Emma asked.

"Sure…" he helped her onto her feet.

"Going for a walk wink wink?" Maggie asked.

"Yes a walk but without the wink wink part." Emma said.

"There's no wink wink part?" Daryl asked so only she could hear and she laughed as they walked away. The headed into the school and Emma crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Thanks for the coat… It's cold out." She said. "Are you going to be okay without it?"

"Oh yeah I'm good." He said his hands sliding into his front pockets.

"You seemed like you had something on your mind at the campfire." She said as she turned into a classroom and Daryl followed.

"I did?"

"Yeah I thought we could slip away so we could talk about it… You almost seemed bothered when you were looking at me before we left." She walked over to one of the windows and sat down on the sill. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Emma looked him over.

"Don't say nothing when it's something." He looked off out the window.

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"You'll hit me."

"I won't hit you." Emma said.

"I was just thinking I don't know what you're doing with me." She punched him in the shoulder and he leapt off the sill.

"Fucking Hell Emma you said you wouldn't hit me!" he said rubbing his upper arm.

"Yeah I said, I didn't promise." He scowled. "You deserved that hit. Why would you think something like that?"

"Well… You're… Smart." He said carefully fearing another punch to the arm.

"So are you." She said with a laugh as he sat down on the sill next to her.

"Not like you… You're crazy smart…"

"So are you-."

"Emma I didn't graduate from high school."

"So plenty of people don't graduate from high school I nearly didn't."

"You graduated at seventeen."

"Yeah from a charter school… I couldn't cut it in regular high school so I had to do all my credits from a computer… Trust me I'm not that smart."

"You say things sometimes and I don't even know what you're saying."

"Probably because I'm saying it wrong." She said with a shrug.

"You're too beautiful for me." She laughed loudly and he looked at her.

"Oh you're funny." Emma said with a smile. "Sweet but funny." He looked her over. She wasn't being sarcastic. She really thought he was joking.

"Why are you with me?"

"Because I love you." She said like it was obvious.

"Before that why me?" He asked.

"You want a specific reason there are tons."

"What was the biggest?"

"Daryl you're sounding like a teenage girl it's very uncharacteristic are you feeling well?" She reached to feel his forehead but grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest. "You're really wondering?"

"I have to know." He said.

"The top reason?" She asked and he nodded. "I guess… I guess it's because you're the only man I've ever known who ever protected me even when they knew I could take care of myself. I've never had that. NO that's, that's not the top reason…" she looked up in thought. "No it's because whenever I was around you I was nervous happy shy confident every emotion you could possibly feel all at the same time. No that's not it either… I chose you because you got me. I mean you understood right away who I was and what I was about. No that's- Daryl why'd you choose me?" He blinked as he looked her over.

"Why did I-."

"Choose me yes I'm dying to know now." She said.

"Because."

"Because?" She asked and he shrugged. "Seriously because?"

"I'm worried you'll hit me if you don't like the answer." She laughed and he looked her over. "That's why." She looked to him.

"That's why what?"

"Your laugh." she tilted her head with a soft expression.

"My laugh?" she asked.

"The first time I heard you laugh I looked over at you and that I'll-kick-your-fucking-teeth-out-and-then-shove-it -back-into-your-mouth-to-kick-them-out attitude slipped away and there was just you." She smiled softly before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That's sweet Daryl." She smiled. "I like you." He chuckled to himself.

"I like you too."

"On a scale from one to ten how much do you like me?"

"I love you."

"That's not a number." He laughed instantly and Emma smiled as she watched the rare happy emotion wash over him.


	23. Searching For Heartache

AN: Wow okay so thanks to the reader who PM'd me and said "hey what the hell man where's the next chap to the walking dead fic…" I had been trying to upload this whole time and I never managed it! Ahhhh! So sorry guys I hope you all are still reading… I have a three chapter upload as penance

-o-

The next two weeks were easy. They cleaned house, made sure the school was more secure, and over all had settled into a quiet life. Everyone had a job to do and as long as they did it things moved smoothly.

Still winter had come and it made things harder. They were having to burn wood inside to keep people warm at night. During the day they tried to keep themselves from getting sick by layering clothes, but everyone knew it was just a matter of time until someone fell ill. Before if someone got sick it wasn't a life or death situation. Now though without antibiotics and other meds if you got sick there was a big chance you wouldn't make it.

Everyone was worried about the kids, Lori, and Emma the most. Mainly because the kids were more susceptible, Emma had asthma, and Lori was pregnant. They ran the highest risk of dying from sickness and everyone knew it. While the kids and Lori took it slow Emma went full bore and it drove Daryl insane. She wasn't taking it easy even though her body desperately needed the rest to keep healthy.

Daryl walked into the gym and tilted his head seeing Emma wailing on a punching bag. Sweat flew off her as she punched kicked and beat the hell out of the 200 hundred pound standing bag. He closed the door and the loud click made her turn and look to him.

"Oh, it's you. What's up?" She asked as she took a fighting position and spun her foot slamming into the bag so hard it made it fall to the ground. "Damn it."

"How long you been at it?" He asked seeing her chest rise and fall quickly.

"A while…" she lifted the massive bag on her own back to its standing position. "Not sure how long…"

"Maybe you should take it easy." He said hearing the wheezing from deep within her chest.

"I'm fine Daryl." She said with a smile.

"You're going to have an asthma attack."

"I haven't had one yet…"

"You're wailing on that bag fast and hard…"

"Oh no I'm not this is nothing." She said with a smile and he scowled. "Fine that's it for today." She walked over to the bleachers and sat down as she took off her shirt to reveal her sports bra. She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat away.

"Why are you working out so hard anyway?" he asked her muscles naturally flexing from the bag work.

"Keeps me warm." She said with a smile.

"Where's your coat?"

"Gave it to Lori." She said and he withheld the urge to knock some sense into her. "I'll get another one on the next supply run."

"Emma, you have to keep warm you're going to get sick if you don't." She looked to him with a soft expression.

"Daryl I'm going to be okay, I've made it through plenty of winters without dying…" She said with a smile. "But speaking of winters… When are we going to go on that trip we talked about… For Annabelle. It's getting cold and soon snow will fall." He looked off.

"Maybe we should wait until spring." She looked off her jaw clenching.

"Maybe we should wait until spring and then wait until summer…" He looked to her to see she was staring off.

"Emma…"

"Never mind." She stood and walked away.

"Emma stop." She turned and looked to him. "It's not safe."

"It's never safe." Emma said with a laugh. "Daryl you promised me you said we would go."

"I don't think you know what you're asking for." He said standing. "What if we get there and she's gone?"

"Then she's gone but I have to know."

"You say it like it wouldn't tear you apart to see that your sister was gone from her grave…"

"That's the world we live in." She muttered going to walk away.

"You think I don't hear you?" He suddenly asked and she quirked an eyebrow as she turned to look to him.

"What?" She asked looking him over.

"You think I don't hear you late at night crying over her…" She glanced down at the ground. "You think I don't see you sneaking peaks at that photo album every chance you get…" He looked her over with a soft expression. "Emma… You say her name in your sleep nearly every night. If we go and you find out that she's not exactly where you left her it's going to level you."

"No it won't." Daryl walked to her.

"You are the most powerful woman I know." He said his hands resting on her shoulders. "There are few things that can take you down… The one thing that can is your sister… I've seen it. You even mention her and you're not right for days… I'm not saying that's wrong, in fact it makes a lot of sense… But… I don't think I can handle seeing you get leveled."

"You act as though we are going to find her missing from her grave."

"Or worse…" he muttered looking off.

"She could still be there Daryl."

"No." he looked to her and her eyes widened. "No… You know how it works… Let her last moments with you be her last moments." She pushed his hands away and turned quickly before running off. "Emma!" When she didn't call back he looked down at the ground. "Damn it Daryl…"

_No, it was something she would want to hear… If it was Merle lying in that grave I'd want to hear the truth from her… Though I'd probably be just as angry… _

Maggie smiled as she looked over the counter of the cafeteria to see Emma slowly walking in. She was about to give her usually bubbly hi when she saw the look on her friends face. As Maggie walked out of the kitchen Emma slowly sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands.

"Emma?" She jolted up before laughing.

"You snuck up on me there." Emma said and Maggie smiled.

"I'm getting better and better at creeping around." She said as she sat down next to her. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah… Just…." Emma's voice trailed off as she looked to Maggie. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Maggie said.

"You love Beth right? I mean you'd do anything for her."

"Of course she's my sister." Maggie said.

"If she died and you didn't know what you knew now about how everyone raises." Maggie nodded. "And you buried her… Without shooting her in the head… When you found out about how everyone rises no matter what would you go back and see if she was still in her grave?"

"In a heartbeat." Maggie said instantly.

"Even if it meant that you would see an empty grave?"

"In a heartbeat." She replied again. "What's this about?"

"Oh nothing… Just… talking hypothetically, will you cover me today with Carl and Beths English class, maybe tomorrow also I have to do stuff… Things…"

"Stuff? Things?" Emma nodded. "Sure I don't see why not."

"Alright… I'll see you later." Emma quickly stood and headed off. As she did she glanced down at her watch to see it was still early morning, which meant she still had time.

-o-

"Squirrel stew…" T-dog said looking down at his bowl. "You never cease to amaze me Carol in what you can do with a bit of ketchup."

"Ah thanks." Carol said with a smile as everyone else began to gather around the bonfire.

"Hey Daryl when are you going to catch us another deer?" Beth asked with a bright eyed look.

"Found some tracks yesterday I'll follow them tomorrow and hopefully come up with something."

"We need to start making jerky for the winter." Hershel said.

"Not a bad idea." Rick said as they all sat down around the warm blazing fire.

"Where's Emma?" Carol asked looking around.

"Yeah where is Emma?" Lori asked as she rubbed her growing stomach. "She hasn't missed dinner in a good long while."

"She said she had stuff and things to do…" Maggie said as she started to eat.

"Stuff and thangs?" Rick asked.

"Doesn't mean she should miss out on eating." Carol said. "She needs this too keep warm and healthy I'll go in and find her."

"No let me you eat the food you made it's the least I can do." T-dog said and Carol nodded with a smile.

"Thanks T-dog."

"Sure thing." He said as he got up and headed inside. He liked to do things for Carol, liked to see her smile on his behalf. He wasn't sure why yet but until he did he was going to keep doing what he was doing. He walked to the alcove to check for Emma and saw it was empty. As he was going to walk away he stopped seeing a piece of paper folded up on the bed. He slowly walked over and picked it up before unfolding it and reading the words inside. "Shit… This is not going to make Carol smile." He quickly ran from the alcove. "She's gone!" T-dog yelled running down the stairs with the note.

"What?" Carol asked as Daryl stood quickly.

"She left this note."

"Let me see." Rick said as T-dog handed it over.

"What does it say?" Lori asked.

"Dear everyone I know this note looks ominous but don't worry I'm not gone forever. I have some things I need to straight away and then I'll be back. I promise to be no more than five days away. Love Emma.

"She has really nice handwriting…" Beth commented looking over his shoulder.

"Does it say where she went?" Carol asked taking the note from Rick.

"No it doesn't… Maggie did she say where she was going what she had to do?" Rick asked.

"No I mean she asked me this weird question and I gave her the answer she ran off-."

"What was her question?" Glenn asked.

"It was kind of morbid…" Maggie said. "It was if Beth had died and I had buried her without shooting her in the head would I go back to see if she was still in her grave when I found out that everyone could rise."

"Annabelle buried her sister a few miles away from here." Daryl said and everyone looked to him. "She's been bugging me for over a month to go with her to check if her little sister was still in the ground."

"I don't blame her." Carol said. "If that was Sophia I would have to know."

"She didn't shoot her sister in the head after she died?" Carl asked. "Why not?"

"She didn't know that everyone rises eventually." Rick said.

"We have to go after her it's dangerous out those woods." Daryl said.

"It's dark now we'll have to go in the morning." Rick said.

"Fuck that noise I'm going now." Daryl said heading back inside.

"Maybe we should let her do this on her own." Lori said and Daryl turned.

"Are you out of your mind lady?" He asked.

"Emma is a strong fighter we've seen that, she can make it out in those woods alone… Also this is an emotional thing that she needs to go through on her own."

"Maybe she's right…" Maggie said.

"She's not doing it alone; not when I have the chance to be by her side." Daryl said before storming back into the school.

"Daryl." Rick when after him and followed him into the alcove. "It's night you can't track her now. Wait until first light it's only six hours away. You could end up going in the opposite direction then her."

"Then give me a god damn flashlight."

"We don't have any batteries left none of them are working right now."

"How can I wait?"

"Because you have to…"

"This is bullshit!" Daryl kicked his cot and it flew to the other wall. "Why couldn't she have just fucking listened to me!"

"When Emma gets something into her head she has to go through with it…" Rick said.

"God damn it she fucking infuriates me sometimes!" Rick smiled as he watched Daryl pace from one side of the alcove to the other. "If I say something it's because I'm only thinking of her she should fucking listen to me! Just once I would like her to follow what I fucking say! It's only to keep her fucking safe!"

"She's a good fighter, she can survive the night on her own."

"That's not what I'm upset about."

"You're upset that you're not there surviving the night with her…" Daryl looked to him. "When I was separated from Lori when this whole mess happened… The thought that I wasn't there protecting her, surviving the world at her side, it damn near crippled me. That's love for you." Daryl looked off.

"Bitch."

"Yeah…" Rick patted his back. "Promise me you'll wait till first light and I'll go with you to help you track."

"Track what?" They turned to see Emma who had Carl at her hip his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Emma." Rick said wide eyed.

"Hey Rick think you can remove your son from my hip?" She asked and Rick couldn't help but laugh.

"You're back!" Emma fell forward as Beth slammed into her back her arms around her.

"Maggie your sister is attacking me!" Emma yelled as the kids laughed.

"You're back." Daryl said as Emma pushed the kids off with a smile and stood.

"Holy smokes your back." Glenn said as everyone ran to the alcove.

"Oh you guys found the note then." Emma said. "Yeah I had to turn back there was a herd they didn't hear or see me so I figured I'd wait the night for them to pass."

"I'm glad your back." Rick said patting her on the shoulder. "But you and I need to have a discussion."

"Emma you can't run off half cocked like that." Emma said impersonating his voice. "But Rick this is something I have to do. Emma you should have asked for help. But Rick I did ask for help." Rick smiled. "Well you didn't ask me Emma. Fine, Rick will you help me on my quest? No I don't think you shouldn't even do it Emma." They all laughed. "But Rick I have to do this. Emma it's dangerous. Rick I can handle myself. I know you can handle yourself but you're in a group now and you have to think about them Emma. I think about them all the time Rick, now you can try and stop me but I think I've proven that you can't. Fine I'll get a team together Emma and we'll all leave tomorrow at first light. Thanks Rick you're the best!" Rick laughed. "No Emma you're the best. Ah Rick you're so nice." She said giving a sheepish wave. "You know Emma I think I'll give you an extra ration of lemonade for how nice you are. Oh Rick you don't have to do that. Sure I do Emma you're pivotal to the group." Her voice trailed off. "Okay I got a little carried away there at the end but that basically covers the conversation we were going to have right?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "T-dog Daryl and myself leave at first light." He walked away with the others who were still laughing at Emma's antics. Emma slowly turned to see Daryl who was glaring holes into her.

"Uh let's all give them some space…" T-dog said and the others walked away from the alcove. Emma looked at Daryl for a long moment before sighing.

"Look Daryl-."

"I'm fucking pissed." He said with a tone she had never heard directed towards her.

"I know… But I did what I had to do." Emma said.

"You were trying to force my hand." He said with a point. "A herd Emma I know you and a herd wouldn't stop you. You went off waited until we found your note let me go insane and then swept back in to get what you wanted." Emma shrugged.

"Lori needs me here for when the baby comes I wasn't going to risk getting my ass chomped by a herd." He looked off. "You'll see the tracks tomorrow; though I am a little upset you don't believe me."

"How could you just run off like that?"

"I have to know Daryl…" He shook his head. "How can you try and stop me?" he looked to her. "You went back into the hell zone that was Atlanta to try and find Merle."

"Merle wasn't six feet under though I went back to save his ass not to check to see if he was still in his fucking grave!" She looked off with a hurt expression and he sighed heavily before he took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just… I know what this is going to do to you and…" his voice trailed off and Emma looked to him. "I only ever want to see you happy… I never want you to be sad or hurt and I know that that's what's waiting for you out in those woods…" Emma moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stayed stiff and unmoving for a long moment before slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Don't… Run off like that again."

"I won't… I promise." He bowed his head into her shoulder and took a deep breath. "I love you Daryl…"

"I love you too… Now come on we'll need our rest…" He muttered as he started to straighten the cots up which he had kicked across the room.

-o-

Emma and Daryl slowly walked out of the school to see T-dog and Rick looking through their supply packs. Everyone had woken up to say goodbye to them. She smiled as Beth and Carl walked up to her.

"What do you want us to do while we're gone?" Beth asked.

"I want you to do fifty of each of your blocks and kicks Punches also." They nodded.

"Be careful Emma." Beth hugged her and when she pulled away Carl took her place.

"Be careful."

"I will this is going to be a cake walk." Emma said and they smiled. Maggie walked up to Emma with a soft expression.

"If it was Beth out there, I'd be doing the same thing… I hope you find her where you left her… I really do."

"Thanks." They hugged tightly.

"Be careful out there Emma." Maggie said softly and she was realizing just how much of a friend Emma had become to her.

"You too Maggie." Emma said as she pulled away.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks…" When the rest of the good luck and goodbyes were said Emma watched as Carol walked up to her a bag slung over her shoulder. "Carol…"

"I'm coming with."

"Carol." Rick said.

"I'm coming with." She said. "End of discussion…" As they headed off Emma walked to Ricks side.

"You shouldn't go." Rick stopped and looked to her. "You need to stay here with the group."

"Are you kidding?" Rick asked.

"No… I don't want you to come… The camp needs you to protect them."

"What about you all?" Rick asked and Emma laughed.

"Daryl's got us I mean he's your right hand man anyways." Rick looked to Daryl who nodded.

"Your wife is pregnant." Daryl said. "You should stay."

"You should stay." Carol said.

"T?" Rick asked.

"We've got this brother." T-dog said. Rick looked back to Emma who smiled softly.

"I hope you find what you're looking for out there…"

"Me too…" He patted her shoulder.

"Five days." He said with a point.

"Five days." She said with a nod.

"Good luck." He nodded at all of them before heading back to the school.

"That was good of you." Carol said as they walked to the fence.

"I can't believe he was even going to come with us…" Emma said as they walked through a cut opening. T-dog re laced it shut with wire before turning.

"Do you remember in what general direction your camp was?" Daryl asked.

"We head straight I could see the bell tower from the camp." She said as they all began to move forward.

"So am I to take that you were at the school before?" Carol asked.

"Yeah…" Emma said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" T-dog asked.

"Too painful to talk about… It was the last happy place Annabelle and I stayed."

"What happened?" T-dog inquired careful and Dary looked to Emma. He had never gotten the full story himself.

"It was our last day, we had bunkered down at the school for about two weeks and Annabelle had gotten restless… She was playing out on the jungle gym while I got our things together. I had her in my sights, she was always in my sights." Emma said her jaw set in a firm line. "I realized it was cold and I turned to grab her coat and when I turned back around she was gone… It took me weeks to find her and when I did she was sick, she told me she had run after this black dog." Her voice broke for a moment and she cleared her throat to hide the emotion that had risen. "She had wanted to catch it for me because I seemed lonely." Carol rubbed her back. "I shouldn't have ever looked away."

-o-

The next three days were a tireless search. Emma was sure they were in the general location of where her camp had been. Yet as much as they looked they couldn't find the headstone Emma had left in the middle of the woods. They had gone in the same circle for the hundredth time when Emma sighed heavily and tossed her bag off her shoulders.

"Mother fucker." She said. "We're never going to find her."

"We'll find her I know we're close." Carol said walking to her side.

"Three days of walking in fucking circles." Emma said her jaw set in a firm line. "I only have another day and then we have to head back. Rick wanted us back on the fifth day."

"We'll come back when we come back." T-dog said. "This isn't something we should be rushing." Carol nodded.

"The woods are getting dangerous though." Emma said seeing a grouping of five walkers far off in the distance, so far they couldn't hear them.

"We haven't had to kill them yet." T-dog said.

"Yeah and you think that luck will last?" Emma asked. "If another herd comes by-."

"We go up into a tree like we did last time." Daryl said. "Like you said if they can't see you or hear you they don't bother looking up."

"What did the headstone you left look like again?" T-dog asked.

"I buried her next to a stump and I carved her name into it. What if the tree grew too high?" Emma asked.

"There's only oak out here…" Daryl said. "They don't grow that fast." Emma looked off with a sigh as they began their search once more. Emma heard a bark and blinked before looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked.

"Hear what?" T-dog inquired as they all stopped and took out weapons, fearing for walkers.

"It sounded like-." Another bark sounded and she stopped. "That, it sounded like that."

"I don't hear anything…" Carol said.

"Come on." Emma heard another bark and followed it.

"Emma where are you going this is in the opposite direction of where you said you buried her." Daryl said. Emma watched as a little girl darted from one tree to the next, she instantly came to a stop.

"What?" Carol asked. Emma took a shaky breath as she watched crimson red hair fly past another tree.

"Did you see that?" Emma asked softly her heart pounding in her chest.

"What?" T-dog asked.

"I just saw a little girl… She had… Red hair…" Carol looked to her to see Emma had an expression of dread. "Red hair like Annabelle." Daryl looked down at the ground fearing the worst.

"I didn't see a little girl…" Carol said. Emma watched as Annabelle stepped out from a tree with a soft smile. Her breath caught in her throat as Annabelle gave a soft wave.

"Annabelle…" She said softly and the little girl turned. "Annabelle!" She ran after her.

"Emma stop!" Daryl yelled as they rushed after her.

"Annabelle stop running!" Emma heard the bark once more and watched as her sister disappeared from behind a wall of berry bushes. "Annabelle!" she broke through the line and froze in her tracks.

"Emma!" The others stopped right behind her. There right before them sitting next to a short stump sat a black dog.

"No fucking way…" Daryl said quietly. The dog gave a bark and moved forward. They watched as the dog slowly headed right up to Emma. They stared at one another for a long moment before the dog touched Emma's hand with its nose before walking back over to the grave. It looked from the stump to Emma and back.

"It led us right to her." Carol said looking at the dog in amazement.

"I thought I saw Annabelle." Emma said softly as she slowly walked forward. "I could have sworn I saw her…" She fell to her knees at the grave as her hands went over the ground before the stump with her sisters name. "It… It doesn't look disturbed." She said her hand lying on top of the mound of dirt. Carol walked to her side and slowly knelt. She looked over the stump that read Annabelle Jameson with two dates on it below. On top of the stump lay a small grape vine wreath.

"_In the woods all alone and she stopped to make me a bracelet and herself a wreath to wear around her head. Like I said… Whimsy." _

_She hadn't been lying, not about any of it… _

"There's a tent here." T-dog said seeing one set up. "Someone is staying here…"

"No that was mine and Annabelle's…" Emma said softly her hand slowly moving over the dirt. "I left everything after she died... I forgot it was here… I forgot she was here… How did I not know where she was?"

"Grief does strange things to the mind." Carol said looking over Emma worriedly.

"I need a shovel." Emma said as she took off her bag and tossed it aside.

"I have one." T-dog took the small shovel off his back pack where it was strapped.

"Why do you need that?" Carol asked.

"She could have risen months ago… I have to make sure she's in there…" She took off her jacket and grabbed the shovel.

"Wait Emma-."

"I have to know Carol."

"Alright… Daryl I know you brought one." He tossed it to her and she started to help Emma dig. T-dog and Daryl instantly took off their bags and moved forward. They began to remove the dirt with their bare hands. Emma slowly watched as the black dog moved forward and with its paws began to fling the dirt out behind its self. It took near two hours but when T-dog felt something soft under his hands he suddenly pulled back.

"Stop." He said and they all froze. "I think we got to her…" Emma slowly handed the shovel up to Carol who was standing above the near six foot hole with the black dog. With a soft breath as Daryl and T-dog climbed out Emma began to sweep the dirt away.

"Oh my god…" Carol said softly seeing a small bundle made up of a blue floral print blanket.

"You know she's here." Daryl said his jaw clenching. "Let's cover her back up… You know Emma... We can leave now that you know." Carol looked to him wondering why he was rushing her. She watched as he slowly picked up his crossbow his eyes watching the body wrapped in the bundle like a hawk.

"This is amazing… I mean she didn't rise maybe that guy at the CDC was wrong." Emma said looking up at the others.

"Maybe… Let's cover her back up." Carol said. Emma slowly looked back down at the body. She should want to recover her sisters grave but now that she was so close to her again she was finding it hard to re burry her.

"Emma." Daryl said. "It's time we should head back…"

"Right…" She said her voice shaking. "Okay…" She turned and went to climb out but heard a small noise. She slowly looked back down at the bundle below her and saw something twitch. "Annabelle?" She asked softly. Emma heard a soft noise that sounded like a childs voice. "Oh my god." Emma laughed and dropped to her knees.

"Emma what are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"She's alive!" Emma said with a relieved laugh.

"Emma that's impossible!" Carol said as she watched her cut the blanket. "Emma don't!"

"Annabelle!" Emma pulled the blanket open and smiled softly.

"Holy hell…" T-dog said. The little girl that laid in the grave was pale, a ghost white, but other than that looked unscathed. Emma's hand slowly smoothed over her sister brilliant red hair.

"Annabelle…" She said softly with a smile.

"Emma." Daryl said. "Come out of there…"

"Her chest…" Emma said softly seeing it slowly begin to rise and fall. "She's breathing." She set her head on the chest. "She's breathing!"

"Is her heart beating?" Carol asked.

"That's impossible and you know it she's been buried to long." T-dog said with a wide eyed look.

"Miracles happen…" Carol said softly.

"No… They don't." Daryl said. "Emma get away from her before she starts walking!"

"She's breathing Daryl!" She said with a watery laugh as her tears dripped onto her sisters pink shirt.

"They all breathe it doesn't mean they're alive you know that now get away from her you can't get bit!" Emma set her hand on her sisters rising and falling chest as she looked over her pale little face.

"Annabelle…"

"Emma come on!" Daryl yelled.

"Annabelle sweetheart can you hear my voice?" Emma asked softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was unscathed like nothing had happened to her. "I didn't know you were alive… I'm so sorry…" Annabelle's eyes began to flutter. "That's it… Come on wake up…" The little girls eyes snapped open and Emma let a small shriek escape her as she saw rotted out eye sockets face her. "No…" Annabelle shot up to a sitting position.

"Emma get out of there!" Carol yelled reaching down for her as Emma backed herself up against the graves wall. Emma dropped to her knees as Annabelle started to stagger towards her arms outstretched.

"Annabelle…" Emma said softly as a sob escaped her. "I'm so sorry baby… I'm so sorry." Annabelle lunged and Daryl dropped down in front of Emma as he slammed a knife into the top of the little girls head. Emma let out a heart wrenching sob as she watched him remove the knife and Annabelle dropped to the graves floor limp and dead. "Annabelle…" she moved past Daryl. "Annabelle." She pulled the little girl into her arms. "No no no please… Please…" Daryl looked away as Emma clutched onto the body of her dead sister. "Annabelle..." She put her ear to her chest. "Please god no…" Carol dropped to her knees as T-dog wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Emma…" Daryl said softly.

"Please come back…" Emma said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Annabelle please… Please…" She held her tightly and rocked back and forth. "I'm so sorry baby…" she cried her face buried into her sisters chest as she willed her heart to start beating. "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry…" Daryl slowly sat down and leaned against the graves wall as he watched Emma rock back and forth as she sobbed hysterically. "Baby please come back… Please… Baby girl… Annabelle please I'm so sorry… Baby please…"


	24. In a Moment of a Mistake

Emma sat there in the bottom of the grave for the next day smoothing out her sisters hair as she rocked back and forth. She never relinquished Annabelle. Never looked away from her sisters grey face. Never stopped crying. She just grieved as the child lay limp in her arms. Daryl had long climbed out knowing there was nothing he could do but let Emma take the time to grieve, which he doubted she had ever done before. Carol slowly walked to the edge of the grave and lowered herself in.

"Emma…" She said softly as she knelt at the girls side. "She's gone." She let out a heart wrenching sob and Carols eyes watered as she felt her heart give a horrid wrench. "You have to let her go… Have to let her finally get her rest. She wouldn't have wanted this for you." Emma buried her head into her sisters hair. "It's time sweetheart." She held out a blanket in her arms. "Come on… Let's wrap her up… Put her down for bed one last time…" Emma slowly looked to Carol with a sorrowful look. "Come on Emma…" Emma slowly began to hand Annabelle over. The farther away her sister got from her body the more the pain built. She let out a sob as Annabelle connected with Carols blanket wielding arms. Emma slowly folded the blanket over her sisters body as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" Emma whispered as her voice shook. "I'm so sorry baby girl…" They slowly rested her down onto the bottom of the grave. Emma moved forward and kissed the top of her sisters' head before she slowly with shaking hands covered her face. Carol wrapped an arm around her and she let out a heart wrenching sob as she turned and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is good… You've done good…" Carol said softly as she rubbed her back. "Now we have to stand…" She slowly brought Emma to her feet. "That's it…"

"Emma…" She slowly looked up to see Daryl's hand extended. She stared at the hand for a long moment before she slowly reached for it. It took everything within her to raise her arm and grasp onto his hand. She wasn't sure how, but she managed to do so. His hand clasped around hers and she took a deep breath as he lifted her up from the grave. The second she was out she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulders as another sob escaped her.

"I know…" He said as he held her closely. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Emma." T-dog lifted Carol from the grave and they watched as Emma clung to Daryl who had a pained expression as he held her tightly.

"You were so right." She said into his neck and he wished in that moment that he wasn't. "I should have listened to you…"

"I wish I knew how to bring her back… I wish I could bring her back for you Emma." The black dog slowly walked over and licked Emma's cheek. She took a deep breath as she pulled away from Daryl and looked over the canine.

"You have Annabelle's eyes…" Emma said softly as she petted the dog.

"Should we start to bury her?" T-dog asked carefully.

"Yes… Please …" She said softly as she looked at the dog who calmly laid down and rested its head over her lap. The others slowly began to move dirt over the body as Emma watched with a blank expression. After only fifteen minutes the grave was filled and everyone turned to see Emma looking on with a soft smile. "It's funny…"

"What's funny?" Carol asked with a soft expression.

"It took hours to dig, and only minutes to fill." She slowly stood and grabbed her bag as she did. "We have to head back…" With that she walked off the black dog following her movements as she did. The others looked to each other before grabbing their own packs and heading off after her. Emma's eyes closed for a moment as she walked through the berry bushes that surrounded her sisters grave site.

"Emma stop." Daryl grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back. In front of them a good thirty feet ahead there was a group of at least twenty walkers. "We have to wait them out." She dropped her bag from her shoulder and pulled her Bo staff out from behind her. "What are you doing?" Emma jerked her arm away from his grasp as she rushed forward with a battle cry.

"Emma!" Carol yelled going to rush forward only to have T-dog hold her back.

"Emma stop!" Daryl rushed after her but froze when he saw her take out five walkers with one swing of her Bo staff. She screamed as she stabbed one through the eye and kicked another one away from her as she threw knife into the head of a walker nearby. T-dog and Carol slowly walked to Daryl's side as they watched Emma kill walker after walker.

Emma yelled as she tackled the last to the ground and slammed her fist across its face over and over again. When its face turned to mush she grabbed her knife and began to stab it repeatedly in the chest and head as she screamed in what could only be described as agony. When her arms grew tired she pulled back and stomped down on the head over and over again until all that was left was mush. Carol was the only one who dared approached her as she glared down into the pummeled body.

"Did it help?" Carol asked.

"No." Emma said before she walked over to her deserted bag, picked it up and headed back towards the school. "Come on we want to make good time." As they walked past the dead walkers T-dog took a head count.

"Twenty six walkers…" He said quietly to Carol. "She took out twenty six without so much as firing a bullet."

"At least we know she's still good for combat." Daryl said.

"She's not good for anything right now." Carol said. "The girl clearly never grieved her sister, she needs to take that time now or it's going to destroy her." They both nodded.

"How do you think Rick is going to react to the dog?" T-dog said pointing to the animal that was walking right at Emma's side.

"No idea." Carol said.

"It's weird though right I mean that thing lead us right to her."

"No I think Annabelle lead us right to her." Carol said and the men looked to her. "Emma was chasing after her sister that much was clear I think she saw her… Actually saw her…"

"People are rising up from the dead and chomping our asses…" Daryl said. "Why not add ghosts to that mess…" Daryl slowly walked to Emma's side and looked her over. She was spattered with blood from her walker massacre, but that wasn't what concerned him. It was that not once since lifting her from the grave had she made eye contact with him or spoken to him. He didn't blame her, he had after all stabbed her little sister through the top of the head.

Still his hand had been forced. Emma was doing nothing to protect herself against her walker sister and he didn't blame her for that. He also didn't blame her for thinking her sister was alive. It was strange how perfect she had looked. For a moment he had even wondered if she was alive. He had wished she was alive, for Emma's sake.

It took three hours to get back to the school and nothing had been said between anyone. When they got to the fence T-dog began to unlace the fence. Emma slowly bent down and looked over the dog as she petted its ears. Daryl watched as the dog licked her face and she gave the smallest of smiles.

"You think Rick will let me keep her?" She asked him softly. "I'd like to keep her…" Daryl only nodded before looking off to see Rick Glenn and Hershel heading to the fence as T-dog pulled it open. Carol slowly walked in before Emma did with the dog who stayed right at her side. Daryl walked in and moved far ahead to meet Rick.

"Is that a dog?" Rick asked.

"She keeps the dog." Daryl said with a serious look and Rick tilted his head. "She keeps the dog." Rick slowly nodded.

"Things didn't go right did they?" Rick asked.

"No they went the exact opposite." Carol said softly.

"Emma you alright?" Rick asked as she walked past with the animal. She only nodded as she pulled her bag further up on her shoulder. "Give me the details." Rick said looking to the others.

"Her sister was still in the ground." Carol said making him look to her. "We were going to re burry her when the blanket Annabelle was wrapped in started to move. Emma started saying she was alive."

"Jesus…" Rick said.

"She cut it open… Her little sister looked perfect… Unscathed." Carol said.

"Hell even I thought there was a chance she was alive she looked so perfect." Daryl said.

"Then Annabelle opened her eyes and there was nothing there." Carol said. "Emma was sobbing."

"Anyone would." Hershel said.

"She couldn't protect herself from her sister…" Carol said.

"I had to jump in… Stab her through the head." Daryl said and Rick looked to see he was looking off. "Annabelle would have bit her if I hadn't…"

"When did this all happen?" Rick asked.

"Early yesterday." T-dog said. "Emma spent yesterday and the most part of today holding her sister in that grave."

"Jesus Christ." Rick said looking off to see Emma was disappearing into the school. "Where does the dog come in?"

"We couldn't find her sisters grave." Carol said. "After three days Emma said she heard this dog and she started going into the direction of where she heard the barking… Then she said she saw her sister running through the tree line."

"We followed her broke through a line of Berry bushes and there was that damn dog sitting on top of her sisters grave." T-dog said.

"That's spooky." Glenn said.

"No what's spooky is how her sister got lost." Carol said. "Was running into the woods after a black dog."

"That's one hell of a story." Rick said.

"All true." Daryl muttered.

"I don't know if we can accommodate a dog." Rick said.

"She keeps the dog." Carol said before Daryl could. "It's helping her right now."

"Dogs can be very therapeutic…" Hershel said making Rick look to him. "I think it would be good for the group to have an animal."

"That's more food we have to hunt-."

"I don't mind." Daryl said and Rick slowly nodded.

"Alright then… We keep the dog, what's its name anyhow?" They all shrugged as Daryl walked off towards the school.

"Hey…" Lori said as he walked up. "Is she Okay?"

"Ask the others." He said before disappearing into the school. He knew it would be a search. Whenever something bad happened to Emma she had a tendency to hide. He walked to the alcove and froze seeing Emma sitting on a cot the dog resting its head in her lap. She wasn't hiding at all, and he had to wonder if that was bad or good. She slowly looked at Daryl and did something he didn't expect she smiled softly.

"She's really cute." She said before looking down at the dog as he slowly walked in.

"Thought of a name?" Daryl asked.

"Well she already has one." She checked the collar. "You won't believe what's on the tag. Annabelle." He walked over and checked it. "Her name is Annabelle."

"That's crazy."

"I don't think I can call her that though…" she took off the tag and tossed it aside. "We'll think of something else. I mean she probably hasn't been called her name in a long time so we can probably get away with it…"

"We?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean we're together so that means she's ours." She said with a shrug and he nodded. "Do you know any names?" He started to pet the dogs dingy black fur.

"Well she's black… How about Luna?" Emma smiled softly.

"Luna…" She petted the dog. "Do you like Luna?" The dog licked her face. "Luna it is. I think I'm going to give her a bath…" She said standing up and the dog instantly followed her.

"I'll get her some squirrel." He said and she nodded with a smile as she walked away with the dog. Daryl watched as she headed into the bathroom with the animal and Maggie and Beth quickly followed.

"Awe she's so cute." Beth said as she watched Emma pick up the dog and set her down into the tub.

"What's her name?" Maggie asked.

"Luna… Daryl named her." Emma said.

"It's a good name." Maggie said as she brought over the "grey" water as they called it. It was the water they run their rags out into after washing themselves. "This will have to do for now."

"It's better than nothing." Emma said.

"You've got yourself a smart breed." Beth said as they poured some water on the dog.

"You know what she is?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to say a border collie mix, I say mix because she has no white on her."

"Her feet are small also." Maggie said checking them. "They're spotted too." She said looking at the pads.

"Her mouth looks like a border terrier."

"It's a border border." Maggie said and Beth laughed as they massaged shampoo into her coat. "So… did you find what you were looking for?" Maggie asked.

"Found the opposite."

"She wasn't there?" Beth asked.

"She was there…" Emma said.

"She was a walker?" Maggie asked and she slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Emma."

"You just… You keep your eye on Beth…" Emma said and the sisters looked to each other before glancing at Emma. "Don't ever let her out of your sight. And Beth… Don't ever leave your sisters sight…" They both nodded.

-o-

Emma came out of the restroom with Luna by her side. She was trying hard not to feel what she needed to feel. Or focus on what her mind desperately wanted to focus on. She knew it was going to be like before when Annabelle had first died. She was going to work hard to ignore any thoughts of her sister. Refuse to look at the photo albums with her pictures. She would also go out and kill as many walkers as she could, until their pain chased hers away. She slowly came to a stop as her stomach gave a turn.

_Do walkers feel pain? Did Annabelle when Daryl stabbed her through the- Stop it!_

"She looks shiny that's a god sign." She turned to see Hershel. "A shiny coat means a healthy dog. May I?" he asked and she nodded. He slowly knelt and looked over the dog.

"Your daughters said that she may be-."

"A border terrier Border Collie mix, most definitely. I've seen a few before." He said with a smile. "She's still a puppy…" he said checking over the teeth. "I'd say nearing two years. Sharp healthy teeth it means she's been hunting for herself. I'm surprised she's so domesticated." He stood. "You've got a smart animal on your hands."

"Thanks." Emma said. "I know Rick doesn't want me to keep her…" Hershel looked to see Rick was watching the dog like a hawk.

"Leave Rick to Daryl and I…" He said and she nodded.

"I got Luna some food." Daryl said spotting her his shoulder filled with a line of squirrel.

"Should we cook it for her?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't she's been living off raw food for a long time, her teeth and stomach are accustomed to it." Luna barked before rushing at Daryl and grabbing the squirrel from his hand. Instantly she began to tear into the small rodent. "She can probably provide for herself with hunting."

"Good to know."

"You know border collies they make great hunting dogs." Hershel said. "They're good at herding things making them go where you want them too. I trained a few herding dogs I could take her on she'd be a champ in no time."

"Okay… That'd be nice." She said with a soft expression.

"We'll start tomorrow while you teach the kids… Daryl you'll want to join she'll be hunting with you after all."

"Right." He said with a nod.

"Can I play with Luna?" Emma looked down to see Carl who had snuck up and was petting the dog. "I found a ball."

"Sure." Emma said.

"I'll come too." Beth said with a smile that Hershel hadn't seen in sometime.

"Come on Luna." Carl said as he rushed out the door.

"Go ahead." Emma said and the dog quickly followed the children out. "I'm going to go work out for a while." Emma said before walking off. Daryl watched her for a long moment before looking to Hershel who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You really care for her."

"Aint none of your concern man…" Daryl muttered before walking off his crossbow slung on his shoulder as he did.

-o-

Emma slowly walked down the hallway. She had spent most of the day wailing on a standing bag. Taking out her frustrations on the padded material. She hadn't stopped. Not once. Not after her breathing had become so labored she thought she couldn't breathe. Not after tears had started to roam down her face. Not even after she had busted her knuckles wide open. She didn't stop until she knew it was late and she had to make an appearance or someone would come looking. She walked into the alcove and stopped seeing Daryl sitting on the bed.

"I was just coming to look for you." He said before his eyes scanned down to her hands. The knuckles were wide open and covered in drying blood, her hands were also severely bruised. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah didn't wrap my hands write for bag work is all." She said with a shrug as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Where's Luna?"

"Out hunting for herself in the soccer field. I've never seen a dog catch bats so well."

"It's good she can fend for herself I guess." She said stretching before shrugging off her sweater. Daryl's eyes scanned down to her elbows which were skinned.

"Didn't wrap your elbows either?" he asked slowly raising her arm.

"I went a little hard…" She admitted. He cupped her cheek and she slowly looked to him. "I'm okay." She said not needing him to ask.

"I wouldn't be if it was Merle out there."

"I dealt with her death once… I'll do it again."

"Dealing is you causing more damage to yourself then a heavy bag?" he asked and she looked off.

"I'm fine…"

"You've said."

"I'm going to take watch tonight." She went to get up and Daryl took her hand in his stopping her. She slowly looked to him as he pulled her back down into his lap. "What?" she asked as he cupped her cheek and let his thumb brush across it slowly.

"You look tired."

"Just what every girl wants to hear." She said with a soft expression. She looked him over for a long moment before smiling softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"What?" he asked and she slowly moved so she was straddling him. "Emma…" She pushed off his vest.

"Daryl?" she asked slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're taking off my clothes." He said as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside.

"And you're not taking off mine… Why don't we rectify this situation?" He looked her over before smiling and slowly lifting her shirt off her body.

"Someone could hear."

"Someone could always hear." She said.

"Emma-."

"Please…" She said softly and he looked her over. "I… Need this… Need you…" He looked at her for a long moment before he moved forward his mouth crashing against hers. As he pulled her shirt from her body and tossed it aside some one walked into the alcove.

"Daryl Emma I need…" They slowly stood and Daryl wrapped his arms around Emma bringing her body against his so Rick wouldn't see her bare chest.

"Can I help you Rick?" Daryl asked and Emma couldn't help but laugh as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"No… Never mind…" Rick said. "Sorry…" With that he turned and quickly headed away. Emma grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on. "Bell tower ten minutes." She said kissing him before rushing off.

"Can a fella get some damn privacy!" He yelled and he could hear Emma laughing down the hallway. Daryl quickly pulled on his shirt before grabbing a condom and putting his shoes on. As he ran out of the alcove he grabbed his crossbow.

Emma smiled as he ran through the school. She wasn't sure why but being with Daryl in an intimate way was chasing off any sorrow she felt. She figured it was because though her sister was gone. Daryl was still around. He was still around, and he wasn't going anywhere. She rushed into the boiler room and walked over to the bell tower door before heading up the spiral staircase. She got to the other door and knocked before opening it up to find it was empty.

She heard the door behind her closed and smiled as she was instantly pulled into Daryls arms. His mouth crashed against hers as she pushed his vest off once more. Before she could go to the buttons of his shirt he tore it off his body for her and threw it aside. He picked her up by the hips as he sat back on the desk as she climbed up onto his lap and took off her shirt. His hands slid up her back slowly his fingertips coming into contact with every scar that covered her. He found he didn't mind her injuries that blemished her near perfect skin. They were a testament to the power she held and they turned him on more than he would ever tell her.

Emma smiled as her hands moved down to his belt buckle and pulled it loose. She felt quite primal in that moment, quite in control, and she didn't mind it one bit. She pushed his pants down his thighs quickly. Daryls head threw back as Emma slid onto him her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she bucked against him.

"If anyone interrupts them I'm going to kill them." Daryl groaned as Emma laughed softly. His hands gripped onto her hips as he felt himself near the edge. He spun her around and moved over her on the desk as he rammed into her. Emma's head threw back as she let a loud moan escape her and her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him in deeper then he'd ever been.

Daryl gripped onto the edge of the desk as his head bowing into her shoulder. He let out a low groan as her fingers ran through his hair. His mouth crashed against hers as she let a moan escape into his mouth. His eyes shut tightly, this time was un like any of the others before. It was far more intense, it was like he could feel absolutely everything. Emma let out a loud moan as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her like nothing else. Her eyes snapped open wide as she felt something warm slowly fill her up. Daryls eyes slowly opened, they had come in sync for the first time, and he had to say, it wasn't over rated.

"Oh my god…" Emma said softly.

"Just call me Daryl." He smiled but stopped when she didn't laugh. "Okay not very funny." He slowly pulled away and looked her over. She was staring off her hand clutching onto her shirt. "I was just kidding." He said worrying she was angry with him.

"Daryl…"

"What?"

"The condom." His eyes went to the desk where the condom wrapper lay unopened.

"I didn't…"

"Get it on I know…" She pulled on her jeans as she sat up. Daryl stared at the condom wrapper for a long moment. A million thoughts shot through his mind so fast he didn't even have time to process them, but he knew none of them were good. "This is my fault, I didn't even give you a chance."

"I should have been ready." He said as he looked up to see she was gone. "Emma?" He ran to the door to see she was disappearing down the stairwell. "Emma!?" he called as he ran down the stairs buckling his jeans as he did. He ran out the door into the hallway and looked both ways to see she was gone. "God damn it!" He slammed his hand into the door as he sat back against the wall. "Jesus fucking Christ…" He shook his head. "Shit…" He loved Emma, but he wasn't ready for a kid, and he knew she wasn't. Besides the world they lived in was no place for a child. Even though the front of his mind was screaming that it was wrong, and screwed up. In the back of his mind there was a tiny voice asking him one single question.

"_What if?" _


	25. In Agreement

Daryl shifted uncomfortably as he walked down the hallway. After the incident with condom, he hadn't seen Emma the whole night. So now he wondered as he walked to breakfast if he would see her there. And if he did see her what was he going to do. How was he going to act? In the moment he saw her there was a very good chance that there was another human being already beginning to grow deep within her. At least he thought it happened that fast. He stopped at the double doors to see Emma sitting with the kids smiling as she put food on their plates. A new thought entered the back of his mind.

"_What kind of mother would she be?" _

Which led his mind to another new thought.

"_What kind of father would I be?" _

She slowly looked up and caught his eye. He stared at her for a long moment before turning and walking off. His jaw clenched as he did. He knew he was going to pay for the dismissive action later. He also knew he deserved anything that came his way. Something big had happened to both of them last night. Something that would alter their lives more than any walker apocalypse. And he was leaving Emma in one of her greatest moments of need.

"You two okay?" Emma slowly looked to Carol as the kids ran off.

"Sure." She said and Carol tilted her head. "I have to go check on Lori and the baby it's been a few days."

"I'll come with, I need to learn this stuff." Carol said with a smile. "So Daryl walked off quickly." She said as they walked together out of the cafeteria. "You sure you two are okay… He kind of brushed you off."

"Sometimes he gets a lot of things on his mind, also we had sex last night and failed to put a condom on." Emma suddenly came to a stop as Carol stared wide at her. "I didn't just say that out loud."

"Emma are you okay?" She asked instantly her eyes wide not believing what she had just heard.

"I'm fine." Emma said looking to her before looking around to make sure no one was listening such as the loud mouth Glenn. "I mean I'm freaking out bordering on a complete melt down but I've cashed in that check already with Annabelle."

"Is there a chance you're pregnant?" Carol asked pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Of course there is I mean he came within me, deep within me." Emma said quietly. "I thought it was on, but he forgot, I should have made sure though."

"We shouldn't focus on blame."

"What should we focus on?'

"The fact that you may have a baby growing in your belly right now."

"Well more in my uterus."

"I am a woman I know how this works Emma…" Carol said with a smile.

"I take things quite literally when I'm nervous."

"Do you feel pregnant?"

"I think everybody does when something like this happens." Emma said looking off. "The thing is…" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"No what is it?" Carol asked.

"It's just… I'm not angry or sad I'm mostly scared… And curious."

"Curious?" Carol inquired.

"I keep having these little thoughts enter my mind." Emma said softly.

"Like?"

"Like… What kind of mother would I be, what kind of father would Daryl be… Who would the baby look like more…"

"Those are natural thoughts."

"It isn't responsible though to bring a child into this world… I mean Lori, I love her, I do, but I think she's a fucking idiot for having unprotected sex with both Shane and Rick. Now I'm the fucking idiot."

"Emma no." Carol said as Emma sat back.

"I should have been looking, I should have checked, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is, things like this they happen… Passion over rides the mind and you aren't thinking about a little piece of rubber." She said as she gave her a hug.

"I did everything I could last night to make sure it didn't happen… after I let it all drain out I used salt water and injected it into myself..."

"Jesus Emma." She said wide eyed. "Are you alright?"

"I've thrown my PH balance off a bit but women used to do this all the time and very few died from it…"

"That's dangerous Emma."

"So is an unplanned pregnancy during walker apocalypse." Emma said quickly.

"You have a good point."

"Hey." They both jumped as they looked to the doorway to see Lori her hand resting over a petruded stomach. "Everything okay in here?"

"Fine." Emma said with a smile. "Just getting ready to head your way for the baby."

"We can do it here if you like." She said with a smile.

"Perfect, there's a cot in the corner I want you to go back and lay back as I look over everything, Carol is going to watch me and learn just in case."

"Right." Lori said with a smile as she walked over. Emma smiled at the way she now swayed her hips.

-o-

Daryl sat on the mound in the baseball field. Luna sat at his side her head laying in his lap as he moved his fingers through her hair. The dog was calm, and he didn't know how when he was so on edge. All day his mind kept going to Emma, and what may or may not be growing inside of her. He kept having moments of his mind moving towards the future. He would sometimes think of teaching a little boy to hunt, or watching a little girl train in karate next to Emma, and that little girl looked just like her.

"Hi." He slowly looked up to Emma whose skin was illuminated by the setting sun.

"Hey."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." She slowly sat down and pulled her knees to his chest. "I'm sorry I ran off last night I had to do what I needed to do to maybe avoid… Well… You know." He nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Things." She said with a shrug. "Things my mom told me women used to do."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Only a little, but I know that having a… You know…" he nodded. "In a world like this is a hell of a lot more dangerous."

"I'm so sorry Emma, I should have been-."

"The blame doesn't completely fall on your shoulders…"

"That's a peach of thing for you to say. Things like this though, they're my responsibility."

"It's my sex life too, and I should have been owning it better." He looked to her to see she was staring off before his eyes flickered down to her stomach.

"I keep looking down there too…" He looked back up at her in surprise. "Keep wondering, if there's… Something growing in there."

"Do you feel like there is?"

"Everyone does after an incident like this… It's simple maternal paranoia… We'll know for sure in two weeks…"

"That when you're next…" He cleared his throat. "Uhm…"

"Cycle is… Yes." She said.

"Do you know what the likelihood of you being pregnant is?"

"I'm afraid not." Emma said looking to him. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine."

"Daryl I want you to know that if I am… There may be two ways out of it…" He looked to her. "I could run to a pharmacy and try and find some Plan B and take as much of it as I can… Or I can teach Carol how to… Abort it. I'd say Hershel but he's a biblical man and I don't think he would."

"Abort?" he asked.

"If you wanted."

"What about if wanted?"

"I don't have any feelings on it either way if it's wrong or not…" She said with a shrug. "I was taught it was wrong but I don't share those beliefs."

"Would you want it?"

"I don't know to be honest, I think I won't know until I for sure know I'm… Pregnant." The word cut through the air like a sharp knife. "Would you want me too?"

"It's your body your choice…"

"I know, but it would be yours as well…"

"I… I don't know." He said and she looked to him. "A part of me says abort it, a part of me says take the chance… I mean that way Loris little one would have someone to grow up with."

"I keep wondering what kind of mother I'd make." He looked to her quickly.

"I keep thinking what kind of father I'd make."

"Guess its natural… Look I told Carol." He nodded. "I needed advice."

"I understand." He said. "Would you want a boy or a girl?" the question came out so fast he didn't have time to stop it."

"Girl…"

"Me too." She slowly looked to him to see he was looking to her with a soft expression. "If you are, If you aren't, I'm going to be there with you whether you want to keep it or…. Or not." She nodded before looking back out at the sunset and taking his hand. Daryl wrapped an arm around her tightly and she leaned into him. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

-o-

For the next two weeks. Daryl saw very little of Emma. She had thrown herself into her group duties, and he understood why. He also understood that they were on good terms despite the fact that both their lives were either on the brink of changing forever or staying the same. Still he was counting the days until her cycle. It had been fourteen days. Two weeks exactly. She said in two weeks she was starting her cycle, and if she started that meant she wasn't pregnant. He kept trying to get her attention that day. Trying to ask her if aunt flo had made a visit. But he never got the chance.

Emma in those two weeks while immersing herself in group activities had become hyper aware of her body. Such as the spotting that had begun after one week. She knew that it wasn't a period. But she also knew it wasn't a definite sign of implantation by an egg. But when the spotting continued into her second week she began to wonder. Then she noticed the breast tenderness. Something she never had leading up to a period. Then on the fourteenth day after smelling a batch of powder eggs a wave of nausea had hit her like nothing else. She knew most women didn't have morning sickness in the early stages of pregnancy but she did know her mother did. And like her mother always said. The uterus of a young mother will follow that of the preceding generation.

Daryl had been trying to get her attention. She knew what he wanted to ask her. But she hadn't gotten her period yet, and the spotting had diminished. She began to make a mental check list as the days moved into her third week. She knew her breasts were starting to get bigger, and she had a small bloat that wasn't going away. Then the morning came when during her morning cleaning regiment she ran to the toilette and threw up anything and everything that was in her stomach.

"Emma you alright?" Maggie asked.

"I think… I think I just have food poisoning."

"I remember when I thought I had food poisoning in the morning… Ended up with this huge thing growing in me." Lori said with a smile as she looked down at her growing stomach.

"I'm sure Emma isn't pregnant." Beth said with a smile as she watched her mentor come out of the bathroom and start getting dressed. As she did Emma didn't miss Carol who was watching her closely.

"See you guys later…" Emma said as she walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her bo staff and headed into the soccer field where Daryl and T-dog were working on killing a few walkers who had broken down one of the gates. She twirled her Bo in the air before slamming it across the head of a walker and then poking another threw the eye. T-dog and Daryl stood back as she leapt into the air and kicked one across the face before twirling and landing another kick to its chest knocking it to the ground before stabbing it through the eye. Daryl shot the Walker through the head which was coming up behind her fast.

"We need to talk." She said grabbing his hand and leading him off.

"Thank you!" T-dog called.

"What did she say?" he turned to see Carol.

"Nothing just that they needed to talk… You look good today Carol." She looked to T-dog.

"Oh uhm… Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Scarf looks good on you, knew it would." She smiled even more. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." She said instantly forgetting about the drama with Emma and Daryl.

"What's up?" Daryl asked. "Did you get it?"

"No." She said as she started to pace the bell tower room.

"You didn't… Get uhm… The visit from aunt Flo?"

"That's a really awful thing to call it Daryl." She said wheeling on them. "God can't you just say period or menstral cycle or…" She stopped. "I now am having mood swings… Great Add that to the list…"

"What list?"

"My breast hurt and they're bigger, I have a slight bloat that won't go away, I can smell everything, and I'm nauseated."

"What does that mean?"

"Pretty sure it means I'm pregnant Daryl." She said. "All the signs point to that including the spotting during the time of implantation."

"Implant?"

"The egg to the uterine lining…" She said.

"So… You're pretty sure you're pregnant."

"I would need a test, but yes."

"I have one." He said.

"Have what?" she asked.

"A pregnancy test, I got a few I figures it was smart seeing as we were having sex and so were Maggie and Glenn."

"Very smart…" She said.

"Want me to get you one?"

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Alright come on." He said taking her hand instantly. His heart was beating faster than it ever had. Emma was sure she was pregnant, and when Emma was sure about something, she was usually right. They got to their alcove and he took a pregnancy test box from his bag. Emma expected him to just hand it over but he tucked it into his jacket and they walked far from the bathrooms and to another set at the other end of the school. They got into the girls bathroom and he handed her the box. "I'll be right here."

"I can't pee with you in here." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a shy bladder Daryl…" She muttered quietly.

"Fine… I'll be outside." He walked out and leaned against the door. His mind was blank in that moment. He couldn't even bring himself to think. After what seemed like forever he heard the door behind him open.

"It's time…" She said and Daryl wondered how long he had been standing outside. He slowly headed into the bathroom and walked over to a sink where a small plastic stick lay. She slowly picked it up in hand and looked it over. He couldn't read her expression. He didn't know if it was a yes or no. Not even when she handed it over to him and walked away.

"What does this pink plus mean?"

"I need you to get me a jug of water."

"What does this mean?"

"Daryl the water please."

"Emma-."

"It means I'm pregnant okay!" She yelled and he slowly looked to her. "Just get me the jug of water I'm going to take the rest of them, I need to make sure." She was pacing her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I need to make sure."

"Here…" he pulled a water bottle out from behind him. She slowly took it in hand. "I'll get more but start on that." He walked to the door.

"Daryl…"

"Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" he quickly walked out and ran from the room. As Emma downed the water in the bottle she looked to the door where Luna was poking her head in. She went into the bathroom and closed the door another stick in hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe her life had taken this turn. When the walker apocalypse went down she never thought she would get pregnant during that time. In all honesty she hadn't thought she'd make it a year into the epidemic. After doing her business she came out of the bathroom the stick in hand to spot a jug of water sitting on the sink. She walked over and grabbed it and began drinking it. The dog made a small scared noise and she smiled softly.

"It's okay girl… I'm okay, I'm sure that one test was just a fluke."

-o-

Daryl sat back against the door. It felt like hours since he had first seen that little pink plus sign. Hours since he found out it was likely Emma had gotten pregnant. That he had gotten her pregnant. In all honesty it had only been one hour. Still time was moving so fast. His mind was moving faster. He had a million thoughts and this time unlike the morning after the condom slip up, he was catching every single thought.

_What happens now? What are we going to do? What do we tell the others? How do we prepare for a baby? How will we deliver it without her? Can Hershel handle it? What if something goes wrong? What if Emma gets sick? What if I lose her? What if I'm the same kind of father my old man was? What if I can't curb my anger? What if I can't protect Emma while she's carrying my child… My child… Baby… My baby… Our Baby… _He heard a small noise and looked over his shoulder towards the door. He slowly got to his feet and moved forward into the bathroom.

"Emma?" He stopped seeing her curled up in the corner Luna held in her arms as she sobbed. He didn't even check the four pregnancy tests laying on the floor. He knew what they said in that moment, and he didn't care they said yes. All he cared about was Emma. "It's alright." He pulled her into his arms as the dog laid it's head on her knee.

"This is so fucked up…" She said wiping tears away. "I'm not ready for this…"

"We'll do whatever you want to do…"

"I don't know what to do."

"That's alright… Take a few days…"

"It's going to take longer than a few days… if I do what I think I should do, what I think I have to do I'll have to wait a few weeks maybe a few months until it's bigger and easier to… Get… Get rid of." Her stomach turned and she ran to the toilette. Daryl rushed to her side and pulled back her hair.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do… Like you said it could be weeks before he have to do anything, you take that time to think…" He flushed the toilette as she pulled away and fell back against his arms. "It's alright…" he said rocking back and forth slightly. "You're going to be alright…"

"So many things can go wrong…" She said shaking her head. "So many things… I can't control it… Not any of it… I can't even control my body."

"Shh…"

"What the hell am I going to tell the others Daryl?"

"You leave them to me…" He said.

"If I take care of it, they can't know, half of them don't believe in it."

"Then we'll wait."

"I can't hide a pregnancy Daryl."

"Not on your own…" he said. "But maybe you should tell Carol so she can help us." She slowly nodded as she sat up and looked to him. Daryl cupped her cheek as he looked her over. "You're going to be alright, I'm going to make sure of it." She slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. "You're both going to be alright…"

"Both…" She said softly her hand slipping to her stomach.

"Whatever you want to do… I support it."

-o-

The night they found out Emma was pregnant. Daryl held her close to his body the whole time as she stared up at the ceiling, in what seemed like shock. For the next few days she was very quiet. But Daryl had started to see the signs of pregnancy. Her breasts had gotten bigger than they already were. There was a small bloat to the lower part of her abdomen. Small but obvious. Every morning she calmly snuck to the bathroom at the other side of the school to get sick. Then at morning she refused to go near the eggs.

She had started to stray from her duties, unless for the kids. She still taught them karate and English. But when it came to patrolling or helping hunt. She was nowhere to be found. Except for Daryl who would find her in the library with medical books on pregnancy spread out in front of her. He didn't push her on the subject of what she wanted to do. He himself tried not to think about what he wanted her to do, because in all honesty he couldn't believe what he wanted her to do was.

He sat down around the fire and to his surprise Emma joined dinner for the first time in days. She sat down at his side and he pushed a plate of food towards her. She shook her head at it and pushed it away.

"You have to eat…" he said softly.

"My stomach is a mess…"

"Anything I can help with?" Hershel asked and they both looked up.

"Uhm no…" Emma said.

"Where you been Emma?" She looked to Rick. "Haven't seen you in a while, not at least out on patrol…"

"Teaching the kids."

"Been hunting at all?" He asked and she looked at him for a long moment.

"No…"

"Kind of been slacking off haven't you."

"Uhm-."

"She's been reading pregnancy books to get ready for your kin to come." Daryl said with a tone that Rick wasn't used to. Emma looked to him surprised he had defended her so quick. "She's doing her part for the group."

"Right…" Rick said and Daryl looked to Emma who was smiling softly at him. He took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll take watch tonight." She said and Daryl looked to her for a long moment. "I'll go now and relieve T-dog."

"Sure." Rick said as he watched her get up and leave. Daryl quickly got up and followed her out.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"What?" She inquired.

"Emma you haven't eaten in a few days and what you do manage to eat you throw up the next morning." He said. "You're not fit to take watch."

"I'm fine."

"Emma…" He pulled on her hand stopping her from walking.

"Daryl-."

"You're pregnant." She looked around.

"Say it louder why don't you, I don't think the walkers outside heard you…"

"You don't know if you're going to keep it or or not but while you don't know maybe you shouldn't do things that could harm it… What if a walker knocks you down, what if it gets you in the stomach?" She looked him over. "Let me take watch."

"No you've taken watch the last few nights you need to sleep."

"So do you, I've checked in on you at night and you haven't been sleeping…"

"You've been checking in on me?"

"On… Both of you." She took his hand and led him into the alcove.

"Alright… I need to know something and you need to be honest…" He nodded. "Do you want this baby?" he stared at her for a long moment.

"I want you to be happy."

"What do you want Daryl?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you think of this pregnancy?"

"It's unplanned…"

"And…"

"And… I don't… so much mind it." He said and her eyes widened. "Look I never thought I'd have any kin of my own… Before this whole mess happened I didn't think any woman would be crazy enough to shack up with me longer than a few minutes in a bathroom stall."

"Whoa Daryl, really nice image…"

"Then this whole mess did happen…" He said ignoring her. "And I thought no woman was going to shack up with me because they'd all be dead or trying to rob me or already married with kids… Then you came along, and you're perfect." She looked him over. "You're funny, wicked, and…" His voice trailed off. "You were crazy enough to give me a shot… Now you've got someone growing inside you…" his hand slowly reached for her stomach. "Who is just as funny, just as wicked, and perfect, and somewhere in that boy or girl is a little part of me… I can't help but look at you and think… She's carrying our baby…" His hand set on her stomach and Emma's eyes drifted closed. "It's only been near five weeks and I'm already so attached…" Her eyes slowly opened to see he was looking her over. "I want this… But if you don't I understand it…"

"I want it too…" She said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want this baby too." Her hands moved over his which was still resting on her stomach. "I've wanted it since the second I found out." He rested his forehead against his. "We're having a baby…" She said softly and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm a little scared…"

"I'm going to be there every minute…" he said and she smiled softly.

"When do we tell the others how do we tell-."

"Leave them to me." Daryl said.

"I can't believe this we just got together and we're already going to be parents… Are things supposed to move this fast?"

"I guess for us they were meant to." He looked her over. He could tell she was scared, could tell she was freaking out, and he didn't blame her one bit. She was nineteen years old, newly, and pregnant. Not to mention the kind of world they lived in wasn't the kindest to pregnant women. Her chances of survival over the next nine months just went down severely. "Hey…" he cupped her cheek. "Look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to his. "This… This is going to be fine." He said looking down at her stomach. "You're going to be fine. You're both going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm going to take care of you, take care of both of you."

"You shouldn't have to…" She said.

"I want to…"

"No you don't."

"Yes Emma I do… The way I see it… This lil' ass kicker growing inside of you." She smiled. "It's one of the best things I've ever done… One of the only good things."

"Daryl you've done plenty good."

"Not as good as this…" She looked him over.

"If you change your mind in the next few weeks, you let me know and I'll start making preparations."

"I'm not going to change my mind…" he said and she slowly nodded.

"Neither am I…" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll get through this, together…"

"You're a good man Daryl…"

"Good for you…" She smiled softly as she held onto him tightly.

-o-

AN: Don't freak out me this shit happens lol, no but seriously just hold on for the ride, it gets good. Usually I hate what I write and I'm loving what's to come so, hold on it's going to be bumpy.


	26. A Hollow Ache

**an: guessing by the lack of reviews that people be pissed at me lol... I know i'm sorry it's such a dramatic turn with the pregnancy but I try to keep my writing real and teach lessons and this is a big lesson. Also I wanted to explore a daddy Daryl for way later on in this series because this fanfiction will be a series I wasn't kidding when I said novel length i'm already writing the chapters where they get to the prison in season three... but just read on bare with me and it will be good... Can I have more reviews please? please... I don't want to have to reinstate the three review policy thing where I don't update until there's been three reviews... lol love you guys. **

**-o-**

Two months had gone by since that fateful night, with the condom mishap. They had yet to tell the others except for Carol, but she had guessed all on her own what was going on. Emma had begun to wear looser shirts to cover her growing tummy. Daryl noticed that over the past four weeks Emma had lost a lot of energy and hardly slept. She reassured him that this was normal but he still worried. She lost any meal she ever ate nearly every morning, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the women figured out what was going on.

He had taken over her walker duties, not wanting to risk her or the baby getting hurt. Still Rick had begun to notice, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he started asking questions. Daryl had also noticed that Emma started asking for smaller seconds at dinner, which he knew wasn't for her benefit but the little one growing inside her. He also noticed that she was starting to get more excited about the pregnancy. There were only a few times that he caught her looking down at her stomach and having an expression of worry instead of a soft smile. Daryl turned the corner into the alcove and stopped seeing Emma looking over a small teddy bear.

"What's that?" She smiled looking up at him.

"I found it in one of the old kindergarten rooms, I cleaned it up… I thought it might make a nice toy for the baby, you know when it comes." She said with a smile.

"How are things going in there?" He asked sitting down across from her on the window sill.

"This week is kind of a big one, it's starting to take form. A tiny bunching of cells turning into the form of a baby complete with webbed little fingers and toes."

"Is it a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet… it's still… Well an it."

"With webbed fingers and toes."

"Yep." She said with a bright smile.

"You seem excited."

"I kind of am, honestly if the world wasn't like it was I'd be running out and setting up baby registries… I keep thinking though what's the baby going to sleep in, where are we going to get clothes for the baby… where are we going to get formula when I stop producing breast milk."

"Let me worry about that." He said.

"I have to worry about it too Daryl, it's not just your baby…"

"I know it's more your baby then mine I mean you're the one growing it." He said and she smiled.

"Good man…" he smiled before looking out the window.

"Still I've started gathering a few things on our supply runs."

"You have?" She asked.

"Yeah I say it's for Lori but then I keep a few of the stuff for us… I'm carrying it all in my motorcycle bags just in case we have to move quickly… I got this today on the supply run." He pulled out of his jacket a small yellow onesy with a cute duck head styled hoodie. Emma's bottom lip puffed out as she took it in hand. "It's good for either a boy or a girl you know?"

"This is so adorable…" She said looking it over. "Our baby is going to be so adorable in this…" He looked her over.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked blinking.

"Shut up I have hormones." She said punching him in the shoulder and he laughed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I think we all need to have a discussion." They both slowly looked up to see Rick his jaw set in a firm line as he looked them over. "Now."

"I'll handle this." Daryl said to Emma. "You get some rest." He kissed her temple.

"Daryl-."

"I'll handle this I told you I would…"

"This is my fault." Emma said ignoring him as she stood her hand over her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Rick inquired his jaw set in a firm line.

"Eight weeks." She said. "The baby is about the size of a kidney bean…"

"With webbed hands and feet…" Daryl added and Emma smiled softly.

"How did this happen?"

"It was an accident." Daryl said.

"That's one big accident." Rick said.

"We know…" Emma said.

"How could you keep this a secret?" Rick inquired his head reeling.

"I'm still in the early pregnancy miscarriage zone…" Emma said. "I didn't want to tell anyone yet just to lose it, didn't want to worry anyone for nothing." Rick slowly nodded.

"When are you out of that miscarriage zone?"

"Well if I follow my mother's type of pregnancies, about ten weeks."

"At ten weeks we inform everyone…" Rick said.

"Right…" Emma said.

"So… Are congratulations in order?" Rick asked. "Or do you not want to celebrate."

"We've been celebrating on our own." Emma said with a relieved expression. "Look… I found a teddy bear for the baby, I also have one for your little one to come." She said picking up two teddy bears. "I cleaned them all up so they're safe and germ free." Rick smiled as he took one in hand.

"It's nice to know my little one is going to have someone to grow up with…" He looked to Emma who was smiling. "First pregnancy?"

"Yeah…" She said. "How could you tell?"

"Well one you're young, and two… You got that glow…" Emma smiled. "That first baby glow… Congrats you two…" He shook Daryls hand before hugging Emma. "Can't wait to tell Lori she's not alone in the baby department anymore."

"Ten weeks." Emma said.

"Ten weeks I won't jinx you." He said with a smile. "Daryl can I get your help with something real quick?"

"Yeah sure." Daryl said before kissing Emma on the cheek and heading off as Luna curled up on the cot. Emma turned to see the dog had a teddy bear in its mouth.

"No that's not for you!" The dog just tilted her head at her. "Don't look at me like that you know it's for the baby."

"So you're having a kid… How you feel about that?" Rick inquired as he and Daryl headed outside to fix up a fence.

"At first I was freaked, but now…" Daryl shrugged. "It's cool I guess." Rick smiled, he knew Daryl wasn't going to be open with him, but he could see the excitement in his expression. "I'm worried though." Rick looked to him surprised that he had admitted the emotion. "She's been having trouble sleeping and she can't hardly keep her dinner or breakfast down…"

"That's normal, she's gaining the nutrition from the food even if she's throwing it up, as for the sleeping try rubbing her feet or her shoulders, its the excitement and or fear keeping her up she just needs to relax…"

"Fear?" he inquired.

"Well not only is this her first child, but she's having it in a pretty messed up world…" Rick looked around the dark field. "Don't tell anyone, but when Lori found out she nearly tried to get rid of the baby… Took a bunch of morning after pills, threw them up right after it, but she tried…"

"Emma talked about performing an abortion on herself in the beginning…" Rick looked to Daryl. "She threw up the second she mentioned it the first time."

"She wants the baby."

"So do I… I just hope I'm a better father then my old man was."

"We all hope that when it comes to our children." Rick said.

"If I have questions-."

"You can come to me." Rick said and Daryl nodded.

"Thanks man…"

"No problem. We're in this together, us dads, we gotta stick together…" Daryl smiled as he looked off.

"Yeah…"

-o-

Emma smiled as she moved around the room they had been using to teach Carl and Beth. Her hand was on her stomach as she pushed chairs back into desks. She was humming softly to herself as she walked to the chalk board to write down a few Mathematical problems for them to solve. It was nearing ten weeks. Soon everyone would know and it wouldn't be a secret. She was okay with it now. She okay with being pregnant. She still had her fears of course, but she could talk herself through them now and come out okay at the end of it all.

"How far along are you?"

"Nine and a half weeks." She froze before slowly looking to the doorway to see Carol and Lori standing at the door. "Shit."

"You're pregnant I knew it." Lori said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I did too but she had already told me." Carol said surprised that Lori had asked Emma if she was or if she wasn't.

"Nine and a half weeks that's insane…" Lori said walking over and setting her hands on Emmas stomach. "Carol you can feel the growth."

"The baby is about the size of a large grape…" Emma said. "In two weeks it'll be the size of a lime can you believe it?" Emma asked.

"Our baby is having a baby." Carol said with a smile.

"So it's Daryls?"

"Well it isn't Carls." Emma said and Lori laughed.

"Thank god for that, our little ones are going to grow up together, how perfect is this?" Lori asked.

"Not perfect but I'm okay with it." Emma said. "I never planned to have a baby."

"Neither did I at least not in this world."

"At least we'll have each other to get through it, and Carol of course to hold the baby when I can no longer hold my head up." Emma said and Carol laughed.

"How you feeling?" Carol asked walking over. "The first few months are the worst."

"I'm exhausted to be honest, Daryl keeps trying to rub my feet and shoulder before bed it more keeps me awake then anything…"

"Rick does that too it doesn't help me sleep at all." Lori said. "Why don't you take a nap? I can teach class you did it for me in the beginning." Lori said.

"I'll be fine if I get tired enough I'll finally fall asleep tonight…" Emma said as the kids walked in. "You guys ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's get to learning." Carl said with a smile wondering why his mothers hands were on Emma's stomach.

-o-

Lori smiled as she brushed her hair. She could hear Rick walking into the room and smiled even more. She turned to look at him and caught his gaze.

"Well… You know about Emma?"

"How did you know? Wait you know too?" Lori asked.

"I walked in on her and Daryl talking." Rick said as he walked over. "That night I brought you the teddy bear." He sat down on the cot. "How did you find out?"

"I caught her humming to herself with her hand on her stomach and just flat out asked her, and she answered right away… I'm scared for her you know because she's so young… But I can't help but be excited that I have someone to experience pregnancy in a walker apocalypse with, does that make me awful?"

"No I think it makes you sane… She's growing fast though huh?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Well she's got a small frame… She shows easier… I'm going to have to let out her pants soon though."

"I can't believe Daryl is having a kid…" Lori laughed.

"I know." She said.

"You know though, something tells me he'll make a great dad… He keeps picking things out for Emma and the baby. He grunts at it like it's no big deal but I can see the excitement like he can't wait to show her what he got for their baby. Still I worry about the delivery, I mean she's our mid wife but she doesn't have a mid wife for herself."

"Carol says she's going to watch and learn everything she can through mine…"

"Probably a good idea… Speaking of yours how's the little one doing?" Rick asked tucking up her shirt and laying his head on her growing stomach.

"Kicking the hell out of me."

"That's my girl."

"How do you know it's a girl it could be boy." She said with a smile.

"No I'm sure of it, we're having a girl…" He said turning to the stomach. "Hey little one… Can you hear me in there?" A shrill scream sounded and they both looked up.

"Who was that?" Rick asked as he quickly got to his seat.

"Help someone!" He rushed down the hallway into the alcove and froze seeing Emma laying in a pool of blood.

"Emma…" Lori rushed around Rick with Carol at her side. Emma made a pained noise as she hunched forward her hand on her stomach.

"Get Hershel!" Lori yelled and Carol nodded as she ran off her hands covered in blood. Rick moved forward and pulled Emma into his arms as he carried her off. "Get Daryl his on the soccer fields with T-dog!" Rick yelled at his son who had come out of one of the classrooms.

"On it!" He yelled before rushing off.

"What's going on?" Emma asked in rushed breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks and wave after wave of pain hit her. "The baby-."

"You're going to be fine." Rick said and the lie tasted fowl. He had been in this situation before with Lori, and she most definitely wasn't going to be fine… Even if she did live through it. "You're going to be fine."

"The baby?"

"The baby too."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said his jaw clenching as he rushed her towards the nurses office.

"Daryl!" Carl yelled running out of the school. "Daryl!"

"Dude do you hear your name?" T-dog asked looking around the dark soccer field. They both turned to see a light coming at them.

"Daryl it's Emma!" He yelled. They both rushed forward and met Carl half way. "There's blood everywhere, dad told me to get you, Emma is with Hershel!" Daryl instantly took off along with T-dog and Carl but he soon raced far ahead of them and slid into the hallway. As he ran he didn't miss the droplets of blood on the ground. He was in a blur, unsure of what had happened. Did a walker get into the school? Was she bit?

"Emma!?" He ran into the nurses office and froze seeing Emma's bottom half covered in blood.

"Move aside!" Hershel yelled brushing past him.

"Daryl…" Emma reached for him. Before he could run forward and go to her aid he was pulled back from the room. "Daryl… Daryl!"

"Let go of me!" He yelled hearing her scream for him.

"Daryl!" He wheeled around to punch Rick but stopped as Rick grabbed ahold of his offensive arm and pushed it down before slamming him into a wall.

"Listen here listen closely." Rick said with a serious look that made Daryl go silent. "Emma is losing the baby…"

"What?" Daryl asked blinking as he shook his head. "No no she said she was fine."

"Well she was wrong."

"Emma isn't ever wrong, this… this has to be normal."

"It's not…" Rick said and Daryl looked him over. "I know what a miscarriage looks like and what Emma is having is a miscarriage… You heard what she said, from one to ten weeks-."

"She's nine and a half weeks-."

"But not the full ten." Rick said and Daryl slowly looked down at a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Is she going to live?" He asked feeling his heart drop.

"Maybe… If we get some good antibiotics into her…"

"The baby…"

"Won't live…"

"The baby is going to die?" Daryl asked softly still staring at the blood. Rick looked him over as his jaw clenched.

"I know how upset you are, how angry, how devastated… But you have to push aside your emotions because Emma, she's feeling that times a hundred right now… You have to be there for her…" Daryl slowly nodded and looked to him. "Go." Daryl instantly turned and rushed into the room. He didn't hesitate as he rushed over the bloody floor. When he got to her side he took Emmas bloody hand in his and she slowly looked to him tears rolling down her face.

"Where were you?" She asked shaking.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Daryl said before her head threw back and she screamed in pain. Carl and Maggie were holding her legs spread wide as Lori wiped sweat from her brow.

"It's alright love just breathe…" Lori said.

"The baby…" Emma said. "The baby… Daryl…" He didn't know what to say. He knew that she must understand what was going on, but just didn't want to face it. Still he didn't have the heart to reaffirm what she already knew. What she couldn't bring herself to face. "Daryl?"

"I'm sure… Sure everything is fine…" He said kissing her forehead and Lori looked him over. "We'll get through this both of us…"

"The three of us?" She asked before she started screaming in pain once more.

"The three of us…" He said softly as his eyes shut tightly.

-o-

Emma stared forward as Carol and Lori cleaned her up. Her eyes tried to look at anything in the room that didn't have some evidence of blood on it. Some evidence that she had lost her baby. Lori walked to her side and took her hand. She slowly looked down at it and then to her to see an expression of pure understanding.

"You feel empty in the most devastating way…" Lori said. "It's important to feel that emptiness, and to realize that someday you'll fill it once more with a beautiful healthy baby that you'll carry to full term and hold in your arms…" Emma only nodded and slowly stared forward once more. A knock sounded and Carol waked to the door and opened it up.

"I got her clothes." Maggie said and Carol nodded letting her in. Before Carol could close the door she spotted Daryl sitting in the hallway with the exact same expression Emma wore inside as she sat on a medical gurney. Her heart broke from them in that moment. Broke for both of them. She knew how excited they had been getting. A tear rolled down her cheek and she slowly looked to see T-dog gazing at her. He nodded at her with a soft expression and she nodded back with a weak smile before closing the door.

"Daryl…" Rick kneeled in front of him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daryl asked looking to Hershel.

"She should be." He said.

"I need a hundred percent from you." Daryl said with a deadly look. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I can't give you a hundred percent Daryl."

"What good are you anyhow?" Daryl asked before gazing back forward.

"She's going to be tired for a few days and bleeding could continue for-."

"Fourteen days maybe more." They all turned to see Emma slowly coming out of the room. Instantly Daryl stood.

"You should not be walking." Hershel said with an alarmed look.

"Come here…" Daryl picked her up in his arms and slowly carried her away. Everyone watched them disappear down the hallway. When they were far out of sight and out of hearing everyone stayed silent for a long moment.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant…" Maggie said softly Glenns arm draped around her shoulders.

"She didn't want us to get excited or worried for nothing…" Rick said. "She said she knew she ran a risk of miscarriage in the first ten weeks because her mother seemed to always lose them in that time…"

"How far along was she?" Beth asked.

"Nine and a half…" Carol said her arms wrapped around herself as her voice broke. "I need to take a walk…" She said blood still staining her clothes.

"Carol…" T-dog went after her.

-O-

Daryl slowly set Emma on her feet. She looked around the bloody alcove for a long moment and shook her head as she slowly moved forward.

"I'll move our cots to another room and come back and clean this up…" Daryl said softly. "I didn't know it looked this way… I'm sorry…" Emma slowly picked up a bloody teddy bear. "Emma…" She looked at it for a long moment before she dropped to her knees and let out a heart wrenching sob. Daryl walked over and slowly picked her up into his arms. "Come on…" He pulled her to his chest as he stood up. "You don't need to be around this right now…" he walked to one of the empty classrooms and headed over to a couch where he sat down.

"Maybe… Maybe this is for the best." Emma said as she wiped her tears away still holding onto the bloody teddy bear. "Maybe I was going to be this awful mother-."

"No."

"That was terrible and wasn't fit to be having kid anyhow so nature stepped in."

"You were going to be an amazing mother…" He said and she shook her head.

"Were…" She repeated her voice breaking. "No… No this is for the best, I was too young, this world… it's not meant for kids… I just…" She looked over the teddy bear. "I just wanted it so bad… I just wanted something so pure and so innocent to hold and to cling to... And to keep that pure and innocent… I just… I wanted the hope a baby could bring…" She gave a cynical laugh. "I'm acting like something died… The baby was the size of a large grape it didn't have a heartbeat. It wasn't even a baby it was a grouping of cells… It didn't die it just… Didn't get born."

"You loved that little grouping of cells though… I loved… That little grouping of cells…" She slowly looked to him with a guilt ridden expression.

"I'm sorry Daryl… I wish I could have carried it all the way."

"It's not your fault…" He said looking her over as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My mom said that how she lifted herself up after all her miscarriages… She had six mind you… She said that the way she looked at a miscarriage was that a flower had bloomed already wilting… Beginning its life with an early ending."

"Can I ask a question?"

"What I think caused it?" She asked softly and he nodded. She looked him over and tilted her head. "I know what you're thinking…" She said. "You think you didn't do enough, or that you didn't look after me as well as you could have, that's not it at all Daryl… You took really good care of us…"

"Then what caused it?" He asked.

"Who knows." She said with a shrug. "I may just be like my mother in where I have trouble carrying babies." Her voice hitched on the last word as her voice broke and her eyes welled up. "It might have been a deformity in the cells… Who knows..." She wiped a tear away. "There's nothing we can do now…" She said.

"We could try again."

"No." She said her jaw clenching.

"I shouldn't have said that." He admitted softly.

"No I understand why you did…" She said as she gave a shaky sigh. "But… I can't… I… I don't want another baby… I want the one I had…" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I was so looking forward to holding the baby… Only nine and a half weeks and I already had so many hopes and… and dreams…"

"I know… Me too…" He said his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when it started."

"It's fine… You were out there protecting us from the obvious dangers… I have to stop saying us… There isn't an us anymore…"

"We'll get through this Emma…"

"I was so happy… I hadn't been that happy since Annabelle was around." Her voice broke. "If it was a girl I wanted to name it Annabelle." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "God I need to stop crying." She said completely irritated with herself.

"You've been through a lot the last few months… Nearly getting killed, having to deal with your little sister, the unplanned pregnancy, now this…"

"It's all kind of piled on me…" She said.

"And you haven't dealt with any of it…" He said. "Now this is forcing you too."

"Since when are you all knowing and insightful?" She asked softly as he brushed her tears away.

"Since about a second ago don't worry I'll turn back to normal soon." She looked him over.

"Are you trying to joke around with me?" She asked.

"Bad timing?" He asked slightly fearful of her rage. He was pretty sure she could kill him with only her thumb if she wanted. She looked him over for a long moment before giving the softest smallest of smiles.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked her hand going to her stomach.

"Anything."

"I would get it myself-."

"What do you need I'll get it?" He inquired wanting to do anything for her in that moment.

"I could use some water and something to numb the pain… I thought I could take it but… It's rough."

"I'll be right back." Daryl said getting up and running from the room. Emma watched the empty doorway for a moment before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a bottle of pills. She had taken them off the counter in the nurses office, and in all honesty they were looking very friendly in that moment. She heard rapid footsteps and stuffed the pills back into her pocket as Daryl ran back in.

"What is it?" She asked as he walked to her.

"Nearly forgot…" He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "I love you…" She looked him over.

"I love you too." She said softly.

"I'll be right back…" he said before rushing off. Emma slowly pulled the painkillers from her pocket she stared at them for a long moment before tossing them across the room to rest on Hershels bags.

"You all aint looking to friendly any more…" She said softly staring at the deserted pain killer bottle before she hissed in pain as her hand flew to her stomach. "This will pass… This has to pass…" She said softly not referring to the pain but instead the deep emptiness she felt in that moment. She slowly laid back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. She had never felt so weak before in her life. Not just physically but emotionally as well. She knew there was a chance she was going to lose it, but in all honesty she had never thought she actually would, not when she loved something so much. Her eyes shut tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop it, just… Breathe through it… You're not the first person this has ever happened to…"

"Burying it isn't going to help." She looked to see Lori walking in her hand on her stomach. Emma instantly turned away. She didn't know why but in that moment she couldn't stand the sight of Lori.

"It's… How I do things."

"You just lost a baby."

"I'm aware."

"I know how it feels."

"I know."

"You have to face it Emma. Head on."

"Not on the night it happened I don't." Emma said the pain beginning to build once more. She sat up as she hissed in pain her hand planted on her stomach as she moved.

"Emma I know how you feel."

"You keep saying that."

"Well it's true…" Lori said moving towards her.

"Can… Can I just have some time to myself… I just really want to be by myself."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Lori please get away from me, I just want to grieve alone."

"But you won't grieve I know you you'll push it down burry it."

"Daryl will be back soon I'll grieve with him…"

"You should be with a friend."

"I don't really want to be around you Lori." Emma said her jaw clenching from the pain growing in her stomach.

"Why not?" Lori asked blinking.

"I just… I can't be around you right now."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"I'm just trying to help Emma."

"Well you're rubbing your still pregnant belly in my fucking face instead!" Emma suddenly yelled and Lori took a step back. Emma took a few breaths before slowly getting up onto her feet. "Just… Leave me alone for a while… Stay away from me… Please…" Emma slowly moved past her.

"What are you doing on your feet?" Daryl asked walking to the doorway with Rick.

"This place is too crowded…" Daryl picked her up in his arms as he looked over Lori who was looking at Emma with a wide eyed look.

"Emma I'm sorry-."

"Save it." Emma said as Daryl carried her off. "You really don't have to carry me everywhere."

"I don't mind, what was that about?" He inquired.

"Nothing just… Lori being insensitive…"

"Want me to have a talking with her?"

"Do I want you to have a talking with an emotionally unstable hormonal pregnant woman?"

"Well when you say it like that…" He said with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Maggie and Beth set up the bell tower for you so you and I could be away from the group for a while."

"That was sweet of them…" She said as she hissed in pain.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"I got the aspirin in my back pocket." She reached behind him and grabbed it before throwing four back. "Hershel is trying to find some pain pills for you… But he says he's misplaced a bottle."

"That's… Too bad." She said as they walked up the stair case leading to the bell tower. When they got inside Emma spotted Luna who was curled up into a small ball. Daryl slowly set her on her feet and Emma made her way over to a few of the bundled blankets. She slowly laid down and ran her hands over Lunas black fur.

"Hey girly…" She said quietly. Daryl slowly laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around Emma who instantly moved back against him.

"Thanks for being sweet…" She said. "I know it's hard for you."

"Not with you it isn't." She smiled softly.

"I think I'm going to sleep for about fifty years…" She said.

"Me too…" he said as he looked her over.

Daryl didn't sleep that night though. Instead he watched over Emma. His hand resting on her stomach which no longer held the bloat of a full womb. He didn't know how to feel in that moment, but he did know that there was a hollow ache in the middle of his chest for the woman he held in his arms.

**AN: Sooo that's over and done with, can we move on and give me reviews again? pwease! love you guys. **


End file.
